Quelle Journée !
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Nouvelle version de la rencontre d'Oliver et Félicity. Une journée qui commence très mal pour l'un comme pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que... écrit à 4 mains, note en début de fic Review !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, fiction qui est un peu particulière surtout pour moi, parce qu'elle ne m'appartient pas totalement. En effet, je l'ai écrite en association avec dcasimir. Après avoir reçu un chapitre de sa part, j'en ai fait la suite et ainsi de suite. Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction et j'espère que vous prendrai autant de plaisir que nous à la lire. Dcasimir et moi on ne s'est pas du concertées pour les chapitres suivant on a tout écrit au felling ^^**_

 _ **Félicity**_

 _\- Rah bon sang, où est-ce que je mis mon sac à main ?_

Je file dans le vestibule vérifier si il n'y est pas, je ne le trouve pas, je repars dans le salon aucune trace. Je m'assoie et j'essaie de me repasser la soirée d'hier. Je me vois sortir de ma voiture, la fermer puis monter chez moi. J'ouvre la porte, j'entre je retire mes chaussures et les lâche sur le sol, ensuite j'enlève mes vêtements et je me retrouve rapidement nue dans mon salon. Je rigole toute seule, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter l'invitation de Laurel un dimanche soir ?! Elle avait besoin de réconfort, Tommy a fui une fois de plus avec son meilleur ami Oliver qui est de retour de je ne sais où la laissant en plan pour la soirée. Elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et comme je suis sympas, je n'ai pas su lui dire non et maintenant c'est moi qui me retrouve dans la panade, je suis en retard au bureau et je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler ou j'ai foutu mon sac. Bon après avoir fini nue dans l'appartement, j'ai filé sous la douche et je me suis couchée.

Je me décide a appeler Laurel, elle répond après deux sonneries.

 _\- Félicity tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller si tôt on est lundi et c'est mon jour de repos._

Non elle se fout de moi ?

 _\- Laurel je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon sac ! Je ne l'aurai pas laissé chez toi ?_

 _\- Humm attends je vérifie._

Je l'entends qu'elle se lève puis elle trébuche, je pense qu'elle vient de faire tomber le téléphone sur le sol, elle rigole bêtement mais ne le ramasse pas. Je pense qu'elle a encore plus abusé que moi, j'ai bu une dizaine de verre de champagne, elle en avait deux d'avance sur moi, je suis certaine qu'elle en a bu encore après mon départ.

\- _Non Fel il n'est pas là, désolée._

Mince il n'est pas chez elle, pas chez moi, je prends les clés puis je me sauve je suis déjà très en retard tant pis pour mon sac je n'ai plus le temps de m'en soucier. J'arrive au sous sol, j'ouvre ma voiture, je m'installe et je découvre mon sac à main posé sur le siège passager. Je pose une main sur mon front, qu'est-ce que je peux être étourdie parfois enfin je pense surtout que c'est à cause de l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité hier.

Je me mets en route pour me rendre chez Queen, j'espère que monsieur Steele ne se sera pas aperçu de mon retard, je ne pense pas de toute façon nous ne travaillons pas au même étage. J'entre dans le parking souterrain, je fais le tour plus aucune place n'est disponible.

 _\- Et zut, c'est vraiment pas mon jour._

Je ressors puis je me gare sur la grande avenue. Je prends soins de bien verrouiller ma voiture, je suis garée assez loin de chez Queen. Avant de faire un pas je fais l'inventaire, j'ai mes clés de voiture et de maison, mon téléphone et mon sac à main. Je passe prendre un latte au starbuck du coin et je m'avance d'un pas rapide enfin aussi rapide que mes talons me le permette vers mon travail. Je reçois un texto, je sors mon téléphone et je lis tout en continuant ma marche.

 _ **" Félicity je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu en retard, t'inquiète pas je t'ai couvert. Jason "**_

Ah Jason mon meilleur ami, je l'ai rencontré lorsque je suis arrivée dans la société il y a deux ans de cela, il fait parti du département informatique, nous avons sympathisé dès mon premier jour, il m'a invité à manger, nous avons passé la soirée à discuter de nos parcours scolaire, puis il m'a raccompagné chez moi, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir qu'il était gay et heureux en couple avec Ethan.

 _ **" Merci Jason, je suis là dans trois minutes maxi "**_

J'appuie sur la touche envoyer, je range mon téléphone dans mon sac, je suis arrivée devant les locaux de chez Queen, j'ai toujours la tête penchée sur mon sac quand je percute quelqu'un, mon latte se renverse sur le pantalon de costume de l'homme, je manque de tomber mais deux bras m'enserrent et me stabilisent. Je lève la tête rouge de honte décidément ce n'est pas ma journée.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas regardé où j'ai mis les pieds et j'ai renversé mon latte sur votre costume... Je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête, la soirée avec Tommy était géniale d'autant plus que Laurel n'était pas avec nous, elle a invité une copine a passé du temps avec elle et je dois dire que j'étais ravi qu'elle le fasse, je ne voulais pas passer la soirée en sa compagnie, depuis mon retour rien n'est plus comme avant, j'ai changé et Laurel m'insupporte, avant que je n'échoue sur l'île elle était la fille que j'aimais enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aimais autant qu'elle elle m'aimait mais bon passons. Je suis rentré depuis plus de six mois et depuis mon retour elle me reproche tout un tas de choses notamment le fait que je couche de temps à autre avec sa sœur. Je la comprends, c'est pas facile pour elle d'accepter cela, mais moi aussi je pourrai le faire après tout elle est en couple avec Tommy et je ne lui reproche pas ce fait loin de là.

Bref, j'ai passé une super soirée, j'avais besoin de ça d'autant que depuis trois semaines, je travaille sans relâche avec Dig mon garde du corps, ami et partenaire dans mon travail de nuit pour arrêter le gang de voleur de voiture de luxe et pour le moment je n'aboutis à rien. Je me redresse mais je ne peux pas une main est posée sur mon torse, j'ouvre les yeux et me tourne rapidement dans la direction de la femme allongée sur mon lit, bon dieu j'espère que je n'ai pas ramené une inconnue chez ma mère ! Je soulève ses cheveux, ouf ce n'est que Sara je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se trouve la, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas à notre petite fête. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas la tirer de son sommeil puis je file vers la douche. J'entre et fait couler l'eau, bordel elle est glacée, je regarde le robinet et merde je l'ai tourné dans le mauvais sens.

Pfiou je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une cafetière entière pour survivre à cette journée. Je ne reste pas longtemps sous la douche, je sors et m'habille rapidement. Je passe une chemise, un pantalon de costume, une cravate et enfin ma veste, je me regarde dans le miroir. La personne que je vois dedans ce n'est pas moi, je déteste la personne que je vois, je vais être obligé de porter cela une bonne partie de la journée car j'ai promis à ma mère de passer du temps dans l'entreprise, elle voudrait que je prenne la place de mon père mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, Walter mon beau père s'en sort très bien sans moi. Je quitte la salle de bain et me retrouve nez à nez avec Sara, elle ne porte qu'un petit string.

 _\- Tu te sens mieux Oliver ?_

 _\- Euh oui !_

 _\- Tu ne te souviens plus de la soirée d'hier je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, je n'ai que des vagues souvenirs, d'ailleurs tu peux me dire ce que tu fais chez moi ?_

 _\- Tu m'as appelé en pleine nuit complètement ivre et incapable de conduire. J'ai volé à ton secours comme toujours et je t'ai raccompagné, ensuite tu m'as supplié de monter avec toi et comme je ne peux te résister je t'ai suivi._

Je l'embrasse, un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et la remercie. Je lui dis qu'elle peut utiliser la salle de bain puis je descends à la cuisine.

 _\- (Moira) J'ai bien cru que tu ne te lèverai jamais ! Tu as encore fait la fête ?_

 _\- Oui maman je me suis éclaté, désolé de te décevoir une fois de plus._

 _\- Tu es réveillé et prêt, certes tu es en retard mais je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur._

J'envoie un texto rapide à Dig pour lui demander de passer me prendre, je prends un rapide petit déjeuner en compagnie de ma sublime petite sœur.

 _\- (Théa) Waouh Ollie tu as la classe !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus._

 _\- Alors cette soirée ? Quelque chose me dit que tu étais tellement ivre que tu n'as pas su rentrer seul._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Speedy ?_

 _\- Ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi Ollie, j'ai croisé Sara dans le vestibule, elle s'apprêtait à partir discrètement._

Je me lève, embrasse ma sœur et file à l'extérieur du manoir, Dig est sur le perron il m'attend.

Je monte dans la voiture et nous filons à l'entreprise. Dig sort de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la porte, je déteste lorsqu'il fait cela mais c'est son job. Il referme la porte derrière moi et se tient à distance. J'avance vers l'entrée lorsqu'une jeune femme me percute et renverse son latte sur moi. Je l'enserre pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et la maintiens jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit stable. Elle se confond en excuse, je trouve cela vraiment mignon, elle est rouge de honte et je vois bien qu'elle aimerait être enterrée six pied sous terre plutôt que de faire face à la situation, j'essaie d'attraper son regard mais je n'y arrive pas, elle a le regard rivé sur mon pantalon.

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews surtout pour cette fic qui change un peu dans sa manière d'écrire !**_

 _ **La suite demain !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Félicity**_

C'est pas croyable c'est vraiment une journée horrible, et elle commence tout juste, pitié que ça s'améliore un peu... Juste un peu, afin de m'éviter de m'humilier encore plus... Non mais il n'y a que moi pour ne pas regarder devant moi et renverser tout mon latte sur un inconnu... Et dans les bureau de Queen en plus ! Je suis maudite, totalement maudite... Je regarde les dégâts que mon latte a fait... Purée il y en a partout... Le pauvre va payer cher pour le faire nettoyer... Oh non non non, c'est de ma faute, pas la sienne. Je vais payer. Je lève la tête en lâchant mes excuses... Et oh mon dieu... C'est vraiment la pire journée de ma vie... Oliver Queen... Je viens de renverser mon latte sur Oliver Queen... Le riche play-boy... Et mon patron qui plus est... Est-ce possible que quelqu'un ai encore plus la poisse que moi ?

 _\- Je suis désolée monsieur Queen, vraiment, je ne regardais vraiment pas ! Je suis désolée. Je paierais pour les dégâts, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer la facture !_

Je sors mon téléphone et envoie un mail lui étant adressé sur le mail de l'entreprise. J'en ai pour à peine cinq secondes.

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je le ferais moi même._

 _\- Non non non monsieur Queen, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus riche que moi que vous devez payer pour mes erreurs, je ne regardais pas, c'est de ma faute._

 _\- Mais..._

Je regarde l'heure, purée, je suis vraiment en retard, vraiment très en retard. Et en plus je suis avec mon patron... Du coup il va savoir que je suis en retard... Et... Rah c'est vraiment pas de bol... C'est pas le jour d'acheter un ticket de loterie pour moi...

 _\- Désolée monsieur Queen, mais je dois vraiment y aller, sinon je vais être vraiment en retard. Encore une fois je suis désolée !_

Je pars, je m'engouffre rapidement dans l'ascenseur, j'appuie sur le bouton de mon étage, heureusement je suis seule dans la cabine, je pourrais encore me foutre la honte d'ici à ce que j'arrive... J'espère que la journée va passer vite... Je n'ai même pas déjeuner... Et c'est déjà horrible...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je la vois entrer dans la cabine, je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes mais j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était différente de la plupart des filles. Et je n'imagine rien... Elle a renversé sa boisson, taché mon pantalon... Mais insiste pour payer le pressing à ma place malgré ma fortune... Elle ne doit pas gagner tant que ça sa vie et pourtant elle y tient. Je regarde mon portable, ma boite mail, il y a un message d'une jeune femme, juste un, d'une certaine Félicity Smoak, c'est un joli nom. Selon l'adresse mail elle travaille au département informatique. J'irais peut-être la voir un de ces jours...

 _\- Incroyable cette fille..._

Je me tourne vers Diggle, il a vu comme moi, et oui elle est incroyable. Bon je dois passer à autre chose et aller bosser mais au moins ma rencontre avec Félicity a égayée ma journée, même si j'ai le pantalon trempé. Heureusement que j'en ai un autre au bureau. Une fois arrivé, je me retrouve face à mon assistante, elle me fait toujours du charme depuis que je l'ai embauché, Katie Lewis, elle est charmante mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle... Peut-être que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres depuis mon retour de l'île. Le seul en qui j'ai confiance, c'est Dig. J'envoie Katie au pressing une fois que je me suis changé, en lui demandant bien de prendre la note et de la déposer sur mon bureau.

Je m'installe à mon bureau... La journée commence bien, un paquet de dossier à consulter et à signer... Je déteste cette partie du travail... Bon en même temps ce n'est pas le métier dont je rêvais, mais je le dois bien à mon père, et à ma mère.

La matinée passe lentement, j'ai mis près de deux heures à lire ces foutus dossiers, j'ai signé ceux qui me semblait intéressant, je parlerais à Walter des autres pour être sur, même si je n'aime pas vraiment cette partie du travail, je ne veux pas juste signer, je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à l'entreprise. J'allume mon PC portable, je veux juste vérifier mes mails privés, en attendant qu'il s'allume je me détends un moment sur ma chaise. J'observe la note que Katie m'a apporté, c'est dingue quand même... Où est-ce qu'elle a été pour ce pantalon ? Cent vingt dollar de facture pour du café renversé dessus... C'est exagéré.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon ordinateur, écran bleu... C'est quoi encore ce merdier ? Il a quoi ce PC bordel ? Il marchait très bien jusque là. J'appuie sur les touches, sans résultats, rien du tout, je me retiens de l'envoyer valser au loin, de le balancer par la fenêtre. Quelle journée de merde ! Le seul point positif de cette journée c'est ma brève rencontre avec cette fille du département informatique...

Oh j'y pense, elle devrait pouvoir régler mon soucis... Et en plus je vais pouvoir la voir. Je me surprends à sourire à cette idée. Je prends le PC, le chargeur et je quitte mon bureau, Katie me demande où je vais...

 _\- Loin de vous Katie !_

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, une fois dans la cabine j'appuie sur l'étage du département informatique... Ma journée va peut-être bien se finir en fin de compte.

 _ **Félicity**_

Journée de merde encore et encore... Vraiment, j'ai jamais vécu une telle journée de merde ! Vivement qu'elle se finisse, que je rendre chez moi, que je prenne un bon bain et que demain arrive vite. Une fois mon PC allumé, j'ai remarqué qu'un virus hyper costaud l'avait envahi... Pauvre ordinateur... J'ai passé plus de trois heures à tout nettoyer... Et pourtant je suis une pointe dans ce domaine, mais là c'était atroce. Manque plus que mon patron débarque dans le bureau en disant que j'ai fait une belle boulette et la journée sera vraiment un cauchemar !

 _\- Calme-toi Félicity... Quelles sont les chances pour que ton patron débarque dans ton bureau hein ?_

Je reporte mon attention sur mon PC, je réponds aux mails reçus, j'en ai un sacré paquet. La plupart doivent être transférés à la secrétaire de Monsieur Queen, c'est fou le nombre de gens qui se trompent et qui m'envoient des mail concernant les affaires de l'entreprise.

Un Bip... Ah enfin, mon logiciel antivirus est chargé, encore plus performant que le précédent, au moins le PC sera sécurisé maintenant. Je n'entends même pas la porte s'ouvrir, je ne remarque même pas qu'une personne est entrée dans mon bureau. Je ne me rends compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il m'appelle.

 _\- Félicity Smoak ?_

Je lève les yeux et voit qu'Oliver Queen est là, mon patron est dans mon bureau... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? C'est vraiment une journée de merde...

Il me sourit et me tend son PC, celui ci à planté... Ouf, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose alors... Enfin pour moi, pour lui ça doit pas être top. Mais bon, Oliver Queen dans mon bureau, après tout, il est sacrément sexy... La journée n'est pas si mal en fin de compte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oliver**_

Je la trouve dans son bureau, elle est tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu entrer. Je l'appelle elle semble surprise de me voir la, j'espère que je ne lui fais pas peur, je m'en voudrai si c'était le cas. Je lui montre mon ordinateur.

 _\- Pouvez-vous y jeter un œil ? Il me semble qu'il ne fonctionne plus..._

Elle recule sa chaise puis me prend l'ordinateur des mains, elle le pose sur son bureau et me regarde.

 _ **Félicity**_

 _\- Vous comptez rester avec moi ? Parce que si le cas se serai bien que vous vous asseyez._

Et merde... Je lui ai vraiment donné un ordre ? J'ai osé lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ? Je me maudis, il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire. Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche, il a les yeux posé sur moi et me regarde simplement.

 _\- Ça va vous prendre combien de temps ?_

 _\- Oh je ne sais pas, il faut d'abord que je trouve d'où vient le problème._

 _\- Ok... Vous avez déjeuné ?_

Il n'est pas sérieux ? Pourquoi me demande t-il si j'ai déjeuné ? Il ne va quand même pas m'inviter à manger ? De toute façon je refuserai, je ne le connais pas mais vu ce que j'entends de lui à droite et à gauche il est hors de question que je sois vu en sa compagnie. C'est un macho, il change de copine toute les semaines enfin pas depuis son retour de voyage mais tout de même...

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, je viens de vous poser une question_.

Je mens, je lui dit que oui. Ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement pour faire apparaître un petit sourire.

 _\- Très bien, je sors déjeuner, je serai de retour d'ici une demi heure_.

 _ **Oliver**_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui demander si elle avait déjeuné ? J'ai bien vu qu'elle était une fois de plus mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi me répondre et qu'elle était en train de mener un combat à l'intérieur de son cerveau, elle a sûrement du peser le pour et le contre. Lorsqu'elle m'a répondu que oui elle avait déjeuné, j'ai eu un petit soupçon de déception. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je ne devrai pas m'intéresser à elle, elle n'est même pas mon genre de fille, elle n'a rien du style de fille que je fréquente. Je quitte son bureau, Dig m'attend patiemment dans la voiture, je m'engouffre dans le véhicule et lui demande de m'emmener au Big Belly.

 _\- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?_

 _\- Oh, pas trop mal vu comment elle a commencé, enfin disons qu'elle ne s'est pas trop mal fini. J'ai eu la tête plongé dans les dossiers, ma secrétaire m'insupporte, je me demande même ce qu'il me retient de ne pas le jeter dehors._

 _\- C'est à ce point !?_

 _\- Oh Dig si tu savais, je déteste son comportement, elle est aguicheuse et j'en peux plus de c'est " bien Mr Queen " " comme vous voudrez Mr Queen " " Vous voulez un café Mr Queen ? "._

 _\- Stop Oliver c'est bon j'ai compris, je crois que je ne pourrai pas non plus._

 _\- Oh je t'ai pas dit j'ai revu la jeune femme de ce matin, mon ordinateur m'a lâché du coup je suis allée lui déposer à l'instant, j'espère qu'elle saura me le réparer._

 _ **Félicity**_

C'est bon Oliver vient de quitter mon bureau, j'appelle rapidement la restaurant chinois et leur demande de me livrer un menu vapeur. Ensuite j'allume l'ordinateur de mon patron. L'écran est tout bleu, bon la bonne nouvelle je sais ce qu'il a, il est infecté du même virus que mon ordinateur ce matin, la mauvaise c'est que si celui de Monsieur Queen à été attaqué, je pense qu'il y en aura d'autre. Je me mets au travail, je lance mes logiciels de recherche, il trouve rapidement la source du problème, j'exécute une recherche minutieuse, je ne voudrai pas passer à côté de quelque chose.

La standardiste me prévient que mon repas m'a été livré, je file dans l'entrée récupérer mon menu vapeur, et je retourne dans mon bureau. Je mange rapidement, puis je me concentre à nouveau sur ma tache. J'ai tout nettoyé et tout remis à niveau dans l'ordinateur, je lui ai téléchargé les meilleurs logiciel présent sur le marché, je l'ai démonté et je lui ai rajouté de la mémoire vive et j'ai changé d'autre composant. Il démarre en moins de deux secondes et les fichiers s'ouvrent beaucoup plus rapidement, je n'aurai peut être pas du après tout il ne m'a rien demandé de cela mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cet ordinateur dans cet état, c'était juste impossible pour moi.

Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fichier ? Je sais que je ne devrai pas fouiller dans son pc mais ce fichier m'intrigue, je clic dessus, il est protégé par un mot de passe, je lance un petit logiciel me permettant de l'ouvrir... hop nous y voila, bon sang c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est ce que mon patron fait avec des dossiers de la police dans son ordinateur personnel ? Il a des soucis, ouais ça doit être ça, ça ne peut pas être autre chose ou alors, ah oui ça me vient, il fréquente la sœur de Laurel, peut être que c'est elle qui lui a donné. Bon de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas. Je ferme tout les dossiers et logiciels que j'ai ouvert, je monte dans l'ascenseur et j'appuie sur le bouton menant aux bureaux de monsieur Queen et de Monsieur Steele.

 _\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

Ah c'est sa secrétaire, je lui dépose l'ordinateur, elle me promet qu'elle va lui remettre des qu'il sera de retour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux review : Non Sara n'était pas avec Oliver sur la bâteau, et oui il y aura un chapitre par jour ^^ bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Cette fille me semble bien provocatrice... Sa jupe courte, aucun collant, des talons super hauts... Ok, je suis souvent en robe et en talons... Mais jamais à ce point là, je connais quand même les limites à respecter, surtout au sein de l'entreprise. Elle est d'un vulgaire... Bref, je la remercie de bien vouloir rendre l'ordinateur de Monsieur Queen.

Je reprends la direction de mon bureau, si ce virus a infecté plus d'ordinateur, je dois m'occuper de ça rapidement. Sinon, je vais me retrouver avec un paquet d'appels où je devrais aller réparer des PC à tout les étages... Et mon dieu ce qu'elle est haute cette tour !

De retour à mon bureau, je m'installe et j'envoie un mail à tout le personnel leur disant que le département va envoyer un logiciel sur le serveur de l'entreprise, qu'ils devront juste l'installer et que tout le reste se fera tout seul. Je dois me mettre au travail maintenant, je pense que j'en ai pour un petit moment.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait du bien de manger un morceau, on a pas mal discuter avec Dig... Et étrangement on a beaucoup parler de Félicity, Diggle a fait une enquête sur les employés, il m'a ressorti son dossier, étudiante brillante, une lettre de recommandation du MIT. Très intelligente, au début simple assistante, elle a pris du galon pour avoir son propre bureau et fait faire d'énorme progrès électronique à l'entreprise. Elle n'a pas vraiment de famille, juste sa mère.

Près de mon bureau Katie m'interpelle... Et merde... Je l'avais oublié celle là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ?

Je me tourne vers elle essayant de ne pas montrer que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est celle de l'envoyer balader...

 _\- La fille du département informatique a laissé ça pour vous._

Elle me tend mon ordinateur... Elle a déjà fini ? Je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur dans son dossier, elle est vraiment douée. Je me surprends encore à sourire... J'en suis étonné... Je souris en pensant à elle... Allez, je vais la remercier en personne, après tout, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire cet après midi, un petit aller-retour au département informatique me fera du bien.

 _\- Monsieur Queen... A propos de cette fille... Vous devriez faire attention..._

Je me retourne de nouveau vers Katie. Attention à quoi ? Cette fille qui a accepté de m'aider avec mon ordinateur ? Bon ok c'est son boulot ! Cette fille qui tient à me rembourser le pressing ? A mon avis Katie... Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Félicity !

 _\- De quoi vous parlez ?_

 _\- Une fille qui ose s'habiller comme ça au sein de l'entreprise... Ce n'est pas bon pour l'image... Et en plus elle ose se faire livrer son repas le midi... Je l'ai vu après votre départ régler un livreur..._

Je lançait un regard furieux à Katie... Félicity avait commandé ? Alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait mangé ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti ? Je ferme les yeux un bref instant... Après tout elle ne me connaît pas, absolument pas, et moi je lui propose de manger avec moi, son patron... Elle a du flipper. Bon, je la comprends, mais elle m'intrigue cette fille, pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle depuis ce matin ? Pourquoi je meurs d'envie d'aller la voir, même si c'est pour quelques secondes ? Je vais aller la voir... Mais pour le moment, je dois parler à Katie, régler les choses avec cette assistante inutile.

 _\- Provocante ? Vous vous êtes regardée Katie ? Certes Félicity Smoak mets des jupes et des talons, mais sur elle ça fait classe... Sur vous ça fait fille provocante, mais peut-être que c'est ce que vous voulez, attirez mon attention, et bien c'est le cas, mais pas dans le bon sens. Alors à vous de décider Katie... Soit vous arrêtez de vous comporter ainsi soit vous démissionnez... Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... Je dois aller voir une fille digne de mon attention._

Je vois son regard... Je crois que j'ai fait fort sur ce coup là... Mais bon, j'en crevais d'envie depuis si longtemps... Au moins je lui ai dit ces quatre vérités...

Je tourne les talons, un sourire aux lèvres, je me décide à aller la voir. Le trajet jusqu'à son bureau me semble très long, alors qu'il n'y a personne dans l'ascenseur et que du coup personne pour s'arrêter en chemin. Une fois dans les locaux, je me dirige d'un pas assuré vers son bureau, les gens doivent être étonnés, deux fois dans la journée où je viens ici, ça va faire jaser, mais bon j'ai l'habitude. Je rentre dans son bureau, je la vois de nouveau concentrée sur son écran. J'attends un moment, un regard attendri sur elle, elle ne me remarque même pas. Mine de rien... Quand j'y regarde de plus près, elle est vraiment mignonne, peut-être qu'elle finira pas accepter de manger avec moi. Peut-être... Elle lève la tête vers moi et sursaute., je lui ai fait peur... Ce n'était pas mon intention.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Je voulais vous remercier pour l'ordinateur, vous avez été très rapide._

 _\- De rien._

Elle se concentre de nouveau sur son écran, elle semble vraiment absorbée, j'aimerais vraiment lui parler de son repas commandé, non pas qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal, moi même j'ai déjà commandé à manger ici.

 _\- Que faites-vous ?_

 _ **Félicity**_

Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Encore un soucis avec son PC ? Non, sans doute pas, il ne l'a pas avec lui... Alors sait-il que j'ai menti pour le déjeuner ? Oh merde... Il va se demander pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Je ne peux pas être honnête, après tout, c'est quand même mon patron... Il me demande ce que je fais, et le pire c'est qu'il semble vraiment s'intéresser à ce que je fais... Je ne vais pas lui cacher, je n'en ai aucune envie.

 _\- Votre ordinateur a été infecté par le même virus que le mien ce matin, alors avant de recevoir tout un tas de demande me priant de régler leurs soucis, je crée un logiciel qui permettra de détruire le virus par un simple clic. J'ai fais passé un mail pour que les gens ne soient pas surpris._

J'ai encore trop parlé, il semble surpris. Oh le logiciel est fini. Je me concentre de nouveau sur l'écran, je fais quelques clics sans prêter attention à Oliver qui est toujours devant moi. Je le vois s'asseoir... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'envoie le mail à tout le monde, j'espère que le mail est arrivé à bonne destination pour tout le monde... Je lève de nouveau les yeux vers Oliver qui me regarde en souriant... Cette journée est vraiment bizarre.

 _\- Monsieur Queen..._

 _\- C'est mon père monsieur Queen... Appelez-moi Oliver..._

Quoi ? Oh non ! Oliver c'est dans mes pensées, quand personne n'est autour à entendre ce que je pense de lui... Je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça... C'est impossible.

 _\- Non non non... Vous êtes mon patron, si je commence à vous appelez par votre prénom les gens vont se poser des questions... Et j'aimerais éviter... Donc vous resterez Monsieur Queen._

Je le vois me sourire. Il a un sacré sourire mine de rien, il est sexy... Canon... Dommage qu'il soit si macho et play-boy... Bref je dois cesser de penser à ça, il est toujours assis en face de moi et je ne sais pas quoi dire... Purée... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça ne me ressemble pas ça. Vite Félicity trouve un truc à dire ! Je cherche, je cherche, je cherche... Et merde il vient de parler...

 _\- Alors comme ça vous vous commandez à déjeuner ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Félicity**_

Nous sommes samedi, ça fait cinq jours que je n'ai pas vu Oliver, cinq jours sans nouvelle. Je repense à ce lundi lorsqu'il m'a reparlé du déjeuner, j'étais sur le point de répondre et de me confondre une fois de plus en excuse lorsqu'il a sorti son téléphone, il m'a fait un petit sourire et est sortit de mon bureau. Je peux dire que la personne qui l'a appelé est tombé à pic.

Je file rapidement sous la douche, je dois être au Verdant dans moins d'une heure, j'ai rendez-vous avec mes amis nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Laurel.

Je suis prête enfin, quelqu'un sonne à la porte, c'est sûrement Jason, il a insisté pour venir me chercher, je pense qu'il a bien fait je vais me lâcher ce soir un peu plus que d'habitude, ça été une semaine assez stressante au travail, j'ai besoin de décompresser, cette sortie arrive à point nommée.

 _\- Tu es prête ? Alors allons-y. Au fait tu es ravissante._

Ah Jason si il n'était pas gay je penserai qu'il est train de me charmer mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, puis je ne me trouve pas ravissante juste normal, j'ai passé une robe noire à brettelle qui descends à mi-cuisse, elle est légèrement décolletée sur le devant mais ce qui me plaît le plus dans cette robe c'est le dos, elle descend en V jusqu'au rein, j'ai passé des chaussures à talon mais pas trop haut car je veux danser ce soir pas rester assise sur un tabouret à regarder les autres s'éclater. J'ai laissé mes cheveux lâchés, mi mes lentilles de contact et je me suis légèrement maquillée.

Nous rentrons dans le Verdant, ça été assez rapide, Laurel nous a fait passer sur le côté, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de faire la queue, c'est probablement un des avantages qu'elle tire de l'amitié entre Tommy et Oliver. Oliver oh mon dieu j'avais complètement oublié que cet endroit lui appartenait. Je commence a avoir très chaud, j'ai des palpitations, il faut que je me calme.. Nous sommes déjà venus un nombre incalculable de fois et, je ne l'ai jamais aperçu, peut être en sera t-il de même ce soir. J'ai oublié de demander à Laurel qui étaient les autres invités, merde, merde, merde... Bon il faut que j'arrête, je me suis promise de m'amuser, je ne dois pas penser à Oliver, il ne le faut pas.

Nous arrivons dans le coin que Laurel à réservé pour l'occasion, le champagne coule déjà à flot et les invités sont déjà là, il y a quelques collègues de travail à elle que je n'ai jamais vu, Tommy que je salut poliment, Ethan le petit ami de Jason, une jeune fille que je connais de vue il me semble que c'est Théa Queen et Sara. Mince si Sara est là Oliver sera forcement là lui aussi, enfin je dis ça je sais pas Laurel m'a parlé de l'arrangement qu'il y avait entre eux et je dois admettre que je ne comprends pas du tout comment Sara puisse accepter cela. Ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils sont juste partenaire de temps en temps... Je ne pourrai jamais accepter cela même si c'est pour coucher une fois avec Oliver Queen, je me demande comment il est dans ces moments la... Non non et non il faut que j'arrête, je ne dois pas penser à Oliver comme cela, c'est mon patron. Je prends la coupe de champagne que me tend Laurel et l'avale cul sec... Je lui en redemande, elle me regarde bizarrement mais ne fait pas de commentaire, elle me ressert aussi sec. Nous trinquons tous ensemble à son anniversaire et ensuite chacun vaque a ses occupations, je prends la main d'Ethan et de Jason et je les emmène sur la piste de danse, je m'éclate comme une folle, je danse tantôt dans les bras de l'un tantôt de ceux de l'autre. De temps à autre je file au bar boire une coupe de champagne, je ne sais plus a combien j'en suis mais je sens que je suis légèrement ivre. Ethan nous a quitté, il a du rentrer car demain il travaille, je reste donc seule avec Jason, nous nous amusons comme des fous, j'ai de la chance c'est un sacré danseur, je ne suis pas mauvaise non plus. Le DJ à mis un rock, waouh c'est top ça, Jason a une main sur ma taille l'autre tenant la mienne, il me fais tourner et virevolter, les gens se sont écartés pour nous laisser de la place.

Lorsque la musique s'arrête, nous nous séparons essoufflés mais plus que ravis, je file au toilette me rafraîchir un peu, sur le retour, je reprends une coupe je ne sais pas a combien j'en suis mais je sais qu'il faudrait que j'arrête, je ne tiens plus vraiment sur mes jambes. Jason me propose de partir il est déjà trois heures et il aimerait rentrer pour rejoindre Ethan. Je lui dis que je suis d'accord, nous nous dirigeons vers la mezzanine pour récupérer nos affaires et saluer nos amis.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes enfin samedi, j'ai bien cru que cette semaine ne finirait jamais, elle s'est terminée mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, j'ai enfin réussi a mettre la main sur le chef du gang de vol de voiture, je l'ai arrêté hier soir et je l'ai remis au détective Lance, il avait l'air assez content de ma prestation. Avec cette affaire plus l'entreprise je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, je n'ai même pas été rendre visite une seconde fois à Félicity. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser à elle à nouveau ? Ce n'est pas une fille pour moi puis elle est clairement plus attirée par les ordinateurs que par les hommes enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé la dernière fois que je lui ai rendu visite. A ce propos je n'ai toujours pas obtenue ma réponse, Dig m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait obtenu d'autres infos concernant notre petite affaire, la prochaine fois que je la croise il faudra tout de même qu'elle me donne une explication... Et voila je recommence à penser à elle...

 _\- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs Oliver._

Dig me sort de mes pensées, je viens de finir un entraînement avec lui, il devient de plus en plus habile et souple, sa technique de combat s'est considérablement améliorée ces derniers temps.

 _\- Oh, je pensais à tout ça._

Je lui montre notre pièce d'un signe de main, il sourit, je suis certain qu'il n'a pas cru un mot de ce que je viens de lui dire. Il me souhaite une bonne soirée puis s'éclipse. La soirée... et merde je l'ai oublié celle-la, je devrais être au Verdant depuis plus de trois heures, Laurel risque de faire la tête et Sara encore plus. Je regarde vite fait mon téléphone, dix appels manqués tous sont de Sara excepté un qui vient de ma sœur. Je file sous la douche, passe un jean un tee-shirt mes chaussures et je grimpe rapidement les escaliers. Je me crée un passage jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouve la bande, ils sont sur la mezzanine. Sara est assise dans un fauteuil lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit elle se lève et vient à ma rencontre.

 _\- Tu sais que tu es très en retard ? Un jour tu seras peut être à l'heure._

Je la serre dans mes bras et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Je m'installe avec elle, nous sommes vite rejoins par Tommy et Laurel. Les filles nous proposent de danser avec elle mais comme à mon habitude je ne danse pas, je n'aime pas ça, Sara fait une fois de plus la tête mais je m'en moque... Je m'approche de la rambarde et regarde les filles se déhancher au rythme de la musique... Elles ont l'air de s'éclater, au loin un couple attire mon attention, ils semblent s'amuser vraiment beaucoup, ils dansent parfaitement bien, les gens autour leur ont laissé assez de place pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leur danse... La jeune femme tourne sur elle même pour rejoindre les bras de son compagnon, son visage me dit quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de la connaître, je cherche dans ma mémoire mais rien a faire je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai vu. La musique s'arrête et une autre dans un tout autre registre que la précédente sors des enceinte, la petite blonde lâche les mains de son ami et s'éloigne... Je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement de mon champ de vision. Une main se pose sur moi, c'est Sara, nous buvons un coup ensemble. Il est un peu plus de trois heure du matin et je dois dire que je ne m'amuse pas autant que je l'aurai souhaité, je suis fatigué je pense que je vais rentrer. Sara se colle contre moi, elle m'agace, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de penser comme cela mais c'est la pure vérité, elle est collante et je déteste lorsqu'elle se comporte comme cela, je ne veux pas d'une petite amie j'ai pourtant été clair à ce sujet et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle joue complètement ce rôle en me collant et en me déposant des bisous partout dans le cou, elle se montre un peu trop aguicheuse et entreprenante. Je la repousse gentiment.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir Ollie ? Je t'ai connu bien plus réceptif._

 _\- J'ai envie d'être tranquille Sara._

 _\- Pourquoi faut il toujours que l'on fasse selon tes envies ? Je dois toujours attendre après toi, agir en fonction de ce que tu veux, j'en ai marre Oliver, je pensais qu'entre toi et moi ça aurait été possible mais plus ça va et plus je me rends compte qu'entre toi et moi il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre que le sexe._

 _\- Sara, tu le savais, je ne t'ai rien caché. Je t'ai dis que je n'avais rien d'autre a t'offrir et il m'a semblé que tu as dit que tu t'en fichais alors s'il te plaît n'en demande pas plus._

Je la repousse, elle semble choquée... Laurel me regarde méchamment... Qu'est ce qu'elle a elle ? Elle va pas s'y mettre à son tour ? Notre arrangement était pourtant simple et clair si elle en voulait plus elle n'aurait pas dû dire oui, je ne veux pas m'engager, je n'en ai pas l'attention pas avec le vie que je mène, c'est impossible puis il faut dire ce qui est je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de Sara Lance et ne le serai jamais. Je prends ma veste me lève, salut Tommy et me dirige vers l'escalier menant à la sortie. Sur le haut des marches je croise le couple qui dansait si bien sur la piste tout à l'heure, l'homme tient la jeune femme dans ses bras et cette femme n'est autre que Félicity.

 _\- Félicity !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oliver**_

Je l'appelle, elle se retourne vers moi, elle à l'air en forme, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis lundi, j'ai du mal à croire que ça m'a manqué de ne pas la voir. Elle est superbe dans cette tenue, sexy... Qui pourrait croire qu'une fille aussi calme, détendue et renfermée au boulot puisse être aussi sexy en dehors... Bon arrête mon vieux, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle... Même si je n'ai pas arrêté de la semaine.

Un gars la tient dans ses bras... Purée c'est qui ? Ils ont l'air proche, un peu trop à mon goût. Pourquoi je pense ça ? Elle ne m'appartient pas... Bien que j'aimerais... Au moins ce soir... Merde je dois vraiment arrêter je viens de dire à Sara que je ne veux pas d'une relation et Félicity à l'air d'être d'une fille qui ne se contente pas d'une nuit par ci par là... Et je ne me vois pas faire ça avec elle... Elle a l'air si innocente...

J'entends un portable sonner, ce n'est pas le mien, il est en vibreur, le gars avec elle répond. Il s'écarte un peu d'elle et se met une doigt sur l'autre oreille pour entendre. Je reste là, devant Félicity, elle a bu, ça se voit, ça change vraiment de la voir comme ça... Le gars revient vers nous, il dit quelque chose à Félicity à propos d'un gars Ethan qui s'inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer. Félicity sourit doucement et lui pose un baiser sur la joue. Elle lui dit qu'elle va prendre un taxi et qu'il peut retrouver Ethan. Le gars s'éloigne en la remerciant... Pas de vrai baiser à part ce bisou sur la joue... Génial ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieux au sujet de ce gars... Je ne connais pas son prénom... Et il m'a l'air un tantinet trop proche d'elle...

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Félicity se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Elle semble vraiment ivre, je me retiens vraiment de la tenir contre moi, j'aimerais sentir son parfum... Toucher sa peau... Merde je dois vraiment arrêter ! Cette fille n'est pas pour moi, et même si elle l'était, je ne peux pas risquer de la faire entrer dans la vie que je mène... Je ne peux pas détruire sa vie... Elle me sourit et répond à ma question.

 _\- Tout va bien oui... Son petit ami s'inquiète juste un peu trop._

Purée dieu bénisse les homosexuels ! Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer ce gars.

 _\- Et Jason n'aime pas le contrarier... Après ils se boudent pendant des heures._

Jason, bon je connais son prénom au moins. Je suis plus que ravi de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas en couple, mais par contre, même si je suis ravi qu'elle et lui ne soient qu'amis... Il l'a quand même laissé seule dans une boîte, avec des gens tous ivres... Certains ne savent pas se tenir... Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais... Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

 _\- Je vais appeler un taxi... Dommage qu'il habite à l'autre bout de la ville quand même... C'est pas pratique quand on sort..._

Elle parle toute seule, ne me regarde même pas et cherche son portable dans son sac. Je ne peux pas la laisser rentrer en taxi... Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Et si elle tombe sur un mauvais gars ? Je fais un grand pas vers elle et pose une main en bas de son dos avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

 _\- Que faites-vous monsieur Queen ?_

Ah encore ce Monsieur Queen, je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! Je lève vite fait la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir Tommy afin de lui dire que je pars, je vois Sara à la place, elle semble mal, jalouse... Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, je dois ramener Félicity chez elle.

 _\- Monsieur Queen... Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

Je me tourne vers elle et lui fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Je vous ramène... Et non, vous n'avez pas le choix... Vous devez encore répondre à une question à ce que je sache..._

Je la vois qui rougis, elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Nous sortons et je l'aide à s'asseoir dans ma voiture. Je me mets côté conducteur et attache ma ceinture. Elle a déjà mis la sienne et semble nerveuse... Pourtant, rien ne se passera, je vais juste la ramener chez elle. Je la veux en sécurité.

 _ **Félicity**_

Moi qui pensais ne pas croiser Oliver ce soir... Et bah c'est foutu... Merde Ethan, je t'adore mais tu peux le laisser un peu respirer ton homme... Je sais qu'il est plus de trois heures du matin mais du coup je me retrouve dans la voiture d'Oliver Queen... A trois heures du matin... Avec Oliver Queen à me ramener chez moi... A trois heures du matin... Et merde...

Je ferme les yeux, je fais semblant de m'endormir, je lui ai quand même donné mon adresse avant, je ne veux pas risquer de démarrer une conversation qui nous gênera lui et moi. Même si bon dieu, les quelques moments passés avec lui lundi ont été les meilleurs de la semaine... Je frissonne un peu, mine de rien il fait frais quand même.

 _\- Vous avez froid ?_

 _\- Un peu... »_

Et merde... Je devais faire semblant de dormir... Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois ! J'ouvre les yeux finalement, je le vois en train de mettre un peu de chauffage, super, au moins je ne serais pas gelée. Mine de rien, il est sympa de me ramener, j'avoue que prendre un taxi dans la nuit ne m'aurait pas rassuré, pas du tout. Mais là je me fais raccompagner chez moi par mon patron... Bon allez on pari quoi ? Demain quelqu'un lance une rumeur qui dit qu'il ou elle a vu Oliver Queen quitter sa boîte de nuit avec une fille quelconque travaillant pour lui ? Ouais non... Je suis sure de gagner ce pari... Je me mets à rire doucement.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Rien du tout..._

 _\- Allez dites-moi..._

Il sourit, moi aussi. Allez je lui dit, après tout cette situation est ridicule.

 _\- Je me dis juste... Que le Verdant était blindé... Et que j'ai du croiser deux ou trois personnes de l'entreprise... Y compris votre secrétaire, bien que je l'ai aperçut seulement... Alors je me dis que demain matin il y aura probablement une rumeur sur vous et moi... Même si c'est ridicule..._

On se met à rire tout les deux, la situation est vraiment risible. On arrive dans ma rue. Il s'arrête devant mon immeuble. Étrangement, je ne descend pas tout de suite, Oliver me retiens doucement par le bras, une fois que je me suis retournée vers lui, il me relâche.

 _\- Ce ne seront que des rumeurs..._

 _\- Exact..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je la retiens doucement par le bras, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, pas encore, je veux qu'elle reste encore un petit moment avec moi, je crois que j'apprécie vraiment sa présence, vraiment. Avec elle je me sens apaisé, comme si avec elle, je pouvais être moi, vraiment moi. Alors je la retiens un moment, étrangement elle ne me repousse pas, se réinstalle correctement sur son siège et me regarde. Je lui dit que ce ne seront que des rumeurs, même si j'aimerais que non... Mais je ne peux pas, je dois vraiment résister, même si c'est difficile, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, elle ne le mérite pas.

J'ai envie de lui reposer la même question que lundi, mais je pense connaître la réponse... Elle n'est pas stupide, elle me connaît, enfin, elle connaît ma réputation, comme quoi je suis un play-boy qui a une copine différente toutes les semaines, elle ne veut pas faire partie de cette liste, et je ne veux pas qu'elle en fasse partie... Elle mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux. Mais si je ne parle pas, elle va s'excuser et quitter ma voiture, je ne veux pas... Pas encore, alors je trouve un sujet de conversation... N'importe lequel.

 _\- Depuis quand travaillez-vous à l'entreprise ?_

 _ **Félicity**_

Il me pose des questions personnelles, j'aimerais ne pas y répondre, mais après tout, au moins je reste un petit peu plus avec lui, et sa présence m'est agréable tout de même, et puis ça ne coûte rien de se faire un nouvel ami... Enfin si notre nouvelle « relation » va jusque là. Je lui réponds que ça fait deux ans et lui explique un peu comment j'ai été embauché, il m'écoute, ne semble pas s'ennuyer en m'entendant parler, il sourit... Et je ne vois pas le temps passer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oliver**_

Félicity émet un léger bâillement, elle est crevée, je regarde discrètement ma montre... Quoi déjà ? Il est près de cinq heure, nous avons discuté pendant deux heures et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je ne me suis pas ennuyé loin de là. Félicity m'a raconté son arrivée dans l'entreprise, ce qu'elle faisait au départ et comment elle a réussi a prendre du galon. Elle m'épate, elle est vraiment intelligente et exceptionnelle, c'est peut être même la personne la plus intelligente qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Je l'ai interrogé sur son amitié avec Laurel, elle m'a dit qu'elles s'étaient vu plusieurs fois à la salle de sport et qu'elles avaient sympathisées jusqu'à devenir amies.

Alors c'était elle la mystérieuse amie avec qui Laurel passait ses soirées lorsque je sortais avec Tommy. Je me demande tout de même ce que fait Félicity avec elle, elle sont tellement différentes l'une de l'autre... Pourquoi je juge leur amitié ? Je suis qui pour faire cela ? Certes j'ai des problèmes avec Laurel mais ce n'est pas une raison pour discréditer leur relation... Mais si un jour elle et moi étions ensemble comment Laurel le prendrait ? Stop il faut que j'arrête... Il n'y a pas de nous et il n'y en aura s'en doute jamais, je ne suis pas un gars pour elle, elle mérite quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin d'elle moi, je ne lui attirerait que des ennuis et elle en a absolument pas besoin, peut être pourrions nous être ami ? Oui ça ce serait possible.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes assis dans la voiture d'Oliver mais je commence à fatiguer, mes paupières sont lourdes, je baille et si je reste plus longtemps assise là, je vais m'endormir.

 _\- Je pense que je vais y aller, il se fait tard et je suis vraiment fatiguée._

Oliver ouvre sa porte, sort de la voiture, fais le tour et ouvre ma portière. Punaise quel gentleman, j'aurai jamais pensé cela possible, enfin si vu la réputation qu'il a je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis étonnée, peut être parce que nous venons de discuter lui et moi. Il m'a parlé de son enfance, de son adolescence, de ses dérives, de son naufrage, il a évité la partie où il était sur Lian yu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne lui ai pas posé de question on dirait qu'il veut tracer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie.

J'ai lu ce qu'on disait de lui dans la presse, qu'il ne se servait que de son physique et de son argent pour attirer les filles, qu'il n'était pas très intelligent... Tout un tas de choses pas sympas à son sujet, mais ce soir en discutant avec lui j'ai découvert un autre homme, il est loin d'être comme on le décrit, tout cela n'est qu'une façade, personne n'a osé creuser un peu plus loin, parce que sous la carapace se cache un autre homme... Un homme gentil, sincère protecteur, qui ferai n'importe quoi pour sa famille... Je me demande pourquoi Oliver ne met pas fin à tout cela ? C'est un homme intelligent, peut être que ça lui plaît de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas... Je me pose trop de question, peut être que je fais fausse route après tout je ne suis pas psychanalyste, je n'étudie pas le comportement des gens...

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ouvre la portière passager, elle a l'air surprise par mon geste, ne lit-elle pas les journaux ? Ne sait-elle pas que je suis comme cela ? Je pense qu'elle le sait, elle a du se renseigner à mon sujet. Je lui prends la main, ce contacte est agréable... Bon dieu, j'aimerai garder sa main dans la mienne pendant un petit moment mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, Félicity retire sa main d'un geste rapide comme ci elle s'était brûlée. Elle se décale un peu sur le côté mettant de la distance entre nous. Elle me remercie pour la fin de soirée puis s'éloigne vers l'entrée de son immeuble.

Je la regarde s'éloigner, elle entre dans l'immeuble puis disparaît. Je remonte dans ma voiture, mon téléphone vibre. Je regarde l'écran pensant trouver un message de Sara, mais c'est tout autre chose, je souris... Je ne pensais pas que le fait de recevoir un message aussi simple me rende heureux à ce point.

 _ **" Merci pour cette fin de soirée, j'ai passé un agréable moment en votre compagnie Monsieur Queen. "**_

Je démarre la voiture et quitte la rue de Félicity heureux, finalement la soirée n'a pas été un fiasco et c'est grâce a elle.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui envoyer un texto, je n'aurai peut être pas du... Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'entre lui et moi ce soit possible... Enfin si ce serai possible si il n'était pas comme il est... Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Je ne suis même pas son genre de fille, lui il aime les filles comme Laurel et Sara. Sara... Oh bon sang elle était à la soirée avec lui, elle a du nous voir quitter la discothèque ensemble, bordel j'espère que je ne me suis pas attirée des ennuis... Peut être qu'elle n'a rien vu... Bon dieu je n'ai pas les idées très claire. Je file sous la douche et je me couche, j'ai des difficultés à trouver le sommeil mais j'y parviens et je rêve d'Oliver.

A mon réveil je consulte mon téléphone, aucune réponse... Merde je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il ne m'a pas répondu... Je sens que la journée de demain sera pénible, surtout si je croise Oliver... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que je suis désolé pour le texto ? Que je n'aurai pas du ? Après tout je n'ai pas menti, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment... Il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête, je me suis encore fourrée dans une drôle de situation et je ne peux en vouloir qu'a moi-même. Pour le moment on verra demain, l'entreprise est grande et il y a peu de chance que je tombe sur lui.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes Lundi, j'ai passé la soirée d'hier dans le sous sol du Verdant à taper dans ce mannequin, j'avais besoin de décompresser, de me vider la tête, Sara n'a pas arrêté de me harceler de la journée, me posant de multiples question sur Félicity... Elle m'a dit de la laisser tranquille, que ce n'était pas mon genre de fille etc... Bref elle m'a tellement gonflé que j'ai fini par lui rendre une petite visite et j'ai mis fin à notre relation, même si de mon côté il n'y avait rien, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle m'aimait. Après cela je pensais être tranquille mais ce fut peine perdu, Laurel m'a téléphoné à son tour en me disant que j'avais été odieux avec sa sœur... Quel dimanche de merde...

J'entre dans la tour de Queen un sourire aux lèvres, je suis heureux d'être ici vraiment. J'aurai jamais pensé dire cela un jour et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité et je sais ce qui me rend comme cela, le fait que Félicity soit dans ce bâtiment elle aussi... Je monte à mon étage, mon beau père m'attend à la sortie de l'ascenseur, il me prend par l'épaule et me demande de le suivre, il a l'air fâché. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il soit dans cette état ?

 _\- Oliver j'apprécie vraiment ton travail au sein de la société, tu m'aides, tu fais ta part de travail même si je sais que cela ne te plaît pas tu le fait et je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais..._

Mais, il y a un mais... Je sens que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec les employés de chez Queen, je respecte ton statue de play-boy, bien que cela ne plaise pas à ta mère mais s'il te plaît tu fais cela en dehors de nos locaux et tu laisses mademoiselle Smoak en dehors de ça._

Je me doutais que c'était de cela qu'il voulait me parler, j'aime beaucoup mon beau-père et je comprend son point de vu mais la maintenant je me sens incapable de lui promettre quoi que se soit au sujet de Félicity, j'ai essayé de résister, mais je n'y arrive pas...

 _\- Walter je comprends très bien mais sache qu'elle n'est qu'une amie._

 _\- Une amie ? Tu as des amies féminines Oliver ? Ne t'avise pas de te moquer de moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et elle mais il est hors de question que tu lui brises le cœur. Cette fille est brillante et j'ai besoin d'elle dans notre entreprise. Ta secrétaire à bien fait de venir me parler ce mâtin._

Wahou quel savon, Walter ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi... J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de dix ans se faisant réprimander par son père... Cependant je n'en tiens pas rigueur à Walter par contre ma secrétaire c'est une autre histoire. Je pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de mon beau père en lui certifiant que je ne ferai rien qui puisse nuire à l'entreprise puis je file d'un pas rapide et décidé dans la bureau de Katie. Ça l'amuse peut être de déblatérer des choses à mon sujet mais elle ne va pas rigoler longtemps, je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle se trouve un autre travail et ce ne sera certainement pas dans mon entreprise. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de personne chez nous.

 _ **Félicity**_

A peine ai-je posé le pied dans l'entreprise que je sens une multitude de regard sur moi... J'avance dans les couloirs, toujours des regards, je regarde ma robe, il y a peut être un truc qui cloche... Rien, bon sang... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? C'est pas possible... Je passe devant le bureau de Jason, il n'y est pas... Je continue dans le couloir et trouve mon ami à la photocopieuse.

 _\- Félicity, tu as deux minutes pour que nous discutions ? Allons dans mon bureau ce sera mieux._

Il a un air grave sur le visage, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Ethan, ou qu'ils ne leur soient arrivé... Je sais qu' Ethan peut être pénible lorsque nous sortons, peut être que Jason a eut une énième dispute avec lui... Je m'assoie face à lui, il me détaille des pieds à la tête.

 _\- Non tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours toi, enfin pour le moment._

 _\- Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

 _\- Ah parce que tu n'es pas au courant ? Alors qu'il me semble que tu es la principale intéressé... Il y a des bruits qui courent depuis ce mâtin._

Roh non c'est pas vrai... J'en rigolais avec Oliver samedi soir dans la voiture, je me doutais quel les gens auraient parlé, ils ne peuvent pas tenir leur langue.

 _\- Alors, il est comment ? Dis-moi tout Félicity parce que franchement c'est Oliver Queen quoi, si il était gay je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde à quitter Ethan pour lui... Je veux être le premier à savoir._

Oula Jason s'emballe, il s'imagine vraiment qu'on ai pu faire quoi que se soit... il se fiche de moi, il me connaît mieux que ça pourtant... Je me mets à rigoler, je suis pris d'un tel fou rire que j'en pleure. Jason me toise derrière son bureau, il ne me trouve absolument pas drôle. J'essaie d'arrêter, mais c'est vraiment difficile, la situation est trop comique, si il voyait sa tête en plus on dirait un chiot devant un os...

 _\- Jason, Jason, Jason tu crois vraiment à ces bruits de couloir ? Nous n'avons rien fait, je serai incapable de te dire ce qui se cache sous ses vêtements et encore moins sous ses sous vêtements. Nous sommes restés dans la voiture pendant un moment à discuter avant que je rentre chez moi pour me coucher._

- _C'est tout ? Attend Félicity, il ne t'a pas fait d'avance ? Il ne t'a pas demandé pour monter._

 _\- Non et même si il l'avait fait tu sais très bien que j'aurai refusé. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Jason et je suis déçue que tu l'ai pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde._

Je lui dépose un bisou sur la joue et je file dans mon bureau sous le regard curieux de mes collègues. Je sens que la journée sera bien plus longue que prévu. Je commence vraiment à détester les lundis.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Félicity**_

Je reste dans mon bureau toute la matinée, non pas que je ne veux pas sortir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de croiser le regard de tout les curieux de la boîte... Franchement, ils lancent des rumeurs juste parce qu'il s'agit d'Oliver Queen... Ils n'essayent même pas de voir l'homme sous la carapace qu'il se forge. Oliver est quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sure, même s'il ne le montre pas, même s'il se tape une fille par semaine... Je m'en moque, j'ai eu un aperçut de sa vraie personnalité la nuit dernière, et c'est ça que les gens ne comprennent pas... On a juste parlé, on a ri, discuté, il m'a raccompagné... C'est tout... Personne ne peut croire ça... Et c'est cela qui m'agace et qui m'empêche de sortir de mon bureau... Parce que j'aimerais juste qu'Oliver se montre sous son vrai jour pour une fois... Et pas que devant moi.

Je sais que tout le monde pense qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble et que comme à son habitude ça ne veut rien dire, mais honnêtement je m'en fiche qu'on pense ça, j'ai passé un très agréable moment avec lui, et j'espère vraiment qu'il n'aura pas d'ennuis avec ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me doutais que ces foutues rumeurs ne tarderaient pas, j'espère vraiment que Félicity n'en pâtit pas trop, elle ne le mérite pas. En tout cas, je ne regrette rien, cette soirée était géniale, vraiment. Je veux mettre les choses au clair avec Katie, je ne vais pas être tendre, bien au contraire, comment a-t-elle osé balancer ça directement à mon beau père ? Je la vois assise à son bureau, déjà en train de travailler, en tout cas elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! Elle lève la tête vers moi et me fait un grand sourire... Non mais quelle hypocrite ! Comment peut-elle sourire alors qu'elle vient peut-être de gâcher mes chances d'une nouvelle amitié avec Félicity ? J'ai pensé à ça toute la nuit... Je ne regrette rien, et j'aimerais vraiment revivre des moments comme ça avec elle... J'aimerais plus... Au moins une fois, mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais avec elle et si je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ce qu'on peut avoir... Je ne tenterais rien... J'imagine déjà passer des moments comme l'autre nuit avec Félicity, j'ai parlé avec elle comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne...

 _\- Bonjour monsieur Queen !_

Oh que j'ai envie de la frapper avec son « monsieur Queen » par ci, « monsieur Queen » par là... Félicity aussi m'appelle comme ça... Mais j'ai sentit que la dernière fois qu'elle m'a appelé comme ça... C'était ironique et puis quand c'est elle, j'aime bien.

 _\- Pas de ça avec moi Katie ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait ?_

Le sourire de Katie se perd... J'ai parlé trop fort, mais j'en ai rien à faire, je dois tout lui dire et même le crier sur les toits... Afin que tout le monde sache qu'il n'y a rien entre Félicity et moi... Que de l'amitié et ça me convient très bien.

 _\- Monsieur Queen..._

 _\- Non, fermez-là ! Vous m'avez vu hier avec une jeune femme travaillant ici et vous en tirez aussitôt des conclusions peu flatteuses simplement parce que vous pensez me connaître ? Vous ne connaissez de moi que ce que les journaux veulent bien raconter ! Félicity Smoak est une amie, une amie avec qui j'ai discuté toute la soirée... Discuté... C'est ce que font les amis !_

 _\- Monsieur Queen..._

Purée mais elle va arrêter de me parler celle là ? Elle ne comprends pas que je veux qu'elle la ferme et qu'elle me foute la paix ?

 _\- Non Katie, j'en ai plus qu'assez de votre comportement et je ne parle pas que de cette rumeur que vous avez lancé, j'en ai assez de votre comportement envers moi depuis le jour où je vous ai rencontré j'ai senti que le courant ne passerait jamais, et ça ne passe pas du tout, alors je dois vous dire que vous êtes renvoyée Katie, vous avez une heure pour vider votre bureau, je ne veux plus vous voir._

Elle a la bouche ouverte, ne peut plus rien dire... Purée que ça fait du bien de pas l'entendre parler celle là... J'ai peut-être été trop dur avec elle, mais je m'en fiche, complètement, à cause d'elle Félicity va être pointée du doigt par toute l'entreprise. Je ne veux pas de ça pour elle... Peut-être qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir, je l'espère en tout cas.

 _\- Que vais-je faire ?_

 _\- Réfléchissez Katie, vous êtes plutôt jolie et vous savez taper à l'ordinateur, je ne ferais rien pour vous empêcher de trouver un autre travail tant que ce n'est pas dans l'entreprise... Vous trouverez ailleurs, mais je ne veux plus vous voir, jamais... Et j'espère vraiment que Félicity ne va pas se sentir mal par rapport à cette rumeur... Je suis habitué à ce genre de chose mais pas elle !_

Je quitte mon bureau... J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne sera pas là quand je vais revenir, qu'elle sera loin de moi, de mon bureau, de l'entreprise... Et que je ne la reverrais pas, jamais. Je vais aller voir Félicity, je dois savoir si elle m'en veut ou pas... Je dois lui parler, je dois lui dire que je suis désolé... Mais que malgré tout je ne regrette pas, parce que j'ai adoré cette soirée.

Sur le chemin je vois des gens me lancer des regards, j'essaye de les éviter, aperçoit Walter, je dois encore lui parler avant de rejoindre Félicity. J'ouvre la porte de son bureau et lui parle sans entrer, parce que je ne veux pas tout arrêter avec Félicity... Je suis heureux avec elle.

 _\- Walter, je tiens juste à te dire que je ne vais pas arrêter de voir Félicity... Mais ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, c'est mon amie, et j'ai le droit d'avoir une amie._

Je referme la porte de mon bureau et reprends mon chemin, je dois lui parler, j'espère que tout va bien se passer.

Une fois au département informatique, tout le monde me regarde fixement, merde... Ici aussi ça a du jaser... Allez Queen... Un peu de courage, tu dois lui parler... Je vois Jason qui vient de sortir de son bureau, je m'approche de lui en lui faisant un sourire. Il me sourit aussi.

 _\- Vous voulez voir Félicity ?_

Je souris encore plus.

 _\- Allez-y, elle est dans son bureau._

Je le remercie sincèrement et je vais la voir, j'espère vraiment que tout va bien se passer... Qu'elle ne va pas me dire qu'elle ne veut plus me voir... Allez, je suis devant son bureau, je lève la main près à frapper, je frappe enfin après quelques secondes d'hésitation. J'entends sa voix qui me dit d'entrer. Je rentre et je la vois, assise à son bureau, elle lève les yeux vers moi et semble surprise... En même temps il y a de quoi... Après toutes ces rumeurs...

 _ **Félicity**_

Il est presque midi, je n'ai pas croisé Oliver de la matinée, bon en même temps je n'ai pas quitté mon bureau, c'est normal. Je sais que ces rumeurs sont fausses bien sur, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ces regards sur moi... J'entends quelqu'un frapper. Je lui dis d'entrer, ce doit être soit mon patron soit Jason qui veut m'inviter à déjeuner. Je suis surprise quand je vois Oliver entrer, que fait-il là ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Est-il conscient des rumeurs qui circulent ? Est-ce qu'il veut qu'on parle encore plus ? Merde Oliver, retourne à ton bureau...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise que tout ça n'est rien et que de toute façon ça ne se reproduira pas, qu'il faut oublier car elle n'est pas le genre de fille que je fréquente... La dessus, elle a raison, elle n'est pas le genre de fille que je fréquente en temps normal, mais même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit mienne ne serait-ce que pour un moment, je me contenterais d'une amitié solide avec elle, c'est tout ce que je recherche. Alors je dois lui dire la vérité, je dois être honnête avec elle, faire comme si nous étions encore dans la voiture, cette nuit là, à parler, à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Je dois lui parler, parce que c'est ce que font les amis.

 _\- Félicity, je suis désolé, vraiment... Pour ces stupides rumeurs, j'aurais du me douter que ça arriverait... Mais j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée avec toi... Et j'aimerais que ça recommence..._

Elle essaye de parler mais je lève la main doucement, si elle m'arrête je ne pourrais pas continuer, je dois tout lui dire, après je l'écouterais, j'écouterais tout même si elle me dit qu'elle refuse qu'on soit amis.

 _\- Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît... Je sais que j'ai une sale réputation, je sais que Laurel t'a sans doute dis du mal de moi et que le reste tu as du le lire dans la presse... Je ne vais pas te dire que tout est un mensonge... Parce que ce serait te mentir, et que je ne le ferais pas avec toi..._

J'inspire un bon coup, afin de me donner encore le courage de continuer, je l'adore, elle ne dit rien, elle me laisse parler, m'écoute avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ça avec toi... Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi tout ce que tu as pu lire dans ces journaux, tout ce que tu as pu entendre sur moi... Mais depuis une semaine, je me sens bien, heureux rien que de savoir que tu n'es pas loin... parce que avec toi, je me sens moi... Et ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis très très longtemps._

Elle semble surprise de ce que je viens de dire, en même temps, je suis moi même surpris.

 _\- Je crois... Que j'ai besoin d'une amie... J'ai besoin de toi comme amie... Si tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre, je suis loin d'être un gars bien... Mais je sais que cette soirée avec toi a été la meilleure depuis un très long moment... Et que j'aimerais en vivre d'autre. Et puis, je te promets que si tu accepte mon amitié... J'arriverais à faire taire ses rumeurs complètement ridicules..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Waouh ! J'ai du mal à croire tout ce qu'il vient de me dire... Déjà d'une... Il m'a tutoyé, ça m'a fait tout drôle, mais je crois que j'aime bien... Non, j'adore ça même... Et puis tout ce qu'il m'a dit, m'a fait plaisir, vraiment, cette soirée était parfaite et j'aimerais aussi qu'on en ai d'autre... Alors que dois-je faire ? J'avoue que ces rumeurs ne me font pas vraiment pas plaisir mais je veux juste que ça n'affecte pas trop notre vie à tout les deux... Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on soit amis, vraiment... Mais il n'a même pas répondu à mon texto... Pourquoi ? Je voudrais juste savoir... Je sais qu'il a passé une bonne soirée, il vient de me le dire, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris la peine de me répondre ?

 _\- Avant de vous répondre, je voudrais juste savoir une chose..._

Je le vouvoie, pour le moment, je ne change rien, je ne veux pas créer de lien sans savoir la vérité.

 _\- Bien sur je t'écoute..._

Encore ce tutoiement, encore cette marque de rapprochement, j'adore vraiment ça... Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi, j'aimerais vraiment être son amie, mais je dois continuer... J'espère juste que ça ne gâchera pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit...

 _\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à mon texto ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me mets à rire, je savais qu'elle finirait par me la poser celle là, je n'ai pas répondu car je voulais avoir une bonne raison de la revoir et de lui dire en vrai. Je prends quelques secondes avant de reprendre mon sérieux, je me rapproche d'elle et lui réponds sincèrement.

 _\- Je te signale que toi non plus tu ne m'as pas répondu... Pourquoi as-tu commandé ton déjeuner lundi dernier ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Félicity**_

Oh non, le déjeuner il remet ça dans notre discussion il ne va pas me lâcher avec ça. Si je ne lui réponds pas, il ne me dira rien au sujet du texto... Il faut que je prenne mon courage et que je lui dise, j'espère qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre parce que si c'était le cas je m'en voudrais... Bon en même temps si il veut que nous soyons amis... Amis waouh je serais l'amie féminine d'Oliver Queen je n'en reviens pas et pourtant ça a l'air bien partie pour être ainsi. Bon je me lance.

 _\- Si je vous ai menti à propos de mon déjeuner lundi dernier c'est parce que je ne voulais pas déjeuner avec vous, pas que votre compagnie me déplaise loin de la, vous êtes beau, sexy..._

Merde, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Oh non j'aurai pas du ! Voila qu'il se met à sourire bêtement, punaise Félicity pourquoi ne sais tu pas te taire ? Il ne devait absolument pas savoir ce que je pense de lui, ça devait rester dans mon petit jardin secret... Il faut toujours que je parle plus qu'il ne le faut... N'empêche il est vraiment à tomber, je crois que je suis sur le point de tomber amoureuse d'Oliver Queen... Oh non non et non il ne faut pas que je pense a cela pas maintenant. Amis il veut juste que nous soyons amis...

 _\- Beau, sexy, je suis ravi de voir que je te plaît mais tu ne m'as toujours rien dit au sujet du déjeuner._

 _\- Et j'espère que lorsque je vous le dirai vous ne vous sauverez pas et resterez mon ami enfin nous ne le sommes pas encore, pour le moment je suis simplement votre employée... Alors si j'ai refusé c'était pour éviter ce genre de situation... Vous savez toute ces rumeurs, je ne voulais pas faire partie de votre tableau de chasse._

Voila je l'ai dit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe au milieu de mon bureau et je me demande si elle va exploser ou si Oliver va la désamorcer... Je me sens toute petite derrière mon écran d'ordinateur, il me détaille, une lueur amusée dans son regard me dit que finalement tout va bien.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me doutais que c'était pour ça, je le savais mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche, je voulais entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle ne voulait pas de ces rumeurs et aujourd'hui elles sont bien là. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle, je prends sa main dans la mienne, c'est la seconde fais en soixante douze heures que je tiens sa main et ce contact m'est toujours aussi agréable, elle a la peau si douce... hummm j'aimerai déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa main, puis je continuerais le long de son bras, je l'embrasserais dans le cou... Mince il faut que j'arrête de divaguer comme cela, elle veut juste une amitié rien de plus et je suis déjà heureux qu'elle me l'accorde enfin si elle m'a l'accorde parce que pour le moment ce n'est pas gagné, je veux qu'elle soit sure d'elle.

 _\- Félicity, je me doutais que c'était à cause de tout ça, les rumeurs, les articles dans la presse... Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue je pense que si j'étais à ta place j'aurai peur également, tu n'es pas une fille qui mérites tout cela... Sache tout de même que si nous sommes amis, nous serons amenés à nous voir très souvent, et tu risques de te retrouver dans la presse avec moi et les journalistes n'hésiteront pas une seconde à dire que je suis de retour avec une nouvelle conquête. Nos moindre fait et geste seront scrutés à la loupe, par exemple un petit rapprochement comme celui-ci_ (Je lui montre sa main dans la mienne) _... Nous, nous voyons cela sans grand intérêt eux s'en donneront à cœur joie dans leur article. Je veux être ton ami bien plus que tu ne le penses, je veux pouvoir me confier, m'ouvrir à toi, rire, passer d'innombrable soirée comme celle de samedi, je veux que nous sortons ensemble, que nous rions, que nous nous amusons... Bref je veux faire avec toi ce que je peux faire avec Tommy et même plus car je ne me confie que très peu à lui contrairement à toi. Je veux tout ça mais je veux être sur que toi aussi tu le veux, pas seulement le côté amicale mais tout le reste, parce que je vais pouvoir faire taire les rumeurs mais ça ne durera qu'un temps, lorsqu'ils verront que nous sommes souvent ensemble, tout cela recommencera... Prends le temps d'y réfléchir._

 _ **Félicity**_

Waouh quel discours... J'en reste bouche bée... Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre pour le moment, il me lâche la main et recule de quelque pas... Oh pourquoi m'a t-il lâché ? J'aimais tant que sa main soit dans la mienne, c'était bien, non pas bien agréable, délicieux... Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de ressentir ce que je viens d'éprouver mais rien ne vient... Je rouvre les yeux, Oliver est toujours dans mon bureau, les yeux rivés sur mon visage. Je me ressaisi.

 _\- Ok monsieur Queen, je vais y réfléchir... Je dois vous donner une réponse pour quand ? Ah autre chose vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi n'avez vous pas répondu à mon texto ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle veut savoir quand ! J'aimerai lui répondre que j'exige une réponse de suite, j'aimerai qu'elle le fasse mais je lui ai dit de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir... Elle doit vraiment peser le pour et le contre, ce n'est pas une amitié avec son voisin de pallier mais avec moi et ça implique beaucoup de changement dans sa vie... Et dans la mienne. Je me demande si je vais devoir lui dire que je suis Arrow, je pense que je le ferai lorsqu'elle aura suffisamment confiance en moi et moi en elle. Enfin j'ai déjà entièrement confiance en elle, c'est bien la première fois que j'accorde aussi facilement ma confiance... Mais je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre en lui avouant mon secret, j'ai déjà failli perdre Dig et ça m'a suffit...

 _\- J'aimerai une réponse pour vendredi, pas avant... Je veux vraiment que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. Et pour le texto, je pensais t'avoir montré dans la voiture que j'avais apprécié ce moment, alors je n'ai pas pris soin de te répondre. Je suis désolé, j'espère ne pas t'avoir offensé parce que si c'est la cas j'en suis désolé._

 _\- Je ne suis pas offensée, je pensais simplement que vous n'aviez pas apprécié ce moment autant que moi, vous êtes dur a déchiffrer Monsieur Queen. Vous ne laissez transparaître aucune émotion._

 _\- Oh si Félicity, c'est parce que tu n'as pas toute ta tête mais je t'assure que ce soir la, tout ce que je ressentais était inscris sur mon visage._

Je sors de son bureau et envoie un message à Dig, j'ai besoin d'un bon entraînement pour me défouler, non seulement parce Katie m'a énervé mais aussi pour faire passer le temps. Je lui ai donné jusqu'à vendredi pour qu'elle prenne sa décision et nous sommes que lundi bon dieu que la semaine va être longue.

Mince, Dig n'est pas disponible pour le moment il déjeune avec quelqu'un... Tant pis j'irai me défouler ce soir. Je remonte dans mon bureau, j'espère que l'autre aura débarrassé le planché. J'entre dans mon bureau tout est vide, Katie a disparue, super elle aura au moins écouté pour une fois. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon siège, ma secrétaire m'a laissé un tas de paperasse avec un mot. Je le lis, elle m'a noté tout ce que je devais faire cette semaine, mes réunions, les dossiers prioritaires, ceux qui le sont moins et elle à même pris soin de me noter mes rendez-vous avec Théa et Tommy. Elle faisait tout de même bien son travail, si elle s'était contenté de ne faire que ça et de ne pas interférer dans ma vie privée peut être qu'elle serait toujours la, ou non peut être pas... Je ne l'ai jamais aimé... Tiens voila ce que je disais elle m'a laissé un mot personnel au bas de la page. **"** _ **Je suis désolée pour tout Monsieur Queen mais je persiste a dire que la fille du département informatique n'est pas pour vous. Regardez-la bien et vous vous en rendrez compte ".**_ Je froisse le papier et je le jette dans la corbeille, c'est dingue elle est partie et elle arrive encore à me mettre en colère... J'envoie un mail à Walter pour l'informer que je prends mon après midi au diable la société, je n'apprécie même pas ce travail, je le déteste même... Ma mère veut que je reprenne les rênes de l'entreprise et moi je ne veux pas, je vais la laisser à Walter il a réussi à la gérer seule pendant cinq ans, pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas pour les prochaines années a venir ? Mon vrai travail se trouve sous le sol du Verdant.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Félicity**_

La fin de la journée a été horrible... Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que Oliver m'avait dit... Les journaux le disent froid et discret... Et bien avec moi il est tout le contraire, vraiment, il m'a dit des choses qu'il ne dit même pas à son meilleur ami... A Tommy... J'ai encore du mal à le croire... A croire qu'Oliver Queen veut devenir mon ami, il veut qu'on soit amis... Et je le veux aussi, plus que je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose... Passer d'aussi agréable moment avec lui que samedi... Ce serait génial, vraiment. J'aimerais recommencer, bon ce ne sera peut-être pas toujours comme ça, je sais qu'il a des choses dont il ne veut pas parler, je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur, chacun à ses secrets, moi aussi j'en ai... Mais qui sait ? Avec le temps j'arriverais peut-être à tout lui dire et inversement.

Il m'a demandé de réfléchir jusqu'à vendredi... Ça va être long, vraiment très long. Ce qui me fait le plus peur dans tout ça... Ce n'est même pas le fait que je risque de me retrouver à la première page des journaux à scandales comme étant la nouvelle conquête d'Oliver Queen... Ce sera dérangeant, je n'apprécierais pas non plus, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraie le plus, car je sais qu'il fera en sorte de taire ces rumeurs... Il me l'a dit. Je sais qu'il tiendra parole... Ce qui me fait peur... C'est de tomber amoureuse de lui... C'est tellement facile de l'aimer... Il est beau, sexy, gentil, attentionné, sa façon de me regarder fait battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure, la façon dont il me tient la main... J'aime ce contact, et pourtant il me tient juste la main... Si nous devenons amis... Et que je finis par ressentir plus que de l'amitié ou de l'attirance pour lui... Ça risquerait de détruire ce que nous allons construire... Et je ne veux pas...

En fin de compte, c'est peut-être bien que j'ai un peu de temps pour réfléchir... Je dois choisir, entre devenir l'amie d'Oliver et risquer de tomber amoureuse de lui, de souffrir en restant juste son amie... Où de lui dire que je ne peux pas être son amie... Et souffrir car mine de rien... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué depuis samedi !

 _ **Oliver**_

On est que mardi... Et je n'ai pas revu Félicity depuis hier, mais elle me manque, rien que le fait de prendre sa main dans la mienne me manque... Sara m'a contacté hier en me disant qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle voudrait qu'on recommence, comme je le souhaite, du sexe sans attache... Je ne peux pas accepter, je ne peux plus faire ça, pour le moment j'en suis incapable... La dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble, je pensais à Félicity... Alors que je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois... Je pensais que c'était elle que je tenais dans mes bras, que c'était à elle que je faisais l'amour... Sara ne mérite pas ça surtout que je sais très bien que je penserais encore à Félicity si on se remettais ensemble...

Merde on est que mardi... Pourquoi je lui ai dit vendredi... Et pas mercredi ? Encore quatre jours sans avoir sa décision... Ça va être très long... Mais elle doit bien réfléchir, elle doit être sure d'elle, j'espère qu'elle va accepter, je pense... Que j'ai besoin de son amitié... Pas d'une amitié quelconque... Mais la sienne.

Je suis à mon bureau, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire surtout depuis que j'ai viré Katie... Walter n'a pas compris, je lui ai brièvement expliqué et il m'a dit que Katie avait eu raison de lui parler... Mais quand comprendra-t-il que j'ai le droit d'avoir une amie ? Que je ne veux pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée, j'ai le droit à ce qu'on me foute un peu la paix ! Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle je tiens tant à cette amitié avec Félicity... Parce que elle... Elle ne se mêle pas de ma vie, lors de notre soirée, elle a passé son temps à me parler et à m'écouter, elle ne m'a pas vraiment posé de question personnelles... Elle m'a demandé depuis quand je connaissais Tommy et Laurel, comment était Laurel plus jeune... Dès qu'on abordait un moment un peu difficile pour moi, elle changeait de sujet... Elle ne m'a pas parlé de mon naufrage... Tout le monde veut tout savoir sur mon absence... Mais elle n'a rien voulut savoir... Je pense qu'elle veut savoir... Mais qu'elle est trop gentille pour me demander quoi que ce soit... Et c'est ce qui me pousse à vouloir lui parler de tout...

Je meurs d'envie d'aller la voir, mais je dois lui laisser du temps, de l'espace, le temps de réfléchir, lui laisser un peu de liberté, je ne veux pas qu'elle me trouve trop collant... Enfin... Si elle accepte, je ferais en sorte qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'en ai besoin... Plus qu'elle ne peut le croire.

 _ **Félicity**_

On est mercredi, je dois sortir déjeuner avec Jason, il voit bien que je suis un peu à l'ouest depuis deux jours. Je vais lui dire, c'est mon meilleur ami, il a le droit de savoir. On s'installe à table et il n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Queen et toi ?_

Je souris, il est vraiment directe. Je lui réponds honnêtement.

 _\- Rien du tout... Enfin pour le moment._

Je me mords la lèvre, merde je n'aurais pas du dire ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?

 _\- Waouh waouh waouh... Comment ça pas pour le moment ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Félicity, tu es ailleurs et je m'inquiète._

Je lui souris, Jason s'inquiète vraiment pour moi et ce depuis notre rencontre, dès que j'éternue il me demande si ça va. C'est vraiment un ami en or... Mais pourtant... Je veux plus que ce genre d'amitié... Mais je le veux avec Oliver... Je lui parle de notre discussion, de ce qu'Oliver m'a dit, qu'il voulait qu'on soit amis et tout... Que peu importe les rumeurs il les ferait taire.

 _\- Dis donc ma belle... Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse ?_

Et merde ! Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui... Je veux juste... Je ne peux être que son amie... Et ce sera déjà tellement...

 _\- Je ne sais pas Jason... Je sais juste... Qu'on s'est parlé Lundi... Et depuis plus rien, il m'a dit de lui répondre vendredi... Mais ça me manque de ne plus le voir et pourtant il est juste au dessus de moi..._

Je dois vraiment apprendre à me contrôler quand je parle, je vois Jason qui se marre.

 _\- Oh c'est bon Jason, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire..._

 _\- Oui j'ai compris, je pense que tu veux vraiment être son amie, et je pense aussi que lui le veut aussi... Je ne connais pas Oliver Queen, mais je sais que s'il veut mettre une fille dans son lit, il ne s'y prend pas comme ça... Alors même si se retrouver dans la presse n'est pas la joie... C'est à toi de choisir... Tu as vraiment passé une bonne soirée avec lui ?_

Je lui sourit, repensant à cette soirée génial... C'était vraiment parfait... Je ne regrette aucun moment.

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Et tu aimerais que ça recommence ? Parce que je sais que tu aimes nos soirées mais Ethan est possessif pour mon plus grand plaisir et je ne sais pas lui dire non... Je dois souvent partir plus tôt où annuler des soirées pour passer du temps avec mon homme._

 _\- Je veux vraiment être son amie... Mais et si..._

Mes mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, je ne peux pas continuer... Jason me prend la main et la serre doucement... C'est tellement différent... De quand Oliver me touche... Je préfère quand c'est lui qui me serre la main...

 _\- Si tu tombes amoureuse de lui ?_

Je hoche doucement la tête. Jason me relâche la main et me pique deux trois frittes dans mon assiette.

 _\- Ma belle, je crois que tu es déjà en train de tomber amoureuse... A toi de décider si tu veux continuer de le voir quand même._

Je finis mon repas sans rien dire de plus sur Oliver... Mais j'ai pris ma décision, je veux tout ce qu'il m'a promis, tout ce qu'il m'a dit, même si ce sera difficile, je ne peux pas passer à coté de tout ça. Et je ne le veux pas non plus. On fini notre repas et Jason décide de m'inviter avant de m'encourager.

 _\- Allez ma belle, va le voir._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, il m'a demandé d'attendre vendredi..._

 _\- Et en plus il est patient, il est vraiment parfait ce Queen..._

 _\- Jason... Que dirait Ethan s'il t'entendait ?_

 _\- Lui le trouve sexy et chaud comme la braise alors tu sais..._

J'éclate littéralement de rire, ces deux là sont vraiment géniaux, ils se font une confiance vraiment absolu... Et j'aimerais vraiment atteindre ce niveau de confiance avec Oliver... Même si on ne sera qu'amis...

 _ **Oliver**_

Il est déjà tard, près de vingt heures... En temps normal je serais au Verdant, mais Diggle a un contre temps ce soir, il viendra plus tard, et je me retiens depuis près de deux heures à ne pas aller voir Félicity, même si elle doit déjà être rentrée chez elle... Je suis vraiment idiot... Pourquoi je lui ai pas dit mercredi ? J'aurais sûrement déjà ma réponse. Bon allez, plus que deux jours à attendre ce n'est pas si terrible. Je me lève et enfile ma veste. J'ai encore une tonne de boulot... Je ne suis pas en train de regretter Katie, Oh non ça jamais ! Mais elle était utile quand même... je dois me trouver une autre assistante... Je fait quelques pas et je suis surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir... Sur Félicity... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle a déjà décidé ? Elle ne veut pas... Ce doit être pour ça qu'elle est déjà là, à venir me parler... Et merde... Je n'aurais pas du lui demander, j'aurais du me contenter de ces petites rencontres au hasard... Mais si je ne veux pas gâcher notre bonne entente alors je me retiens de fuir en courant.

 _\- Bonsoir Félicity._

 _\- Bonsoir..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Bizarre... Son ton est froid... A-t-il changé d'avis ? Non, je ne pense pas, ses yeux ont l'air... Triste... Il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle peut-être... Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment... Oh et puis zut... j'ai passé des heures à me donner suffisamment de courage pour venir lui parler. Je ne dois pas faire marche arrière.

 _\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Oliver... Attendre vendredi pour te donner ma réponse._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oliver**_

Elle ne peut pas faire ça ? Je ne retiens que ce début de phrase, ça y est j'ai tout fichu en l'air... Je n'aurai pas dû lui proposer ça, je me doutais qu'elle aurait refusé, il faut que je lui fasse changer d'avis, il le faut... Je ne me vois pas vivre sans elle, c'est impossible, ne ressent-elle pas les mêmes choses que moi lorsque notre peau entre en contact ? Ne ressent-elle pas l'effet qu'elle me fait ? Merde, merde, merde...

 _\- Oliver tu vas bien ?_

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai a peine terminé ma phrase que je vois son visage changer une fois de plus, son regard s'est encore assombri, j'ai l'impression qu'il mène un combat intérieur, il est en pleine réflexion... Est-ce à propos de ce que je viens de dire ? Il tire probablement des conclusions hâtives. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et de l'autre, je le prends par le menton, je veux qu'il me regarde, je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme ça... On dirait un petit garçon perdu au milieu de l'océan.

 _\- Oliver regarde-moi !_

C'est bon il est enfin de retour dans ce bureau avec moi.

 _\- Je te disais donc que je ne voulais pas attendre, vendredi me semblait encore tellement loin que j'ai décidé de te faire part de suite de mon choix... Je suis d'accord Oliver, d'accord pour que nous essayons d'être amis, d'accord pour subir les conséquences qu'auront notre amitié..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle est d'accord ? C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire... Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Félicity Smoak veut bien être mon amie ? Waouh ce que je suis content, très content... Je lui serre la main un peu plus fort et je souris comme un idiot, je suis heureux. Bien sur ça ne va pas être facile, je le sais mais elle nous a donné une chance et je compte bien la saisir et aussi honorer la promesse que je me suis faite à moi même, je ferais tout pour être digne d'être son ami, je ne la décevrais pas, je ne coucherais pas avec elle, je serais son ami, son confident.

 _\- Je suis heureux que tu ai accepté. Pour fêter notre nouvelle amitié, je t'invite à manger. Je suis sur que tu dois avoir faim._

 _\- D'accord pour un repas à condition que tu ne m'emmènes pas dans un restaurant hors de prix._

 _\- Oh ne t'en fait pas je déteste ce genre d'endroit je n'y mets les pieds que lorsque je suis obligé._

Nous dirigeons tout les deux vers l'ascenseur, je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas de chauffeur ce soir et donc pas de voiture, je pensais me rendre au Verdant en taxi... Ça le fait pas quand même c'est moi qui lui propose cette sortie et je vais devoir lui demander de nous y emmener, ça ne fait vraiment pas gentleman... Je n'ai pas besoin d'en être un, il ne faut pas que j'oublie, je ne suis pas là pour l'impressionner, Félicity n'est pas une fille que l'on impressionne.

 _\- Félicity, mon chauffeur m'a fait faux bond ce soir, je crains que tu doives nous emmener tout les deux à l'endroit ou j'aimerai t'emmener dîner._

 _ **Félicity**_

Je souris, Oliver n'a pas de voiture et pas son chauffeur à disposition, je déteste l'idée de devoir lui servir de chauffeur, je n'aime pas ça... C'est pourquoi lorsque nous arrivons devant ma mini, je lui lance mon trousseau de clé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ce geste, je n'ai jamais laissé personne prendre le volant de ma mini, entre elle et moi c'est toute une histoire, je la chérie comme je chérie mes ordinateurs.

 _\- C'est toi qui conduit._

Il a l'air surpris, il ne l'est pas autant que moi. Cependant il ne dis rien, il se met au volant, recule le siège au maximum et démarre le moteur. Le trajet se passe sans encombre, nous discutons de tout et de rien, il m'annonce qu'il a viré sa secrétaire car c'est elle qui a fait courir les rumeurs à notre sujet... Sa secrétaire, je m'en doutais qu'elle n'aurait pas pu tenir sa langue, je l'ai détesté au moment ou je l'ai vu dans son bureau.

 _\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu lui trouvais._

 _\- Je l'ai embauché face à l'urgence de la situation, je croulais sous les dossiers, je n'étais pas très organisé et son CV correspondait à mes besoins. J'ai compris mon erreur de jugement une semaine après qu'elle soit devenue ma secrétaire. Plus aguicheuse qu'elle ne doit pas exister. Elle me collait des monsieur Queen partout et était d'une politesse déconcertante. Je détestais ces manières mais elle faisait du bon boulot quand même. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me retrouve a nouveau dans cette situation, ça fais deux jours que je l'ai viré et mon bureau est déjà plein de dossiers, je commence déjà a ne plus gérer, je sens que je vais galérer, il va falloir que je passe une fois de plus une annonce pour embaucher une nouvelle secrétaire, cette fois ci je prendrai une personne de cinquante ans, j'aurai peut être moins de soucis._

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai emmené Félicity au Big Belly Burger, nous avons mangé en prenant notre temps. Notre discussion à beaucoup tourné autour de la société et de moi. Je lui expliquais pourquoi je ne voulais pas ce poste, que je me sentais étouffer dans ce lieu, que tout cela ce n'était pas moi et que ça ne le serai jamais. J'aime être libre, j'aime que mes choix ne se répertorient pas sur le cours de la bourse, ou sur les projets de l'entreprise... Bref je n'ai pas l'âme d'un PDG...

Nous sommes tout les deux à nouveau dans la voiture, le trajet se passe comme à l'allée si ce n'est que c'est elle qui est au volant. Je lui ai demandé de me déposer au Verdant, elle n'a pas posé de question comme d'habitude. Elle s'arrête devant la discothèque, nous sommes au milieu de semaine et il n'y a pas foule. Je la remercie pour la soirée, avant de sortir je me permets de lui déposer un léger bisou sur sa joue. Elle semble surprise par mon geste... Je dois dire que je le suis aussi, en général je ne suis pas une personne très démonstrative mais là, sur le moment j'en avais vraiment envie.

 _\- Merci pour cette agréable soirée. On se voit demain._

 _ **Félicity**_

Il sort de la voiture, mes mains sont restées crispées sur le volant, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas prêter attention, lorsque ses lèvres ont rencontré ma joue, j'ai été parcouru d'un millier de petit papillons au creux de mon ventre... Je pense que Jason a raison, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'Oliver... Je démarre le moteur il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Je roule sans vraiment prêter attention aux véhicules qui m'entourent et encore moins à la circulation.

Le feu passe au vert de mon côté, j'accélère puis ma voiture est propulsée sur la gauche et vient s'engloutir dans une citerne. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours assise dans ma voiture, les mains sur le volant, ma tête reposant au milieu sur un truc blanc. L'airbag... Je crois que je viens d'avoir un accident... Je n'ai pas l'air d'être blessée, enfin je ne pense pas l'être, j'essaie d'ouvrir la portière mais celle ci est bloquée. Ma voiture commence à sentir le brûlé... Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis coincée ici mais je pense que ça ne fait pas longtemps... Je panique, je ne veux pas mourir ce soir, pas maintenant pas après vécu une soirée inoubliable avec Oliver... Je veux en vivre encore plein des comme celle la... Il faut que je sorte et rapidement, j'ai bien peur que ma voiture ne s'embrase...

Quelque me tire par l'arrière, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas qui c'est peut être les pompiers... En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut je me retrouve à l'extérieur de mon véhicule... Je suis dans les bras d'un homme, je ne vois pas son visage il est sous une capuche, je réalise enfin de qui il s'agit... Arrow, je viens d'être sauvée par le justicier. J'entends une explosion puis des flammes qui s'élèvent dans le ciel. Je crois que ma voiture vient d'exploser...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Félicity**_

Oh non ma pauvre mini... Je peux lui dire adieu... Je l'adorais moi cette voiture... Mais bon il y a quand même un point positif... Je suis en vie, d'ailleurs c'est un miracle que Arrow se soit trouvé là à ce moment précis. Oh Arrow, je ne l'ai même pas remercié, il me tient toujours dans ses bras. Il me repose doucement, ne me parle pas, il posa une main sur ma joue et la caresse doucement... Il veut partir mais je le retiens doucement par le bras. Il s'arrête, ne me repousse pas et me regarde... Son visage m'est vraiment familier, j'aimerais le voir sans son masque, sans sa capuche... Mais je suis sure que je le reconnaîtrais... Après tout tout les héros ont aussi leur vie en dehors de leur costume.

 _\- Merci... Beaucoup, vraiment._

 _ **Oliver**_

Une fois au Verdant, Diggle m'a prévenu qu'un braqueur de petits commerce avait commis deux vols rien que cette semaine, et dans le même quartier. Je n'hésite pas, j'enfile mon costume, encore tout heureux de cette soirée passée avec Félicity. C'était vraiment géniale, j'espère que demain se sera pareil, voir même mieux. Je me dépêche de filer faire ma patrouille dans le quartier. Je fonce de toits en toits quand j'entends un énorme bruit... Un accident... Merde ce n'est pas le moment... Mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester les bras croiser, sans rien faire, sans agir... Je vais dans la direction du bruit. Une fois sur place je vois une mini... Non... Non, ça ne peut pas être elle, c'est impossible pitié non pas elle ! Je fonce, de la fumée sort de la voiture... Et là je la vois... C'est elle, c'est Félicity qui est là et qui essaye de sortir... Dieu soit loué, au moins elle est en vie. Je fonce encore... Je dois vite la sortir de là avant qu'il ne se passe l'impensable... Parce que non... Elle ne peut pas mourir, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas la perdre alors que je viens juste de la trouver...

Je casse la vitre et je la sors de là... Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. Elle est consciente c'est déjà ça. Je l'éloigne le plus possible de sa voiture mais je ne la lâche pas, je m'y refuse, je veux être sur qu'elle va bien. Et puis je dois bien avouer que j'aime la tenir contre moi... J'aime la tenir dans mes bras.

Je finis par la reposer doucement sur le sol, elle a une blessure à la tête, ça n'a pas l'air méchant, une belle bosse commence à se dessiner sur son joli visage, heureusement qu'elle va bien. Je caresse tendrement sa joue, elle ne sait pas qui je suis, alors j'en profite un peu. Merde j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser... J'ai eu tellement peur... Mais je me retiens, je me détache doucement d'elle et m'apprête à partir.

Je suis surpris de voir qu'elle me retiens doucement par le bras. Je me retourne vers elle, elle me remercie, me fait un sourire... Elle a vraiment un beau sourire... Je dois partir, avant qu'elle ne sache qui je suis, je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'elle découvre tout... Je finirais par lui dire, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas prêt... Pas encore... S'il te plaît Félicity, laisse-moi partir...

Elle me relâche doucement le bras, je m'apprête à partir de nouveau, et pour de bon cette fois quand je la vois s'écrouler devant moi... Je la retiens et la soutiens, elle a perdu connaissance.

 _\- Félicity... Merde Félicity réponds-moi !_

Elle ne réagit même pas... C'est pas possible, elle allait bien il y a quelques secondes, elle allait très bien... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Me fais pas ça je t'en supplies... J'ai besoin de toi.

 _\- Je t'en pris, réveille-toi... Je t'en pris..._

Elle ouvre les yeux un moment avant de les refermer, je la prends dans mes bras et me dirige vers le sous sol, c'est plus proche que l'hôpital et Diggle saura la soigner, j'en suis sur. Le braqueur peut attendre, mais pas elle, je dois prendre soin d'elle, je dois veiller sur elle... C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde.

Je la conduis donc au Verdant, Dig me voir déjà revenir avec elle dans les bras. Je la pose sur la table, délicatement, je raconte à mon ami ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _\- Elle devrait être à l'hôpital !_

 _\- C'était trop loin... Occupe-toi d'elle s'il te plaît._

Il est un peu réticent mais s'occupe d'elle, il regarde sa blessure et lui pose un bandage, il me prévient qu'elle devrait passer un scanner, pas de soucis, je l'accompagnerais demain, je paierais ses frais médicaux, pour le moment, je veux juste qu'elle aille bien qu'elle se réveille.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, mais je ne suis pas médecin Oliver..._

 _\- Je l'emmènerais en voir un, je te le promets..._

Il acquiesce et rentre chez lui, il ne m'a même pas posé de question sur les risques qu'elle encourait à découvrir la vérité, en même temps, je m'en fou, je veux juste qu'elle se réveille. Je reste à la regarder un moment, elle est si belle quand elle dort, ses cheveux repose de chaque côtés de son visage... J'ai envie de les toucher mais je me retiens, c'est mon amie, rien de plus... Mais je déteste la voir si vulnérable, si faible... Je veux voir ses yeux s'ouvrir, la voir me sourire... Je m'approche d'elle et pose un léger baiser sur sa joue... Je porte encore mon costume... Elle ne doit pas me voir, pas encore.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oula... Ma tête me tourne, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas perdre connaissance, je ne peux pas... Je dois être en forme pour demain, je dois voir Oliver, je ne veux pas rater un seul jour sans le voir, je ne peux pas... Il risque de croire que j'ai changé d'avis... Merde...

Quelqu'un me porte, ce doit être Arrow, je l'entends me parler, je crois que je reconnais cette voix... J'ouvre les yeux, c'est bien Arrow... Je divague totalement là... Je vois et j'entends Oliver à tout moment... Je suis sacrément atteinte mine de rien ! Je sens qu'on me porte, qu'on me soulève, qu'on m'emmène quelque part... Arrow me conduit à l'hôpital ? Cool...

Je crois que je m'enfonce de plus en plus...

J'entends de nouveau du bruit autour de moi, je reprends un peu connaissance, mais j'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux pour le moment, mais je sens une présence à mes côtés... Des lèvres qui se posent sur ma joue... Je reconnaîtrais ces lèvres entre mille, c'est Oliver, j'en suis certaine... Il m'a retrouvé à l'hôpital ? Il s'inquiète trop pour moi...

Je commence à ouvrir les yeux, je regarde le plafond, il n'y a que du métal... Je ne suis pas dans un hôpital... Où suis-je alors ? Je tourne la tête à droite, à gauche, et je vois quelqu'un... Je mets quelques secondes avant de distinguer cette personne... C'est Arrow, je l'ai vu vite fait tout à l'heure où hier... je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. J'essaye de me redresser mais mon mal de crâne m'en empêche. Je vois que Arrow veut se rapprocher mais qu'il reste quand même à bonne distance... Pourquoi ? Il a sa capuche, son masque, je ne vais pas voir son visage... Est-ce qu'il croit que je peux le reconnaître ?

 _\- Vous devriez rester coucher un moment... Je vous emmènerais à l'hôpital plus tard..._

Il n'avait pas cette voix toute à l'heure... Il doit la modifier... Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Oh... Je le connais, c'est pour ça, il ne veut pas que je le reconnaisse alors il modifie sa voix. Sur les lieux de l'accident, j'étais persuadée de me trouver avec Oliver... Est-ce que c'est lui ? C'est Oliver sous ce masque ? Non c'est impossible... Il me l'aurait dit...

Je souris bêtement et secoue la tête... Notre amitié remonte à quelques heures à peine, pourquoi me l'aurait-il déjà dit ? Je pense qu'il me le dira un jour... Je sais que c'est lui, son visage m'est familier... J'ai reconnu sa voix il n'avait pas son modificateur toute à l'heure, ses lèvres sur ma joue... Je sais que c'est lui. J'en suis sure.

Je finis par me redresser et m'approche de lui, je sais qu'il ne retirera pas son costume pour ce soir, ce n'est pas grave, je serais patiente. Je reste quand même à bonne distance de lui.

 _\- Merci encore... De m'avoir sortie de ma voiture et de m'avoir ramené ici..._

 _\- De rien... Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital..._

Je voudrais refuser mais je n'en ai pas la force, je me sens épuisée et puis je vais passer encore un peu de temps avec lui comme ça. On quitte le sous sol et on arrive dans la rue derrière le Verdant, je me demande comment c'est possible mais je lui poserais toutes mes questions quand il me dévoilera son secret. Je vacille un peu sur mes jambes, il me retient... Je suis bien mais je fini par perdre connaissance de nouveau.

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle a encore perdu connaissance, merde... Je pensais qu'elle allait bien, vraiment. Je dois l'emmener aux urgences cette fois.

Une fois la bas, les médecins la prennent en charge. Je voudrais rester mais je ne peux pas habillé encore en Arrow. Je rentre vite me changer et y retourne, je me fiche de ce qu'on va penser, je veux être avec elle ! Une fois à l'hôpital je la cherche au urgences, elle est dans un box endormie... Je me présente comme étant son petit ami... Mon rêve devient réalité... Même si c'est pour quelques heures. Elle est éveillée, je m'assois à ses côtés et lui tient doucement la main, elle me sourit et la serre tendrement, elle ne dit rien, me regarde, je me demande si elle a compris qui je suis... Elle se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux, ce même regard qu'elle avait en regardant Arrow... Merde elle sait... Elle sait qui je suis j'en suis certain... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Félicity**_

Oliver est là, je crois qu'il est Arrow, enfin non maintenant j'en suis sure... Ce regard, Arrow a le même regard qu'Oliver donc j'en déduis que Oliver et Arrow ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Je me demande si je dois lui parler de ma découverte ou attendre qu'il me le dise. Nous ne sommes vraiment amis que depuis ce soir enfin officiellement et voila que je découvre qu'Oliver est Arrow. Non ce n'est pas possible, je deviens folle, c'est probablement à cause de l'accident, je suis sûrement plus amochée que je ne le pensais, je ne suis peut être plus si lucide que ça en fait...

 _\- Félicity, tu peux arrêter de me fixer ? Ça me met mal à l'aise !_

Merde, oui il faut que j'arrête... Je détourne le regard, je suis sure que le rouge me monte aux joues, je déteste me trouver dans des situations comme celle la. Heureusement pour moi, le médecin arrive dans mon box.

 _\- Mlle Smoak, le scanner n'a rien révélé d'anormal, vous pouvez donc sortir. Par contre ce serait bien que votre petit ami reste à vos côtés au moins pour cette nuit._

Il me remet les papiers de sortie puis s'en va aussi rapidement qu'il n'est arrivé. Il a bien dit qu'Oliver était mon petit ami ? C'est drôle j'ai apprécié ses mots, chaque mots... Si seulement c'était vrai. Je me demande quand même pourquoi il pense que c'est mon petit ami. Oliver ne s'est tout de même pas fait passer pour tel, il n'aurait pas osé ?

 _\- Oliver, je peux savoir pourquoi le docteur pense que tu es mon petit ami ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

J'adore lorsqu'elle rougit comme cela, elle est gênée, c'est trop mignon. Elle détourne le regard du mien, elle ne m'a toujours pas fais part de ses interrogations, peut être qu'elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement... J'espère que c'est le cas parce que je ne suis pas prêt à lui avouer mon secret, pas du tout. J'ai peur de sa réaction, je ne suis pas toujours très tendre avec les gens que j'arrête et je ne veux pas qu'elle voit cette facette de ma vie enfin pas maintenant. Je veux d'abord que nous nous connaissions mieux et qu'elle me fasse entièrement confiance. Le médecin a dit qu'elle pouvait sortir mais que je devais veiller sur elle... J'espère qu'elle me laissera faire, j'aimerais passer la nuit à ses côtés... La déposer sur son lit, la toucher... la caresser... lui déposer des bisous sur toutes les parcelles de son corps... Oh mince elle vient de me poser une question.

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Ne fais l'idiot, tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de te demander._

Oula comment je vais me sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Réfléchis Oliver réfléchi.

 _\- Il a dû penser cela parce que je suis ici avec toi, tout simplement. Tu sais dès que les gens voient une femme et un homme ensemble de suite ils font ce genre de rapprochement, d'ailleurs j'ai pensé la même chose lorsque je t'ai vu en compagnie de Jason._

 _ **Félicity**_

J'adhère à son explication, par contre de la à penser que je suis en couple avec Jason il abuse, j'aime beaucoup Jason mais même si il était hétéro ce ne serai pas mon genre d'homme, non mon genre d'homme c'est Oliver... Oliver, j'espère qu'il ne va pas vouloir passer la nuit chez moi... Enfin si, euh non... Oh mon dieu je ne sais même plus ce que je veux... Je peux rester seule je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter... Oui c'est ça je n'ai pas besoin d'être maternée.

Je sors du lit, waouh j'ai la tête qui tourne. Oliver me prend dans ses bras et me stabilise. Heureusement qu'il était la parce que franchement je crois que je serais tombée si il ne m'avait pas retenu.

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir puis nous rejoignons l'accueil. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ces deux personnes dans le couloir, Laurel et Jason accourent vers nous. Laurel a l'air furieuse lorsqu'elle arrive dans notre direction, Jason quant-à lui a l'air amusé.

 _\- (Jason) Félicity ça va ? L'hôpital nous a avertit que tu étais ici._

 _\- (Laurel) Oliver, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Ah oui tu es son petit ami c'est vrai... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on nous a empêché d'aller la voir._

Ils ont empêché mes amis de venir parce qu'Oliver est mon petit ami ? Oula je comprends absolument rien. Il va falloir que quelqu'un m'explique et vite. Je me tourne vers Oliver.

 _\- Tu m'expliques ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Et zut... Je m'en étais bien sorti enfin avant que Laurel et Jason arrivent, mais pourquoi sont ils la eux d'ailleurs ? Jason passe encore mais Laurel... Elle veut une explication, je crois que je vais devoir lui dire.

 _\- Félicity ne sois pas fâchée s'il te plaît, j'étais super inquiet alors je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai dit à l'infirmière que j'étais ton petit ami pour pouvoir être auprès de toi._

 _\- (Laurel) Comment expliques-tu le fait que tu ai été averti avant nous ?_

Punaise Laurel elle me fatigue ! Elle veut toujours tout savoir, toujours a poser la moindre question sur tout... Elle devrait vraiment changer de métier, elle arrêterait peut être de parler... Bon il faut que je trouve une réponse et plausible cette fois.

 _ **Félicity**_

Il a dit qu'il était mon petit ami parce qu'il était inquiet pour moi... Bien sur que je ne suis pas fâchée, comment le pourrai-je ? J'aime Oliver... Oui je l'aime... Je suis amoureuse de lui c'est sur mais nous ne pouvons être que des amis et rien d'autre... Ce n'est pas un homme pour moi... Pffff fait suer, il faut toujours que je sois amoureuse d'un homme qui ne veut pas de moi, c'est tout moi ça.

Laurel a l'air fâché et elle pose trop de questions. je vois qu'Oliver est embarrassé, je suis sure que je n'ai pas rêvé maintenant, Oliver est Arrow c'est sur sinon, comment aurait-il pu savoir que je me trouvais ici ? En plus j'étais inconsciente, personne ne l'aurait appelé car les personnes à appeler en cas d'urgence sont Jason et Laurel pas Oliver.

 _\- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé avant que je ne perde connaissance, il a du se douter que l'on m'emmènerait ici._

Laurel me prend par les épaules et m'écarte un peu de Jason et Oliver.

 _\- (Laurel) Tu vas bien, tu es sure ? Félicity je me mêle peut être de ce qui me regarde pas mais Oliver n'est pas un homme pour toi, il risque de te faire du mal, de te briser le cœur. Je suis sérieuse Félicity, méfie-toi de lui. C'est la copine qui te parle pas l'ex petite amie._

 _\- Merci Laurel pour tes avertissements mais je suis une grand fille, je vais gérer_.

Maintenant que je n'ai plus de voiture je n'ai aucune solution pour rentrer chez moi... Me voila piétonne et pour un sacré bout de temps je pense. Pfffff quelle galère.

 _ **Oliver**_

Merci Félicity... Merci... Elle vient de me sortir d'un mauvais pas, elle a vraiment assuré. Laurel n'a vraiment pas l'air contente que nous soyons amis, ça se voit puis elle ne s'est pas assez éloignée lorsqu'elle a discuté avec Félicity, j'ai tout entendu. Heureusement, Félicity n'est pas une fille influençable, elle prend ses décisions seule et ne les remet pas en question.

 _\- (Jason) Félicity semble beaucoup tenir à toi et si tu veux mon avis bien plus que tu ne le penses. Ne la déçois pas. Il faut que je file Ethan m'attend, je compte sur toi pour la raccompagner._

Je prends Félicity par la taille et je l'emmène à l'extérieur, Laurel nous suit... Elle ne vas pas nous laisser tranquille.

 _\- Je peux la raccompagner, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qu'il le fasse._

Son téléphone sonne au moment ou elle termine sa phrase.

\- _Finalement ce sera pas possible désolée Félicity, Tommy m'attend._

Tommy il tombe a pic... Merci Tommy... J'ouvre la portière et Félicity se glisse sur le siège passager. Je me mets derrière le volant et nous nous mettons en route.

 _ **Félicity**_

Nous arrivons dans mon quartier et personne n'a dit un mot... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur son identité secrète mais je ne sais pas si je dois lui en parler... Oliver se gare près de mon immeuble il coupe le moteur, sors et vient de mon côté. Nous nous dirigeons tout les deux vers l'entrée, nous montons dans l'ascenseur et arrivons devant chez moi tout cela en silence... Ça ne me ressemble pas, j'ai toujours des choses à dire d'habitude... Zut il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, je ne veux pas vraiment qu'il entre chez moi... Si il ment il restera dehors... Si il me dit la vérité je le laisse entrer... Le connaissant il va me mentir et je pourrais être seule chez moi.

 _\- Oliver, si tu veux rentrer chez moi il va falloir d'abord me dire quelque chose. Es-tu Arrow ?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Félicity**_

Je pose ma question, je sais que c'est lui, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus... Je ne veux pas le forcer à me le dire, mais je veux qu'il soit honnête avec moi... Je ne le juge pas, je lui suis reconnaissant de ce qu'il fait pour notre ville, de ce qu'il a fait pour moi ce soir. Certes il fait parfois preuve de violence, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, c'est lui qui serait blessé et je ne le supporterais pas... Oliver, je suis fière de toi, vraiment. Tu es un héros, alors ne pense pas que tu doives te cacher de moi... Ce que tu fais est remarquable, et je veux tout partager avec toi, absolument tout.

Son regard semble loin... Mais en même temps, il semble effrayé, on dirait vraiment qu'il a peur de m'avouer la vérité ? Penses-t-il vraiment que je vais le juger ? Ne veut-il pas partager cela avec moi ? Veut-il m'éloigner de cette partie de sa vie ? J'espère que non, parce que je veux vraiment tout partager avec toi Oliver... Je t'en pris, ne me cache pas ça... Ne me mens pas...

Je le vois qui fait un pas en arrière... Il fuit ? Il préfère me fuir plutôt que de me le dire ? Pourquoi ? Oliver je t'en pris... Tu peux me faire confiance...

Je vois qu'il essaye encore de reculer, je lui prends la main et étrangement il ne repousse pas mon geste, il enlace mes doigts aux siens, me les serre doucement, je sens qu'il veut parler mais qu'il n'y arrive pas, je me rapproche, sans rien dire, attendant qu'il me réponde.

 _ **Oliver**_

Non Félicity, je t'en pris, pas cette question... Pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt... Et en plus j'aimerais tellement te préserver de cette vie, je veux continuer de voir ton sourire, que tu continues de me sourire... Que ton regard ne change pas sur moi, je ne supporterais pas que tu me vois différemment. Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ? Pourquoi ? Tu le sais, je sais que tu connais la réponse en plus... Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit change entre nous... Si je te le dis... On ne pourra pas continuer... Qui voudrait être l'ami d'un homme comme moi ?

Je me recule, prêt à partir, j'appellerais Laurel ou Jason pour que l'un d'eux vienne prendre soin d'elle, elle ne peut pas rester seule ce soir. Mais je ne peux pas rester... Si je lui confirme que je suis Arrow, elle me dira de partir, si je lui mens, elle le saura, j'en suis sur... Je suis désolée Félicity... Je ne peux pas...

Elle me prend la main, tendrement, je ne peux résister à l'envie de la serrer tendrement, c'est le seul contact qu'on aura jamais, je veux profiter de chacun d'eux...

Elle me sourit et se rapproche encore plus de moi, elle ne semble pas me détester, est-ce qu'elle accepterait ma double vie ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterait le fait que je sois pire que ce qu'elle croyait ?

 _\- Tu n'es pas prêt à me parler de ça ?_

Je ferme les yeux et secoue doucement la tête, c'est sa réponse, je ne l'ai pas formulée mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour le moment, un jour, je te dirais tout, je te le promets... Peut-être même plus tôt que tu le crois.

 _\- Est-ce que tu me le diras un jour ?_

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien, elle me sourit, ne semble pas vouloir fuir malgré qu'elle sache la vérité, alors je dois être honnête avec elle.

 _\- Je te le promets... Je te raconterais tout... Est-ce que tu veux bien attendre un peu ?_

Elle me sourit encore, se recule un peu... Je ne veux pas, j'étais si bien près d'elle... Mais elle ne lâche pas ma main, elle la tient toujours dans la sienne, nos doigts entrelacés.

 _\- Quand tu voudras me raconter, je serais là... Même si c'est au milieu de la nuit._

Je sens qu'elle va me dire de partir, de la laisser pour ce soir, ça me brise le cœur, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas la forcer. Je me décide à partir, attendant un moment, ne voulant pas briser nos mains liées.

 _\- J'espère pouvoir le faire assez vite... Tu vas me manquer..._

 _ **Felicity**_

Quoi ? Je vais lui manquer ? Il va partir ? Oh non ! Il croit que comme il ne peut pas m'en parler je vais lui dire de partir ? Ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout. Il commence à reculer, en gardant toujours nos mains ensemble, il va me lâcher, je ne veux pas, alors au diable ce que je pensais toute à l'heure, je veux qu'il rentre... Je veux qu'il comprenne que peu importe qui il est ou ce qu'il me cache, je veux qu'il reste près de moi, avec moi.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, alors j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Allez viens._

Il me sourit et on entre tout les deux dans mon appartement, je passe vite à autre chose, je ne veux pas reparler de Arrow, ça le met mal à l'aise, un jour il me parlera j'en suis sure, je dois juste lui laisser le temps. Je me dirige vers mon frigo, je me sens épuisée et j'ai mal au crâne, mais j'ai faim et je crois qu'il me reste de mon repas chinois d'hier. J'ouvre la porte du frigo, victoire, j'en étais sure, il reste de quoi manger pour nous deux. Je sors les boîtes et le rejoins, il est debout dans mon salon, je crois qu'il est mal à l'aise.

 _\- Assieds-toi et mets-toi à l'aise, je réchauffe ça et j'arrive._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis entré... Elle m'a laissé entrer chez elle, elle a confiance en moi. Je te le promets, je te dirais tout un jour, je te raconterais absolument tout. Merci de me laisser un peu de temps. Elle m'a lâché la main pour se diriger vers son frigo... Je sens aussitôt un vide à mes côtés, j'aimais sa main dans la mienne. J'aimais vraiment ça, mais je suis avec elle, elle ne veut pas que je parle, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise ici, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis debout dans l'appartement d'une femme en sachant très bien que je ne vais pas finir dans son lit ce soir.

Je la vois s'approcher de moi, elle me dit de me mettre à l'aise avant de manger. Je l'écoute et m'installe sur le canapé. J'entends le micro onde chauffer notre repas, j'ai un peu faim je dois l'avouer, cette soirée a été mouvementée...

Mon portable sonne, je le sors de ma poche et regarde de qui il s'agit, c'est Laurel, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Je décroche, sans aucune envie de lui parler.

 _\- Laurel ?_

 _ **\- Ollie, je sais qu'il est tard, mais je dois vraiment te parler.**_

Je regarde ma montre... Purée elle exagère il est près de deux heures du matin.

 _\- Laurel, rappelle-moi demain..._

 _ **\- Non non Ollie, il faut que je te parle de Félicity, tu ne peux pas jouer avec elle comme tu l'as fait avec ma sœur, elle ne mérite pas ça, tu vas lui briser le cœur et ensuite elle sera à ramasser à la petite cuillère.**_

J'en ai marre ! On ne peut pas me laisser tranquille un peu ? Je sais que je n'ai pas un passé glorieux, mais je ne veux pas blesser Félicity, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite faire...

 _\- Laurel, écoute-moi bien, je veux que tu me foutes la paix, ok ? S'il te plaît, j'ai quand même le droit de voir qui je veux. Félicity est mon amie alors..._

 _ **\- Arrête tes conneries, je n'y crois pas du tout !**_

 _\- Laurel..._

Je sens qu'on me tire le téléphone des mains, c'est Félicity, bien sur qui d'autre est-ce que cela pourrait être ? Elle prend donc le téléphone et le colle à son oreille.

 _\- Laurel, écoute-moi, je connais le passé d'Oliver et pourtant ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être son amie, j'ai confiance en lui, c'est ce que font les amis. Si toi tu n'as pas confiance en lui, alors ai confiance en moi. Mais sache que tu n'as vraiment pas ton mot à dire. Nous sommes adultes et responsables. Maintenant bonne nuit !_

Elle raccroche, elle m'impressionne, elle me tends mon portable en faisait un grand sourire. Elle retourne à la cuisine et revient peu après me tendre une boîte de nouilles chinoises. Je la remercie et commence à manger sans la quitter des yeux. Elle est venue me rejoindre, elle est assise à mes côtés. On commence à parler, de ces trois jours où on ne s'est pas vu surtout.

Au bout d'un moment, je vois qu'elle s'est endormie, la tête posée contre mon épaule. Je la regarde, elle est tellement belle. Je repousse une mèche qui recouvre son front. Je reste un moment ainsi avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la conduire à son lit. Je l'allonge délicatement et la recouvre avec sa couverture, elle remue doucement mais reste profondément endormie. J'aimerais tellement m'allonger à ses côtés et la serrer dans mes bras, respirer son odeur, lui poser des baisers dans le cou et m'endormir près d'elle... J'aimerais tellement cette vie avec elle...

Je souris et me penche avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, un léger baiser, je me retire aussitôt, je ne veux pas la réveiller, puis je repars dans le salon. Cette soirée est vraiment parfaite.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je sens Oliver me prendre dans ses bras, je ne suis pas vraiment endormie mais ça ne saurait tarder, je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, je suis épuisée. Il me pose sur mon lit et me couvre doucement. Je crois qu'il s'en va mais je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est si doux, Oliver m'embrasse. Il se retire et je l'entends partir... J'ouvre les yeux, pose doucement ma main sur mes lèvres...

Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oliver**_

Ce baiser était léger, bref et pourtant j'ai aimé chaque rapprochements... Lorsque mes lèvres ont touchés les siennes, je n'avais qu'une envie les laisser sceller aux siennes, mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai du me retirer vite fait... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris heureusement qu'elle était endormie, je me demande ce que j'aurai pu lui dire si elle avait ouvert les yeux, j'aurai eu l'air d'un idiot... Je sors discrètement de sa chambre et je m'allonge sur son canapé. J'ai toute les misères du monde à m'endormir, surtout en sachant que Félicity se trouve à côté dans sa chambre. J'aimerai être avec elle, la tenir tout contre moi... Je ne ferai rien, on s'endormirait juste elle et moi et ce serait parfait. Arrête de rêver Oliver ça n'arrivera pas...

 _ **Félicity**_

Je n'ai pas rêvé, il m'a vraiment embrassé... Oliver aurait-il lui aussi des sentiments pour moi ? Non ce n'est pas possible pas Oliver, il n'a pas de sentiments pour les femmes, il les traite sans grand intérêt. Depuis Laurel il n'a jamais plus été amoureux enfin si tant est qu'il l'est aimé un jour... Euh stop je suis qui moi pour le juger ? Je n'ai pas un passé trop glorieux non plus, à la fac j'avais un petit ami Cooper et je dois dire que son meilleur ami ne me laissai pas indifférente. Bon ok je n'ai jamais trompé Cooper mais si Jeff m'avait proposé ne serait-ce que de l'embrasser je pense que je n'aurai pas hésité... En y réfléchissant bien, je ne devais pas être si amoureuse que ça de Cooper...

Je peine à me rendormir, mes pensées sont toujours tourné vers l'homme qui dort dans mon canapé... Est-ce qu'il dort lui ? Je pense que je devrai aller vérifier en plus j'ai honte quand même de le laisser dormir dans mon salon alors qu'il reste une place dans mon lit... Non Félicity n'y pense même pas ce ne serai pas raisonnable, pas après qu'il t'ai embrassé sans demander ton avis... Je caresse ma lèvre inférieur de mon pouce... Hummm c'était vraiment agréable, bref mais bon sang que c'était bon... Si je m'emballe à ce point pour un léger baiser qu'est ce que ce sera le jour ou nous irons plus loin... Rah il faut que j'arrête, mais qu'est-ce que m'a fait Oliver Queen pour que je mette dans un état pareil ? Je me lève tant pis, il faut que je le vois une dernière fois avant de retrouver le sommeil... Oui ça va m'aider... J'entre discrètement dans le salon marchant sur la pointe des pieds...

Il est allongé dans mon canapé, il ne doit vraiment pas être à l'aise, son corps est tourné vers le dossier, ce qui fait que je ne vois pas si il endormi ou pas... Je pense qu'il est agité. Je m'approche un peu plus, je veux vérifier si il va bien. Je me penche au dessus de lui et...

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai fini par trouver le sommeil... Je rêve de Félicity, de la soirée qui vient de se passer, je me revois la sortant de la voiture, puis je n'ai pas le temps de m'éloigner, la voiture explose et nous sommes projeté au loin, je la laisse tomber et quand je me relève elle est en sang... Elle ne respire plus alors je fais tout ce que je peux pour la sauver mais rien a faire malgré mon massage cardiaque je n'arrive pas a faire repartir son cœur... Je tape sur le bitume de tout mes forces et je m'effondre sur son corps sans vie...

Je fais un bond dans le canapé quelque chose vient de s'écraser sur mon corps... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me retourne et je trouve Félicity sur moi...

\- _Félicity ! Tu vas bien ?_

 _ **Félicity**_

Merde, merde, merde... La honte, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je me suis lamentablement écroulée sur Oliver... Il s'est demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait. Bon sang je suis vraiment gourde, j'aurai mieux fait de rester dans mon lit. Il dormait lui, il ne se posait pas mille questions sur notre amitié et plus si affinité... Non parce que je pense que pour lui le plus n'existe pas.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver, j'ai trébuché. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu voir si toi tu avais réussi à trouver le sommeil et on dirait bien que je viens de te réveiller de la pire façon qu'il soit..._

Si je pouvais, j'irai me cacher dans un trou de souris. Je me relève et bafouille encore quelque mots d'excuse... Puis je détourne le regard et je tente de foncer vers ma chambre mais Oliver me retient par la main.

 _\- Félicity viens-la !_

Il se pousse vers le dossier du canapé et me demande de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je ne refuse pas, même si je sais que je devrais, mais je suis si bien là avec lui.

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle est mignonne lorsqu'elle bafouille comme elle le fait. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir pourtant elle me semblait bien endormi tout à l'heure... J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui l'est réveillée lorsque je l'ai embrassé... Elle s'en va, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps je lui attrape la main et je lui fais une place sur la canapé. Elle s'étend avec moi. Son dos contre mon torse. Je joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux... Et je lui dépose un bisou sur sa joue. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bisou qui l'a fait se relever mais toujours est-il qu'elle est debout. Et mince j'ai encore tout fait foirer... Cette histoire d'amitié entre un homme et une femme ça ne devrait pas être compliqué en principe et pourtant moi je trouve que c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Je ne fais vraiment pas un bon ami... En même temps je suis tellement attiré par elle que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler... J'ai froid sans son corps contre le mien. Pourquoi s'est elle relevée ?

 _ **Félicity**_

Hummm... Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable d'être dans les bras d'Oliver, je n'aurai jamais cru que ça aurait été possible un jour et encore moins ce soir. Il joue avec mes cheveux, j'aime le contact de ses doigts dans mes mèches blondes c'est plaisant. Oliver redresse sa tête et dépose un bisou sur ma joue... Encore une fois je ressens un multitude de papillon au creux de mon ventre. J'ai apprécié le bisou mais beaucoup moins que celui de tout à l'heure. Je me relève, pas que je ne veuille pas d'Oliver près de moi, oh non loin de moi cette idée c'est juste que nous sommes très à l'étroit dans le canapé.

 _\- Ne penses-tu pas que nous serions mieux dans mon lit ?_

Oh mon dieu... Je l'ai invité dans mon lit... Oh j'espère qu'il ne va pas penser que c'est une invitation coquine... Me voilà une fois de plus dans l'embarras. Oliver me regarde un sourire aux lèvres... Il va répondre, faites qu'il répondre et rapidement avant que je me liquéfie de honte.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai bien entendu elle m'a demandé de me coucher avec elle ? Waouh mon rêve devient réalité, jamais je n'aurai pensé que Félicity m'aurait proposé cela. Je me lève et la prend par la main, je l'attire vers moi, la prend par la taille et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Elle se remet dans ses draps et tapote la place disponible sur le lit. Je pose mon corps sur le matelas, oh oui c'est bien plus confortable que le canapé... Je n'ai jamais dormi sur le canapé et encore moins chez une fille mais pour Félicity j'expérimenterais n'importe quoi. Je suis allongé tranquillement, Félicity se rapproche de moi et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. J'étends mon bras par dessus sa tête... Pas que je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle ait sa tête contre mon épaule non, j'aimerai qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon torse. Elle ne se fait pas prier, elle fait exactement ce que je veux, sa main gauche est posée sur ma poitrine. Quant-à moi, je pose ma main sur sa taille. Waouh... Ouais c'est le seul mot qui me vient, là de suite... Je tiens Félicity dans mes bras, la femme pour qui j'ai de réels sentiment... Heureusement qu'il fait sombre dans la chambre car je souris comme un idiot...

 _ **Félicity**_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Oliver me propose silencieusement de me mettre sur lui, je ne peux pas refuser, j'attends ce moment depuis le jour où nous nous sommes parlé... Je ne sais pas grand chose d'Oliver mais je suis sur d'une chose, il ne me fera pas souffrir, j'en suis sure parce qu'avec moi il est diffèrent... Il me dit des choses qu'il ne partage pas avec ses amis les plus proches, en une semaine j'en sais bien plus sur sa vie que Tommy. Je me montre audacieuse et je pose ma main sur son torse. On dirait un couple d'amoureux... Je souris... Il faut que j'arrête, nous ne sommes que des amis, oui mais est-ce que des amis se tiennent ainsi ? Oui ils le font d'ailleurs je me suis déjà retrouvée dans cette position avec Jason... Oui mais Jason est homosexuel... Il faut que j'arrête de penser, il est déjà trois heures trente et demain je dois me rendre au travail à huit heure. Je me détends, j'aligne ma respiration sur celle d'Oliver et je fini par sombrer dans un sommeil plus qu'agité.

 _ **Oliver**_

La lueur du jour perce à travers les volets, j'ouvre un œil quelqu'un m'appelle, non cri ! C'est un cri rempli de désespoir. Je regarde la jeune femme étendue sur mon torse, nos jambes sont emmêlées. Je mets quelque petites secondes avant de me souvenirs des événements de la veille.

 _\- Oliver ! Oliver ne fuis pas je me fiche de savoir que tu es Arrow, je t'en prie reste ! Je t'aime..._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oliver**_

Quoi ? Elle m'aime ? Elle vient de dire qu'elle m'aime ? Non Félicity... Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, je fais souffrir tout ceux qui m'aiment et toi je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je veux te savoir heureuse, en sécurité et avec moi... Pourquoi m'aimes-tu malgré tout ce que tu sais sur moi ? Tout ce que les gens disent de moi ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai quitté Sara parce que je ne voulais pas d'une petite amie, je ne voulais pas d'attaches... Et elle me collait trop, j'étais mal à l'aise quand elle me collait à tout bout de champ, quand elle m'embrassait dans le cou et qu'elle me pelotait partout... Sauf qu'il y a une grande différence entre Sara et Félicity... Félicity... J'aime sa présence, tenir sa main, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes même si s'est très bref, j'aime le contact de son corps contre le mien, j'aime m'endormir près d'elle, j'aime passer du temps avec elle, tout le temps, si demain elle me dit qu'elle ne peut pas continuer d'être mon amie... Je ne le supporterais pas... Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin d'elle. En plus elle vient de dire qu'elle se fichait que je sois Arrow, elle s'en moque, elle veut juste que je reste près d'elle. Alors je vais rester près d'elle, avec elle, même si elle m'aime, je ne peux pas la quitter, c'est impossible.

Elle est toujours contre moi, elle semble se calmer de son mauvais rêve, je n'aime pas la voir si agitée, j'aimerais être là pour chasser ses mauvais rêve, surtout si ils me concernent. Je lui pose un baiser sur le front... Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable... C'est décidé, peu importe qu'elle m'aime ou pas, je veux être près d'elle... Je dois juste attendre d'être sur de ses sentiments avant de lui parler, je ne dois pas me précipiter, après tout, elle a dit ça en dormant... mais on dit que les rêves sont les reflets de notre réalité... J'ai rêvé que je la perdais car c'est ma plus grande peur... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... En une semaine, elle a prit plus d'importance dans ma vie que n'importe qui d'autre... Je suis en train de tomber amoureux...

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi Félicity ?

Je souris, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je suis heureux, et c'est elle qui en est la cause. Je regarde l'heure, il est près de huit heure. Je me lève et sors de la chambre, je dois la laisser dormir, la soirée d'hier a été plutôt mouvementée, je lui laisse tout de même un mot. Je me permets juste de me servir un café, histoire de me réveiller pleinement.

Je relis le mot que je lui ai laissé... Est-ce que je peux écrire ça ? Est-ce que je peux me le permettre ? Je souris de nouveau et décide de lui laisser tel quel. Puis je quitte son appartement... Et elle me manque déjà.

Une fois au bureau, j'essaye de me concentrer sur mon travail, Diggle m'a appelé pour me dire que hier soir il n'y avait pas eu de braquage, je me sens un peu mieux même si je préfère largement avoir sauvé Félicity de sa voiture que d'arrêter je ne sais quel criminel. D'ailleurs... Je vais devoir lui parler de Arrow, je dois lui dire, elle craint que je vais la laisser si elle sait tout... Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je lui parlerais bientôt, j'ai confiance en elle, elle va rester près de moi. Je le sais.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je me réveille doucement, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi... Bon en même temps mon oreiller était tellement confortable. D'ailleurs Oliver n'est plus là... Dommage, j'aurais aimé me réveiller dans ses bras... M'y endormir était tellement agréable. Je me lève et sors de ma chambre, puis je vais dans la cuisine, j'ai envie d'un café.

Je souris en voyant le mot que Oliver m'a laissé.

 _ **« Félicity,**_

 _ **Désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillée mais avec ton accident je préfère que tu te reposes aujourd'hui... S'il te plaît fais-le pour moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je t'ai pris du café. Si tu veux on se voit ce soir, j'ai passé une excellente nuit et j'ai hâte de te revoir. Repose-toi bien surtout. A bientôt.**_

 _ **Oliver. »**_

Il a passé une bonne nuit... Avec moi contre lui... Je suis heureuse... Je t'aime Oliver, mais je ne te le dirais jamais, cette amitié qui débute entre nous... Est tellement parfaite, j'aime ce qu'on vit et je ne veux pas tout gâcher, et puis peut-être que ces sentiments disparaîtront...

Oh merde... Rien que de penser ça ça me fait un immense pincement au cœur. Je ne veux pas que ça cesse... Mais en même temps je ne peux pas lui avouer, il a rompu avec Sara car il ne voulait pas d'une petite amie, je ne peux pas risquer ça. Alors je ne lui dirais jamais rien.

 _ **Oliver**_

On est samedi, j'ai proposé à Félicity de venir avec nous au Verdant, elle a accepté, et après la soirée je compte l'emmener au sous sol et tout lui raconter, depuis jeudi matin on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, pratiquement tout notre temps libre en dehors du travail et de la nuit ou je suis au Verdant, même si officiellement elle ne sait pas que je suis Arrow, elle ne dit rien quand je dois partir rapidement, hier soir elle m'a dit d'être prudent et de revenir vite. Je lui ai sourit, j'ai posé un léger baiser sur sa joue et je suis parti. Je suis content, elle ne dit rien quand je lui donne de légers baisers, elle me laisse faire et sourit.

La soirée se passe vraiment bien Félicity discute bien avec ma sœur, avec Tommy aussi, Félicity est assise à côté de moi, je lui tends un verre de champagne.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien..._

Je sais que je suis différent avec elle, tout le monde doit s'en rendre compte, mais je ne vais pas changer, hors de question, je suis bien avec elle. Tommy me propose de venir prendre l'air, je crois qu'il a un peu trop bu. J'accepte, je me lève en posant une main sur le genoux de Félicity, elle me sourit encore, je suis complètement fou de son sourire.

Une fois dehors Tommy me prend entre quatre yeux, je crois qu'il m'a eut, il n'a pas l'air ivre... Il veut juste me parler.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Je veux dire avec Félicity... Laurel m'a parlé d'elle, c'est une fille bien, gentille et brillante, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?_

Et merde Tommy... Pas toi aussi s'il te plaît, j'ai déjà assez de Sara et de Laurel qui me pourrissent la vie avec ça... Seul Diggle m'épaule quand je lui parle d'elle.

 _\- Alors d'une Tommy, tu es mon meilleur ami... Mais je ne veux pas que tu parles mal d'elle... Félicity est une fille géniale et j'aime tout chez elle. Et de deux, nous sommes juste amis Tommy._

Tommy se met à rire, je ne comprends pas, pas du tout pourquoi il rit comme ça.

 _\- Juste amis ? Oliver tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça, je vous ai vu arriver ensemble, vous vous teniez la main, ensuite tu l'as fait passer avant toi pour qu'elle s'installe, après tu lui sers son verre, tu lui donnes... Et juste avant de partir tu poses ta main sur sa jambe... Ne me fais pas croire que vous êtes juste amis_.

Je sais... Que je suis un peu trop proche d'elle, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je veux tellement l'avoir près de moi... Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? La vérité peut-être...

 _\- Tommy, tu as raison... Pour moi elle est plus que ça... Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne veux pas la perdre, alors je veux qu'on continue comme ça._

 _\- Tu as quitté Sara car elle te collait trop, cette fille est toujours avec toi quand je te vois et tu la supportes, pourquoi ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire à Tommy... Après tout il va sans doute tout balancer à Laurel... Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis complètement fou d'elle, de son regard, de ses sourires, de sa peau, de son rire, de sa voix.. De tout...

 _\- Je sais juste... Qu'avec elle à mes côtés... Je n'ai pas peur d'être heureux, ni d'avancer._

Tommy semble bouche bée, je souris et lui propose de rentrer.

 _ **Felicity**_

Oliver vient de sortir, il a posé sa main sur mon genoux, depuis jeudi soir quand il m'a invité à manger, ces petits gestes sont fréquents, il m'a même demandé si ça me dérangeait... J'ai répondu que non... Un peu trop vite même. Mais j'adore ces moments.

Je vois Sara qui s'approche de moi, elle semble furax, je peux comprendre, mais moi je n'ai rien demandé, c'est pas de ma faute si Oliver ne l'aime pas, je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec elle, je me lève en m'excusant et me dirige vers les toilettes.

 _\- Attends !_

Je m'arrête et me retourne.

 _\- Tu ne dois pas te laisser embobiner par Oliver, il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, il va te briser le cœur._

Non Sara, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, c'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment, personne ne me fera penser le contraire.

 _\- Sara, je suis désolée que tu sois malheureuse en ce moment, mais tu te trompes totalement. Oliver est quelqu'un de bien, je le connais, je sais qui il est... Je ne parle pas de tout ces articles parus dans toutes ces revues barbantes... Je parle de lui, de l'homme qui se cache derrière cette réputation de play-boy. Je parle de l'homme qui sait écouter, qui me parle et qui s'ouvre à moi... De l'homme qui malgré tout ce qu'on dit de lui me laisse une chance de le connaître entièrement... Oliver ne me brisera pas le cœur... Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas comme ça, nous sommes amis... Il ne m'aimera jamais davantage._

Sara semble bluffée par ce que je viens de dire... Je crois que j'ai un peu trop parlé là... Un peu beaucoup même. Mais j'en ai marre que elle et sa sœur pense du mal d'Oliver. J'adore Laurel, vraiment, mais je n'aime pas qu'elle pense ça de lui...

 _\- Tu l'aimes à ce point_?

Oula... Tu me prends de court là... Mais oui Sara, je l'aime à ce point...

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity... J'ai entendu tout ce qu'elle vient de dire, absolument, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse à Sara... Je la connais déjà. Je dois intervenir avant que Félicity ne soit mal à l'aise... Je sors de ma cachette... Enfin c'est un bien grand mot, je n'ai pas fais exprès de tout entendre. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir été là. Elle est la première personne à savoir me juger aussi bien, à me cerner aussi bien... Mais il y a une chose où tu as tort... C'est que je t'aime moi aussi.

J'arrive près d'elle et je pose une main dans le dos de Félicity, elle me sourit, j'aimerais l'embrasser là, maintenant, afin de montrer à Sara qu'avec elle, je suis plus que sérieux mais elle part, elle à l'air vraiment jalouse. J'attends qu'elle s'éloigne avant de la guider vers la sortie qu'on a prit le soir de son accident. Elle me regarde, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

 _\- Une fois rentrée... Tu entreras totalement dans ma vie... Tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière... Tu sauras absolument tout... Alors même si je ne le veux pas... Tu peux partir maintenant..._

Je la vois regarder la porte et s'éloigner de moi... Je crois qu'elle va partir... Et merde je n'aurais pas du... Pourquoi il a fallut que je lui dise ça ? Je baisse les yeux quand je sens qu'elle me prend la main, elle entrelace nos doigts et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et ouvre la porte. Nous descendons les marches en se tenant toujours la main, elle reste silencieuse et me suit, une fois en bas j'allume la lumière, elle voit mon costume, se tourne vers moi au bout de quelques secondes avant de prononcer un simple mot...

 _\- Merci._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Félicity**_

Je le savais, je n'avais pas rêvée... Ces yeux qui me regardaient à travers ce masque étaient bien ceux d'Oliver. Je lui dis juste merci, il ne semble pas surpris de mon comportement au contraire il se rapproche un peu plus de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre très fort. Je pose mon visage dans le creux de son cou... Hum que je suis bien là, si je pouvais, j'y resterais pendant des heures mais Oliver me relâche, peut-être pense t-il que je suis mal à l'aise... Je me recule légèrement... Oliver me sourit.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle accepte cette partie de moi, je crois que je suis heureux... Non plus que ça je suis comblé, elle ne pouvait pas mieux réagir. Ça y est elle connaît mon secret celui dont je ne voulais parler à personne, pas même à ma famille, mais avec Félicity c'est différent je sais qu'elle m'accepte tel que je suis, elle accepte l'homme avec ses peurs, ses doutes, ses angoisses, son côté sombre parce que oui je dois bien me l'avouer... Depuis que j'ai vécu sur cette île j'ai changé, je me suis perdu dans les abîmes de mon âme et elle est la seule à me faire sentir mieux... Je ne dirai pas que je suis guéri non, loin de là, le chemin sera encore long avant que je ne parvienne à sortir de cette torpeur, de toutes ces horreurs que j'ai du faire pour survivre, mais elle va m'aider je le sais, je le sens. Je me suis déjà amélioré en quelques jours et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, à son contact je suis diffèrent, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je me détache d'elle, pas que j'en ai envie loin de là mais j'ai des choses à faire, un tas de chose, Dig m'a demandé d'enquêter sur cette nouvelle drogue et je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Il est de sortie ce soir avec Lyla et j'aimerai autant ne pas les déranger.

 _\- J'ai un travail de recherche à faire, je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps. Mets-toi à l'aise le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire._

Elle détaille la pièce du regard et commence à en faire le tour.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver se dirige vers son ordinateur, je profite qu'il ai le dos tourné pour regarder son costume... Vert, je me demande pourquoi il a choisi le vert et aussi pourquoi une capuche ? J'aimerai vraiment lui poser toutes ces questions mais avant je pense qu'il faudra que je m'occupe sérieusement de son réseau informatique, de même que de son ordinateur. On dirait une installation des années 90. Comment fait il pour trouver des infos avec un ordinateur aussi lent ? Il doit y passer des heures. Je m'approche de lui et je découvre une drôle de structure un peu plus loin. Je m'en approche, je suis de nature assez curieuse, surtout lorsque je découvre des choses que je ne connais pas comme celle-ci... Étrange comme truc, j'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois absolument pas à quoi ça peut lui servir.

 _\- Un problème Félicity ?_

Quoi ça se voit tant que ça que je me pose des questions ? Faut dire que je ne suis pas discrète, ça fait bien trente secondes que je suis plantée comme un piquet devant ce truc...

 _\- Euh non ! Je me demandais seulement ce que cette chose faisait dans ton repère ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Curieuse Félicity, elle veut savoir je vais lui dire ou plutôt non lui montrer. Je soulève mon tee-shirt mais me ravise aussi vite, elle n'a encore jamais vu mon torse et je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit, en tout cas pas maintenant pas aujourd'hui, elle risquerait de se sauver... Où d'être choquée, je ne veux pas lui faire peur... Je m'avance vers elle un sourire sur le visage, la pousse légèrement, j'attrape la barre et je me hisse sur la salmon rider...

 _ **Félicity**_

Waouh si il a tenté de m'impressionner, il y est arrivé... Je comprends mieux pourquoi ses bras font trois fois la taille des miens. Comment arrive t-il a s'élever ainsi sur cette machine avec autant de grâce ? Bon sang il me fait vraiment de l'effet... Il est vraiment canon ce mec. Hum je me mordille la lèvre, j'imagine un peu ce que je ferai avec lui si nous étions en couple... J'ai chaud tout d'un coup, il n'aurait pas dû me faire cette démonstration. Je m'assois sur la chaise de bureau, je pose ma tête entre mes mains et je l'admire. Il est vraiment beau... Oui vraiment beau. Il redescend aussi rapidement qu'il est monté et revient près de moi. Je me lève et pose une main sur ses biceps.

 _\- La vache je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es aussi musclé._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je crois que j'ai réussi à lui faire de l'effet... Enfin je ne doutais pas que je lui en faisais déjà. J'aime lorsqu'elle me palpe les bras comme ça, ça n'a rien de sexy pourtant mais lorsque c'est elle qui le fait tout prend un autre sens. Je la regarde avec beaucoup d'intensité mais Félicity ne voit rien, elle reste concentrée sur la taille de mes bras. Je la pousse un peu et prend place sur la chaise, je n'ai toujours pas fini mes recherches et je sens que ça risque de me prendre un petit moment. Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération... Franchement Dig exagère, j'aurai pu faire cela demain mais non, il veut le résultat de mes recherches pour demain... L'enquête piétine et il aimerait que nous ayons une longueur d'avance sur la police. En même temps je suis du même avis que lui, cette drogue à déjà fait trois victimes cette semaine, une est morte, et les deux autres sont dans un état critique.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je vois qu'Oliver s'énerve sur son ordinateur et je le comprends parce que si moi j'étais aussi mal équipée je pense que je balancerai tout sur le sol.

 _\- Oliver ce serait mieux si tu travaillais avec quelque chose de plus moderne._

 _\- Plus moderne comment ça Félicity ? Cet ordinateur est tout neuf._

 _\- Peut-être qu'il l'est mais pas très performant. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton installation informatique et je te promets qu'une fois que tout sera en place, tu auras tes réponses beaucoup plus rapidement._

 _\- D'accord Félicity je te laisse gérer, de toute façon c'est ton domaine il me semble._

 _\- Merci, par contre on ne fera pas ça se soir, il se fait tard... Je viendrai demain matin pour tout t'installer._

 _ **Oliver**_

C'est une bénédiction cette fille... Pas seulement pur moi mais aussi pour Arrow. Je sens que Dig va l'adorer, bon peut être qu'il râlera un peu demain parce que je n'ai toujours pas les infos mais je pense que Félicity va m'aider, non j'en suis sur.

Je lui prends la main, éteins les lumière du sous sol et remonte avec elle les escaliers. Nous sortons du club main dans la main, des gens nous jettent des regards mais je les ignore.

 _\- Je te raccompagne._

 _\- Si ça ne te dérange pas !_

Oh non ça ne me dérange pas, c'est tout le contraire, je n'ai pas envie de la quitter, pas maintenant et pourtant il le faudra bien. Mon téléphone sonne, c'est ma sœur, qu'est-ce que ma sœur peut bien me vouloir à une heure si avancée de la nuit ? Je l'ai quitté il y a seulement une heure... Elle ne peut vraiment pas se passer de moi cinq minutes ? Je déteste être dérangé, surtout lorsque je suis en si bonne compagnie.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver est au téléphone avec sa sœur, ça a l'air sérieux et important... Théa a l'air dans tout ses états, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, en même temps, j'évite de faire ma curieuse. Nous sommes arrivés, Oliver est toujours au téléphone, j'attends qu'il termine sa conversation.

 _\- Je suis désolé Félicity il faut que je me sauve, ma sœur est dans tout ses états, elle pense que Walter à été kidnappé._

Walter kidnappé ? Qui voudrait kidnapper monsieur Steele ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Mon dieu quel horreur. Je pose une main rassurante sur le genou d'Oliver. Il pose sa main sur la mienne puis dépose un bisou sur ma joue.

 _\- Bonne nuit Félicity... A demain_.

Je sors de la voiture, je ne voulais pas que notre soirée se termine aussi rapidement... Enfin c'est tout de même moi qui ai voulu rentrer parce qu'il se faisait tard. Bon en même temps si nous étions resté dans son repère qu'aurions nous fait ? Je pénètre dans mon appartement, dépose mes affaires dans le vestibule allume ma télévision et je fonce vers mon ordinateur... Walter a bien été enlevé... Mon dieu... Quelle horreur, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouve la mère d'Oliver c'est la seconde fois qu'il arrive malheur à son mari... D'abord Robert et maintenant Walter, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Je me concentre comme je peux sur l'écran, j'essaie de trouver le moindre petit indice pour savoir où pourrait être détenu Walter. Je veux aider Oliver et sa famille, il ne mérite pas de revivre une fois de plus l'enfer, cette famille a déjà assez souffert.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'arrive devant chez moi, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il y aurait une tel cohue. Police et journalistes sont rassemblés dans le salon. Ma mère propose une somme colossale au ravisseur de mon beau-père. Elle est livide, elle tient à peine debout et ses yeux sont remplis de tristesse, Théa est dans un coin de la pièce, triste elle aussi. J'ai de la peine pour elle vraiment... Je m'avance vers ma sœur et la prend dans mes bras.

\- _On va le retrouver Thea... Ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez nous ? Tout le monde disparaît..._

 _\- Hey je suis là moi !_

 _\- Oui tu es de retour après avoir disparu pendant cinq longues années._

Merci Théa... Franchement merci... Elle avait vraiment besoin de me rappeler ceci. Les cinq années les plus merdiques de ma vie. Enfin, avec le recul ce n'est peut être pas plus mal ce qui m'est arrivé, je veux dire ça m'a permis de changer, de voir les choses différemment, d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- _Je crois que tu as reçu un message Oliver._

Oh oui elle a raison, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon téléphone venait de vibrer.

" _**Je vais t'aider à retrouver Walter "**_

Elle est vraiment incroyable, pleine de bonté et de gentillesse. Elle me propose d'abord de s'occuper de mon installation informatique et maintenant elle veut m'aider à retrouver mon beau père... Je bénis ce jour ou elle a renversé son latte sur mon pantalon vraiment.

Petit à petit la maison se vide nous laissant seuls tout les trois, je m'occupe de ma mère, je la soutiens... Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, l'aide à s'allonger puis sors de la pièce.

 _\- Théa, tu peux veiller sur maman ?_

 _\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?_

Ah Théa, toujours a me demander ce que je fais, quand ? Où ? Quoi ? Comment ? Ça doit faire partie de ses mots préférés.

 _\- Je sors, j'ai besoin d'air._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Oliver**_

Désolé Théa, mais je dois voir Félicity, vraiment, j'ai besoin d'elle, de son soutien, de la voir même si c'est quelques minutes, et puis elle veut m'aider à retrouver mon beau père... Je l'aime, j'en suis certain... Mais pour son bien, je ne dirais rien... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la blesser, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la perdre... Je n'y survivrais pas.

J'enfourche ma moto et je fonce à son appartement, je me demande quand même si elle dort, elle doit être épuisée et puis elle a un peu bu à la soirée... Je ne veux pas la déranger, je ne veux pas paraître pour un gars trop collant... La lumière est allumée, elle est réveillée, dieu merci. Je descends de ma moto et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, je ne veux même pas attendre l'ascenseur. Je suis devant chez elle, c'est dingue je suis nerveux comme pas possible alors que je l'ai vu i peine une heure... Je frappe, j'attends un moment et elle vient m'ouvrir, elle me sourit et me fait entrer... Elle est magnifique, elle a un short de nuit avec un débardeur, elle est vraiment belle... J'aimerais tellement... Non non non... Je dois chasser ses idées de ma tête, pour le moment, je suis là pour Walter, plus tard... Peut-être plus tard.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai fait déjà pas mal de recherche et trouver un début de piste, rien de très précis, mais je pense que ça peut déjà nous aider. J'entends le moteur d'une moto... Je souris, c'est lui, je le sais, il est venu. Je savais qu'il viendrait quand je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à trouver Walter. Je suis contente. J'entends frapper, il a fait vite, je me lève et je vais lui ouvrir... Oh merde... Ma tenue, j'ai pris ma douche et je ne suis pas très présentable... Il va me voir... Oh et puis tant pis, au moins j'ai l'occasion d'être à moitié nue devant lui, ça ne se reproduira sans doute jamais. Je lui ouvre et lui souris. Il me sourit aussi et entre, il me pose un léger baiser sur la joue, je ferme les yeux à son contact, même si ça ne veut rien dire j'ai l'impression que mon cœur me cri le contraire.

Je me mets sur le canapé avec mon PC portable sur les genoux, Oliver s'installe à mes côtés, tout près, juste à côtés, nos jambes se touchent. Purée malgré ma petite tenue, j'ai trop chaud ! Bon allez, je me calme.

 _\- Alors sache que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas très légal... Et d'ailleurs... Faudrait revoir la sécurité de l'entreprise... Parce que ça laisse à désirer._

Il me sourit, j'aime tellement son sourire. Il est si beau...

 _\- Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé._

 _\- Ok... Alors j'ai piraté le service sécurité et j'ai pu avoir accès aux caméras de surveillance, je sais que la police va les regarder, mais le temps qu'ils obtiennent le mandat... On perdra un temps précieux. Alors je me suis dit que ça irait plus vite..._

Oh merde je bafouille encore... La honte quand même, pourquoi ma bouche ne peut pas se taire ? Pourquoi ? Heureusement qu'il accepte quand je parle comme ça, il me sourit, me tient la main et pose un baiser dessus avant de la reposer doucement. Je continue de lui montrer ce que j'ai trouvé.

 _\- J'ai vu Walter entrer dans un ascenseur, un homme est monté avec lui et la caméra à l'intérieur nous montre ceci._

Je lui montre la vidéo, on y voit donc Walter et cet homme et d'un coup l'homme sort une seringue et la plante dans le cou de Walter, je sursaute encore... Je l'ai déjà vu une fois mais je déteste vraiment ça... Les aiguilles c'est vraiment ma pire phobie... Je sens la main d'Oliver qui se pose doucement sur ma cuisse. Je me retourne vers lui, nos regards se croisent, pendant un moment... Mais je finis par détourner les yeux.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nos regards se croisent, intensément, vraiment. Merde Félicity, je t'aime... Si tu savais à quel point... J'aimerais tellement qu'on soit plus que des amis... Mais je ne peux pas... Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, je t'ai entendu parler avec Sara... Mais je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais je te promets une chose... Si un jour, toi et moi on devait sauter le pas, je t'aimerais comme tu le mérites...

Elle détourne les yeux, je pense qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle ressent, croyant que je ne ressens pas la même chose qu'elle. Je ne lui en veux pas, mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'elle me fuit comme ça. Je lui prends la main doucement, ce qu'elle a trouvé va nous donner un début de piste. Elle a réussi à trouver un angle ou on peut voir le visage du kidnappeur. Elle le mets dans un dossier.

 _\- Quand j'aurais arrangé ton système, j'installerais un logiciel qui permettra de le retrouver. Pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire de plus... Je suis désolée._

Je lui souris, elle se sent inutile, je comprends, je ressens la même chose en ce moment.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupera de tout ça demain_.

Je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester ici, sans rien faire de plus... Je ne veux pas m'incruster même si j'ai envie de rester, je me lève, elle aussi. Je me retiens tellement de ne pas l'embrasser, je me dirige vers la sortie, elle me suit, j'ouvre la porte et m'apprête à partir. Je me retourne vers elle.

 _\- Je te remercie Félicity... Pour demain..._

 _\- Je viendrais au Verdant demain matin, dès que je suis réveillée. Je vais t'aider à le retrouver, je te le promets._

Je lui souris et pose un léger baiser sur son front avant de partir.

 _ **Félicity**_

Il est parti, ça y est il a quitté mon appartement, ce baiser sur mon front était parfait. C'est tellement dur d'être amoureuse... Je n'ai jamais aimé à ce point là, c'est horrible mais en même temps tellement parfait.

Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Je ne le peux pas, ça fait trop mal... Je dois me contenter de son amitié, je dois me concentrer sur ça et c'est tout... Mais c'est souvent lui qui a ces petits gestes envers moi... Alors je sais ce que je vais faire... Je t'aime Oliver... Mais je ne peux plus m'autoriser ces moments de tendresses... Je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien... Et ça me fait mal... Alors quand il voudra m'embrasser ou poser sa main sur moi, je devrais me reculer, l'éviter... Oliver, je vais rester ton amie, mais c'est tout... Et je suis désolée à l'avance si je m'éloigne de toi...

Le lendemain je suis au Verdant, j'ai installée tout un tas de nouveau logiciels, d'ordinateurs performant, de disques durs, j'ai vraiment fait du bon boulot. Le portrait du type passe dans mon nouveau logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Ça va prendre du temps mais on finira par trouver de qui il s'agit. Oliver est avec moi mais pas son ami, il me sourit, je lui souris, j'ai réussis à éviter une main sur l'épaule et un baiser sur la joue ce matin quand je suis arrivée. Je ne pense pas qu'il remarque que je l'évite. Pendant que j'améliore toute l'installation, je vois Oliver qui s'entraîne, c'est dingue ce qu'il est sexy, c'est la première fois que je le vois torse nu... Je vois ses cicatrices... Ça me fait mal de voir qu'il ai autant souffert sur cette île vraiment...

Je l'aime tellement, c'est encore plus dur maintenant de m'éloigner un peu de lui alors que je connais toute sa vie. Mais je ne veux pas sortir de sa vie, je veux en faire partie... De toute façon, ça me détruirait de ne plus le voir.

A la fin de la journée je commence à fatiguer, vraiment. Oliver avance vers moi.

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu es épuisée._

Je hoche la tête doucement, je ne me fais pas prier, je suis crevée et si je veux être au top demain pour poursuivre ces recherches je dois rentrer me reposer. Je me lève, enfile ma veste et récupère mon sac, je vois Oliver s'approcher vers moi, je sais qu'il veut m'embrasser sur la joue... Mais je ne peux pas... Je pars sans qu'il n'ai eut le temps de le faire.

 _\- A demain !_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je ne comprends pas Félicity... Ça fait plus de deux semaines que Walter a disparu, elle m'aide dans mes recherche et on a fait des progrès. On s'entend toujours aussi bien on rit, on parle, j'ai commencé à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé sur l'île, juste un peu, je ne suis pas entré dans les détails mais elle m'accepte, elle ne me juge pas, m'a écouté, m'a tenu la main et j'ai continué petit à petit, elle sait déjà beaucoup plus de choses que ma famille, vraiment plus de choses, avec elle, je n'ai pas peur de me dévoiler, de tout dire, de tout évacuer. Elle aussi me parle, de sa mère, de son enfance, on discute bien... Diggle l'a rencontré et il l'adore, en même temps comment ne pas l'aimer ? Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle, et elle réussit à nous faire sourire par sa simple présence. Rien a changé entre nous... Sauf les petits gestes que l'on avait l'un envers l'autre, elle refuse que je lui prenne la main, part sans que j'ai pu l'embrasser comme je le fais à chaque fois...

Je ne la comprends pas... Ça me manque tout ça, tout ces petits gestes entre nous, sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, sous mes lèvres, tout ça me manque... Je pense qu'elle est peut-être mal à l'aise... Mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, c'est impossible. Elle me manque... Alors je sais une chose... Je dois lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il y a... Si elle est mal à l'aise, qu'elle me le dise, qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'aime pas que je lui prenne la main ou que je lui donne des baisers... Qu'elle me dise franchement qu'elle ne veut pas que nous soyons plus qu'amis... Je dois lui parler, être honnête...

Ce soir elle s'apprête à partir, mais je ne peux pas la laisser, jamais, je dois comprendre même si je me doutes du pourquoi... Mais je veux être sur avant de l'affirmer. Je lui prends la main et la fait se tourner vers moi. Elle ne tente pas de me repousser...

 _ **Felicity**_

Oliver s'il te plaît... ne fait pas ça, je commence tout juste à arriver à me contenter de notre amitié sans tes petites touches... Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te le dire, je t'en pris ne fais rien, ne me retiens pas... Continuons comme maintenant... S'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont... On travaille bien comme ça, on a trouvé des pistes pour Walter et même pour la nouvelle drogue qui circule en ville, le vertigo... Tout va bien n'aggrave pas les choses je t'en pris...

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle ne me repousse pas, ne veut pas s'éloigner... Je dois en profiter, je dois tout lui dire.

 _\- Félicity tu me manques... Je sais qu'on se voit tout les jours... Mais ça me manque de ne pas te prendre la main, de ne pas te serrer contre moi... De ne pas poser mes lèvres sur toi... Tout ça me manque, tu me manques. Et je sais pourquoi... Mais j'ai besoin que tu le dises..._

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Je secoue doucement la tête et lui réponds.

 _\- Ne le sois pas, tu n'as pas à l'être... Dis-le..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

Je lui souris et pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Dis-le s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu as quitté Sara à cause de ça... Tu ne voulais pas d'attaches... Je ne veux pas te perdre..._

Sa voix s'est brisée en me disant tout ça et des larmes ont coulé en me parlant, je ressens un pincement au cœur en l'entendant et en la voyant, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, bien au contraire. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et essuies ses larmes... Elle a pleuré, je déteste ça...

 _\- Je n'étais pas amoureux de Sara... Toi tu as changé ma vie, et tu ne me perdras jamais... Je ne voulais pas d'attaches, mais je te veux dans ma vie... Toi, juste toi... Alors s'il te plaît... Dis-le..._

On se regarde longuement, je veux qu'elle me le dise, je veux qu'elle mette des mots sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis deux semaines, je veux qu'elle me le dise pour être sur que ce qu'elle a dit durant son rêve... Ce qu'elle a insinué à Sara ne soit pas faux...

 _\- Dis-le... Dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses que je te prenne la main... Dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses que je t'embrasse sur la joue... Dis-moi ce qui a changé..._

 _\- Si je le dis ça va devenir réel... Je ne peux pas..._

Je rapproche mon visage du sien, nous sommes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos nez se touchent presque.

 _\- Je veux que ce soit réel..._

Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes et les ouvre de nouveau, elle me regarde fixement avant de prononcer les petits mots que j'attendais...

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je lui souris comme un idiot et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Félicity**_

J'ai réussi... Je l'ai dit, j'ai prononcé tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas pendant des semaines... Il a l'air heureux, il m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres. Hum c'est agréable ses lèvres sont douces, tendres, délicieuses et ce baiser me rappelle le premier qu'il m'a donné secrètement. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, je les entrouvre et je le laisse rencontrer ma langue... Nous nous taquinons lentement, tendrement, c'est exquis... J'aime, non j'adore... Les papillons sont de retour dans mon bas ventre, Oliver me fait tourner la tête et fait battre mon cœur d'une façon que je pensais impossible jusqu'à maintenant. Ma relation avec Cooper n'avait rien de semblable. Notre baiser se fait de plus en plus langoureux, nous sommes tout les deux perdus dans ce moment... Nous savourons notre premier baiser l'un comme l'autre. Oliver à ses mains sur mon visage, les miennes sont enroulées autour de son cou, je suis collée contre mon bureau... Plus rien n'existe, il n'y a que nous et notre amour l'un pur l'autre que nous avons tenté de refouler.

 _\- Hum ! Hum !_

Nous nous relâchons immédiatement comme deux adolescents pris en faute. Oliver passe une main dans ses cheveux et moi je pose mes doigts sur mes lèvres... Génial, j'aurai pu trouver autre chose comme geste non... Dig nous regarde un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres... Attend il se moque vraiment de nous là ? Et que fait-il ici ? Il ne devait pas revenir avant un moment, d'ailleurs il ne devait pas revenir du tout, je pensais l'avoir entendu dire qu'il devait voir Lyla... Elle lui a peut être posé un lapin, bon si c'est le cas, il n'était pas obligé de me saboter ma soirée. Non franchement Dig je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup mais là, tu tombes mal, vraiment...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis heureux, je ne me rappelais plus ce que ça faisait d'être heureux et Félicity m'a redonné goût à ses émotions... Je me rends compte que ce que nous partagions avec Laurel il y a cinq ans n'était en rien de l'amour juste un passe temps. J'ai honte de penser cela mais pourtant c'est ce que je ressens. Et Sara n'en parlons pas c'est encore pire, je me demande comment j'ai pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Peut être parce que je me sentais seul, oui ça doit être cela... Bon on se console comme peu... Quelqu'un interrompt notre baiser, merde, merde, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Dig nous regarde amusé par la situation... C'est drôle j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à mon père alors qu'il est mon ami... N'empêche, il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber, il vient de plomber l'ambiance en même pas deux minutes. Je jette un œil à Félicity, elle a les joues rouges et le regard rivé sur le sol... Je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir dans cet état là, ça me rassure un peu.

\- _Dig, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Si mais j'ai oublié mon portable, portable qui se trouve juste sous tes fesses Félicity._

 _ **Félicity**_

Quoi ? Le téléphone de Dig est sous mes fesses ? Il se fiche de moi ? Oui ça doit être ça il se moque c'est pas possible, je l'aurai senti si je m'étais assise dessus. Je me relève et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- Je n'étais pas assise dessus, il était simplement derrière moi._

Je lui tends l'appareil, Dig me sourit, nous souhaite une bonne soirée et ajoute un _**" je suis content pour vous."**_

Oliver ne bronche pas, son regard reste rivé sur Dig qui s'éloigne dans les escaliers. Un bip retentit dans la cave.

 _\- (Oliver) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- J'avais programmé une alerte au cas ou le ravisseur de Walter passerait devant une camera de la ville et on dirai bien que c'est ce qu'il vient de faire._

 _\- Tu peux le localiser ?_

Je suis déjà devant mes écrans à taper sur mon clavier et à lancer divers programmes.

 _\- Il est sur la troisième avenue, il vient d'entrer dans un magasin de bricolage._

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle pense vraiment à tout, je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir près de moi, dans n'importe quelle situation que ce soit dans l'entreprise, dans la cave et dans ma vie, et plus simplement en tant qu'amie mais en tant que petite amie... Je m'équipe rapidement, prend mes clefs de moto, mon arc, j'embrasse Félicity sur la joue, j'aimerai déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais j'ai bien peur de ne plus savoir m'arrêter et que le ravisseur nous échappe.

 _\- Sois prudent !_

J'enfourche ma moto et je suis les indications de Félicity qui me guide dans mon oreillette. Ça me fait du bien de l'entendre, elle est avec moi en permanence et ça me rassure. Je prends le type en filature, il est sorti du magasin de bricolage.

 _\- (Félicity) Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu acheter._

Je souris, elle est vraiment pas croyable, nous sommes en mission et elle arrive encore à se poser des questions sur les achats du ravisseur. Je ne lui tombe pas dessus de suite, je le suis à distance sur le haut des immeubles pour ne pas qu'il me repère. Je veux savoir où il compte aller, peut être qu'il se rend où il a enfermé mon beau père...

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver m'a déposé un bisou sur la joue, pourquoi sur la joue ? Regrette-t-il ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Il n'avait pas l'air de regretter pourtant, il semblait aussi heureux que moi, puis il m'a presque forcé... Non pas presque, il m'a carrément forcé à lui avouer que je l'aimais. Il ne me l'a pas dit en retour par contre... Enfin son baiser était assez explicite. Il faut que j'arrête de penser et que je me concentre, c'est la première fois depuis des semaines que nous avons une piste sur l'enlèvement de Walter. Je connecte mon oreillette à celle d'Oliver puis je le guide. Je n'aime pas trop lorsqu'il sort le soir et encore moins quand il est seul. Je lui ai demandé si il fallait prévenir Dig, mais il n'a pas voulu... Il évolue sur les toits des immeubles en suivant le ravisseur, je le guide comme je peux...

 _\- Oliver, il vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment sur ta gauche._

 _\- C'est un entrepôt désaffecté non ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est ça. Oliver... Tu ne devrais pas entrer seul la dedans, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'y attend, et si..._

 _\- Félicity arrête, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets... Je sais me battre, utiliser mon arc... Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?_

 _\- Ok..._

Je n'aurais pas du lui dire que j'avais peur, c'est pas prudent de lui dire ce genre de chose alors qu'il est en mission... Non pas prudent du tout mais en même temps c'est vrai j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit... Je voulais lui dire une fois de plus que je l'aimais mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment surtout que je ne sais plus quoi penser de notre relation... Un simple bisou sur ma joue et me voilà sur le point de remettre nos sentiments en question... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille en principe... Je suis bien plus forte que ça d'habitude, ce genre de comportement ne m'affecte pas... Je suis amoureuse voilà ce qui m'arrive et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, enfin pas comme cela.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je pénètre dans l'entrepôt, je dois utiliser mes sens, Félicity n'est plus là pour me guider ni pour m'aider. J'avance à l'aveugle, j'entends du bruit derrière moi, je décoche une flèche qui va se loger dans la jambe d'un gars. Je le laisse sur le sol et je continue mon chemin, je croise quelque types qui tentent de me frapper, mais j'esquive tout leurs coups et j'en viens à bout assez facilement...

C'étaient des petits délinquants de rue, rien de bien méchant... Je repère du mouvement sur la gauche, je cours dans cette direction et je me retrouve nez à nez avec le ravisseur. Je l'empoigne, dans ses yeux je peux lire la peur et pas que dans ses yeux, il tremble sous mes mains. Parfait, il joue son caïd avec un homme plus faible mais lorsqu'il s'agit de l'inverse il n'y a plus personne... J'enclenche le modificateur de voix.

 _\- Où est Walter Steel ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

Il ne sait pas ? Sérieusement, il se fou du moi ? Je prends son sac des mains et regarde le contenu, Félicity se demandait ce qu'il avait acheté, et bien elle sera ravie de l'apprendre. Nous sommes toujours connecté...

 _\- Voyons ce qu'il y a la dedans, des attaches, du gros collant, des cordes... Où est Walter Steel et que comptez-vous faire avec ceci ? Et ne me répondez pas du bricolage._

Je lui repose la question en lui disant bien que c'est sa dernière chance de me dire la vérité... Il jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir sur la droite... Je pense avoir compris, mon beau père se trouve là bas. Je lui demande pourquoi il l'a kidnappé et sa réponse me fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

 _\- C'est sa femme qui nous la demandé ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai, je ne sais même pas pourquoi !_

Sa femme ? Il est sérieux... Pourquoi ma mère voudrait elle faire kidnapper son mari ? elle semble l'aimer plus que tout. Enfin pour le peu de temps que j'ai passé en leur compagnie, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Je suis surpris...

 _\- Oliver, demande-lui si c'est bien ta mère._

Pourquoi je devrais lui poser ce genre de question ? Qu'est-ce que Félicity tente de me dire ?

 _\- C'est Moira Queen qui vous a demander de faire cela ?_

 _\- Moira qui ? Non ce n'est pas elle... C'est sa femme Kristie._

Je le relâche un peu... Sa femme Kristie ? Bon sang je n'y comprend rien. C'est qui elle ? Je ne savais même pas que Walter avait été marié. J'assomme le type et je file dans la direction qu'il m'a indiqué. J'ouvre la porte et je trouve Walter allongé sur un lit de camp.

 _\- Walter Steel vous êtes libre._

Il se redresse avec difficultés, il a beaucoup maigri, il est faible... Très faible. Bordel ils ne lui ont pas donné à manger ou quoi ? Je le soutiens et l'emmène vers l'extérieur.

Félicity s'est déjà chargée d'appeler les secours, le père de Laurel est sur les lieux, il m'a rejoint dans le dernier couloir avant la sortie. Je lui donne tout les renseignements que j'ai réussi à obtenir du ravisseur. Lance a l'air aussi surpris que moi lorsque j'évoque le nom de son ex femme.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver vient de me dire qu'il arrivait, il a trouvé son beau père, il est dans un sale état mais avec beaucoup de repos il devrait s'en sortir. J'entends ses pas dans l'escalier... Il pose son arc sur la table, retire sa capuche, son masque, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse à nouveau sur mes lèvres...

Décidément je ne comprends vraiment rien au fonctionnement d'Oliver.

 _\- Un soucis ?_

 _\- Non ! Enfin si, je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis... A propos de nous..._

 _\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser cela ?_

 _\- Le bisou sur la joue._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je rentre rapidement au Verdant, je veux profiter un peu de Félicity avant que ma mère ou Théa ne m'appelle pour me dire que Walter a été retrouvé... Je descends les marches rapidement pose mes affaires et la prend dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse, elle m'a manqué, son contact m'a manqué, sentir sa peau, respirer son odeur... Je ne suis parti qu'une petite heure et elle m'a vraiment manqué... Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, comment je vais faire ce soir lorsqu'elle regagnera son appartement et moi le manoir ? Je tente de l'embrasser encore et encore mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas...

Félicity semble loin.

Je l'interroge et je comprends ce qui ne va pas.

 _\- Le bisou sur la joue ? Félicity, si je t'ai embrassé sur la joue c'est juste parce que lorsque je m'empare de tes lèvres, j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter de t'embrasser c'est pourquoi tout à l'heure j'ai opté pour la joue._

Elle sourit, je pense que mes explications lui ont suffit. Elle me prend les mains, s'approche et m'embrasse à son tour. Le charme de l'instant est rompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone... Décidément, on a jamais un moment rien qu'à nous.

\- _C'est Théa._

Je réponds à ma sœur qui me fait part des retrouvailles de Walter, ce que je sais déjà mais je me garde bien de lui dire. Je lui promets que je les rejoindrai rapidement à l'hôpital... Mais avant de quitter Félicity il faut que je sache une chose.

 _\- Félicity, comment as-tu su que Walter avait déjà été marié ?_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Félicity**_

Oliver me demande comment je le sais... Je dois lui dire, mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir, je ne le supporterais pas, on vient de se trouver... Je ne veux pas le perdre pour ça... Je ne veux pas le perdre du tout. J'inspire un bon coup et commence à lui dire.

 _\- Je ne savais pas... Enfin pas exactement... Disons que j'ai vu la conférence de ta mère quand Walter a été enlevé, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça... Et puis quand ce type a dit ça, je me suis souvenue d'une conversation que j'ai entendu il y a un moment. Avant ton retour._

Oliver me sourit, il me prend la main et me guide à l'extérieur de la cave, il doit vouloir retrouver sa famille, c'est normal, même s'il vient de sauver Walter, il doit partager ça avec sa mère et sa sœur. Je continue mon histoire afin qu'il ai absolument tout les détails.

 _\- Quelques mois après avoir été engagée, j'ai entendu Walter et une femme discuter dans un petit bureau de l'entreprise. Ta mère et lui n'étaient pas ensemble à ce moment, enfin, je ne pense pas. Walter a dit que leur mariage était fini depuis longtemps et qu'elle devait passer à autre chose. La femme a dit que quoi qu'il se passe elle serait toujours sa femme et qu'elle ferait son possible pour qu'il reste avec elle..._

Nous sommes à l'extérieur du Verdant, je suis un peu inquiète, je ne veux pas qu'Oliver m'en veuille pour ça... J'avais complètement oublié cette conversation... Je m'arrête, il se retourne et me regarde, nos mains sont toujours enlacées.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Tu m'en veux ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity me raconte ce qu'elle a entendu quelques années plus tôt. Cette Kristie me semble prête à tout... On fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle laisse Walter et ma famille tranquille, pour le moment, je veux juste qu'on aille les retrouver à l'hôpital, et je dis « on », car pour moi Félicity ne va nulle part... J'ai cru qu'elle voulait tout arrêter, qu'elle voulait juste se consacrer à notre relation de travail, sans rien de plus... Maintenant que j'ai la preuve qu'elle veut autant que moi... Je ne vais pas la laisser.

Je lui tiens toujours la main, prêt à l'emmener à ma voiture mais elle s'arrête, je ne comprends pas, elle ne veut pas venir avec moi ? Elle ne veut pas m'accompagner ? Je lui demande ce qu'elle a et elle me demande si je lui en veux ? De quoi pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Un éclair de lucidité me frappe... Elle a peur que je lui en veuille de ne pas m'avoir parlé de ça plus tôt. Je lui souris et me rapproche d'elle, tenant toujours sa main.

 _\- Bien sur que non... Félicity, ça s'est passé il y a cinq ans environ... C'était juste une conversation que tu as entendu au hasard. Je ne t'en veux pas, on va régler cette histoire, ensemble. Si demain tu pouvais me chercher tout ce que tu pouvais sur cette Kristie ce serait génial... Mais pour le moment, je veux juste aller voir ma famille._

Elle me sourit, je suis heureux, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit qu'elle est responsable même si la connaissant elle doit y penser, on avance vers ma voiture, elle est sur le point de monter quand je la fais se retourner vers moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes... Comment ai-je pu me retenir tout ce temps ? Je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle, j'ouvre la bouche avant de rendre ce baiser aussi passionné et tendre que celui qu'on a partagé avant que Dig ne vienne nous interrompre. J'ai mes mains dans son dos et la rapproche de moi, je l'aime, j'en suis certain, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je ne veux pas tout gâcher, je veux profiter de chaque secondes avec elle. On s'embrasse durant un long moment, je me fiche qu'on me voit, je me fiche qu'on dise quoi que ce soit. Je sens Félicity me repousser doucement et regarder autour de nous. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je me fiche qu'on le sache... Mais si tu veux on peut être discret un moment..._

 _\- Mais on va encore penser que tu..._

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, je sais très bien ce qu'elle craint.

 _\- J'ai l'habitude... Mais je te promets que je ne laisserais personne dire du mal de toi. Fais-moi confiance._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi Oliver, plus qu'en n'importe qui._

Je dois me décider à lui faire part de mes craintes moi aussi, pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi je ne me suis pas décidé avant, elle doit le savoir, afin qu'elle comprenne si parfois je fais quelque chose qui la surprend.

 _\- J'aimerais juste te demander quelque chose..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver croit que je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ? Mais il a tort, complètement, je veux être avec lui, je me fiche que le monde entier dise des saletés sur moi tant que je peux être avec l'homme que j'aime. Je sais que par moment ça peut être dur, vraiment dur... Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, et je sais qu'il prendra soin de moi, qu'il veillera sur moi. Il continue en me disant qu'il veut me dire quelque chose.

 _\- Bien sur tout ce que tu veux._

 _\- Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps... Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses et risquer de tout gâcher alors que tu comptes tellement pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie... Et je te parle de chaque parties de ma vie... Mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses... Alors tu vas devoir m'aider... M'apprendre..._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse de nouveau, brièvement cette fois, je comprends ce qu'il me demande, il veut qu'on ai toutes les chances de notre côté, et j'adore cette idée.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on continue comme avant ?_

Il me sourit et pose son front contre le mien.

 _\- Oui et non... Je veux qu'on continue comme avant mais qu'on soit aussi comme on est maintenant, je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser comme j'en ai envie et que tout le monde sache que tu n'es pas une fille quelconque que j'ai ajouté à ma liste... Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie d'avancer... La seule auprès de qui je veux être... Et je veux qu'on prenne notre temps afin que tout le monde le comprenne..._

Ce qu'il me dit me touche, vraiment, je hoche doucement la tête et Oliver m'embrasse de nouveau tendrement. Quand on se sépare Oliver sourit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

On vient de s'embrasser, pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, et elle me demande ce que j'ai... C'est fou ce que j'aime cette fille, je t'aime tellement.

 _\- Ce soir on a partagé cinq baisers... Et je suis déjà accro... Je sens que tu vas me manquer quand tu ne seras pas là._

Je la vois qui sourit, elle est vraiment belle quand elle sourit, encore plus qu'en temps normal. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Je te signale que ce n'était pas notre premier baiser..._

Oups... Elle le sait ? Elle sait que j'ai profité de son sommeil pour lui donner un baiser ? Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir mais va sans doute me demander ce qu'il m'a prit, mais voyant son regard, son sourire et sa façon de me tenir contre elle, je me dis qu'elle ne va peut-être pas me demander...

 _\- Est-ce que je dois m'expliquer ?_

Elle secoue doucement la tête en souriant et je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Une fois à l'hôpital Félicity a voulut attendre dans la voiture, mais je ne voulais pas, je sais qu'elle aussi veut se rassurer et voir Walter, alors je lui ai prit la main et l'ai entraîné dans l'hôpital avec moi. On ne se lâchait plus les mains, ces deux semaines sans aucun contact nous ont parut long à elle comme à moi. Une fois dans la chambre de mon beau père, on se tient toujours la main, je vois que Théa sourit en nous voyant, je pense qu'elle a comprit, elle nous a déjà vu plusieurs fois tout les deux, elle n'est pas bête. Ma mère semble surprise de me voir avec Félicity, Walter malgré sa fatigue, le semble encore plus.

 _\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien Walter. Tu nous as fait peur._

Walter tente de se redresser mais je lui fait signe de rester couché. Je sais qu'il m'a fait la morale quand on a commencé à se voir même si on était amis à ce moment. Mais personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec elle, jamais.

 _\- Oliver, je croyais..._

 _\- Maman, Walter, je vous présente ma petite amie._

 _ **Félicity**_

Sa petite amie ? Waouh... Oui bon d'accord depuis ce soir, c'est sur que nous le sommes, mais ça me fait drôle de l'entendre dire ça à voix haute... Mais j'aime ça, il me regarde dans les yeux en souriant, je lui souris aussi. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit honnête avec sa famille.

Ils sont surpris, ils voient encore en Oliver, le play-boy que les médias décrivent, mais moi je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça, il est différent, et j'adore ça.

On reste un court moment avec Walter, il a besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. On finit par quitter l'hôpital, Oliver me propose de me ramener, j'accepte bien sur... Mais j'appréhende beaucoup le fait de devoir le quitter, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Alors une fois qu'on arrive en bas de chez moi, je lui propose de monter, il sourit et me suit sans hésiter.

Même si je suis sure que ça ne ressemble pas à Oliver en temps normal, cette nuit, nous avons juste dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme la première fois, sauf que cette fois à certains moment, je sentais ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou, sur mes épaules, je sentais ses mains me tenir tendrement contre lui. C'était tellement parfait. J'aimerais plus, tellement plus, mais il veut qu'on prenne notre temps, je comprends tout à fait, on va le prendre, faire comme il le souhaite, je sais qu'il a du mal à s'attacher, mais avec moi, il a l'air de le vouloir alors je dois agir comme il le souhaite pour ne pas risquer de tout gâcher.

Le lendemain nous sommes au Verdant, depuis la veille Oliver et moi on ne s'est pas quittés, même pas une minute, Dig nous a vus arriver ensemble et il semble vraiment heureux pour nous.

J'ai passé pratiquement toute la journée à tenter de trouver des infos sur Kristie, j'ai déjà réussi à trouver le certificat de son mariage avec Walter. Et j'ai pu remonter beaucoup plus loin. J'appelle Oliver qui délaisse son entraînement en m'entendant, il me rejoint, prend un siège et s'installe tout près de moi.

 _\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui... Pas mal de choses et certaines ne vont pas te plaire, désolée..._

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur ma cuisse avant de la serrer tendrement.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Ok... Kristie a été mariée deux fois, la première fois à un certains Henry Lewis, mais il a demandé le divorce et obtenu la garde de leur fille de deux ans, il a découvert que sa femme tentait tout pour obtenir sa fortune. Il est parti mais il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, il est mort il y a douze ans. Ensuite elle a rencontré Walter, environ cinq ans après son divorce, ils se sont mariés très vite. Mais Walter a découvert qu'elle essayait de lui soutirer pas mal d'argent et a même trouvé des comptes cachés avec pas mal d'argent dessus... Les comptes ont été gelés, et Walter a demandé le divorce._

 _\- Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle sur lui ?_

 _\- Et bien Walter lui a tout pris, absolument tout, lors du divorce il ne lui restait rien, même pas un dollar. Et il n'a même pas divorcé en fait il a obtenu l'annulation du mariage, du coup il n'avait même pas de pension à lui payer. Et Kristie voulait l'argent pour récupérer sa fille._

 _\- Elle l'a retrouvée ?_

 _\- Oui et c'est là que ça ne va pas te plaire, vraiment. Elle a retrouvé sa fille il y a trois ans environ et après la mort de son père elle s'est retrouvée en famille d'accueil, elle a fugué et quand elle l'a retrouvé elle était SDF... Alors elle l'a aidé à remonter la pente, et elle a d la convaincre que tout était la faute de Walter.. Elle a « infiltré » ton entreprise..._

 _\- Elle travaille pour Walter ?_

 _\- Elle travaillait pour toi Oliver..._

Il semble surpris, ne comprends pas, je lui montre la photo de la fille de Kristie...

 _\- Oh non pas encore elle..._

 _\- Désolée..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Pourquoi sur tout les employés de Queen il a fallut que ce soit elle ? Pourquoi Katie ? Félicity ne me regarde même plus, je souris et pose ma main sur sa joue, elle se retourne et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand on se sépare, elle me sourit.

 _\- Tu es la meilleure._

Elle m'a trouvé tout ce que je voulais, je vais juste devoir donner tout ça à Lance en même temps que je chercherais des pistes de mon côté. Je vais devoir retrouver Kristie et l'empêcher de faire du mal à ma famille, et je vais devoir retrouver Katie... Moi qui pensais m'être débarrassée d'elle pour de bon... Je me suis bien planté. J'espère juste qu'elles ne retenteront rien contre Walter, ce n'est pas de sa faute si son ex-femme est cinglée... J'aurais juste préféré qu'il en parle à ma mère.

Je prends la main de Félicity et l'entraîne à l'extérieur, je meurs de faim et je sais que elle aussi.

 _\- Un Big Belly, ça te dit ?_

 _\- Toujours._

On sort tout les deux main dans la main, on quitte le club en direction de ma voiture quand on se retrouve nez à nez avec Sara.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Félicity**_

Oliver à l'air ravi de mes découvertes, par contre il a l'air très surpris pour Katie. Je me demande comment de SDF elle a réussie à passer secrétaire de monsieur Queen, ça me parait louche quand même, elle a peut être falsifier son CV... Ou alors Oliver l'a embauché a cause de son physique, après tout c'était son genre de femme... Il va falloir que je lui demande, ou non peut être pas, ça fait quand même assez curieuse...

Je suis contente qu'Oliver m'emmène manger, j'ai une faim de loup. Nous arrivons près de sa voiture et la je me stoppe, Sara est juste la devant notre nez et elle ne semble pas contente de nous voir.

 _\- (Sara) Vous deux ensemble, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Et merde, il fallait absolument que l'on tombe sur Sara, je suis maudit c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait devant le club à cette heure ci ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle nous regarde avec un air mauvais, je sens que la soirée va tourner à la catastrophe si je ne fais rien... Bon sang j'en ai marre de toujours devoir me justifier... Elle a parlé, non hurlé, son visage est devenu cramoisi de haine...

 _\- Félicity monte dans la voiture, j'arrive._

 _\- (Sara) Bien c'est ça vire-la, tu ne veux pas qu'elle entende ce que j'ai à dire ?_

Sara titube légèrement, est-ce qu'elle a bu ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant. Félicity fait ce que je viens de lui demander, elle se montre raisonnable. Je m'approche de Sara.

 _\- Combien de verre as-tu bu ce soir ?_

 _\- Comme si tu t'en souciais ! Va rejoindre ta blonde, tu meurs d'envie de la toucher de la mettre dans ton lit comme tu as fais avec moi et quand tu en auras marre d'elle tu passeras à une autre fille... Oliver Queen le play-boy de Starling, comment ai-je pu baiser avec toi ? Laurel avait raison, tu n'a pas de cœur Oliver, tu es incapable d'aimer qui que se soit. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est répandre la tristesse autour de toi. Tout le monde est malheureux par ta faute et que fait Oliver ? Rien... Oliver est un être égoïste qui se fiche pas mal de mettre la vie des gens en ruine._

Waouh... J'espère que c'est l'alcool qui lui fait penser toute ces choses parce que franchement je suis sous le choc... Certes je n'ai pas toujours été sympa mais ça c'était avant, j'ai changé et Sara ne semble pas s'en être aperçu personne d'ailleurs, seule Félicity l'a vu, elle a creusé un peu plus que les autres. Non elle n'a pas eu besoin de creuser avec elle je me suis révélé, j'ai voulu qu'elle voit le vrai Oliver, pas celui dont tout le monde parle.

 _\- Sara, tu ne penses pas un quart de ce que tu dis._

 _\- Si je le pense bien sur que si... Je t'ai aimé Oliver et je t'aime encore et regarde comment je suis par ta faute... Tu es toxique..._

Je détourne le regard, ça ne sert à rien de discuter Sara n'est pas dans son état normal _._

 _\- Ah et Félicity sera comme moi dans quelque temps, tu lui as probablement fait de grandes promesses mais tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses._

 _\- Sara stop ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis entre toi et moi ça n'a toujours était qu'une histoire de sexe et tu le savais dès le départ, alors arrête de me blâmer et remets-toi en question. Je t'appelle un taxi il est hors de question que tu prennes le volant dans cet état._

 _\- Tu n'es pas mon père et encore moins mon ami, je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas_ _besoin_ _de toi._

Je sors mon téléphone et fini par appeler Laurel, ce n'est pas la plus brillante idée que j'ai eu.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai fait ce qu'Oliver m'a demandé mais, j'ai ouvert ma vitre, je voulais tout de même entendre ce que Sara disait... Mon dieu qu'elle est mauvaise, elle lui dit des choses vraiment horrible. Il est toxique alors là je vois rouge, je referme ma vitre et sors de la voiture. Oliver est loin d'être l'homme qu'elle a décrit, je refuse qu'on pense cela de lui.

 _\- Félicity ! Je t'avais demander de rester dans la voiture._

Je m'approche de Sara ignorant totalement la remarque d'Oliver oui il me la demandé et oui je ne l'ai pas écouté... J'en ai marre de la famille Lance, marre de toujours devoir me justifier face aux deux sœurs et en plus si j'ai bien compris Oliver n'a pas appelé un taxi mais Laurel. Laurel qui va arriver d'une minute à l'autre parce que son bureau se trouve dans les Glades.

 _\- Oh ! Félicity n'obéit pas, attention jolie blonde tu va t'attirer les foudres de monsieur Queen... L'as-tu déjà vu en colère ?_

 _\- Sara, tu devrais arrêter, tu te rends malheureuse pour rien..._

 _\- Détrompe-toi Félicity je ne suis pas malheureuse, je suis heureuse et libre._

Sara se met à pleurer, Oliver lui a brisé le cœur... Punaise je déteste ce genre de situation, je prends Sara dans mes bras et la console comme je peux... Et dire que tout ce qui lui arrive est ma faute, si je n'avais pas rencontré Oliver elle serait encore avec lui.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quelle situation merdique, moi qui me faisait un plaisir de sortir avec ma petite amie, me voila bloqué sur le parking du Verdant avec Sara qui est hystérique et qui l'instant d'après s'effondre... Punaise quand je vois cela je me demande pourquoi je suis revenu ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté sur Lian yu ? Je m'appuie sur ma voiture, heureusement que Félicity est la pour la consoler parce que je n'en avais pas franchement envie, je n'avais pas envie de la prendre dans mes bras, non la seule femme que j'ai envie d'enlacer c'est Félicity. Elle et personne d'autre. Au loin j'aperçois les feux d'une voiture, ce doit être Laurel... Je sens qu'elle va me faire la morale elle aussi.

Elle se gare près de moi. Elle sort de sa voiture l'air pas aimable. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit Félicity avec sa sœur, son expression se radoucit et elle m'ignore. Ouf elle ne m'incendie pas de paroles ravageuses... J'espère qu'elle ne me dira rien parce que j'en ai marre de devoir gérer les deux sœurs, je me demande comment Tommy y arrive... Il a un sacré courage sérieux.

 _ **Félicity**_

Laurel est là, elle ignore Oliver et me rejoins. Sara est toujours pelotonnée contre moi, elle a terminé de parler et tant mieux parce que je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça.

 _\- (Laurel) Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'elle est ivre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a consommé mais elle n'a pas toute sa tête._

 _\- Tu remercieras Oliver de m'avoir appelé._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi même ?_

 _\- Félicity je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et lui..._

 _\- (Sara) Ils sont ensemble, elle m'a volé mon mec, voila ce qui se passe... Tu ne vois pas Laurel que ta chère copine est une briseuse de ménage ? Tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner Tommy parce que sérieux elle craint la blonde._

Moi une briseuse de ménage ? Non mais franchement j'aurai tout entendu ce soir... Je préfère tout de même en rire. Par contre je pense que Sara ne fera plus vraiment partie de mes amies... Quant-à Laurel je ne sais pas... Oliver est près de moi, il me prend la main, il a probablement entendu ce que Sara vient de déblatérer.

 _\- (Laurel) Elle ne t'a rien volé Sara... Grandi un peu Oliver avait été clair, il ne voulait pas d'attaches... Il faut que tu oublies, tu es train de faire du mal à tout le monde et honnêtement je n'apprécie pas ce que tu viens de dire sur Félicity, ce n'est pas une fille comme ça. Quand tu auras dessaoulé j'espère que tu lui feras des excuses. Et à Oliver aussi._

 _ **Oliver**_

Laurel me surprend totalement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me défende non vraiment pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi a t-elle retourné sa veste ? Nous retournons près des voitures, j'aide Laurel à installer sa sœur sur le siège passager.

 _\- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler._

 _\- Laurel, pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ?_

 _\- Disons que Tommy m'a ouvert les yeux. Et Oliver si jamais tu fais souffrir Félicity tu auras affaire à moi._

Nous avons enfin réussi à manger, après le Big Belly, Félicity propose que nous rejoignons Jason et Ethan dans un bar. Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste, j'aurai préféré passer du temps rien qu'avec elle, mais je sais aussi qu'elle apprécie énormément ses amis donc je lui fais plaisir et accepte de l'emmener. L'ambiance est à la fête, il y a beaucoup de bruit, des gens dansent, d'autre chantent, d'autre font des parties de billard. Félicity repère ses amis, ils sont installés sur une table dans un coin du bar.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand Jason m'a demandé de le rejoindre j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ça fait plus de trois semaines que je me consacre à Oliver et je dois avouer que mes amis me manquent surtout Jason. Le bar dans lequel ils se trouvent est bondé je ne sais pas ce que les gens fêtent mais il y a de l'ambiance. Je trouve Jason et Ethan dans un coin. Nous nous installons avec eux. Oliver commande une tournée de bière sauf pour moi, je ne veux pas boire d'alcool, je vois que Jason et Ethan n'en sont pas à leur première tournée et il faut que je sois lucide pour eux deux... La soirée passe rapidement, il est vite trois heures du matin, je pense qu'il est temps que nous rentrions. Oliver a bu plus que de raisons, de même que mes deux amis. Nous nous frayons un chemin au milieu des clients et nous nous retrouvons à l'extérieur. Je hèle un taxi pour Jason et Ethan, je donne leur adresse au chauffeur et referme leur porte. Oliver est appuyé sur le mur du bar, il ne semble pas bien du tout, il chancelle.

Merde, comment je vais faire pour l'emmener à la voiture ? Quel galère, c'est bien la première fois que je vois Oliver dans cet état. Je le soutiens du mieux que je peux, il ne marche vraiment pas droit et rigole pour un oui ou pour un non. Arrivés devant sa voiture il tente de se mettre côté conducteur mais je l'arrête de suite, il est hors de question qu'il conduise dans cet état. Je lui prends les clés des mains, l'aide à s'installer dans la voiture et prend le volant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, est-ce que je l'emmène chez lui ou chez moi ? Chez moi, je pense que ce sera plus simple.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai la tête qui tourne, la bouche pâteuse et je ne me sens vraiment pas au top de ma forme. Je me lève je crois que je vais être malade... Oh non, je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis chez Félicity, quelle horreur ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi ? Je cours vers les toilettes.

 _\- Oliver ça va ?_

Oh non ça ne va pas, pas du tout même... Bordel j'ai jamais été aussi malade de ma vie, terminé, je ne boirais plus... Je sors des toilettes, Félicity se tient devant la porte. Je ne lui parle pas, je file dans la salle de bain, me rincer la bouche et me lave les dents... Oh non, j'ai rien pour ça... Félicity se tient au chambranle, elle sourit. Mon état l'amuse apparemment.

 _\- Tiens elle est neuve._

Je sors de la salle de bain dix minutes après, je me suis rafraîchi le visage, brossé les dents. Je retourne dans la chambre, Félicity n'est plus là. Elle est dans la cuisine, je sens une odeur de café... Oh non, je ne crois pas que je vais être capable d'avaler une seule tasse.

 _\- Tiens prends ça, ça t'aidera._

Elle me tends un grand verre d'eau accompagné de deux cachets.

 _\- Je suis désolé Félicity..._

 _\- Oh ne le sois pas, tu avais besoin de décompresser après la soirée, enfin surtout après l'histoire sur le parking, Sara n'a vraiment pas été cool._

Elle a raison mais ce n'est pas une raison pour boire à s'en rendre malade, ma journée est gâchée, je sais que je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mon cerveau tourne au ralenti. Je prends Félicity par la main et je m'installe sur le canapé avec elle. Il est un peu plus de quinze heures, la journée va être courte... Finalement c'est pas si mal que ça.

 _\- Oliver j'ai fait des recherches pendant que tu dormais, j'ai trouvé l'adresse de Katie, ce serait bien si tu pouvais y faire un saut._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Oliver**_

Je la regarde, elle est vraiment incroyable, elle a continué ses recherches malgré ce qui s'est passé hier, et moi j'ai du mal à ne pas m'en vouloir, je voulais profiter de chaque secondes avec elle et j'ai bu comme un trou, je m'en veux, vraiment, ce n'est pas cette image de moi que je veux lui montrer, je veux qu'elle voit que je suis différent avec elle, je dois vraiment lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle a vu hier soir, ce n'est pas moi... Ça ne l'est plus.

 _\- J'irais... Mais avant, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser..._

Elle se redresse et se met à califourchon sur moi. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre doucement.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Je ne t'en veux pas. Sara n'a vraiment pas été cool avec toi._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une excuse... Elle avait raison, je l'ai blessée, je lui ai laissé croire qu'on pourrait être plus... Et puis je lui ai dit que c'était fini..._

Je la sens se tendre dans mes bras, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle se recule, si je ne la tenais pas, se mes bras n'étaient pas dans son dos à la tenir, elle serait descendue de mes genoux, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

 _\- Tu regrettes... D'avoir rompu avec elle ?_

Quoi ? Elle est folle ? Je dois la rassurer, il faut qu'elle comprenne que je n'aimais pas Sara, que c'est elle que j'aime, plus que tout.

 _\- Jamais... Je ne l'aimais pas, avec elle c'était juste parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un après mon retour... Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches Félicity... Je n'ai jamais aimé Sara, ou Laurel comme je t'aime toi._

 _ **Félicity**_

Quoi ? Il vient vraiment de me dire ça ? Il vient de me dire que même s'il était avec Laurel et qu'il a été des années avec elle il m'aime encore plus ? Je crois que je vais pleurer, je vais vraiment pleurer... Je suis tellement heureuse, et voilà mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je n'y peux rien, je sens les bras d'Oliver qui me lâchent un peu, ses mains viennent se poser sur mes joues et essuient mes larmes doucement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Il est sérieux ? Il vient de me faire la plus belle déclaration qu'un homme ne m'ait jamais fait et il me demande ce que j'ai ?

 _\- Je suis heureuse... Tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit... Je supposais juste que tes gestes voulaient tout dire..._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Que tu m'aimes..._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, je veux approfondir notre baiser mais il se détache doucement de moi, j'émets un léger gémissement de mécontentement ce qui le fait sourire.

 _\- Je t'aime... Et c'est toi que je veux, que ce soit au travail, au Verdant ou dans ma vie... Je ne veux personne d'autre... J'espère que tu finiras par me croire..._

Je pense qu'il doute de moi... Je ne lui en veux pas, à mon avis il craint que je ne juge son passé, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne le juge pas, j'accepte tout de lui. Je pose à mon tour mes mains sur ses joues et le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et je te crois. Tu n'es pas le Oliver Queen dont les journaux parlent, dont Sara parlait hier... Tu es totalement différent, je peux le voir et je sais qu'un jour les autres le verront aussi. Alors ne doute pas de moi, ni de ce que je pense de toi... Parce que je t'aime, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi alors que je savais qui tu étais, je suis tombée amoureuse en pensant que tu finirais par me briser le cœur..._

 _\- Je ne ferais jamais ça !_

Je lui souris.

 _\- Je le sais... Mais c'est aux autres que tu dois le prouver._

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle est vraiment incroyable... Tellement... Je la prends dans mes bras de nouveau et l'embrasse tendrement. Je sais que je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on aille doucement, mais je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai besoin d'elle, envie d'elle, j'entrouvre doucement mes lèvres, caresse les siennes avec ma langue et elle ouvre la bouche doucement, je me fais un plaisir de m'y glisser sans attendre. Je caresse sa langue avec la mienne et elle en fait de même, je me redresse en la prenant dans mes bras, elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'accroche à moi. Je me détache doucement d'elle et lui sourit.

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau... Je suis vraiment fou d'elle.

 _\- Je rêve de ça depuis que j'ai renversé ce foutu latté sur ton pantalon..._

Je lui souris et la dirige vers sa chambre tout en l'embrassant, à bout de souffle je me sépare d'elle encore une fois, je l'allonge doucement sur le lit, caresse son visage, son cou, ses épaules, soulève son haut et caresse son ventre et sa poitrine...

 _\- Moi aussi... Je rêvais de pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres, de pouvoir caresser ta peau, sentir ton odeur... Je voulais tellement te prendre dans mes bras... Tu m'as rendu fou à la seconde où je t'ai vu..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne sais plus où je suis, je sens les mains d'Oliver partout en même temps sur mon corps, ses lèvres embrassent chaque parties de mon corps, je suis en feu, il remonte vers mon visage et m'embrasse tendrement, je l'aime tellement. Je caresse aussi son torse, au début il était un peu tendu, à cause de ses cicatrices, mais je n'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas dégoûtée en les voyant. Je l'aime... J'aime tout de lui. Il me serre contre lui et entre doucement en moi... Waouh... Je m'étais imaginée ce que ce serait... Et bien c'est tellement mieux... Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Il commence à aller et venir en moi tout doucement avant d'aller de plus en plus vite, je m'accroche à lui comme je le peux mais je ne vois plus rien, ne sent plus rien d'autre que lui qui bouge en moi de manière si parfaite, j'ai l'impression que nos corps se connaissent à la perfection...

Quand le plaisir nous emporte finalement, je sens Oliver qui retombe sur moi, il veut se mettre sur le côté mais je le maintien contre moi, je l'entends rire, je le repousse un peu avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il sourit et répond à mon baiser tout aussi tendrement puis il s'écarte de moi et se met sur le côté avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Il me tient ainsi, je suis heureuse, totalement heureuse, on vient de faire l'amour pour la première fois et c'est tellement mieux que tout ce que j'avais espéré.

On finit par se lever au bout d'un moment, quand on regarde l'heure, il est déjà plus de vingt heure, la journée est passée vraiment vite. On se rhabille et Oliver me prends la main avant qu'on ne quitte l'appartement.

On arrive au Verdant vers vingt et une heure, je m'installe derrière mon PC et cherche où peut se cacher Kristie, ce fut facile de trouver la fille, mais la mère reste introuvable pour le moment. Je me retourne pour lui dire que je ne trouve rien quand je vois Oliver qui regarde son costume, il a l'air perdu.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il se retourne vers moi.

 _\- Je me demande juste si je dois y aller en tant que Arrow ou en tant que Oliver._

Je me lève de mon bureau et vais vers lui. Je sais ce qui le tracasse, si il y va en Oliver, il pourrait plus avoir sa confiance, lui demander clairement, mais si ça se passe mal, il n'aura pas d'excuse à donner quant-à sa présence ici... Mais si il y va en Arrow, il pourra lui poser toutes les questions qu'il veut, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

 _\- Vas-y en Arrow... Au moins tu pourras revenir quand tu veux..._

 _\- Tu penses que je ne reviendrais pas si j'y vais en étant moi même ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... C'est juste que même si je sais que tu es prudent et que tu sais ce que tu fais... J'ai toujours peur que tu ne reviennes pas..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle s'inquiète tant que ça pour moi ? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait comme ça... Mais en même temps c'est normal, elle m'aime, on est ensemble, moi aussi je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour elle maintenant qu'elle est dans ma vie. Je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras, elle me rend mon étreinte et me serre contre elle. Je reste un moment ainsi avant de me séparer d'elle, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

 _\- Je suis quelqu'un de prudent Félicity, je te promets de toujours faire attention, je ne dis pas que ça se finira toujours sans une égratignure, mais avant, je n'avais qu'un but... Assainir la ville... Maintenant j'en ai un second..._

Elle me regarde, ne comprenant pas ce que je dis. Je lui souris et pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Je dois revenir vers toi._

Elle me sourit et redresse la tête pour m'embrasser, je lui accorde avec plaisir avant de partir. Je dois vraiment voir Katie et comprendre pourquoi elle et sa mère en sont venues à enlever Walter, j'ai appelé Dig, il est en route pour le Verdant, Félicity va tout lui expliquer.

Je finis par arriver devant un immeuble assez chic, je suis déjà venu dans le coin, ce sont vraiment des immeubles côtés. Je monte au cinquième étage, là où vit Katie, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

Je rentre, avec prudence me demandant quand même ce que je vais trouver, je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris, de me retrouver face à Katie...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Oliver**_

Katie qui semble apeurée... Et son appartement est presque vide... Je pensais qu'il aurait été cossu vu l'endroit où elle habite mais non, il n'y a absolument rien dans la pièce principale, juste un sofa en piteux état et une veille télévision qui diffuse des images en noir et blanc... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer, je suis assez déstabilisé par le fait que Katie soit là, je me doutais qu'elle y serai mais ça me fait drôle de me trouver face à mon ex secrétaire... Dans son appartement qui est complètement l'inverse que ce que je pensais. Je m'approche d'elle, elle se recule de trois pas et court en direction d'une pièce... Je lui saisi le bras rapidement, il est hors de question qu'elle s'échappe, nous devons discuter. Je dois savoir.

 _\- (Katie) Ne me faites pas de mal, par pitié..._

 _\- Je ne vous ferais rien à condition que vous répondez à certaine de mes questions._

 _\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Rien du tout._

 _\- Ah je pense tout le contraire... Walter Steel ça vous évoque quelque chose ?_

Sa mâchoire trésaille, je vois qu'elle est horrifiée lorsque le nom de mon beau père sort de ma bouche.

 _\- Walter Steel ? Je vous en prie je n'ai rien à voir la dedans, rien du tout..._

 _\- Il a pourtant fallu que vous renseignez votre mère... Kristie il me semble. Au sujet de Walter._

 _\- Co... Comment savez-vous tout cela ?_

 _Elle se fiche de moi ? Elle est bête ou quoi ? Elle ne sait donc pas que coûte que coûte je parviens toujours à mes fins ?_

 _\- Aucune importance... Alors Walter Steel ? Pourquoi votre mère l'a fait kidnapper ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je vous le jure, elle m'a seulement aidé à rentrer dans l'entreprise._

 _\- En falsifiant votre CV ?_

 _\- Oui en le falsifiant, je n'avais aucune notion de secrétariat, elle m'a appris comment me comporter, comment étudier des dossiers, j'y ai passé plus de trois mois... Elle était acharnée, elle ne voulait pas me lâcher, elle voulait absolument que j'entre dans son entreprise. Lorsque je suis devenue la secrétaire de Monsieur Queen elle était ravie, elle m'avait dit de ne pas faire d'erreur, de bien me comporter et de me rapprocher un maximum de Walter, de discuter avec lui, j'ai réussi un peu. A chaque fois que je lui rapportais une de nos conversation elle jubilait, je ne savais pas qu'elle voulait le faire kidnapper, ensuite elle m'en demandait toujours plus... Puis j'ai fait une erreur à cause de cette garce du département informatique. Oliver Queen s'en est entiché... Pfff quel con ce type, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de moi ?_

Garce ? Elle vient vraiment de traiter Félicity de garce ? Et moi de con ? J'ai envie de la gifler, Félicity est loin d'être ce qu'elle décrit... Je resserre ma main sur son bras, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle vient tout de même de s'en prendre à la femme que j'aime... Je ne suis vraiment pas rationnel lorsqu'il s'agit de Félicity... J'ai un grave problème, il va falloir que je me calme et me ressaisisse.

 _\- Et ensuite ?_

 _\- Ensuite ? Vous me le demandez vraiment monsieur je sais tout ? Je pensais que vous étiez mieux renseigné._

 _\- Ne jouez pas avec moi ! Vous savez de quoi je suis capable alors je ne le redemanderai pas, je veux la suite !_

 _\- Il m'a viré ! Monsieur Queen m'a viré ! Toujours à cause d'elle, je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve, je suis bien mieux qu'elle... Puis je ne comprends pas ce n'est pas son genre de fille... J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il s'intéresse à moi, qu'il me sauve de cette vie..._

Même si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurai pu sortir avec Katie, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, elle était là pour faire son travail... Et malgré le fait qu'elle n'est aucune qualification dans le domaine je dois avouer qu'elle était assez douée... Sa mère l'a bien formée.

 _\- Après que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Ma mère a vu rouge, elle m'a traité d'incompétente et m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas étonnée que mon père m'ait abandonné... Elle m'a frappé puis elle est partie furieuse... Et ensuite, j'ai appris à la télévision que monsieur Steele avait été enlevé._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dénoncer votre mère ?_

 _\- Vous ne la connaissez pas, elle n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer... Elle est folle, complètement folle. Elle est obsédée par l'argent, il n'y a que cela qui compte... Ça et son Walter... Elle l'aime toujours, elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer..._

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Probablement dans son foutu hôpital._

Hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que ferait cette femme dans un hôpital ? Katie vient de me dire qu'elle était folle, Félicity n'a trouvé aucune adresse, elle ne me ment pas, sa mère est vraiment dans un hôpital.

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Psychiatry Hold..._

Je lâche Katie puis je pars explorer les autre pièces... La cuisine est désuet, il n'y a qu'une petite table ronde de couleur rose avec une chaise en fer assortie, ça ressemble à du mobilier de jardin premier prix que l'on trouve dans les discounts... Un petit réfrigérateur est posé sur le sol, elle n'a absolument rien pour cuisiner, pas de plaque de cuisson, pas de four, juste un micro onde, je continue ma visite, je sais que je ne devrai pas mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... J'arrive dans une chambre probablement l'endroit ou Katie dort, il n'y a qu'un matelas sur le sol, pas de lit pas d'armoire rien... C'est horrible... Il m'a pourtant semblé qu'elle avait de l'argent, lorsqu'elle arrivait dans mon bureau elle avait toujours de beaux vêtements, je n'y comprends vraiment rien... Je retourne dans le salon enfin c'est un bien grand mot, je trouve Katie prostrée dans le sofa, des larmes maculent son visage, elle me fait de la peine, elle n'a vraiment pas eu de chance dans la vie, sa mère est folle, son père l'a abandonné, elle a été ballottée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'à se retrouver à la rue. Et lorsqu'elle retrouve sa mère celle ci l'utilise pour arriver à ses fins avec mon beau père... Je ne peux pas partir sans comprendre.

 _\- Katie ? La société Queen vous donnait un bon salaire ! Pourquoi votre appartement est dans cet état ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ma mère me prenait tout, elle ne me laissait rien, rien du tout... Elle m'a sortie de la rue pour assouvir ses désirs et depuis que je me suis fait virer, je ne l'intéresse plus... Je vais devoir rendre cet appartement le mois prochain et je vais me retrouver une fois de plus à la rue._

 _\- Je suis désolé Katie... Vraiment... Où sont toutes vos affaires ? Je veux dire vos vêtements. Vous n'alliez pas chez Queen dans cette tenue !_

 _\- Non ! Je n'ai pas de vêtements tout ce dont je possède c'est ça. Les autres, ce que je mettais pour travailler, c'est ma mère qui les garde..._

Mon dieu quelle horreur c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais... J'ai envie de l'aider vraiment... Mais je ne sais absolument pas comment faire... Je vais en toucher deux mots à Félicity et à Walter... Même si ce n'est pas sa fille, il a bon cœur, il l'aidera peut être enfin j'espère, après tout elle est aussi victime que lui. Je pose une main rassurante sur son épaule, je lui demande de ne pas faire de bêtises et de ne pas bouger qu'on va l'aider... Que je vais trouver une solution, après tout je suis Arrow non ? Je suis censé aider les gens et c'est ce que je vais faire avec l'aide de la femme que j'aime et de mon beau père.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je tourne en rond depuis dix minutes dans le sous sol, Oliver est parti depuis plus d'une heure et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle. Heureusement que Dig est arrivé, nous avons passé une demi heure à discuter de tout et de rien, puis il est sorti acheter à manger me laissant seule face à mes questions. J'entends la porte du haut claquer. Je me précipite vers l'escalier... Pffff c'est Dig qui revient les bras chargés de nourriture...

 _\- Toujours pas rentré ?_

 _\- Non et je m'inquiète, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé._

 _\- Mais non, il va bien j'en suis sur._

Dig tente de me rassurer, je sais qu'il a raison, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter mais c'est plus fort que moi... Ça ne ressemble pas à Oliver de ne pas donner de nouvelle.

 _\- Mangeons !_

Manger ? Il est pas sérieux ? Tant qu'Oliver ne sera pas rentré, il est hors de question que j'avale quoi que se soit, j'ai une boule dans la gorge... Je retourne près de mes ordinateurs et lance une reconnaissance faciale.

 _\- Félicity il va bien, arrête de stresser comme ça, tu te fais du mal pour rien._

 _\- Si je le trouve je t'assure que je viendrai manger._

L'ordinateur n'a pas le temps d'émettre un bip que la porte de l'étage s'ouvre, je bondis de mon siège et je me jette sur Oliver.

 _\- Hum, on dirait que j'ai manqué à quelqu'un..._

Il m'enlace tendrement et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis il part se changer.

 _\- Tu as vu ? Tu te faisais du mal pour rien du tout._

Je souris, c'est vrai que je me suis légèrement laissée emporter, j'aurai du me contrôler... Oliver sort de la salle de bain et s'assoit avec nous. Dig dépose toute la nourriture qu'il vient d'acheter sur la table, il a abusé, il y a de toute sorte des sushis, des nems, du riz, des nouilles chinoises...

 _\- (Félicity) Tu as cru que l'on mourrait de faim ou quoi ?_

 _\- Arrivé sur place je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas demandé ce que tu voulais, alors j'ai pris un assortiment._

Il est vraiment chou ce Dig... Lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, il m'impressionnait, j'avoue avoir eu un peu peur au départ, il n'avait pas un air rassurant et pourtant, c'est l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse, toujours prêt à rendre service, à me rassurer avec des paroles rassurante, à me prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il voit que je ne vais pas bien... Bref en un rien de temps il est devenu un homme important pour moi, aussi important que Jason voir même plus... Il me protège lorsque Oliver n'est pas là, il a même commencé à m'enseigner des techniques de combat... Oliver n'était pas très joyeux la première fois qu'il nous a vu faire, mais il a fini par se faire une raison. D'ailleurs j'y pense, c'est bientôt que je dois m'attaquer à Oliver... Oh non... Tout ça à cause de Dig, ils s'étaient disputés, enfin disputés c'est un bien grand mot, Oliver n'était pas d'accord avec sa méthode d'apprentissage et Dig lui a rétorqué que dans moins de trois mois je serai aussi douée que lui et que si il voulait avoir la preuve de ce qu'il avançait qu'il organiserait un combat... Bon sang je ne me sans pas à la hauteur pas du tout... .Je n'arriverai jamais à me battre contre Oliver, j'espère qu'il a oublié cette histoire, car si au départ ça me faisait rire et bien maintenant ça me fais peur, surtout depuis que nous sommes un couple... Il a de ses idées Dig... J'ai presque terminé mon repas et Oliver n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il s'est installé avec nous, il semble ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _\- Oliver ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je dois vous parler._

Oh mon dieu... C'est horrible, comment peut on faire ça à son propre enfant ? Elle est complètement folle... Oui elle l'est sinon elle ne serait pas dans un hôpital. Je fonce vers mes ordinateurs pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'endroit où séjourne Kristie...

 _\- Les gars ? J'ai trouvé... Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle peut sortir comme elle veut, elle est équipée d'un bracelet, le même type qu'ont les détenus... Elle a quartier libre de 8h à 17h... Ensuite elle doit être de retour à l'hôpital... Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé d'adresse. J'ai piraté le serveur de l'hôpital et j'ai eu accès à son dossier... Elle est internée à cause de son ex mari, Walter en fait... Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle lui en veuille. Enfin il y a lui en vouloir et lui en vouloir._

 _\- (Dig) Pourquoi la faute de Walter ?_

 _\- Et bien il ne lui a rien laissé comme argent et son avocat a réussi à démontrer qu'elle était folle, surtout après le divorce elle n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, donc Walter à déposé plusieurs plaintes et à demandé un bilan psychiatrique... Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris pour qu'elle accepte... Il lui a peut être fait du chantage._

 _\- (Oliver) C'est un homme intelligent, je ne pense pas qu'il lui aurait fait du chantage, il lui a peut être promis une belle somme d'argent._

 _\- Toujours est-il que le bilan s'est révélé désastreux et c'est comme cela qu'elle a été enfermé..._

 _\- Et bien nous avons affaire à un sacré cas, nous allons devoir avoir une discussion avec Walter et surtout il va falloir aider Katie..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous avons bien avancé pour ce soir, heureusement que nous avons Félicity dans notre équipe, sans elle nous ne serions toujours pas pourquoi Kristie est enfermée, ni pourquoi elle en veut autant à mon beau père... Nous éteignons les lumières et nous nous rendons sur le parking.

 _\- Félicity, je pense que je vais rentrer au manoir ce soir, tu m'accompagnes ?_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Félicity**_

On quitte le Verdant, Oliver me tient par la main. On souhaite bonne soirée à Dig qui rentre chez lui. Je sais que ce soir je ne vais pas pouvoir être avec Oliver ce soir, il va vouloir parler à Walter, il va rentrer au manoir et moi chez moi... Il va me manquer. Purée, je suis déjà accro à lui, ça va être dur cette nuit je le sens. Merde je ne pensais pas que je pouvais l'aimer à ce point, mais c'est atroce... Enfin non, je suis heureuse, vraiment très heureuse, mais c'est horrible de se rendre compte que je ne peux pas tenir une heure sans le voir.

Oliver s'arrête, il me prévient qu'il va rentrer au manoir, je n'ose pas répondre parce que je ne veux pas qu'il entende de la déception dans ma voix, et puis il me demande de venir avec lui... Avec lui, au manoir... Euh comment ça ? Avec sa famille ? Avec sa mère ? Sa sœur... Bon ok Théa est cool, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois et elle est vraiment sympa... Et Walter ? Oh Oliver, je t'aime, vraiment... Mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça...

 _ **Oliver**_

Mon amour pâlit sous mes yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle a peur ? De venir avec moi ? Peut-être que ça va trop vite pour elle tout ça, mais je dois m'assurer que ce soit bien ça, être sur qu'elle préfère attendre avant de la ramener chez elle.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, jouant doucement avec ma main qui tient toujours la sienne, je souris, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, elle est nerveuse, elle est trop belle quand elle est nerveuse. Elle baisse les yeux.

 _\- Oliver... Au manoir, il y a ta famille, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi ?_

Alors c'est ça ? Elle craint qu'ils ne la jugent ? Alors là, rien à craindre, personne ne dira du mal de toi, je ne laisserais personne dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser ou se mettre entre nous. Je pose une main sous son menton afin qu'elle me regarde puis je pose un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

 _\- Écoute-moi bien... Je t'aime et je me fiche de ce qu'on pense de toi, car pour moi tu es parfaite. S'ils disent du mal de toi je m'en chargerais, je ne laisserais personne dire quoi que ce soit de mal sur toi. Ma famille va avoir du mal à accepter mais je m'en fiche... Mais si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt... Alors pas de soucis, je te retrouve demain._

Je la sens se tendre, puis elle se rapproche de moi et pose son front contre mon épaule, je passe mes bras autour d'elle et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Elle inspire un bon coup et se détache un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à tenir une heure loin de toi... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un manque dès que tu n'es pas là... Alors toute une nuit... Ça risque d'être dur... Et en plus..._

Je souris, heureux qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi, vraiment, mais elle semble hésiter à poursuivre, je pose mes mains dans son dos et mon front contre le sien, l'incitant à continuer.

 _\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse..._

 _\- Ça ne me tracasse même pas en fait... C'est ça le soucis... Tu as dis que tu voulais qu'on y aille doucement... Pourtant tout va si vite... Et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête... Je ne le veux pas..._

Sa voix s'est brisée en me disant ça... Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça... Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et me rapproche encore plus d'elle avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, délicatement, avant d'accentuer mon baiser, je suis heureux de voir qu'elle y répond sans hésiter, on reste ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser avant qu'on ne se sépare à bout de souffle.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête non plus... Ça ne s'arrêtera pas... Félicity je t'aime... Ne doute pas s'il te plaît._

 _\- Je ne doute pas ! Mais tout me semble parfait._

 _\- Moi ça ne me semble pas parfait... C'est parfait._

Elle me sourit et me prends la main, je comprends qu'elle accepte de venir avec moi au manoir. Je suis impatient, mais un peu nerveux quand même... Famille où pas, si quelqu'un ose dire quoi que ce soit sur elle, je ne vais rien laisser passer !

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai décidé de suivre Oliver à la seconde où il me l'a proposé, j'avais juste peur... J'ai toujours peur, mais je sais qu'Oliver sera là et qu'il ne laissera pas sa famille me dire quoi que ce soit. On arrive, waouh, je n'avais jamais vu le manoir avant ce soir, c'est Waouh... C'est grand, trop grand... Je me sens tellement petite à côté, est-ce que j'ai bien ma place ici ? On sort de voiture, Oliver semble remarqué mon malaise car il vient me prendre la main doucement.

 _\- Ne sois pas inquiète. Ils vont peut-être te dire que tu n'es pas parfaite pour moi... Mais crois-moi tu es bien plus que ça... Ils te diront peut-être que ta place n'est pas ici... Mais ta place est à mes côtés... Si tu le veux bien sur..._

Je lui souris et lui serre doucement la main... Comment puis-je douter avec tout ce qu'il me dit ? Qui a osé dire qu'Oliver n'est pas un gars bien ? Qu'il ou elle vienne devant moi et je vous jure que je lui en colle une... Il est tellement parfait avec moi...

On finit par entrer, on est accueilli par Moira qui ne semble pas surprise de me voir. Elle embrasse son fils et me tend la main pour la serrer, je le fais sans hésiter, Oliver me tient toujours l'autre tendrement. Je sais qu'il va devoir parler à Walter, et je sais donc qu'il va me laisser seule... Avec sa mère... J'appréhende, mais comment expliquer ma présence près de lui dans cette situation ? Moira nous fait signe de la suivre, je serre un peu plus la main d'Oliver et je le vois se pencher vers moi.

 _\- T'en fais pas, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle._

 _\- C'est gentil, mais tu dois parler à Walter, ça va aller._

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Tu peux essayer de me trouver ta sœur ?_

Il rit doucement et me fait un signe de tête. Fort heureusement quand on arrive dans le salon Théa est déjà là, elle sourit et vient m'enlacer doucement, mais sincèrement.

 _\- Je suis trop contente pour toi et Ollie ! Tommy me doit vingt dollar, il pensait que ça vous prendrait plus de temps à tout les deux._

 _\- (Walter) Théa, tu savais pour ton frère et Félicity ?_

 _\- Bien sur, ça se voyait de trop._

Walter est assis sur le canapé, il semble encore faible mais ça à l'air d'aller quand même. Oliver prévient qu'il doit parler à Walter. Théa sourit et m'entraîne en dehors du salon. Oliver me fait un petit clin d'œil et me sourit... Raaa il me rend folle ! Mais dans le bon sens.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je vois ma sœur et ma petite amie sortir, je suis contente de voir que le courant passe entre elle, vraiment. J'espère juste que maman et Walter suivront son exemple. Pour le moment, je dois parler de ce que j'ai appris. J'espère que maman ne sera pas furieuse. Après tout Walter n'a rien fait de mal.

 _\- (Walter) Oliver, je t'avais dis de ne pas..._

 _\- Walter, je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment... Mais s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ma vie... Je suis heureux avec Félicity. Je l'aime vraiment et je compte la rendre heureuse. Je sais que tu m'as déconseillé de la fréquenter... Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal... Je suis juste tombé amoureux._

Walter ne dit plus rien, il semble surprit, ma mère aussi. Et oui, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais, avec Félicity, je suis moi, je suis mon vrai moi et je compte le rester... Ma mère semble aussi surprise que son mari. J'espère que tout ira bien et qu'ils ne tenteront pas de nous mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

 _\- J'aurais préféré attendre avant de vous la présenter officiellement, mais j'ai parlé avec le détective Lance, et il m'a dit qui t'avait enlever._

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Kristie._

 _\- (Moira) Ton ex-femme Walter ?_

Alors là je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que ma mère savait pour Kristie. Mais bon en même temps je n'ai pas été présent dans leur vie ces derniers temps, je ne pouvais donc pas le savoir.

 _\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_

 _\- Selon Lance, elle t'en veut toujours de l'avoir fait interner..._

Walter se redresse un peu, il a l'air surpris de ce que je lui ai dit, et pourtant je suis discret, je ne révèle pas tout ce que Félicity m'a dit.

 _\- C'est vrai que je suis responsable de son internement... Mais ce qui n'est pas dit dans son dossier c'est qu'elle a continuer de m'envoyer des lettres, des mails et de venir me voir quand elle était en permission... Elle n'a jamais rien fait de violent c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas porté plainte... Je ne voulais pas aggraver son cas._

Ok, je comprends maintenant, mais là Kristie va trop loin, c'est une criminelle. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne à ma famille, ni à Félicity... Je ne le supporterais pas. Mais ça c'est à Arrow de s'en occuper, je dois juste lui parler de Katie avant, la pauvre me fait un peu de peine quand même, mais Walter n'a pas intérêt à me dire de la reprendre en tant que secrétaire, elle me fait pitié mais je la déteste... En plus avec tout ce qu'elle a osé dire sur la femme que j'aime ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ça.

Walter me dit qu'il va faire en sorte de l'aider, mais je lui précise bien que je ne veux pas la revoir, jamais. Il semble comprendre ce que je lui dit et me dit qu'il fera ce qu'il faut. Je le remercie et me décide à aller voir Félicity, ça fait un moment qu'elle a disparu avec Théa.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me retourne, ma mère se dirige vers moi. Je sais de quoi elle va me parler,et franchement, je ne veux pas, je suis adulte, je sais ce que je veux, et c'est Félicity que je veux.

 _\- S'il te plaît maman... Ne te mêle pas de ma vie... Je sais que j'ai une mauvaise réputation, un passé dont tu as honte... Et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais cet Oliver là n'existe plus, et je ne veux plus le redevenir, je veux juste vivre ma vie avec Félicity... Je veux être celui qu'elle mérite, alors certes elle ne vient pas d'une de ces familles riche et influente, certes elle n'est pas comme toutes ces filles que j'ai connu... Mais je l'aime exactement pour ça._

Ma mère semble surprise. Mais je suis honnête, je ne veux plus en parler, surtout si elle me dit des horreurs. Je veux juste rejoindre la femme que j'aime.

 _\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui... Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

Je quitte le salon, je veux la rejoindre et lui dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère que tout se passe bien avec ma petite sœur.

 _ **Félicity**_

Théa m'emmène dans sa chambre, je suis contente que sa sœur prenne bien notre relation. Vraiment. On s'installe et elle m'apporte à boire, je suis surprise de voir de l'eau. J'ai entendu pas mal de choses sur elle un peu avant le retour d'Oliver...

 _\- A son retour Oliver n'a pas arrêté de me faire la morale comme quoi je détruisais ma vie. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre qu'il avait raison, j'essaye de me racheter une conduite._

Je lui souris. Je me dois d'être honnête avec elle.

 _\- Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas entendu parler des frasques de Théa Queen, je pense que tu t'en sors bien._

Elle rit, moi aussi, et on commence à parler, elle me parle d'Oliver, de comment il était quand ils étaient enfants, on a bien rit toutes les deux. Oliver avait l'air tout mignon quand il était petit, tout comme maintenant d'ailleurs... Même si maintenant il est juste... Incroyablement Sexy... Ouais bon, je dois arrêter ça, vraiment, c'est pas le moment !

 _\- Je peux te poser une question Félicity ?_

Je suis un peu surprise de son ton... Mais je suis curieuse de savoir. Je lui réponds qu'elle peut, bien sur, elle me sourit et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu avec mon frère ? Je veux dire son passé et tout..._

Je suis encore plus surprise de sa question, mais je comprends pourquoi elle me demande, alors je veux être honnête, il faut qu'elle comprenne.

 _\- J'aime ton frère Théa... Je sais qui il était avant mais il n'est pas vraiment comme ça... Au début, lui comme moi on pensait qu'on pourrait juste être amis... Mais c'est impossible... Alors je me suis éloignée de lui, juste un peu afin qu'on garde juste cette amitié... Mais il a comprit que je l'aimais, et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. On ne pouvait pas rester juste amis... C'était impossible._

 _\- Rends-le heureux, s'il te plaît... Il a déjà bien souffert._

 _\- Je le promets._

Ouf, elle accepte notre relation sans soucis, je suis contente, reste plus qu'à convaincre sa mère et son beau père, j'espère que ça ira aussi. Je baille, je commence à fatiguer. Théa me fait sortir de la chambre et me conduit dans une autre... Celle d'Oliver.

 _\- Il va bientôt te rejoindre..._

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre... Elle referme la porte et je me retrouve seule dans la chambre de mon petit ami... Je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise, je n'ose rien toucher de peur qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Je vois une de ses chemises sur une chaise, je la prends dans mes mains et respire son odeur... C'est celle d'Oliver... Enivrante.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je croise Théa dans le couloir, elle me dit que Félicity est dans ma chambre, je la remercie, pose un baiser sur la joue de ma sœur et file dans ma chambre.

J'ouvre la porte et je souris en la voyant sentir une de mes chemises, je referme la porte et elle se retourne surprise, elle me sourit et avance vers moi, tenant toujours la chemise dans ses mains. Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui sourit aussi.

 _\- Ça s'est bien passé ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va, Walter va aider Katie. Et on s'occupera de Kristie._

 _\- Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?_

Je lui souris et secoue la tête, pour le moment, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est m'allonger dans mon lit et tenir la femme que j'aime contre moi afin de passer la meilleure nuit possible.

 _\- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre..._

 _\- Bien sur que oui... Cette chemise t'ira parfaitement... Je te jure de ne pas te sauter dessus quand tu l'auras mise..._

Elle éclate de rire et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser... Je suis tellement fou d'elle que je dis au diable ma promesse pour son plus grand plaisir à ce que je vois, je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge sur mon lit... La nuit nous appartient maintenant.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand je me réveille, je sens deux bras autour de moi, il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de me rendre compte, de me souvenir de qui il s'agit... Je me retourne et je le vois qui est réveillé, il me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser, je lui rends son sourire et l'embrasse à mon tour... Dire que j'ai passé des jours à me convaincre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et moi et que désormais je suis avec lui, dans son lit, au manoir, nue... Je suis comblée, vraiment.

J'ai eu une idée pour Kristie, je ne pense pas que ça va plaire à Oliver, mais ça pourrait marcher.

 _\- J'ai une idée pour comprendre ce que Kristie a en tête..._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Hum... Mais je veux t'en parler plus tard... S'il te plaît..._

 _\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

Je souris et me redresse légèrement, il s'assied sur le lit et me prends dans ses bras... C'est le pied... Quand il est venu dans mon bureau la première fois, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi tendre, mais j'aime le voir comme ça... Je me retourne, le regard sérieux...

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Oh... C'est juste que je viens de passer la nuit ici... Qu'on a été très loin d'être discret et que je vais devoir me retrouver face à ta famille..._

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse tendrement avant de m'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. J'ai envie de le repousser afin qu'on se lève mais je ne peux pas... Bon ok, l'envie de le repousser est aussi vite passée qu'elle est venue... Je ne peux pas résister quand il m'embrasse comme ça, quand il me caresse comme ça... Je le repousse juste un peu, il me regarde dans les yeux, me sourit... Avant de m'embrasser de nouveau et de posséder mon corps une nouvelle fois... A ce moment là, je me fiche de sa famille, de ce qu'ils vont dire, de comment ils me voient, je ne pense qu'à l'homme que j'aime qui me fait vivre un moment merveilleux...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Oliver**_

La matinée est déjà bien avancée, nous finissons par quitter le lit... Félicity file dans la salle de bain... Mon dieu qu'elle est sexy, elle porte la chemise que je lui ai prêté hier, elle lui arrive à la moitié de ses cuisses, ses cheveux sont emmêles et elle a l'air d'une fille plus qu'heureuse. Je souris comme un idiot en la regardant parce que je suis fier de moi, fier de voir que c'est moi qui la rend aussi heureuse. Je sors de ma chambre et file rejoindre la cuisine, le manoir est désert... Je prépare un petit déjeuner rapide pour ma belle... Du café, du jus d'orange et un assortiment de viennoiserie.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je file dans la salle de bain, je sens le regard d'Oliver dans mon dos, je sais qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux et je suis sure qu'il sourit... S'y je me retournais, je verrai son sourire. Il est heureux et je pense que j'y suis pour beaucoup. J'entre dans la salle de bain, bon sang elle est trois fois plus grande que la mienne et bien rangée ! Mince c'est une salle de bain d'homme et elle est bien mieux rangée que la mienne... J'ai honte quand même, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose chez moi. J'entre dans la douche et fait couler le jet d'eau chaude sur mon corps... Hum c'est agréable, ça me détend les muscles... Je repense à la nuit que je viens de passer et à ce début de matinée, les mains d'Oliver parcourant la moindre parcelle de mon corps, Oliver m'embrassant dans le cou, sur mes lèvres, léchant mes seins, puis descendant sur mon intimité... Hummm c'était vraiment top... C'est vraiment un super bon amant, doux et attentionné... Je suis de nouveau excitée... Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi accro ! Je règle la douche sur l'eau froide, il faut que je me calme et rapidement... Je me sèche, peigne mes cheveux, les sèche et m'habille rapidement... Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé sous la douche mais je suis sure que j'y ai passé trop de temps...

Je descends rapidement les escaliers, enfin aussi vite que mes talons me le permettent et je m'avance dans le couloir... Je me sens perdue dans cette maison, je n'y connais absolument rien, Oliver n'a pas eu le temps de me faire visiter hier et Théa m'a simplement montré l'étage... Je me dirige en suivant l'odeur du café, j'espère que je ne vais pas croiser Moira ou Walter, je ne serai pas vraiment quoi leur dire.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ah la voilà enfin, elle en a mis du temps, je savais que les femmes étaient longues à se préparer mais je ne savais pas que Félicity faisait partie de ce genre de femme. Non vraiment pas... Je l'invite à s'installer en face de moi et dépose devant elle le petit déjeuner.

 _\- Waouh tout ça pour moi !_

 _\- J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim..._

Je me sers un café, prend un croissant et mange... Félicity est bien silencieuse, ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant elle a toujours quelque chose à dire d'habitude.

 _\- Félicity... Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- Non ça va... Enfin je pensais juste à un truc, je devrais être au bureau à cette heure-ci..._

C'est tout elle ça, elle s'inquiète pour le travail... Elle ne devrait pas, je suis son patron enfin en quelque sorte, pour le moment c'est toujours Walter mais il ne la virera pas, il a trop besoin d'elle et de ses compétences... Je m'approche d'elle l'embrasse et lui dit tout contre ses lèvres...

 _\- Oui tu devrais en effet mais à la place d'être dans ton bureau, tu viens de coucher avec le patron... Patron qui s'avère être ton petit ami donc je pense que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire._

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver essaie de me rassurer et c'est vrai il n'a pas tort, je suis avec lui et oui nous avons passé la nuit ensemble mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que je devrais tout de même être à mon poste... Je vais perdre une journée de salaire et honnêtement je ne peux pas vraiment me le permettre surtout en ce moment... A cause de ce maudit accident, je n'ai plus de voiture et je vais être obligée d'en racheter une... Je repousse légèrement Oliver, il n'a pas l'air très ravi mais je prends sa main dans la mienne, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées.

 _\- Oliver... Il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler... Et aussi que j'aille me changer..._

 _\- Ok Félicity, je demanderais à Dig de passer par chez toi et ensuite nous irons chez Queen._

La trajet jusqu'à chez moi n'est pas long, je descends de la voiture, Oliver est sur mes talons, je peux voir Dig qui sourit dans la voiture... J'entre dans mon appartement, je laisse passer Oliver devant moi avant de refermer la porte et je file me changer rapidement.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entre chez Félicity mais je n'avais pas prêté attention à la déco avant, c'est vraiment joli chez elle, simple mais j'aime beaucoup. Son salon n'est pas très grand mais il est cosy... Un tapis recouvre une bonne partie du sol, une petite table de salon en teck est posée sur celui ci et un écran de télévision est suspendu au mur du fond. Le canapé est noir... Noir ? Bah mince alors j'étais pourtant sur qu'il était gris... J'ai pourtant dormi dedans enfin dormi est un bien grand mot... Disons que je me suis endormi dedans et que j'ai rapidement été réveillé par Félicity qui m'est tombée dessus. Donc il est noir, Un meuble bas assez long en teck toujours est posé sous la télévision, des cadres photos sont posés dessus... Je m'approche de ceux-ci curieux de voir les personnes qui y sont exposés... Waouh je suis surpris, totalement surpris il n'y que des photos de Laurel et elle, elle et Jason, elle et Ethan... Bref pas de photos de famille, juste ses amis.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je passe une robe noire qui ajuste parfaitement mon corps, puis j'enfile des chaussures noires à talons... Je me regarde dans le miroir avant de sortir de la chambre... Oliver est dans mon salon, il contemple mes photos... Mince j'espère que ça ne va pas lui sembler bizarre qu'il n'y ait que mes amis... Je m'avance vers lui et je me rends compte que quelqu'un m'a laissé un message sur le téléphone de chez moi... Je le mets en route et oh non pas ça... Par pitié non... Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer j'avais complètement oublié...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me retourne, Félicity est à quelques pas de moi... Quelque chose la tracasse, je peux le voir sur son visage, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

 _\- Félicity ? Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Enfin je ne sais pas... Je dois partir demain pour Vegas, ma mère m'attend... Je lui avais promis que je passerai un peu de temps avec elle et avec ce qui vient de se passer... Enfin je veux dire avec nous... J'ai complètement oublié que je devais m'envoler demain... Elle a besoin de moi, elle s'est fait opérer il y a de cela un mois et elle rentre enfin chez elle, je suis censée l'aider... Enfin l'aider non, disons jouer les infirmières... J'avais posé quinze jours de congés pour m'occuper d'elle... Et là maintenant je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partir._

Demain ? Elle part demain ! Comment je vais faire sans elle moi ? Impossible de la laisser partir seule... Et merde... Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, je dois encore régler cette histoire avec Kristie, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas exposer son plan pour l'arrêter...

 _\- Il faut que tu y ailles, même si ça m'embête, tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que tu t'occupes de ta mère... Je te rejoindrai dès que j'aurai régler le problème avec Kristie, d'ailleurs, on ne va pas au travail, je veux qu'on passe le reste de la journée ensemble et ensuite on ira au Verdant, tu m'exposeras ton idée._

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver a raison... Je sais qu'il a raison... Mais zut, je ne veux pas le quitter... Merde on dirait une gamine qui ne veut pas quitter son petit ami... Voila à quoi je ressemble, bon sang mais que m'a fait Oliver ? Quel sort m'a t-il jeté ? Comme promis nous passons l'après midi ensemble, nous nous promenons dans les rues de Starling, puis au parc où de nombreuses personnes notamment des filles se retournent sur nous, j'entends quelque commentaires, notamment quelques uns désagréables du style **"encore une sur son tableau de chasse"**... Ça m'agace que les gens pensent cela, mais Oliver n'a pas l'air d'y prêter attention... Nous faisons quelques boutiques mais nous ne ressortons avec rien, je n'ai rien besoin, sur le chemin nous rencontrons Jason et Ethan, nous partageons un verre avec eux dans un pub puis nous nous rendons au Verdant... Je me pose devant les ordinateurs et les allume.

 _\- Le plan est assez simple en fait, elle est folle mais pas assez pour être internée complètement, en fait pour qu'elle le soit il faut que tu ailles voir Kristie, en tant que Arrow, que tu la mettes en confiance, que tu lui fasses dire pourquoi elle s'en est pris à Walter. Avec ses aveux, elle sera bonne pour un retour en psychiatrie pour de bon._

 _\- (Dig) Tu penses que ce sera suffisant ? Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'elle ne ressortira pas à nouveau et qu'elle ne fera pas de mal une fois de plus à Walter ?_

 _\- Je vais falsifier son dossier médicale si il le faut... Je saurais où elle est envoyée et on la surveillera d'ici... Mais je suis sure que si nous obtenons ses aveux, elle ne ressortira pas._

 _ **Oliver**_

Le plan de Félicity ne m'a l'air pas mal... Et réalisable ce soir en plus... Le seul problème c'est qu'il faut que j'arrive à faire parler Kristie sans lui faire peur... Cette femme est folle, et je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir... Il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse sortir dans ma tenue, je décide donc de faire un entraînement avec Dig... Ça fait plus de deux heures que nous nous entraînons, je commence à être sur les rotules, et Dig ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme lui non plus...

 _\- (Dig) On arrête pour ce soir, la nuit commence à tomber..._

Je prends une douche rapide et passe ma tenue, je prends mes affaires et embrasse Félicity... J'esquisse un mouvement pour partir mais elle me retient par la main.

 _\- Sois prudent d'accord..._

 _\- Toujours... Je compte sur toi pour désactiver les caméras de sécurité... et couper le courant..._

 _\- Oublie pas elle est dans la chambre 201 au second étage... Quand j'aurai coupé le courant tu auras seulement 5 minutes avant que le générateur ne prenne le relais._

 _\- (Dig) dès que tu es sorti, n'oublie pas d'appeler parce que je n'ai pas envie de la voir tourner en rond une fois de plus pendant des heures..._

Elle fait ça ? Vraiment ? J'approche Félicity de moi et l'enlace, je la serre contre mon corps, je n'aime pas qu'elle s'inquiète surtout lorsqu'il n'y a pas matière à le faire... Je ne risque rien... Rien du tout... Félicity se détend dans mes bras... Je dépose un long baiser sur son front puis la lâche.

 _\- Dig je te la confie._

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver me fait savoir qu'il est sur les lieux, je désactive toutes les caméras de sécurité, c'est un jeu d'enfants pour moi... Je mets un peu plus de temps pour le courant. J'appuie sur la touche entrée de mon clavier et hop tout s'éteint. Allez Oliver c'est à toi de jouer... J'espère que mon plan va fonctionner parce qu'Oliver m'a dit qu'une fois l'affaire terminé il me rejoindrai à Vegas mais si elle se termine ce soir, alors il pourra s'envoler avec moi... Oui il pourra... C'est le genre d'homme qui plaira à ma mère, je le sais... Elle aime le genre d'Oliver... J'espère juste qu'elle ne me mettra pas la honte devant lui, après tout nous ne venons pas du même monde lui est moi... Lui est riche et moi et bien je suis moi... Mais ma mère c'est pire, elle n'a pas énormément d'argent... Mais elle est super gentille... Vraiment gentille... Ce sont juste ses ex qui étaient louches, notamment l'avant dernier... D'ailleurs il me fait penser un peu à Kristie sur ce point là, il prenait tout les pourboires de ma mère ne lui laissant que le minimum pour vivre et il partait de la maison pendant quelques semaines puis revenait pour reprendre de l'argent et repartait... J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ma mère se laissait faire... J'ai été soulagée lorsqu'il est mort, écrasé par un camion... Nous étions enfin tranquille et débarrassées... Ma mère a eu du mal à s'en remettre mais pas moi...

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity a fait sa part de travail... Tout le bâtiment est plongé dans le noir, j'escalade le portail, entre le code de la porte sur le digicode, Félicity a réussi je ne sais comment à l'obtenir. J'entre dans l'hôpital, c'est l'horreur la dedans, les infirmiers courent partout tentant tant bien que mal de rassurer les patients qui hurlent à travers les cloisons de leur chambre... Je trouve rapidement l'escalier, je monte au second tourne à droite et me retrouve devant la chambre de Kristie... Merde ça fonctionne avec une carte, et je n'en ai pas... Je cours à l'opposé, au bout je distingue un infirmier, je l'attrape, l'assomme et lui vole son passe... Ouais bon pour une fois je fais entorse aux règlement, je n'ai pas le choix, il ne le reste que deux minutes trente avant que le générateur ne prenne le relais... Je cours dans le sens inverse, passe la carte dans le lecteur et la porte s'ouvre... Je trouve Kristie assise dans son lit... Elle n'a pas l'air en forme, pas du tout même... Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, et elle parle inlassablement, elle semble répéter la même chose... Une perfusion est rattaché à son bras...

 _\- Kristie !_

Elle se ressaisie, enfin elle arrête de gigoter puis me détaille... Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait bordel ?

 _\- Walter ! tu es la mon amour tu es venue me sauver... Regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait regarde !_

Mon dieu, elle me prend pour Walter, je ne lui ressemble pas pourtant... Merde qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Rentrer dans son jeu ou pas... Si Félicity serait là elle me dirait quoi faire... Zut l'interrupteur... Je file le mettre en position arrêt puis je retourne près de Kristie... Je décide d'entrer dans son jeu mais je vais tourner cela à ma manière... J'enclenche l'enregistreur, j'espère que je ne fait pas fausse route et qu'elle parlera...

 _\- Je sais Kristie ce qu'ils ont fait, mais c'est pour ton bien, tu n'avais pas toute ta tête ces derniers temps... Pourquoi m'as-tu fais enlever ?_

 _\- Oh Walter, tu t'es sauvé, je voulais simplement que l'on se retrouve ensemble, rien que toi et moi... Mais tu t'es sauvé, tu es un vilain..._

Elle déraille complètement... J'ai envie de partir, je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état et encore moins de converser avec elle...

 _\- Mais je suis revenu, je suis là pour toi mais avant que je ne t'aide, dis moi plutôt qui as-tu engagé pour me kidnapper ? Il faut que j'aille les remercier parce que grâce à eux nous sommes enfin ensemble..._

 _\- Ah oui... Eux... Ce sont des sdf qui avaient besoin d'argent, je les ai trouvé dans le camps qui longe la voix ferré dans les Glades... Je leur ai donné une belle somme d'argent... D'ailleurs Katie était folle de rage..._

Donc Katie était au courant du plan de sa mère elle m'a menti...

 _\- Katie savait ce que tu avais prévu de faire avec eux ?_

 _\- Katie ? Non Katie ne sait rien, elle m'a juste aider à te retrouver..._

Je crois que j'en sais assez, la lumière est revenue dans le couloir... Je reste un moment dans la chambre de Kristie, je fouille dans ses affaires... Kristie est à nouveau en train de se balancer dans son lit, et elle s'est remise à dire la même chose que tout à l'heure... Je trouve un portable, je décide de le prendre... Je sors de la chambre mon sac sur mes épaules... Personne dans le couloir, je jette la carte magnétique dans la poubelle que je trouve sur ma route puis je file dans l'escalier, je monte rapidement sur le toit, puis je descends en rappel le long du bâtiment, j'espère que les caméras sont toujours désactivées.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'espère qu'Oliver est parvenu a avoir des réponses... Les caméras de sécurité sont toujours désactivées, pourtant le personnel de l'hôpital à tenter de les remettre en marche mais n'y sont pas arrivés... Dig tente de me distraire, il me parle, me raconte comment il en est arrivé à être garde du corps alors qu'avant il était soldat... Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance dans la vie lui non plus, il s'est marié une première fois sur un champ de bataille et lorsqu'il m'a dit avec qui j'ai été un peu déstabilisée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit Lyla.

 _\- Lyla, la fille que tu vois actuellement est ton ex femme ?_

 _\- Oui... Elle, cette fille la était mon ex femme._

Mais comment fait-il ? Il m'étonnera toujours ce Dig... Divorcer pour ensuite fréquenter ton ex femme... Je ne me montre pas trop curieuse cependant, tout le monde à ses secrets et je ne voudrais pas abuser de la gentillesse de Dig. Mon téléphone vibre.

\- _Oliver ?_

 _\- J'arrive, je suis là dans quinze minutes._

 _ **Oliver**_

De retour au Verdant je donne le téléphone à Félicity pour qu'elle tente d'y trouver quelque chose puis je leur fait écouter mon enregistrement...

 _\- (Félicity) C'est pas mal mais si on avait plus ce serait mieux, peut-être qu'on trouvera d'autres choses dans le téléphone._

Je suis crevé, il est déjà tard, près de 23h et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir profité de Félicity de la journée et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas, nous avons passé la journée ensemble.

 _\- J'ai quelque chose, tout un tas d'échange par texto... Avec ça on a de quoi la faire enfermer pour le restant de ces jours et aussi de mettre sous les verrous les gens concernés par l'enlèvement de Walter._

Elle est vraiment douée... Je me demande comment elle fait pour être aussi rapide, il faudra vraiment que je lui demande de m'expliquer un jour...

 _\- Envoie une copie de tout ce qu'on a à Lance, nous en avons assez fait pour ce soir, à lui de prendre le relais. Rentrons !_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Félicity**_

On est chez moi... Je pensais qu'il voudrait rentrer chez lui ce soir mais non, il a voulut venir chez moi. Je suis contente qu'on se soit enfin débarrassés de Kristie, comme ça je vais pouvoir aller voir ma mère sans penser à ce que Oliver serait en train de vivre... Je prépare mon sac d'affaires. Je prends quelques tenues, mes affaires de toilettes, mon billet d'avion et tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. Oliver n'a pas encore parlé du fait qu'il m'a dit qu'il me rejoindrait, il ne va peut-être pas pouvoir, après tout il a quand même une entreprise à gérer... Je ne veux pas qu'il ai des soucis à cause de moi... Je mets ma valise dans l'entrée. Je n'ai pas parlé pratiquement depuis que nous sommes rentrés... Je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il devait rester ici... Mais deux semaines sans le voir... Ça va être l'enfer... Je l'aime tellement... J'essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré moi.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde Félicity préparer sa valise, pendant ce temps là, j'ai envoyé un mail à Walter lui signalant que je partais pour deux semaines environ avec Félicity et qu'on reviendrait tout les deux en même temps. J'éteins mon téléphone, je ne veux pas qu'il m'appelle pour me faire changer d'avis... Je veux juste passer un maximum de temps avec celle que j'aime. Je la vois déposer sa valise dans l'entrée, elle ne m'a pratiquement rien dit depuis qu'on est ici... Je la vois essuyer une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue... Merde pourquoi elle pleure ? Je me lève et m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Tu vas me manquer... C'est tout... C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens ça..._

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, ses bras sont dans mon dos, elle me serre aussi. Je la détache doucement de moi et lui souris.

 _\- Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de te manquer... Je prends le même avion que toi..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Elle est surprise, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que je ressens la même chose pour elle que ce qu'elle ressent pour moi... Deux semaines sans elle... Non, c'est impossible.

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es la seule à ressentir ça ? Et bien non... Je t'aime tellement que même le fait de devoir attendre le lendemain pour te voir m'est insupportable... Alors deux semaines... Je ne me l'imagine même pas... Félicity, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça, avec personne, et je ne veux pas le ressentir avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'espérais tellement en finir avec Kristie ce soir... Pour pouvoir partir avec toi..._

Elle me sourit et se redresse pour m'embrasser, je lui accorde avec plaisir, je passe mes bras dans son dos et la serre, nos lèvres s'ouvrent, nos langues se caressent, s'enroulent, s'emmêlent... Je suis accro à ses baisers, totalement accro à elle... Je suis crevé, totalement, mais je ne peux pas résister, je la prends dans mes bras tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je la soulève et la plaque doucement contre le mur du couloir, elle me retire mon pull et mon T-shirt, si je n'avais pas les mains prises je lui retirerais son haut... Je crois qu'elle devine mes pensées car elle le fait elle même. Je reprends ma route vers sa chambre, reprenant nos baisers. Je l'allonge sur le lit, fini de retirer mes vêtements, elle veut enlever les siens mas je lui prends les mains et le fait moi même tout en déposant des baisers sur chaque parties de son magnifique corps que je peux atteindre.

Je la sens se cambrer alors qu'on a même pas encore commencé, je remonte vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime... Et même si ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ça... Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi..._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, je me retire et vais aussitôt embrasser son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et moi non plus... Oh !_

Je sais ce qu'elle va dire, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus, je veux l'entendre gémir et crier mon nom toute la nuit, je veux qu'elle se souvienne de cette nuit durant notre voyage... Je veux qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais. Je sais qu'elle adore quand je fais ça, quand je titille son intimité de la sorte... Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de l'entendre crier mon prénom. Je remonte sur elle bien décidé à lui faire vivre mille choses encore cette nuit.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille difficilement... Heureusement que notre avion ne parte qu'en fin de matinée... Oliver m'a tué cette nuit... C'était Waouh... Je me retourne et le vois qui me regarde dormir, il est tout habillé mais allongé près de moi. Je me redresse et me penche pour l'embrasser, il m'accorde ce baiser avec plaisir et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Un peu plus d'une heure... Je suis allé au manoir, pour prendre quelques affaires et étrangement ni ma mère ni Walter n'ont rien dit quant-à mon départ précipité._

 _\- Je suis heureuse qu'ils le prennent bien... Je ne veux pas créer d'ennuis avec ta famille..._

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et me sourit.

 _\- Je me fiche d'avoir des ennuis avec eux si c'est pour être avec toi._

On reste ainsi quelques minutes avant que je ne me décide à me lever, je m'habille et vérifie une dernière fois que je n'ai rien oublié. Puis on quitte mon appartement pour l'aéroport.

 _ **Oliver**_

On est à Vegas, le voyage a été agréable, en même temps, avec Félicity avec moi, tout est agréable. On a parlé de sa mère, j'étais un peu inquiet à cause de son opération mais elle m'a rassuré, elle a eu un accident et a du être opéré du genoux, elle rentre après avoir eu un mois de repos et de rééducation. Elle n'aurait probablement pas trop besoin d'aide, juste deux ou trois jours histoire de prendre ses marques, le reste du temps on pourrait profiter de notre voyage, se sont ses propres mots, pas les miens. Je suis heureux, je vais pouvoir passer pratiquement deux semaines seul avec celle que j'aime, c'est génial.

On arrive à l'appartement, un voisin de sa mère l'a raccompagnée, du coup on peut directement venir. Je suis nerveux, totalement, pas une fois je n'ai été présenté aux parents d'une fille avec qui j'étais... Mais avec Félicity ça ne me fait pas peur, pourtant c'est aussi une forme d'engagement, mais je veux aller au bout des choses avec elle.

 _\- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, elle va t'adorer._

Elle me connaît vraiment bien...

 _\- Je suis nerveux._

 _\- Sois toi même Oliver, rien de plus. Ok ?_

Je hoche doucement la tête et on fini par rentrer. Félicity appelle sa mère, celle ci réponds aussitôt. On va d'où provient la voix, elle est dans le salon. Félicity me tient la main même si je préférerais qu'elle me lâche... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'ai peur de faire mauvaise impression... Sa mère est assise sur un fauteuil, c'est une assez belle femme, blonde aux yeux clairs... Bon elle n'est pas aussi belle que Félicity, pour moi il n'y a personne de plus belle qu'elle. Elle a l'air un peu fatiguée, mais sinon sa mère à l'air d'aller. Elle s'appelle Donna, Félicity me l'a dit dans l'avion, j'avais oublié.

Elle a l'air surprise de me voir ici, avec sa fille, surtout qu'elle sait qui je suis quand même, j'ai fait la une des journaux il n'y a pas si longtemps.

 _\- Félicity... Qu'est-ce que..._

 _\- Maman, je te présente Oliver, c'est mon petit ami..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Waouh j'ai réussi, j'ai sorti ça à ma mère, et oui Oliver est mon petit ami, je voudrais même le crier sur tout les toits afin de prouver au monde qu'il n'est plus comme avant. Ma mère est vraiment surprise, je sais qu'elle va me poser plein de question mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ai ce qu'elle veut.

Oliver me prévient qu'il doit partir, il veut réserver une chambre dans un hôtel, il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire hier, on est parti tellement vite. Je ne veux pas vraiment dormir ici avec ma mère à côtés. Je préfère qu'on aille à l'hôtel, Oliver a promit qu'il ne serait pas loin d'ici. Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres rapidement et s'en va...

 _\- Oliver Queen ? Félicity qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Oliver Queen ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit maman, c'est mon petit ami._

 _\- Non non non... Oliver Queen n'a pas de petites amies, il n'en a jamais eu. Il va te..._

 _\- S'il te plaît maman ! Oliver n'est pas comme ça, pas avec moi. Je l'aime, et je sais que lui aussi m'aime._

 _\- Tu es sure de toi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de ma vie._

Cela fait cinq jours qu'on est ici et c'est vraiment génial. Parfait même. Le soir et la nuit, nous sommes juste tout les deux, un couple d'amoureux à dormir dans l'une des plus belle suite de la ville... Je ne voulais pas que Oliver en prenne une aussi chère mais il a voulut qu'on ai ça, pour notre premier voyage, il voulait qu'on soit le mieux installés possible. Et c'est vraiment génial, il est près de dix-neuf heure, ma mère passe la soirée avec ses voisins et amis qui l'ont invitée à manger. Elle va vraiment bien, elle n'a même plus besoin de ses béquilles pour marcher. Du coup Oliver et moi sommes installés dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel, je suis contre son torse et il me tient tendrement contre lui... Ma mère est vraiment gentille avec lui, je pense qu'elle a comprit que je l'aime et que rien ne changera ça.

 _ **Oliver**_

On est bien dans ce jacuzzi, tellement bien. Je suis heureux, avec Félicity je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été, je sais que c'est grâce à elle et seulement elle. Depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on a pas été séparé quasiment, mais je ne ressens aucune envie de la quitter, même une seule seconde. Je me demande quand même si elle ressent bien la même chose, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente oppressée.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

Elle se colle encore plus à moi, je resserre mon étreinte sur elle et pose un baiser sur son épaule.

 _\- Tu es heureuse ?_

Elle se redresse un peu et se tourne vers moi, elle me sourit. Ça me rassure quand même.

 _\- Je suis très heureuse Oliver, vraiment._

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi... Purée c'est fou ce que je l'aime, je ne pensais vraiment pas cela possible... D'aimer quelqu'un à ce point là... De vouloir à ce point sentir la présence de quelqu'un... De vouloir à ce point avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi. Je suis heureux... A mon retour de l'île, je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais oui, avec Félicity je le suis, et même plus que ça. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle, je veux toujours plus... On est ensemble depuis peu de temps, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années, j'ai l'impression de la connaître par cœur et qu'elle me connaît de la même façon... Depuis qu'on est à Vegas je voulais tout lui dire sur le naufrage et tout ce qui en a suivi, je lui ai absolument tout lui dit sur mes cinq ans d'absence, je craignais qu'elle ne parte, qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi, qu'elle ai peur, mais elle est restée, elle ne m'a pas quitté et on est encore plus proche qu'avant. Ce qui me semble étonnant.

On est à Vegas depuis cinq jours... Et depuis cinq jours je ne cesse de penser à une chose que je m'efforce de chasser de mon esprit, c'est trop tôt... Beaucoup trop tôt... Même si j'ai du mal à voir notre relation finir autrement. En allant à l'hôtel le premier jour, je suis passé devant une chapelle, et je me suis dit que je voudrais y emmener Félicity... Je sais que c'est trop tôt mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer une autre fin possible. Mais je ne dis rien, après tout je suis heureux comme ça avec elle, et elle est heureuse avec moi, un jour, quand ça fera un moment qu'on sera ensemble, je lui demanderais, je veux qu'on soit une famille tout les deux.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Comment on va faire quand on sera rentrés ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

Je la sens frissonner, on sort du jacuzzi, je l'aide à se rhabiller et l'incite à continuer, elle à l'air soucieuse.

 _\- Et bien... Je t'aime, vraiment, de tout mon cœur même... Mais tu ne crois pas que les gens vont se poser des questions si on est toujours chez l'un où chez l'autre ? Il va falloir apprendre à vivre chacun chez soi..._

Merde je n'y ai pas pensé... Pas du tout... C'est vrai que ma famille va se poser des questions si je passe toutes mes nuits chez Félicity où si elle vient au manoir.

 _\- Tu me manqueras de trop..._

 _\- Toi aussi..._

Je l'embrasse tendrement, je ne veux pas penser à quand on va rentrer, je veux juste penser à nous, tout de suite, maintenant. Le reste m'importe peu.

 _ **Félicity**_

On repart déjà dans deux jours... C'est passé tellement vite, c'est fou ce que je suis bien ici avec lui, je ne veux pas rentrer, même si ma mère va bien mieux, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule depuis plusieurs jours, je ne veux pas partir, ici il n'y a que lui et moi, rien d'autre, personne d'autre. Certes Oliver prend régulièrement des nouvelles de Dig pour être sur que tout va bien. D'ailleurs Kristie est internée pour de bon, enfin, on est tranquille à ce niveau là. Walter a trouvé un travail pour Katie à Central City, donc on aura même plus à la voir.

Je n'ai pas hâte de rentrer, on ne pourra plus passer autant de temps ensemble, on va devoir reprendre le travail, et en plus je ne pense pas qu'on pourra être toujours l'un avec l'autre, y compris le soir.

 _\- Encore deux jours..._

 _\- Ne m'en parle pas Oliver..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Et oui on va devoir rentrer, je ne sais pas encore si on va réussir à tenir l'un sans l'autre à certains moment, notre relation est fusionnelle, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue. Mais bon, rien ne va changer, c'est juste qu'on ne sera pas toute la journée collés l'un à l'autre, il va juste falloir à être un peu moins accro à l'autre...

 _\- Ce serait tellement plus facile si..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Et merde j'ai parlé tout haut... Mon amour, je crois que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi... Je me mets à parler tout seul... Je dois vite trouver une excuse, une raison pour expliquer ce que je lui ai dit... Je ne peux pas lui dire que depuis qu'on est ici je pense au mariage, je vais l'effrayer et elle va fuir, et ça je ne veux pas... Vite Oliver, trouve quelque chose !


	27. Chapter 27

_**Oliver**_

Ça y est j'ai trouvé... Oui ça va le faire ça, complètement... Elle ne veut pas être séparée de moi et moi d'elle... Oui c'est une idée de génie enfin j'espère... Je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction, vraiment pas... Je pense qu'elle ne va pas accepter mais tant pis, il faut que je me sorte de cette situation... Quelle galère pourquoi j'ai dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas ? Ça ne m'arrive jamais.

 _\- Oliver ? Dis-moi à quoi tu penses..._

 _\- Ce serait plus facile si tu devenais ma secrétaire..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Sa quoi ? J'ai mal entendu ? Il ne me demande pas sérieusement d'être sa secrétaire ? Je déteste ce job, classer des dossiers, prendre ses rendez-vous, organiser son emploi du temps... Non non et non ce n'est pas pour moi... Hors de question... Mais à bien y réfléchir, il a raison... Ce serai plus facile, nous serions constamment ensemble, je serais proche de lui, dans une pièce juste à côté de son bureau et je pourrais le déranger autant que je voudrais... Hummmm c'est tentant, vraiment tentant... Mais non, je ne peux pas... Oh puis mince j'en sais rien, lorsqu'il s'agit de nous deux, je ne sais même plus ce dont j'ai envie... Il me rend folle, je n'ai jamais ressenti de choses similaires avec mes ex... Enfin avec Cooper parce qu'à part lui on ne peut pas qualifier les autres d'ex...

 _\- Oliver je t'aime... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je déteste ce job... Secrétaire... Je n'ai pas fait le MIT pour me retrouver assise derrière un bureau à trier des documents et à taper des lettres à l'ordinateur..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je vois sur son visage qu'elle est en pleine réflexion... Elle n'a pas l'air furieuse enfin je ne pense pas, elle n'en a pas l'air en tout cas... J'espère qu'elle va accepter même si ce n'est pas dans ses compétences je m'en moque, elle sera près de moi et c'est tout ce que je veux... Elle sera en permanence à mes côtés, je n'aurai pas besoin de trouver une excuse ridicule pour descendre la voir au département informatique... Ça nous facilitera la vie... Merde elle est pas d'accord... Je m'en doutais un peu qu'elle ne le serait pas... Je la comprends, c'est un travail complètement diffèrent du sien... Et en plus elle adore son boulot.

 _\- Je me doutais que tu aurais refusé... Mais ça me paraissait être la bonne solution... Félicity..._

Je m'approche d'elle, prend son visage en coupe et effleure ses lèvres...

 _\- Je ne peux pas passer autant de temps loin de toi... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... Je pense que je deviendrais dingue dans mon bureau seul... Et je pense aussi que je ne prendrais jamais autant l'ascenseur de ma vie..._

 _ **Félicity**_

On dirait qu'il plaide en sa faveur... Bon je dois avouer que son numéro de charme me plaît... Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire... J'ai peur de m'ennuyer dans ce bureau, peur de ne pas faire le job correctement... J'ai une idée... Bon elle n'est peut-être pas aussi lumineuse que la sienne mais au moins ça nous permettra de passer du temps ensemble et ça me permettra de continuer mon travail au département informatique.

 _\- Je te propose quelque chose de mieux... Enfin mieux ça dépend... Je ne veux pas quitter mon travail et je veux être avec toi... Je te propose que je sois ta secrétaire le matin et que l'après midi je rejoigne le département informatique... Au moins nous serons ensemble une bonne partie de la journée... Et nous déjeunerons ensemble tout les midis..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Son offre est honnête et elle tient la route... Bon par contre j'aurais préféré qu'elle inverse, le matin au département informatique et l'après-midi avec moi... Oui parce que souvent je reste tard le soir et j'aimerais qu'elle reste avec moi... Bon sang je deviens un brin possessif... Que m'arrive t-il ? Je n'ai jamais été comme cela... Aussi mordu par une femme... Merde, merde, merde...

 _\- On ne pourrait pas faire l'inverse ?_

 _\- Si tu y tiens..._

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré finalement et en plus elle va devenir ma secrétaire personnel à mi-temps... Et l'après-midi... Nous ne serons séparés que le matin... Il faudra tout de même que je tienne plus de quatre heures sans la voir... Je pense que je vais y arriver, je le dois... Je ne peux pas me permettre de descendre toutes les heures, elle aura besoin d'avancer dans son travail autant que moi... J'espère que Walter ne sera pas fâché... Walter ! Mince j'avais oublié... Bon après tout c'est moi qui suis censé être le PDG... Ouais mais j'en voulais pas de cette place... Je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant que je prends l'affaire en main... Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de cela... Non il devra s'y faire, nous avons décidé.

Je prends Félicity dans mes bras et je l'embrasse langoureusement, je la colle contre le mur de la chambre, tiens ses bras avec une main au dessus de sa tête et de l'autre je la caresse. Je déboutonne son chemisier, passe une main dans son dos, dégrafe son soutien gorge et joue avec ses seins... Je me colle un peu plus contre elle afin de lui montrer l'effet qu'elle a sur moi...

 _ **Félicity**_

Waouh si c'est sa façon de me remercier, j'adore... Il finit par relâcher mes mains et me porte jusqu'au lit, il termine de me déshabiller, descend entre mes cuisses et s'amuse avec sa langue... Oh mon dieu c'est divin... Mon corps est pris de tremblement, je sens que je suis au bord de l'orgasme... Il continue ses caresses en appuyant un peu plus sur le point sensible et j'explose en hurlant son nom... Oliver revient sur mon corps, il continue de me caresser puis dans un mouvement très tendre entre en moi... Il ondule son bassin d'abord doucement puis il va de plus en vite jusqu'à ce qu'il explose à son tour...

Il est tard, Oliver a souhaité que nous sortions pour fêter notre arrangement... Je ne lui ai pas refusé, nous avons passé quinze jours collés l'un à l'autre, nous étions dans notre bulle, nous n'avons pas beaucoup côtoyé les gens. Nous nous retrouvons dans un bar, karaoké. Nous nous installons à une table libre, puis nous commandons des boissons...

 _ **Oliver**_

La soirée est déjà bien avancée, il est un peu plus de vingt deux heures et j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu plus que de raison, de même que Félicity... Heureusement que notre hôtel ne se trouve pas très loin... Nous sortons du bar, nous avons passé une agréable soirée, j'ai chanté quelques chansons, le public à eu l'air d'apprécier mais je ne voyais pas vraiment les gens, mon regard était rivé sur ma belle blonde... Puis nous avons chanté en duo et enfin elle seule... J'ai été impressionné par sa prestation, je ne savais pas qu'elle chantait aussi bien... Je me suis senti bien ridicule après son passage...

Nous marchons dans les rues de Vegas, toutes les boutiques sont encore ouvertes... Félicity s'arrête devant une bijouterie... Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête, mes idées ne sont plus très claire et j'imagine que les siennes non plus...

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis ivre complètement, heureusement qu'Oliver me soutient car je pense que j'aurais déjà trébuché... Oh oh une bijouterie, je m'approche... Je regarde les vitrines et oh mon dieu... Cette bague est magnifique, je regarde mes doigts puis à nouveau la bague... Elle m'irait bien... Oui j'en suis sure... A côté se trouve le modèle pour homme... Nous sommes à las Vegas, la ville où l'on se marie à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et cette bague me fait de l'œil... J'entre dans la boutique Oliver me suit... Je demande à la vendeuse si je peux l'essayer... Elle me la sort et me la donne... Elle est encore plus belle de près... Elle est en or blanc recouverte de petits diamants... Je ne sais pas combien elle coûte mais elle doit être cher...

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle passe la bague à son annulaire gauche... Et la contemple comme si c'était une merveille, je dois avouer qu'elle lui va bien... Je me demande à quoi elle joue... Enfin non, j'aimerais lui proposer mais je pense qu'on le regrettera demain et je ne veux pas que l'on regrette... Enfin moi c'est sur je ne le regretterais pas... J'imagine cela depuis des jours...

 _\- On la prend et celle pour homme également..._

Je paie nos achats puis nous sortons de la bijouterie, nos deux alliances sont réunies dans un bel écrin de couleur blanc... On s'en servira le jour où nous organiserons notre mariage, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera ce soir... Non, je ne peux et ne veux pas lui demander, j'ai trop peur d'essuyer un refus... Félicity me montre la chapelle en contre-bas, puis elle me tire sur le bras pour que nous y allons... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Mais je suis aussi ivre qu'elle...

 _ **Félicity**_

Je veux que cette bague soit à mon doigt pour le restant de mes jours... Oui oui je le veux, et je veux que se soit Oliver qui me la passe, là maintenant tout de suite... Bon sang j'ai trop bu... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment rationnel... Demain je vais regretter... Au diable les regrets, vivons l'instant présent... J'oblige Oliver à me suivre dans la chapelle... Un prêtre ou ce qui y ressemble en tout cas se tient derrière un pupitre... La chapelle est décorée de fleurs, des roses pour la plupart... Au dessus du pupitre se trouve une banderole "vive les mariés" qui est très jolie au passage...

 _\- Hey, nous voulons... Nous voulons nous marier..._

Le prêtre sourit... Il a l'air content... Il nous annonce le prix que ça nous en coûteras, ouais c'est pas gratuit, fallait bien s'en douter mais je m'en fiche, dans moins de cinq minutes je serais la femme d'Oliver Queen... Le rêve non ?

 _\- Bien si vous voulez bien vous avancer nous allons commencer... Avant tout jeunes gens bien que vous m'ayez l'air amoureux il faut tout de même que vous soyez sur, le mariage n'est pas un acte anodin, et si ce n'est pas réfléchi ça peut mener à de gros ennuis._

Oliver et moi répondons à l'unissons que nous sommes sur...

Nous sortons de la petite chapelle mari et femme, la cérémonie a duré en tout et pour tout cinq minutes... Waouh c'était rapide... Nous rions comme deux gamins dans les rue de Vegas, heureux de la bêtise que nous venons de faire. Lorsque nous arrivons devant l'hôtel, Oliver demande à se faire livrer un magnum de champagne.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai besoin d'une douche, d'un cachet pour le mal de tête et d'un grand verre d'eau... Bon sang nous avons abusé hier avec Félicity nous voulions fêter nos derniers jours ici et je dois dire que c'est réussi... Enfin réussi si on veut, nous devons être chez sa mère dans trois heures et nous ne sommes pas prêt... Félicity est toujours endormie... Je décide de prendre ma douche... Je me savonne, je suis encore dans la brume, j'ai toujours la tête douloureuse même après le cachet... Je me pose devant le miroir et entreprend de me raser un peu... Et merde qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que je fais avec une bague au doigt ? J'essaie de me remémorer les événements de la veille, notre soirée au bar, nous avons beaucoup bu, puis notre tour dans la ville, le passage devant la bijouterie, Félicity qui demande à essayer une bague et ensuite notre passage dans la chapelle... Je souris, je suis content...

Félicity est devenue ma femme sur un coup de tête, son coup de tête à elle, c'est elle qui a entrepris cette démarche pas moi... Mais j'en suis heureux, je l'avais dans la tête depuis un petit moment... Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits parce que maintenant il va falloir que je lui annonce la nouvelle... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas demander à ce que nous divorcions sur le champs parce que pour moi il en est hors de question...

Je grimpe sur le lit et dépose des petits baisers sur sa nuque, je remonte près de son oreille, sur sa joue et enfin ses lèvres... Elle ouvre les yeux et étire ses muscles, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres... Elle semble radieuse, peut être se souvient-elle de ce qui s'est passé... Je l'espère ça m'évitera de devoir lui annoncer.

\- _Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui trop bien. Et tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé ?_

 _\- Non mais je sens que tu as envie de me le dire alors je t'écoute._

 _\- J'ai rêvé que nous nous marions dans une de ces petite chapelle._

Merde, merde, merde... Elle pense qu'elle a rêvé, elle pense que ce n'est qu'un rêve... Bon sang je vais devoir lui dire ce qui s'est passé, elle ne s'en souvient pas...

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver fait une drôle de tête, il a arrêté de m'embrasser et me regarde avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage depuis que je ai lui parlé de mon rêve... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas se marier et encore moins avec moi... Je n'aurais peut être pas dû lui en parler... Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve non ?

 _\- Oublie Oliver, ce n'est qu'un rêve..._

 _\- Non Félicity justement... Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve._

Il me prend alors ma main gauche et entrelace ses doigts aux miens puis me montre mon doigt qui est orné d'une alliance. Mon dieu ce n'était pas un rêve, vraiment pas ! C'est pas possible comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? On s'est vraiment mariés ! Bon sang qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Oliver ? Pas que je sois déçue loin de là, je suis contente mais j'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement, j'ai peur de sa réaction en fait... Et si il se rend compte que c'était une erreur ? Et si il veut divorcer ? Alors je divorcerais...

 _\- Oliver, on s'est vraiment mariés ?_

 _\- Yep... On dirait bien._

Je n'ose pas croiser son regard, j'ai trop peur de sa réaction, je dois lui dire ce que je pense avant qu'il ne le fasse, même si ça me brise le coeur de lui dire ça... Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que lui...

 _\- Si tu veux que l'on divorce je comprendrais, je t'assure... Notre soirée me revient un peu et j'ai la nette impression que c'est moi qui t'ai attiré dans cette histoire... Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée... Si tu veux on rentre tout de suite, tu vois avec ton avocat pour le divorce et ce sera fait... Je ne te demanderais rien, rien du tout..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity termine sa phrase avec un sanglot dans la voix... Je déteste qu'elle soit dans cet état, ses yeux sont humides et bien qu'aucune larme ne s'échappe, je sens que ça ne va pas durer, il faut que je la rassure... Je ne veux pas divorcer... Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit, prends son visage dans mes mains et la regarde avec tout l'amour que je lui porte.

 _\- Félicity il est hors de question que je demande le divorce, je suis content de ce que nous avons fait cette nuit... Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de se marier, je ne regrette absolument pas... Mais, si tu veux que nous divorcions je le ferais... Pour toi._

Je t'en pris... Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas... Dis-moi que tu veux qu'on reste mariés... Je t'aime. Même si c'est loin d'être le mariage rêvé... Je ne regrette absolument rien.

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas... Je t'aime... Mais... Que vont penser les autres ? Pour qui vont-ils me prendre ?_

Elle veut rester mariée avec moi ? Elle veut rester ma femme ? Je suis heureux, oh que oui je le suis, et même plus que ça, ma femme... Elle est ma femme ! Je te promets qu'on sera heureux mon amour, je te le jure. Elle craint le regard des autres, je dois la rassurer, et vite.

 _\- Je me fiche des autres tout ce qui compte là maintenant c'est nous... Je t'aime et mariés ou pas, personne ne pourra changer cela._

Félicity semble rassurée. Je la prends à nouveau dans mes bras et l'embrasse... Je lui propose ensuite de prendre le petit déjeuner... Pendant qu'elle mange, je lui fais couler un bain bien chaud avec beaucoup de mousse... Elle me rejoint dans la salle de bain, nue. Elle m'agrippe l'épaule et plonge dans l'eau. Je reste à ses côtés tout le temps que dure son bain, nous discutons de la soirée d'hier et de comment nous en sommes arrivés à nous marier...

 _ **Félicity**_

Après un petit déjeuner, un bon bain chaud et une aspirine nous nous retrouvons devant l'appartement de ma mère. Nous avions rendez vous pour le dîner...

Ma mère semble ravie de nous voir, un peu moins de savoir que nous repartons le lendemain, je vois bien qu'elle aurait aimé que nous restions plus longtemps... Nous nous installons à table puis nous mangeons... Ma mère lorgne sur ma main mais elle n'ose rien dire... Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, j'ai peur qu'elle me juge... Peur de sa réaction parce qu'au départ elle ne semblait pas être d'accord que je fréquente Oliver... Elle a fini par l'accepter... Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle acceptera que nous nous soyons mariés. A la fin du repas, je l'aide à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle...

 _\- Félicity... J'ai vu les bagues que vous portez tout les deux... Ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes mariés sur un coup de tête..._

 _\- Non maman c'est bien pire que ça... Nous nous somme mariés alors que nous étions ivres._

Mince pourquoi je lui ai dit cela ? Que va t-elle penser maintenant ?

 _\- Franchement Félicity je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, d'accord Oliver est beau, d'accord il est riche et d'accord il est amoureux mais de là à se marier en étant ivre... Je ne pensais pas que tu te marierais et encore moins dans ces conditions..._

 _\- Je sais maman, j'ai été aussi choquée que toi ce matin, c'est pourquoi j'ai proposé que nous divorcions mais Oliver ne veut pas... Et je dois dire que moi non plus._

 _\- Bon bah écoute ma fille si tu es heureuse, et j'ai vraiment la certitude que tu l'es, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriante et radieuse que ces quinze derniers jours alors si tu es heureuse avec Oliver je le suis également... J'ai pu voir l'homme derrière le masque et je dois avouer qu'il est loin du type des magasines._

Ouf, ma mère n'a pas hurlé, elle n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque et elle accepte notre union... Je suis ravie... Je retourne au salon rejoindre Oliver...

 _\- Ça c'est bien passé ?_

Je lui fais un signe de tête, l'enlace et pose ma tête contre sa poitrine... Ça y est nous sommes mariés, pour des personnes qui devaient prendre leur temps je dois avouer que nous avons été plus que rapide.

 _\- Ma mère c'est fait, il ne reste plus que nos amis et ta famille..._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Félicity**_

Oliver et moi sommes dans l'avion du retour, j'ai ma tête posée contre son épaule, je regarde nos mains enlacées et mon alliance qui brille sur mon doigt... Je suis tellement heureuse, je me revois encore venant de renverser mon latte sur son pantalon... Qui aurait pu croire que quelques semaines plus tard je serais mariée à cet homme ? Je l'aime tellement... Je me blottie un peu plus contre lui. Avec le recul je pense que je l'ai aimé dès le début, après tout, j'étais tellement heureuse dès que je le voyais. Au début j'appréhendais la réaction des autres et même si j'ai encore un peu peur... Je m'en fiche, parce que je l'aime plus que tout, le reste je m'en fiche.

 _\- Ça va mon amour ?_

 _\- Hum... Je repensais au jour de notre rencontre._

 _\- Oh, merveilleuse journée..._

 _\- Oui... Même si elle a très mal commencé, ce fut une très belle journée._

On a décidé d'en parler au moins à Diggle pour le moment et Théa... Pour les autres on veut attendre... Après tout John et Théa ont été les deux seuls à nous soutenir dès le début, alors ce sont les seuls qui méritent de savoir. Je le dirais à Jason et Ethan juste après... Par contre pour Laurel, Tommy, Sara, sa mère et Walter on va attendre, je ne sais pas encore comment on va leur dire, ni même quand, mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite. On veut profiter un peu de notre nouvelle vie de jeunes mariés avant d'entendre les critiques. Surtout qu'on sait très bien que les journaux vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Oliver se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement... Je suis tellement heureuse je veux approfondir notre baiser mais ce ne serait pas vraiment raisonnable... Oliver n'a pas l'air de me suivre sur ce coup là, il me serre encore plus contre lui et m'embrasse bien plus passionnément, il reste environ un heure avant qu'on arrive et je sais ce qu'il a en tête, il me prends dans ses bras et m'allonge doucement sur une banquette derrière nous, nos vêtements disparaissent rapidement avant de ne faire qu'un à nouveau.

On arrive à Starling, ce petit interlude avec mon mari a été bien plus qu'agréable mais je dois enlever mon alliance et je n'en ai vraiment aucune envie, on s'est achetés des chaînes pour les mettre autour du cou. Oliver enlève la sienne, lui non plus n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire. Il la met autour de son cou alors que j'en fais de même avec la mienne.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça me brise le cœur de devoir enlever mon alliance, c'est notre lien à Félicity et moi... Mais on ne peut pas les garder tant que tout le monde n'est pas au courant et on est d'accord pour attendre avant de le dire à tout nos proches. Dig et Théa nous rejoignent à l'aéroport, j'ai demandé à mon ami de passer prendre ma petite sœur, on veut leur dire en même temps. Je suis un peu nerveux, mais nous sommes mariés, Félicity est ma femme et moi son mari, rien ni personne ne changera ça... Je vois que ça lui fait de la peine de l'enlever, je pose une main sur sa joue et elle relève les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Ce n'est que temporaire mon amour... Et puis nos alliances ne sont que des bijoux... Toi et moi... Qui sommes mariés, c'est pour toujours. Aucun bijou ne changera ça, qu'on les porte ou pas, nous sommes mariés._

Elle me sourit, je pense qu'elle se sent mieux. On peut descendre de l'avion... Enfin du jet privé, j'ai demandé à ma mère si on pouvait l'avoir, elle a accepté, ce qui me surprend je dois l'avouer. Je prends la main de Félicity et mets une autre dans ma poche, je veux être sur que j'ai bien la photocopie de notre certificat de mariage, l'original est bien rangé dans ma valise... C'est le document le plus précieux que je possède, je ne compte pas le perdre, ni l'abîmer.

Je vois Diggle et Théa, ma petite sœur court vers moi et m'enlace, elle m'a manqué, vraiment, elle se détache et vient enlacer ma femme... Purée, ma femme, c'est ma femme, je me mets à sourire bêtement en y repensant, Félicity s'en rend compte et reprends ma main dans la sienne. John arrive vers nous et nous salue. Il a bien gérer durant notre absence, tant mieux, je suis content, j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il peut gérer toute situation.

 _\- (Diggle) Alors les amoureux, c'était bien votre voyage ?_

Je regarde Félicity tendrement, je ne veux pas attendre pour leur dire, je pense qu'ils vont nous en vouloir un peu quand même. Je lui demande silencieusement si je peux leur dire... Elle hoche la tête...

 _\- C'était parfait. La mère de Félicity va mieux et nous nous sommes mariés._

Voilà la bombe est lâchée, je vois le visage de Diggle qui passe de Félicity à moi cherchant le mensonge, la plaisanterie, j'ai été direct, mais je ne voyais pas comment leur dire autrement. Ma sœur vient de pousser un petit cri de surprise, je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous prennent au sérieux. Je sors mon alliance de sous ma chemise, Félicity en fait autant, puis je sors le papier de ma poche, je le déplie et le montre à ma sœur et à mon ami.

 _\- (Théa) Vous êtes sérieux là ?_

 _\- Oui Théa, très sérieux. Nous nous sommes mariés. Et non ce n'est pas un coup de tête, et non on ne regrette pas, et oui ça va peut-être vite pour vous... Mais pour nous ce n'est pas le cas..._

 _\- Nan mais Ollie..._

 _\- Théa... Je suis désolé si tu es contre mais..._

 _\- Mais non Ollie, j'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez mariés sans que je sois là !_

J'éclate de rire, Félicity aussi, on remet nos alliances en sécurité sous nos vêtements, ma petite sœur nous enlace tout les deux, elle semble vraiment heureuse pour nous et ça me rend heureux aussi, Félicity aussi à l'air ravie. John est plus que surpris mais nous félicite, il me serre la main et enlace ma femme puis nous montons dans la voiture. Théa est montée devant, je ne veux pas lâcher Félicity...

 _\- (Théa) Comment vous allez le dire à maman et Walter ?_

 _\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir Théa... On ne veut pas leur dire pour le moment... Et on aimerait que tu essayes de leur dire des petites choses gentille pour nous... Pour préparer le terrain..._

 _\- Cool... Pas de soucis comptez sur moi._

 _\- (Félicity) Merci Théa._

 _\- (Dig) Et vous allez vivre ensemble ?_

Je souris, bien sur que oui, on est mariés quand même.

 _\- Dig, Oliver et moi on est mariés, alors bien sur qu'on va vivre ensemble._

On sourit tout les deux, on a décidé de vivre dans l'appartement de Félicity pour le moment, le temps que tout le monde soit au courant, ensuite on se trouvera un endroit à nous, mais pour ne pas faire courir trop de rumeurs, c'est le meilleur moyen.

 _\- (Dig) Bien les jeunes mariés, où dois-je vous déposer alors ?_

 _\- Au Big Belly... On doit voir Jason et Ethan... Pour leur dire._

Je sens que Félicity est nerveuse, je la comprends, je ressens la même chose, je suis très nerveux autant que je l'étais pour le dire à Théa et John... Mais franchement je suis plus qu'heureux, je suis marié à la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé... Et je veux que ceux qui nous sont proches soient heureux pour nous...

 _ **Félicity**_

Oh lala... Je vais devoir dire à mes amis que je suis mariée à Oliver... Ça me fout une trouille bleue... C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu distante avec eux, je les vois moins et tout, mais ils ont compris, ils ont su de suite que j'étais amoureuse d'Oliver, je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal de vivre sans lui, de passer une minute loin de lui.

On est arrivés, je vois Oliver qui vient de m'ouvrir la porte, je n'ai pas senti la voiture s'arrêter... Théa me lance un regard plein de compassion.

 _\- Bonne chance belle sœur !_

Je souris, j'adore qu'elle m'appelle comme ça ! Je prends la main qu'Oliver me tend et on entrelace nos doigts. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais le faire seule mais il a tenu à m'accompagner, et je suis heureuse parce que franchement... J'ai la trouille, encore plus que de le dire à Théa et John. La voiture s'en va, ça y est, c'est la dernière ligne droite, je vois Jason et Ethan assis à une table près de la fenêtre.

 _\- Tu es prête mon amour ?_

Je hoche doucement la tête mais je ne le pense pas vraiment. Oliver doit le sentir car il se met devant moi et me sourit, il caresse doucement l'alliance à travers ma tunique.

 _\- Tout ira bien, tu verras... Même si ils ne le prennent pas bien pour le moment, je suis sur qu'ils finiront par l'accepter. Ils t'adorent... Ils veulent que tu sois heureuse... J'espère que tu l'es..._

Quoi ? Comment peut-il douter que je sois heureuse ? Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et répondre à mon baiser...

 _\- Je suis heureuse Oliver... Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Il me reprends la main et on rentre. On rejoint Jason et Ethan et on s'assoit près d'eux... Heureusement il n'y a que nous dans le restaurant... On s'est donné rendez-vous ici, mais s'il y avait du monde on aurait été ailleurs.

 _\- (Jason) Alors ma belle, ta mère va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, elle va bien, merci._

Purée ce que je suis nerveuse... Je crois que Jason le remarque, Ethan aussi, ils se regardent un moment et regardent Oliver.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

 _\- Hein ? Non pas du tout !_

Ils croient que ça ne va plus entre Oliver et moi, je dois vite changer ça, Oliver et moi sommes plus proche que jamais. On est mariés... Je souris en y pensant... Je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Il me regarde mais ne me force pas, il sait que je suis nerveuse et que j'attends le bon moment.

 _\- Bon alors quand vous allez le savoir je sais très bien ce que vous allez dire, vous allez dire qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, qu'on est ensemble depuis encore moins longtemps, mais ce n'est pas une erreur et ni moi ni Oliver ne regrettons ce choix alors on veut juste que vous nous souteniez, que vous gardez notre secret et que vous soyez heureux pour nous..._

 _\- (Ethan) Waouh... Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas entendu parler aussi vite... Mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a._

J'inspire un bon coup et me décide à cracher le morceau.

 _\- Oliver et moi sommes mariés._

Voilà, c'est lâché, je l'ai dit, purée ce fut la chose la plus difficile à dire de ma vie... Pire que la fois où Oliver m'a demandé de lui avouer mes sentiments, car même si je ne le voulais pas à ce moment là... Ce fut facile de lui dire et tellement facile de lui ouvrir mon cœur. Jason et Ethan ne disent rien, rien du tout... Merde je ne veux pas qu'ils soient furieux... Mais Oliver a raison, je dois leur laisser du temps s'ils le veulent.

 _\- (Jason) Vous êtes sérieux tout les deux ?! Vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi trois semaines ?_

 _\- (Oliver) Je sais que ça peut vous surprendre, mais je l'aime, plus que tout, et je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce mariage n'était pas prévu, c'est arrivé comme ça, mais je ne regrette pas... Je sais aussi que ça peut vous surprendre et on ne vous demande pas de nous soutenir tout de suite... Mais on voulait que vous le sachiez parce que vous êtes les meilleurs amis de Félicity..._

Je t'aime Oliver... Tellement... Merci d'avoir dit tout ça, je lui prends la main, il me regarde et me sourit, je n'aime pas que Jason et Ethan m'en veulent, mais Oliver est celui qui compte le plus pour moi... Je ne veux pas changer de vie, je ne veux pas me séparer de lui, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

 _\- (Félicity) A part vous il n'y a que ma mère, la sœur d'Oliver et un de nos ami qui sont au courant, personne d'autre ne l'est. Et on ne veut pas que ça se sache pour le moment... On espère que vous respecterez ça... Même si vous ne nous approuvez pas._

On se lève, prêt à partir, j'ai un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'ils ne nous soutiennent pas... Mais je dois leur laisser du temps... On commence à partir quand je sens une main me retenir, je me retourne et je vois Jason qui me serre dans ses bras. Je lui rends cette étreinte, je suis heureuse, vraiment.

 _\- Félicitation ma belle._

 _\- Merci_.

Ethan me serre à son tour dans ses bras, ils nous promettent tout les deux de ne rien dire à personne à condition qu'on passe les voir de temps en temps malgré notre nouvelle vie maritale. On le leur promet sans hésiter.

 _\- (Jason) Rends-la heureuse Oliver._

 _\- Je te le promets._

Du coup on mange une glace avec eux, on discute de ce qu'on a fait à Vegas et ils nous parlent de ces deux dernières semaines en ville. Tout va bien, on se parle comme avant.

 _ **Oliver**_

Cinq jours que nous sommes rentrés, déjà cinq jours, personne d'autre n'est au courant. Je suis dans mon bureau et je vois ma femme qui discute avec un stagiaire, elle lui demande d'aller faire des photocopies. Même si elle n'aime pas trop son travail, elle le prend vraiment à cœur. Elle s'est vite intégrée, Walter n'a pas aimé que je lui dise que Félicity travaillerait avec moi à mi temps, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas parce que je couchais avec elle que je pouvais tout me permettre, ça m'a énervé et je suis parti, je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis, je ne supporte pas qu'il insinue ce genre de chose. Certes j'ai une mauvaise réputation mais je ne suis plus comme ça. Félicity travaille toujours pour le département informatique le matin, en même temps Walter a trop besoin de ses compétences.

Son regard croise le mien, elle est si belle, elle me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, c'est fou ce que je l'aime. Notre vie à deux est parfaite, vraiment. Elle vient vers moi, je me lève de mon bureau et l'embrasse tendrement, ce n'est pas un secret que nous sommes ensemble, il y a juste notre mariage qui est secret. On entend souvent des gens dire que ce n'est qu'une passade et que je me débarrasserais vite d'elle... Si ils savaient...

 _\- Jason m'invite à prendre un café... Je remonte d'ici quinze minutes... Alors évite d'envoyer Dig me chercher, ok ?_

Je ris, il est vrai qu'hier, elle a disparu pendant près d'une demi heure, elle ne m'a pas prévenu et du coup j'étais inquiet... Dig l'a cherché dans tout l'immeuble avant de la trouver deux étages en dessous en train de réparer un PC. Je suis trop protecteur, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 _\- Je te le promets._

Le reste de la journée passe tranquillement, Félicity est remontée et réponds aux mails que j'ai reçu. Dig finit par rentrer dans le bureau accompagner d'un jeune homme, je ne le connais pas.

 _\- Bonjour monsieur Queen, je me présente Barry Allen de la police scientifique de Central City... Je suis désolé de vous déranger._

C'est qui ce gars ? Que fait-il là ?

 _\- Que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

 _\- En fait, pas grand chose, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de votre temps, mais je venais juste vous prévenir que deux de vos employés qui étaient en séminaire dans ma ville ont été droguée au Vertigo... Et mon patron m'a demandé de venir vous voir pour obtenir leur dossier._

Encore le Vertigo ? Ça fait un moment qu'on en a pas entendu parler dans la ville... C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Je fais signe à Félicity de venir. Elle arrive aussitôt.

 _\- Félicity, je te présente Barry Allen, de la police, il a besoin du dossier de deux employés, tu veux bien lui donner des copies s'il te plaît ?_

Je lui signale bien des copies, parce que je veux pouvoir consulter leur dossier moi même. Elle s'avance vers lui et lui serre la main en se présentant.

 _\- Enchantée, Félicity Smoak, je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite._

Smoak... J'ai quand même hâte que tout le monde sache qu'elle est ma femme... Elle m'a dit qu'elle prendrait mon nom une fois que tout le monde le saurait, j'ai hâte de pouvoir l'entendre se présenter en disant « bonjour, Félicity Queen »... Je dois juste être patient. Je la vois ressortir et ce Barry la regarde un peu trop intensément, crétin, c'est ma femme, pas touche. Tu la touches, tu es mort et je pèse mes mots ! Je serre les poings et me retiens de lui en coller une.

 _\- (Dig) Du calme Oliver... Il la regarde c'est tout..._

Dig me murmure ça avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais c'est qu'il se fiche de moi celui là ! Je déteste qu'on s'approche de ma femme... Et il le sait... Je me lève de mon bureau et le quitte, je veux tout de suite aller voir les dossiers que Félicity a posé sur son bureau, elle revient donner les copies à Barry qui les prends en souriant. Merde, je déteste ce mec.

 _\- Merci mademoiselle._

 _\- Madame, je suis mariée._

Et toc dans les dents ! Félicity me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil... Je t'aime Félicity... On quitte le bureau tout les deux, essayant quand même de rester professionnels.

 _ **Diggle**_

Je souris face à ce spectacle quand même, vraiment, c'est risible. Je sais que Oliver est possessif avec Félicity et ce avant même qu'ils soient ensemble, mais j'avoue que ce Barry me semble un peu trop sur de lui, ils viennent de sortir tout les deux du bureau et lui continue de la regarder.

 _\- (Barry) En même temps... Rien qu'à la regarder je suis pas étonnée de voir qu'elle est mariée. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer avant._

Ça suffit, certes cette situation m'amuse mais là il va trop loin, ce sont mes amis et personne ne peut manquer de respect à Félicity. Je m'approche de Barry.

 _\- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil gamin... N'essaye pas de draguer la femme d'Oliver Queen._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Tu as bien compris, et je te conseille de ne pas dévoiler cette info car en plus d'être garde du corps je suis un ancien militaire... Je te laisse deviner._

Je souris et quitte le bureau à mon tour, laissant Barry et ses photocopies tout seuls.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oh mon dieu ! Oliver m'a suivit jusque dans les archives où sont les dossiers, je voulais juste vérifier le dossier d'un employé que je suspecte de vols... Oliver m'a retrouvé et est en train de me faire l'amour... Au travail... Je suis contre le mur et mon mari me tient dans ses bras et bouge à l'intérieur de moi aussi vite qu'il le peut... J'ai mes bras autour de lui et je le recule un peu afin de réclamer un baiser, qu'il m'accorde sans hésiter, son baiser masque mes gémissements alors que le sens jouir à l'intérieur de moi.

On reste comme ça un très long moment avant qu'il ne me repose sur le sol, il me serre contre lui et me murmure qu'il m'aime. Je l'écarte doucement.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et ce Barry est un crétin... C'est pour ça que je lui ai gentiment signifié que je suis mariée..._

 _\- Je crois que je suis jaloux qu'un autre que moi puisse te regarder comme il le fait..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Car tu es le seul que je regarde avec amour._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, c'est la première fois qu'on faisait l'amour au bureau... On a toujours résisté même si ce n'est pas évident tout les jours... Mais là je crois que mon amour ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on soit rentrés et je dois dire que c'était génial ! On se rhabille et on quitte les archives, je vérifie que mon alliance est toujours à mon cou et Oliver en fait de même. Elles sont là, ouf... Maintenant on doit remonter là haut et terminer notre journée... Merde ça va être long... Mon mari vient de me crever littéralement.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Félicity**_

Après avoir ingurgité trois tasses de café je me sens déjà mieux... Je suis assise à mon bureau, j'organise le planning d'Oliver pour la semaine prochaine et en même temps je fais une recherche sur le vertigo... Bon sang, je pensais que nous allions être tranquille avec ça... Je n'ai pas trouvé les résultats d'analyses sanguines dans les dossiers des employés. Je pirate le laboratoire où leur sang à été envoyé. C'est bon j'y suis... Oui ! Je crie ça tout haut pour ne pas changer.

 _\- Et bien vous m'avez l'air joyeuse Félicity ! Votre nouveau poste vous plaît ?_

Moira, zut qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Il est noté nul part qu'elle a rendez-vous avec Oliver... Bon en même temps c'est sa mère, elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour venir voir son fils.

 _\- Je suis venue voir mon fils, est-il disponible ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur... Vous pouvez y aller._

Moira tourne les talons et se dirige vers le bureau d'Oliver... Elle ne m'avait pas l'air heureuse, d'ailleurs elle ne m'a même pas dit bonjour et m'a parlé un peu trop sèchement... Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ? Je pensais que Théa s'était chargée de lui parler. Je la regarde entrer dans le bureau d'Oliver sans frapper, ni s'annoncer. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le vertigo, je ne dois pas essayer de penser à ce qu'il se passe derrière la porte... Ouais plus facile à dire qu'a faire... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être une petite souris et aller épier leur conversation...

Bon le vertigo, on dirait que sa composition a changé par rapport à la première version, il semble être beaucoup plus résistant et décuple les effets... Zut il pourrait même être mortel surtout si on en prend de trop... Il va falloir mettre à nouveau la main sur le trafiquant, je ne veux pas que des personnes meurent à cause de cette drogue... Dès que Moira aura quitté la pièce j'irais discuter avec Oliver. Cependant j'envoie un message à Dig, pour lui expliquer ce que je viens de trouver.

 _ **Oliver**_

Il est déjà plus de 18h, il ne me reste plus que trois dossiers à vérifier avant de rentrer à la maison et de profiter de ma femme. La journée a été longue, heureusement qu'en début d'après-midi j'ai pu me distraire un peu avec Félicity. Bon c'est sur je n'aurai pas du, surtout dans le bureau des archives, n'importe qui aurait pu arriver... Enfin non pas n'importe qui mais mon beau-père oui. Mais Félicity est tellement bandante dans cette tenue que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il va tout de même falloir que je fasse un peu plus attention, on ne peut pas se permettre de se faire remarquer encore plus qu'actuellement, je ne suis pas certain que ma famille apprécierait...

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre, je ne relève pas les yeux de mon dossier.

 _\- J'ai bientôt fini mon amour, plus que trois dossiers et ensuite on pourra rentrer..._

 _\- Bonjour Oliver._

Mince ce n'est pas Félicity mais ma mère... Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? J'espère que Théa ne lui a rien dit...

 _\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _\- Mon garçon ça fait plus de cinq jours que tu n'es pas venu à la maison et presque autant de jours que tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit..._

Oups, je plaide coupable mais quand même, on s'est vu cette semaine, on s'est croisés dans le couloir de l'entreprise, nous avons discuté deux minutes et ensuite je suis parti.

\- _Je suis désolé maman j'avais beaucoup de travail... Promis je passerais un soir de cette semaine._

 _\- Et que dirais-tu de ce soir_?

 _\- Ce soir ? J'en parle à Félicity... En principe ça devrait être possible._

 _\- Oliver, je n'ai rien contre ton amie, mais je préférerai que tu viennes seul. Walter n'a toujours pas digéré la façon dont tu t'y es pris pour qu'elle soit ta secrétaire et je dois dire que moi non plus. Je vois bien que tu es amoureux mon garçon mais tu n'as jamais proposé à tes ex copines de devenir ta secrétaire... Je voudrais que nous ayons une discussion à ce sujet et je ne pense pas que Mlle Smoak aimerait entendre ce que nous avons à te dire._

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle me fait la ? Elle pense que j'ai encore quinze ans ou quoi ? Elle croit qu'elle va diriger ma vie ? Merde, je lui ai déjà fait plaisir en venant travailler dans l'entreprise familiale, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, je fais des effort pour m'intégrer, pour être digne d'eux, pour ne pas les décevoir et voilà ce que je récolte ? Je sens la colère monter en moi, je me pince l'arrête du nez et inspire profondément...

 _\- Maman tu es gentille et je t'aime mais je t'ai demandé de ne pas te mêler de ma vie et encore moins de celle que je mène avec ma femme !_

Et merde... Voilà j'ai lâcher le mot... Dans l'énervement je l'ai dit... ma mère me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension, non ce n'est pas de l'incompréhension, je pense qu'elle a bien compris et, elle ne semble pas ravie...

 _\- Ta quoi ?_

 _\- Je pense que tu as très bien compris maman..._

 _\- Mais enfin Oliver tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu t'es marié sans nous prévenir ! Quand as-tu fais cela ? Et pourquoi ?_

Oui j'ai perdu la tête, je l'ai perdu depuis que Félicity m'est rentrée dedans... Je suis complètement dingue de cette fille.

 _\- Ce n'était pas prévu !_

 _\- Mais enfin Oliver tu te rends compte tout de même que c'est insensé ? Si ça se trouve elle va demander le divorce la semaine prochaine et tu seras obligé de lui donner la moitié de ta fortune... Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?_

 _\- Maman, Félicity s'en fiche de l'argent... Ça ne l'intéresse pas._

 _\- Personne ne se fiche de l'argent Oliver, personne..._

Je vois qu'elle est en colère et continuer la conversation ne nous mènera nul part. Je me rassois sur mon fauteuil me masse les tempes, et reprends la lecture de mon dossier.

\- _Bien puisque tu le prends comme cela, amène donc ta femme à dîner ce soir._

 _\- Je préfère que tu te calmes avant, et quand ce sera le cas appelle-moi... Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ma femme mal à l'aise._

Ma mère se retourne vers la porte et sort de mon bureau en faisant claquer ses talons. Elle est fâchée, vraiment, mais ça lui passera.

 _ **Félicity**_

Finalement j'abandonne l'idée de la petite souris, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se dit dans le bureau mais j'entends des éclats de voix... La mère d'Oliver n'a pas l'air contente du tout... Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que sa mère se mette à hurler ? Leur échange ne dure pas longtemps, peut être cinq minutes.. Même moins je pense. Moira sort du bureau d'Oliver, me gratifie d'un sourire mauvais et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé dans ce bureau ? Et pourquoi Moira m'a t-elle regardé comme cela ?

J'hésite à aller voir Oliver, je ne sais pas quoi faire... je n'ai pas peur, non loin de la mais peut être qu'après la dispute qu'il vient d'avoir il aimerait être seul...

 _\- Salut ma belle !_

\- _Oh Dig, tu es déjà là... Tu as fait vite !_

 _-Oui, j'étais dans le coin... Dis donc c'est la mère d'Oliver que je viens de croiser ? Elle avait l'air furieuse._

 _\- Oui carrément, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais ils se sont disputés Oliver et elle._

Dig sourit, non mais c'est que ça le fait sourire ! Personnellement, je ne sais pas quoi penser mais ça ne me fait pas sourire et encore moins rire.

\- _Tu trouves ça drôle ?_

 _\- Non, mais Félicity si tu veux mon avis... Je pense qu'ils ont dû se disputer à ton sujet._

A mon sujet... Je ne vois pas trop ce que je viens faire dans leur histoire, je n'ai rien fait. Enfin si, je pense que j'ai un peu, beaucoup accaparé son fils. Elle m'en veut probablement pour cela, pour quoi d'autre sinon ?

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma journée est loin d'être terminée finalement, après la dispute avec ma mère, nous sommes partis au Verdant... Félicity ne m'a posé aucune question et elle à bien fait car je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment, enfin si j'aimerais mais pas devant Dig, je ne veux pas le mêler à mes histoires. Je passe, un pantalon de jogging et je commence à frapper dans le mannequin, j'en ai vraiment besoin, j'ai besoin de me défouler et vu la rage dans laquelle je suis, je ne me vois pas demander à Dig d'être mon partenaire, je pourrais le blesser.

Je m'acharne pendant plus d'une heure sur le mannequin, mes mains sont rouges et douloureuses... Félicity et Dig ne pipent pas un mot, ils se concentrent à fond sur le vertigo, aucun d'eux n'osent m'adresser la parole. Je vois bien pourtant que ça les démange, surtout Félicity qui me regarde toujours du coin de l'œil. Je m'en veux de réagir comme cela, je sais que je ne devrais pas... Je l'aime tellement...

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me demande quand il va s'arrêter, il tape comme un fou sur ce mannequin, même Dig ne comprend pas mais aucun de nous n'ose l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas de quoi résultait cette dispute mais sa mère l'a sacrement mis en colère. Je le regarde discrètement de temps en temps, pour voir si il va bien mais il ne semble pas me remarquer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est la première fois que je vois Oliver comme cela. Je continue mes recherches sur l'ordinateur. Je pirate plusieurs sites, tente de trouver le site de production du vertigo, lorsque quelque chose m'interpelle... Le fabriquant utilise un espèce de narcotique, et celui ci a un composant particulier que nous ne trouvons que dans l'entreprise pharmaceutique de Starling, et celle ci à été cambriolée pas plus tard qu'hier... Donc ce qui veut dire que celui qui fabrique le vertigo ne doit être autre qu'une personne travaillant dans l'entreprise car toute cette formule est tenue secrète...

\- _Oliver ? Oliver !_

Il s'arrête enfin et s'approche de nous... Je lui fais part des éléments que je viens de trouver...

 _\- Ok, tu as regardé la liste des employés ?_

 _\- Ils sont plus de 1000 la dedans, autant te dire que ça va nous prendre des jours._

 _\- (Dig) Si on s'y met à trois ça ne devrait pas nous prendre longtemps._

 _\- On a déjà bien avancé pour ce soir... Rentrons... On verra la suite demain._

Je reste un peu avec Dig seule, le temps qu'Oliver aille se doucher.

 _\- Je n'aime pas le voir comme cela..._

 _\- T'inquiètes pas ma belle, il va finir par te parler... Je te laisse, Lyla m'attend._

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity a encore fait un joli boulot... Elle est vraiment remarquable, elle n'a pas mis longtemps avant de trouver les composants du vertigo. Je file sous la douche, je suis conscient qu'il va falloir que nous discutions... C'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire, mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit blessée par rapport à ma mère. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi.. Bon en même temps, je n'avais pas non plus à lui annoncer comme cela... J'essaie de me mettre à sa place mais j'ai du mal. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux, ne voit-elle pas que je le suis maintenant ? Ne dit-on pas que les parents veulent que leur enfants soient heureux ? Je crains fort que ma mère ne fasse pas partie de ses parents là. Je sors de la salle de bain... Félicity est assise sur la table en inox, son sac à main posé près d'elle. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras, je pose mes lèvres dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse tout en descendant sur ses lèvres.

\- _Je suis désolé... De m'être comporté comme je viens de le faire... Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir._

 _\- Hey... Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire..._

 _\- Si... Bien sur que si je le suis, nous sommes mariés et je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de secrets et de non-dits entre nous._

Je relâche ma femme, elle me prend les mains et caresse l'intérieur de mes poignets en faisant des petits mouvement circulaire.

 _\- Tu as vu l'état de tes mains ? Elles te font mal ?_

 _\- Non ça va, j'ai connu pire... Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer... Ma mère est fâchée, vraiment fâchée... Je pense que j'ai tout gâché, elle m'a reproché le fait que je ne dormais plus chez eux et voulait m'inviter à dîner ce soir, seul... Je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je vienne sans ma femme, enfin un truc dans le genre..._

 _\- Attends, tu lui as dit que nous étions mariés ?_

 _\- Oui, j'étais en colère, je ne voulais pas que tu sois exclue, et elle voulait me parler de toi ce soir... Bref elle m'a dit des trucs qui ne m'ont pas plu et j'ai lâché le mot "femme"... Elle n'est pas contente... Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'elle s'y fasse... Je t'aime et personne n'y changera rien._

 _ **Théa**_

J'ai passé un super après midi en compagnie de mes copines... Shopping et shopping et encore shopping. Je pose mes achats sur le sol du vestibule, et pars à la recherche de ma mère. Elle est dans le salon, elle discute avec Walter... Des brides de leur conversation me parviennent.

 _\- (Moira) Il est inconscient, et si elle l'avait épousé pour son argent ?_

 _\- Cesse de te faire du soucis, c'est une fille bien... Vraiment, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme cela..._

Je m'avance un peu plus. Merde comment ma mère est-elle au courant ?

 _\- Ah Théa, tu es là ma chérie !_

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur les joues.

 _\- Ma petite fille, si un jour tu décides de te marier parle-moi en d'abord d'accord ?_

Je la regarde en levant les yeux au ciel... Punaise je suis dans la merde... Elle me connaît.

 _\- Théa, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire à propose de ton frère ?_

 _\- Euh... Non... Je ne penses pas... Enfin si, maman tu devrais faire un effort et apprendre à connaître Félicity..._

 _\- Je pense que je n'aurais pas le choix, puisque ton frère l'a épousé sans nous en parler... Tu ne sembles pas étonnée... Tu étais au courant ? C'est pour cela que toute la semaine tu nous as mis du Félicity par ci et du Oliver par là ?_

Je lève les main en l'air en signe de paix... Je ne veux pas de problème, j'en ai déjà bien assez avec les miens et ne veux pas rajouter ceux de mon frère aux miens.

 _\- Bien sur que tu étais au courant... Oliver te dit tout..._

 _\- Maman, juste fait un effort d'accord ? Ils s'aiment vraiment._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Oliver**_

On vient de rentrer à la maison... La maison, ce petit appartement est devenu ma maison... J'aime vraiment penser cela, de toute façon ma maison c'est là où Félicity est. Je ne me sens pas chez moi au manoir. Ma mère veut nous voir, enfin elle veut me voir, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle dise des horreurs à Félicity, c'est ma femme et personne ne changera ça. Je la vois en train de sortir de la douche, je suis étonnée, elle ne s'est pas changée, enfin si mais elle a remit une robe, une bleue foncée, elle est superbe.

 _\- Tu vas quelque part ?_

 _\- Oui... On va au manoir, toi et moi._

Quoi ? Elle ne le pense pas ? Ma mère n'a pas encore digéré la nouvelle de notre mariage... Je ne peux pas l'emmener là bas...

 _\- Félicity..._

Elle s'approche et passe ses bras autour de mon cou en me souriant.

 _\- Tu l'as dit toi même, je t'aime, et on est mariés, on va devoir les affronter et même si j'aurais aimé être... Un peu plus prête avant d'y aller, je veux qu'on y aille ce soir... Qu'on leur prouve qu'on est sérieux, que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi._

Je souris, elle est incroyable, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Tu es sure ? Elle risque de ne pas être tendre..._

 _\- Non, je ne le suis pas, mais tu es son fils... Et je pense que peu importe le moment, elle ne sera pas tendre... J'aimerais qu'elle comprenne assez vite que je ne t'ai pas épousé pour ton argent ni rien de tout ça..._

Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle a raison, on doit vite crever l'abcès, très vite. Je me change rapidement et on quitte notre appartement. On prends ma voiture et on se dirige vers le manoir. Une fois sur place, je prends la main de ma femme qu'elle serre tendrement puis on se dirige vers l'entrée. La porte s'ouvre sur Théa qui semble chamboulée.

 _\- Je suis désolée vous deux, vraiment, j'ai vraiment essayé de leur dire du bien de vous deux, mais maman semble furieuse... Walter ça va étrangement... Mais maman est persuadée que Félicity t'a épousé pour ton argent._

 _ **Félicity**_

J'appréhende vraiment de les voir, mais on doit le faire. Oliver est mon mari et je veux qu'ils sachent que nous sommes heureux. Théa vient nous ouvrir, pour arriver pile à notre arrivée, elle a du observer notre arrivée... Elle nous dit que Moira pense que j'ai épousé Oliver pour son argent... Ça me blesse, vraiment... J'essaye de ne pas le montrer mais Oliver s'en rends compte et me prends dans ses bras.

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour ça..._

 _\- Je le sais mon amour, je le sais._

 _\- Je t'aime, c'est la seule raison._

 _\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. On va aller lui parler._

Oliver me prends la main de nouveau et me guide dans le manoir, cette fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'éclipser avec Théa, je dois vraiment être là pour leur parler. On arrive dans le salon, déjà je suis contente de voir que Walter va bien mieux, on ne dirait pas qu'il a été enlevé, il est exactement comme avant et ça me fait plaisir. Il s'approche et me serre la main, ce n'est pas froid, il a l'air sincère. C'est génial, vraiment... J'espère que tout va s'arranger.

On s'installe sur le canapé en face d'eux, ma main toujours dans celle de mon mari, je ne veux pas le lâcher et lui non plus n'a pas l'air de le vouloir.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je sais que Félicity est nerveuse, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas être là, mais elle le fait, pour moi. Alors avant que ma mère ne commence à déblatérer des conneries, je dois mettre au clair ce dont elle m'a parlé cet après midi, ainsi Félicity saura tout ce qu'on s'est dit et pourra intervenir si elle le veut.

 _\- Avant de commencer maman, je vais répondre à ta question. Tu te demandais pourquoi j'avais fait en sorte que ma femme devienne ma secrétaire ? Et bien c'est simple, parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle soit loin de moi, même quelques heures. Tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai jamais demandé à une de mes ex de le devenir ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'aime Félicity, et je n'ai jamais eu envie d'avoir quelqu'un aussi proche de moi._

Je sens Félicity qui me serre la main, je la regarde et lui fait un petit sourire. Elle sait déjà que tout ce que je viens de dire est la vérité, je lui dis souvent. Elle est la seule qui compte pour moi.

 _\- Je conçois que tu sois amoureux, mais de là à te marier !_

 _\- Ce n'était pas prévu. Je vais te dire la vérité, quand on s'est mariés, nous étions ivre..._

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Laisse-moi finir maman ! On était ivre, mais une fois réveillé, j'étais heureux, plus que ça même, j'étais comblé. Quand Félicity l'a su... Elle m'a tout de suite dit que si je voulais divorcer je pouvais le faire, qu'elle ne me demanderait rien._

J'ai cru entendre Félicity lâcher un sanglot, je me tourne vers elle, je la vois essuyer une larme rapidement, je me penche et lui pose un baiser sur le front, j'aimerais l'embrasser vraiment mais ce n'est pas le moment. Elle se rapproche un peu de moi, je sais qu'elle a eu peur que je souhaite divorcer, mais je ne le ferais jamais.

 _\- Mais j'ai refusé, pour moi, il était hors de question que l'on divorce, et c'est toujours le cas. Alors certes notre mariage n'était pas prévu, certes on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps... Mais jamais je ne la quitterais. Alors n'essaye même pas de tenter quoi que ce soit pour nous séparer maman... Ça ne marchera pas._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Et je vais te dire autre chose maman... Félicity a eu l'idée de notre mariage..._

Je vois mon amour qui se tourne vers moi, je crois qu'elle a peur de ce que ma mère dira. Mais elle ne s'attend pas à ce que je vais dire, alors je lui fais un petit sourire rassurant et elle se détend aussitôt.

 _\- Je disais que Félicity avait eu l'idée ce jour là... Mais j'étais conscient de ce qu'on faisait et je n'ai rien fait pour nous en empêcher... Et seconde chose... Je pensais à la demander en mariage depuis notre arrivée à Vegas... Alors si elle ne l'avait pas fait... Moi je l'aurais fait._

Je me lève et tends la main à ma femme, elle me sourit et me prends la main. Je voudrais continuer de parler mais je sais que ma mère ne laissera rien tant qu'elle ne sera pas calmée. On prends la direction de la sortie quand Théa nous rejoint.

On est dans l'entrée, je prends ma femme dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle a besoin de réconfort en ce moment, elle passe ses bras dans mon dos et me serre aussi.

 _\- Je sais que pour le moment elle est furieuse... Mais s'il te plaît mon amour... N'oublie pas que je t'aime... Plus que tout._

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver a tout dit à sa mère, je dois avouer que tout ce qu'il a dit ne pas surprise, je le savais déjà, sauf la partie où il disait qu'il pensait au mariage avant qu'on ne saute le pas... Mais en même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Mais je suis étonnée qu'il ai réussit à dire tout cela à sa mère... Je l'aime tellement... Jamais je ne le quitterais, jamais.

 _\- J'espère quand même qu'elle comprendra vite... Mais ne t'inquiète pas._

Je me détache de lui tout doucement, il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. On reste ainsi un moment.

 _\- Je ne te quitterais jamais Oliver, jamais... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, je me fiche de ce que sa mère pense de moi, j'aimerais qu'elle m'aime, vraiment, mais tant que j'ai Oliver, le reste je m'en moque complètement.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu penses qu'on devrait le dire à Sara, Tommy et Laurel ?_

Il me sourit et hoche la tête.

 _\- Je pense que de toute façon ça finira par se savoir. Alors oui, on devrait leur dire. Mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas... J'aimerais le dire à Tommy avant... Je sais que Laurel est ton amie mais..._

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, je comprends qu'il veuille le dire à Tommy en premier, c'est son plus vieil ami, j'acquiesce et il me sourit... Raaa j'aime trop son sourire, je craque à chaque fois...

Oliver me lâche, il retire la chaîne autour de son cou et la défait avant de récupérer son alliance, il ma la donne et je peux la remettre à son doigt. Je fais de même avec la mienne, je la lui donne et il me la remet... Merde ça m'a manqué de ne plus l'avoir à mon doigt !

 _ **Théa**_

Ma mère semble ailleurs, mais je pense qu'elle a comprit que mon frère et ma belle sœur sont complètement fous l'un de l'autre et qu'ils ne sont pas prêt de se séparer.

 _\- Je te l'avais dit maman... Ils s'aiment vraiment._

 _\- Je me retrouve avec une belle fille que je ne connais pas !_

 _\- Rien ne t'empêche d'apprendre à la connaître. Félicity est géniale... Et je suis sure que tu as remarqué... Que depuis qu'il l'a connaît, on entend plus parler de lui dans la presse à scandale. Il est posé, amoureux... Et c'est à elle qu'on le doit._

 _\- Théa, réponds-moi franchement... Comment elle est ?_

 _\- Gentille, douce, elle aime quand même s'amuser mais elle sait se tenir. Elle rend mon frère plus qu'heureux et avec elle il arrive à s'ouvrir. Il sourit, rit. Il est heureux, je te le promets._

 _\- Elle ne l'a pas épousé pour l'argent, tu es sure ?_

 _\- Maman, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais dit oui... Mais pas Félicity, je te le jure. Elle n'est pas comme ça._

Je vois ma mère se diriger vers l'entrée, je pense qu'elle va parler à Oliver et Félicity.

 _ **Oliver**_

On regarde nos alliances qui sont de nouveaux à leur doigt... A leur place. Je vois ma mère revenir, je reprends automatiquement la main de ma femme... Comme pour la protéger. Ma mère se rapproche de nous et étonnamment, elle me serre dans ses bras. Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien, mais alors plus du tout. Elle finit par me lâcher et prends ma femme dans ses bras... Ouais bon là y'a un soucis... Maman tu es sure que ça va ?

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée... D'avoir réagit de la sorte... J'étais juste, tellement surprise._

 _\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne vas pas nous juger ? Ni nous en vouloir ?_

 _\- Je vous en veux un peu... De l'avoir fait aussi vite, sans nous en parler ni rien. Mais je m'y ferais. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps._

Je souris, c'est tout ce que je demande. On s'apprête à partir quand elle nous surprends par sa question.

 _\- Vous voulez dormir ici ? Il y a toujours ta chambre Oliver... Enfin, votre chambre maintenant._

On est dans ma... Non notre chambre au manoir, Félicity est blottie contre moi, je pense qu'elle est rassurée par ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je me lève un peu et me penche sur elle avant de lui donner un baiser. Elle y répond en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et en me rapprochant d'elle... Merde c'est pas le moment mon amour... Je me détache un peu d'elle, elle semble déçue...

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver me repousse... Il ne m'a jamais repoussé avant... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a des doutes ? Non non non, il m'aime, je le sais, il ne doute pas, j'en suis certaine.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- J'en ai très envie mon amour... Vraiment très envie._

Il se frotte un peu à moi pour me montrer à quel point il a envie de moi, je gémis doucement.

 _\- Alors pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je te promets une chose... Maintenant quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te cache plus rien comme tout à l'heure, je te dirais tout au lieu de me défouler comme je l'ai fait._

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi tu étais en colère..._

 _\- Je n'étais pas en colère... J'avais peur..._

Alors là je suis surprise, je me redresse et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Que tu sois blessée à cause de ma mère... Et que tu finisses par me quitter... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Félicity... Jamais..._

 _\- Tu ne me perdras jamais, et je comprends que ta mère l'ai mal pris. Ça m'a blessée de savoir qu'elle croyait que je t'avais épouser pour ton argent... Mais je t'aime, et jamais je ne partirais._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau avant de me faire basculer sous lui... Dieu merci, je crois qu'il se décide enfin.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me réveille doucement, ma femme est endormie à mes côtés, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, j'aime vraiment tout d'elle. Je caresse la peau douce de son épaule et de son bras, elle bouge doucement, je continue mes caresses jusque dans son dos, je veux la réveiller tendrement. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux, j'aime ses yeux bleus, j'aime ses cheveux blonds... Merde je l'aime tellement. Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement pour la réveiller. Elle se réveille enfin... Je m'en veux un peu, on a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, mais je dois voir Tommy ce matin et elle tient à venir avec moi.

 _\- Tu peux dormir encore un peu, je peux y aller seul._

 _\- Non, je viens avec toi..._

Il est près de dix heures, Tommy nous attend déjà, purée, je suis vraiment nerveux, extrêmement nerveux. Je dois dire à mon meilleur ami... Que je viens de me marier à la femme de ma vie... Sans lui, bon ok sans personne mais bon.

 _\- Ça va ?_

Je me tourne vers ma femme, elle me sourit et me fait un petit regard compatissant.

 _\- Oui ça va. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop mal le prendre._

On s'approche de lui, je n'ai pas retiré mon alliance, Félicity non plus, on ne veut plus les enlever. Jamais. Je vois que Tommy regarde ma main quand je lui serre, il voit mon alliance... Bon bah au moins c'est fait.

 _\- Oliver, je rêve où il y a une alliance à ton doigt ?_

Je souris.

 _\- Non Tommy, tu ne rêves pas, nous nous sommes mariés lors de notre voyage à Vegas._

 _\- T'es pas sérieux ?_

Allez c'est repartie, mine de rien, j'aimerais qu'il l'explique à Sara et Laurel parce que j'en ai ras le bol de répéter la même rengaine à tout le monde.

 _\- Si Tommy, Oliver et moi on s'est mariés. Alors s'il te plaît, avant de poser des questions, sache que oui on est sérieux, non on ne compte pas divorcer, oui on s'aime vraiment et non... Ni lui ni moi ne regrettons... On espère juste que tu vas nous soutenir._

Waouh... C'est aussi pour ça que j'aime ma femme, elle sait toujours quoi dire, à quel moment et comment le dire. Elle est vraiment géniale. Je lui souris et lui reprends la main.

 _\- Comment ta mère a réagit ?_

 _\- Pas très bien au début, mais elle a promis de faire des efforts et de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit pour nous séparer... Même si franchement... C'est impossible._

 _\- Tout à fait._

On continue à parler un moment avec Tommy, il est surpris et ne semble pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, mais il ne nous dit rien de blessant, il nous écoute et semble comprendre. Heureusement, parce que j'ai déjà eu assez de ma mère qui soit contre... Et je ne pense pas que Sara va très bien le prendre...

 _\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander Tommy._

 _\- Tu veux que je le dise à Laurel ?_

 _\- Et bien c'est ta petite amie, alors tu trouveras plus facilement les mots... Mais c'est surtout... Qu'on aimerait qu'elle en parle à Sara..._

On est à chez nous, ma mère a voulut qu'on reste encore un peu au manoir, mais je ne veux pas passer trop de temps là bas, ma vie est ici, dans cet appartement, avec ma femme. On est tout les deux devant la TV à regarder Big Bang Theory, je ne connaissais pas cette série, mais c'est pas mal et Félicity l'adore. On rit tout les deux devant une scène quand on frappe à la porte.

On se demande qui cela peut être si tard. Je vais ouvrir la porte, et ne suis qu'à moitié surpris de tomber sur Sara.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Oliver**_

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici, chez nous ? Je m'écarte de la porte et l'invite à entrer, elle me semble calme enfin pour le moment, je ne sais pas si ça va durer.

Elle me détaille des pieds à la tête, puis se tourne vers Félicity. Je n'arrive pas à décrire l'expression de son visage, un mélange de haine et de mélancolie s'y confondent. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à exploser. Elle s'avance dans l'appartement, elle longe le salon puis passe une main sur la surface de la table de la salle à manger et la laisse glisser sur toute la longueur... Elle ne nous regarde toujours pas, son regard est rivé sur le sol. Je hausse les sourcils, un regard interrogateur sur mon visage, mais elle ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, elle recommence à nouveau à caresser le bois de la table partant cette fois-ci dans le sens opposé. Je me tiens dans le salon au côté de Félicity, nous n'osons pour le moment faire aucun geste et n'osons piper mot... Nous entendons patiemment que Sara explose, parce qu'elle va le faire, je le sens.

 _ **Félicity**_

Sara semble ailleurs, absorbée par ses pensées... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'imagine mais j'aimerai le découvrir. Oliver me prend la main, et caresse l'intérieur de mon poignet, il est nerveux, je le sens. Il se demande sans doute quand nous aurons droit à la crise qui semble imminente. Sara a déjà caresser le bois de notre table dix fois, faisant des allés et retour. Je n'ose pas rompre le silence... Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ? J'en ai marre de devoir me justifier et je pense qu'Oliver est dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Tout le monde a enfin accepté notre mariage, tout le monde sauf peut-être Sara...

 _\- Ça aurait dû être moi._

Ça y est ça commence, elle parle et je sens que c'est loin d'être la fin, bizarrement elle a chuchoté cette phrase... Mais nous l'avons entendu tout les deux. Je sens Oliver se tendre à côté de moi prêt à répliquer mais je l'en dissuade d'un regard. Autant la laisser parler, la laisser aller au bout de ses pensées.

 _\- Ça aurait dû être moi Oliver... Tu t'en rends compte ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça y est c'est parti, son sempiternel refrain. Elle ne comprend vraiment pas qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous ? Rien du tout... Je lui ai pourtant expliqué mille fois que ce n'était que sexuel entre nous... Bordel, j'aurais mieux fait de me briser une jambe plutôt que de lui proposer cet accord... Maintenant j'en paie les frais et pas seulement moi, ma femme également alors qu'elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

 _\- Sara... Arrête tu te fais du mal pour rien..._

 _\- Alors c'est vrai, vous vous êtes mariés ? Pour de vrai ?_

Sara me prend alors ma main et regarde mon alliance, elle commence à la caresser. Je retire immédiatement ma main, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Comment ose t-elle ?

 _\- Sara, ça ne te regarde pas..._

 _\- Bien sur que si ça me regarde. Ça aurait dû être moi et pas elle. Ne vois-tu pas Oliver comment elle est ? Elle est moche ta femme, tu fais tâche à côté d'elle... Mise à part son intelligence et encore ça reste à prouver, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Rien elle a rien... Je me demande ce qui t'attires chez elle ! Non mais regarde la sérieusement, tu as de la merde dans les yeux à ce point ? Vous n'êtes même pas assortis, d'ailleurs personne ne parle de vous dans les journaux, alors que lorsque nous étions ensemble il n'y avait que cela des articles... Des photos de nous deux, nous voyant heureux... Avec elle il n'y a rien... Puis je suis sure qu'elle t'a épousé pour ton argent... Regarde-la bon sang, elle n'a rien du genre de femme que tu fréquentes habituellement et en restant avec, tu vas te brûler les ailes, tu perdras tous tes amis, personne ne l'aime... Je pense même que Laurel ne l'aime pas. Elle a juste été gentille avec elle parce qu'elle était seule !_

A la seconde où elle a prononcé ses paroles, j'ai eu envie de la frapper, non mais quel culot ! Oser dire que ma femme est moche ! Elle ne s'est pas regardé franchement ? Bon ok elle n'est pas moche mais Félicity est mille fois mieux qu'elle et sur tout les points. Jamais, oh non jamais elle n'oserait dire du mal des gens, même si elle les méprise, elle a un sens de la retenue que Sara n'a visiblement pas. Et toute cette tirade sur Laurel, comment se permet-elle de remettre leur amitié en cause ? Félicity m'a lâché la main et est devenue livide à mesure que Sara a déblatéré toutes ces méchancetés. Elle est partie se réfugier dans la chambre. J'aimerai la rattraper et lui présenter mes excuses pour le comportement de Sara, mais pour le moment je dois m'occuper d'elle.

 _\- Regarde, elle n'a même pas de cran, ni de caractère, je l'insulte et tout ce qu'elle arrive a faire c'est s'enfuir, pour se réfugier je ne sais où..._

 _\- Ça suffit Sara, je l'aime et tant pis si tu ne comprends pas..._

Je lui saisis le bras et l'emmène de force dans l'entrée, j'ouvre la porte et la jette dehors.

 _\- Je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais ! Disparaît de nos vies ! Et laisse ma femme tranquille._

 _\- Ta femme ? Laisse-moi rire... Lorsqu'elle t'aura plumé, tu viendras en rampant chez moi... Tu me supplieras de te reprendre ! Mais Oliver il sera trop tard ! Vraiment trop tard ! Je te conseille de te réveiller avant que tu réalise qu'il en est ainsi... Cette fille n'est pas pour toi et ne le sera jamais._

Je claque la porte laissant Sara continuer à débiter ses paroles seule.

 _ **Félicity**_

Sara est vraiment odieuse... Je sens les larmes qui monte et ma gorge se nouer. Je lâche la main d'Oliver et je m'enfuis, loin d'elle et de toute les monstruosité qu'elle m'assène... Je ne lui ai rien fait, pourquoi me blesse t-elle ainsi ? Et pourquoi remet-elle en cause mon amitié avec Laurel ? Je m'allonge dans le lit me bouchant les oreilles, je ne veux rien entendre de plus... Je suis triste... Vraiment... Personne ne m'a jamais traité comme cela... Enfin si Cooper, il a été aussi odieux qu'elle lorsqu'il a décidé de rompre et il m'a brisé le cœur... Mais là, c'est différent, je ne pensais pas que Sara puisse nous sortir autant de bêtises... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me fait le plus mal au fond, le fait qu'elle a dit que j'étais moche ou le fait qu'elle a dit qu'entre moi et Laurel ce n'était que du cinéma... Elle a réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit... Je me redresse après avoir entendu la porte claquer, Oliver est près de moi rapidement, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et essuie les dernières larmes.

 _\- Je suis désolé Félicity... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre... Elle n'aurait pas dû... Tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus intelligente qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Ne la laisse pas douter de toi... D'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête, puis je me blottis contre lui. Oliver s'allonge dans le lit et m'entraîne avec lui. Il est tard.

Je pose ma tête sur le torse d'Oliver et écoute les battements de son cœur, d'habitude je m'apaise lorsque je suis dans cette position mais ce soir ce n'est pas le cas... Je me pose plein de questions, je doute... Je me demande si il ne serait pas plus facile de partir... De quitter cette ville. Non je ne peux pas faire ça, j'aime trop Oliver pour ça... Tout était plus simple à Vegas, lorsque nous étions tout les deux... Je me lève, Oliver est endormi. Je le regarde dormir un moment, il semble paisible. Je file dans le salon et parcours les sites de voyages... Tout ces paysages me font rêver... J'ai peut être besoin de ça à nouveau, de m'éloigner de toute ça, de Laurel, de sa sœur, de mes vieux démons... Je referme l'ordinateur. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas... Que penserait Oliver de moi ? Il m'aime, il me l'a dit. Je regarde mon alliance. Nous sommes mariés, c'est un fait... Depuis que nous l'avons annoncé, seules deux personnes ont vraiment été ravi pour nous... Dig et Théa.

Laurel doit être au courant, Tommy lui a sûrement dit... Elle n'a même pas réagi, ne m'a même pas envoyer un texto... Peut-être que Sara à raison, peut être que nous ne sommes pas réellement amies. C'est dingue comment de simples paroles ont le pouvoir de tout remettre en question.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains... Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, vraiment plus. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle la seule personne qui est capable de me raisonner.

 _\- Félicity... Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?_

J'étouffe un sanglot...

 _\- Maman, non j'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix._

 _\- Félicity, tu ne me le fais pas, pas à moi... Je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas. C'est Oliver ? Il t'a fait du mal ?_

 _\- Non maman, non ce n'est pas lui... Il est parfait..._

 _\- Alors dis-moi ma chérie, je déteste savoir que tu es mal... Surtout que je suis loin._

 _\- C'est à cause de Sara... Elle m'a dit des méchancetés et des souvenirs sont remontés à la surface..._

Je commence à lui expliquer la scène qui a eu lieu ce soir chez nous, en pleurant évidemment...

\- _Je vois... Mais ma chérie, tu t'en moques des autres, tu es heureuse et, c'est tout ce qui compte... Sara est juste jalouse et la jalousie fait parfois dire ce genre de chose. Mais ne te laisse pas démonter par elle... Tu es une fille intelligente ma petite fille. Tu as trouvé un homme qui t'aime... Félicity il t'aime vraiment, il ne te blessera pas, ce n'est pas Cooper... C'est un homme bien qui a la tête sur les épaules._

 _\- Cooper aussi m'aimait... Avant de me jeter... Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'en effet je n'étais pas une femme pour lui..._

 _\- Je t'assure ma chérie que ça n'arrivera pas, pas avec lui. Il a accepté de t'épouser... Il savait ce qu'il faisait... Je pense que lui aussi est intelligent. Ne laisse personne détruire ton mariage. Tu ne mérites pas ça et Oliver non plus._

 _\- Oui maman, tu as sans doute raison._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis réveillé par des bruits provenant du salon, non pas du bruit... Des sanglots. Félicity... Oh non elle pleure, en discutant au téléphone... Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'écoute sa conversation. Elle discute avec sa mère, j'ai remarqué qu'un lien très fort les unissait, ce genre de lien que j'avais avec ma mère avant d'échouer sur cette île. Un lien en principe indestructible... Sauf pour moi... Depuis mon retour rien n'est plus pareil avec ma mère, j'ai beaucoup changé et j'ai également beaucoup de mal à m'ouvrir... Félicity a raccroché, je m'avance dans le salon.

 _\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de parler... Avec ma mère._

Elle ne me regarde pas, ses yeux sont restés figés sur l'écran du téléphone. Je m'approche d'elle et relève son menton la forçant à me regarder.

 _\- Mon amour, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter... Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais je t'aime... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement, je ne t'abandonnerai pas... Je t'en fais la promesse... Sara n'a pas raison... Elle se trompe complètement, elle ne me connaît pas... Seule toi sais qui je suis réellement alors s'il te plaît, ne doute pas... Ne doute plus._

Je prends possession de ses lèvres, approfondit le baiser, la soulève et l'emmène dans notre chambre, je la dépose sur le lit et j'entre en elle. J'ai un besoin urgent de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime... Je ne veux pas qu'elle doute.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver est tendre, il me fait l'amour avec passion et tendresse. Lorsqu'il se perd en moi, il me dit combien il m'aime. Je souris, j'ai vraiment été idiote de douter de lui... Enfin je n'ai pas vraiment douté... Ma mère a raison, il m'aime vraiment et il ne me fera pas de mal. Sara n'a qu'à aller se rhabiller... Il m'a choisi moi et personne d'autre. Je le serre contre moi et le remercie pour tout, son amour et surtout sa patience. Je finis par m'endormir, heureuse et comblée... Les doutes n'ont tout de même pas quitté mon esprit mais, on verra au jour le jour... Il faudra tout de même que je parle à Laurel demain, et que j'avise Oliver pour que nous fassions un nouveau voyage... Je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'en ai vraiment besoin...


	32. Chapter 32

_**Félicity**_

Je me réveille doucement, les souvenirs de la nuit me revienne... Waouh, quelle nuit... D'abord Sara qui arrive, qui me lance toutes ces méchancetés, mes doutes ridicules concernant mon mariage et surtout Oliver... Il a été si tendre cette nuit, je l'aime tellement, on dit de lui qu'il est sans cœur avec les filles... Mais il est tellement attentionné et tendre... Et surtout, il m'aime, j'en suis certaine. Je dois vraiment lui parler, m'excuser et lui dire que je ne doute pas de lui... C'est de moi dont je doute, pas de mes sentiments non, je l'aime plus que tout, je doute juste d'être celle qu'il lui faut... Et je sais qu'il arrivera à me convaincre que oui... Je lui parlerais toute à l'heure. Pour le moment, je veux juste un câlin...

Je tends le bras à côté de moi mais je trouve le lit vide, je me redresse en sursaut et voit une petite note posée où dormait mon mari. Je la prends et la lit.

 _ **« Mon amour,**_

 _ **Désolé de partir aussi tôt le matin, je dois voir ma mère j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Je te rejoints vite à la maison, attends-moi...**_

 _ **Et s'il te plaît, oublie ce que Sara a dit hier... Tu es ma femme, et je t'aime, j'aime absolument tout chez toi...**_

 _ **A toute à l'heure, je t'aime.**_

 _ **Oliver »**_

Je souris comme une idiote, c'est dingue l'effet qu'il me fait... Une simple note et il me rend heureuse. Je me lève rapidement, envoie un message à mon mari en lui disant que je vais voir Laurel mais que je reviens vite, je dois lui parler. Il me réponds qu'il m'attendra chez nous si je ne suis pas rentrée.

Je m'habille rapidement et prends mon sac, je dois vraiment la voir, je veux être sure que ce que Sara a dit est faux. Je sors, prête à prendre le bus quand je vois la voiture d'Oliver sur le parking... Il n'a pas fait ça ? Je regarde dans mon sac et je vois les clés... Ah il est génial ! Il m'a laissé sa voiture. Je monte dedans, règle les sièges à ma hauteur et file chez Laurel...

Une fois chez elle, je sonne, j'attends quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne vienne m'ouvrir. Quand c'est le cas, elle a l'air surprise de me voir, elle me sourit et me laisse entrer chez elle.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure Félicity ? Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, je dois voir Tommy._

Tommy ? Elle l'a vu hier ?

 _\- Est-ce que Tommy et toi avez parlé hier ?_

 _\- Non j'ai été occupée au boulot, je suis rentrée super tard. Il a vu Sara et il m'a dit qu'elle était très mal et qu'il devait me parler._

 _\- Oh, je vois..._

Elle ne le sait pas encore ! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas envoyé de messages ! Je dois lui dire.

 _\- Je sais ce que ta sœur a..._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Merde c'est dur de lui dire, et si elle m'en veut ? Et si elle me déteste après ? Je ne le supporterais pas... Jamais...

 _\- Félicity, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller._

 _\- J'ai juste... Peur de ta réaction._

Elle s'approche de moi, inquiète, je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Mais bon, 1,2,3 je me lance.

 _\- Oliver et moi on s'est mariés à Vegas et ta sœur l'a appris et elle est venue nous balancer des choses horribles... Sur moi surtout et sur le fait que personne ne m'aime et tout ça... Elle a aussi insinuée que tu n'étais pas vraiment mon amie et que tu faisais ça parce que je te faisais pitié._

Voilà c'est lâché, je lui ai tout dit, bah merde alors c'était difficile... Mais bon c'est fait. Elle ne dit rien... Est-ce que j'ai eu raison ?

 _\- Attends attends attends... Vous êtes mariés depuis près d'une semaine et je ne le sais que maintenant ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On avait peur... Tu n'as pas très bien réagis quand tu as su qu'on était ensemble... On ne voulait pas que tu nous juges... Désolée._

 _\- Oh ma belle..._

Elle s'approche et me serre dans ses bras, elle n'a pas l'air furieuse... C'est déjà ça.

 _\- Bon, écoute-moi bien, je suis surprise et je trouve que vous allez un peu vite tout les deux... Mais je sais qu'il t'aime, autant que toi tu l'aimes. Alors même si j'aurais vraiment préféré être là au mariage de mes amis, je ne vous en veux pas... Quant-à ma sœur, je m'occupe d'elle, elle ne viendra plus vous ennuyer, et si elle ose dire de nouveau des conneries aussi absurdes que le fait que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amies... Et bien elle s'en mordra les doigts !_

Je suis rassurée, à un point pas possible. Laurel me propose ensuite de venir déjeuner avec Tommy, mais je ne peux pas, je lui explique que Sara a fait remonter de vieux doutes à la surface et que je dois en parler avec Oliver, afin qu'il comprenne que ces doutes n'ont rien à voir avec lui. Elle comprends et je sors de son appartement, en lui promettant de passer bientôt la voir.

Je remonte dans ma voiture afin de retourner chez moi pleine de courage. Enfin, je fais un arrêt avant, j'espère qu'il sera heureux de ce que je vais faire... Je rentre ensuite, je dois vraiment parler à mon mari.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça m'ennuie un peu de laisser Félicity toute seule après la soirée qu'on a eu, mais je dois vraiment parler à ma mère, une idée m'est venue en regardant ma femme dormir hier soir, et j'aimerais qu'elle m'aide. Je lui ai quand même laissé un mot, je veux être sur qu'elle soit là quand je vais rentrer, bon même si j'attends un peu ce n'est rien.

J'arrive au manoir, ma mère est dans le salon, elle semble surprise de me voir seul.

 _\- Félicity n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _\- C'est justement pour ça que je voulais te voir maman... Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir..._

Je lui raconte notre rencontre avec Sara, lui récite toutes les horreurs qu'elle a dit au sujet de mon amour, je lui en veux tellement, et je vois que même si ma mère a du mal à se faire à l'idée de mon mariage, elle est en colère contre Sara. Je lui parle des doutes que ça a fait remonter chez Félicity avec un pincement au cœur... Je déteste tellement qu'elle n'ai pas confiance...

 _\- Oh Oliver... Sara a eu tort de dire toutes ces horreurs, même si je ne suis pas la première fan de toute votre histoire, vous ne méritez pas ça. Quant-aux doutes de ta femme, je pense que tu dois lui parler, et je ne pense pas qu'elle doute de toi... Je l'ai vu te regarder... Elle t'aime, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus._

 _\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi maman, j'aimerais qu'on parte, juste tout les deux pendant quelques jours._

 _\- Encore ?_

 _\- On en a besoin, elle comme moi... Les gens ne sont pas très tendres quand il s'agit de notre mariage... Félicity et moi avons besoin de nous retrouver... Je veux effacer ses doutes et ses peurs._

Ma mère soupire, je pense qu'elle comprends mais qu'elle n'est pas très chaude à l'idée de me voir repartir.

 _\- Où allez-vous aller ?_

 _\- Je pensais à la maison qu'on a à Hawaï... Si ça ne t'ennuie pas._

Elle sourit et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Promets-moi juste de revenir sans grand changement cette fois._

Je me mets à rire et lui promets, de toute façon quel autre grand changement il pourrait y avoir ? On est déjà mariés.

Je finis par quitter le manoir, j'y ai passé plus de temps que je ne le pensais, mais bon, au moins mon amour aura eu le temps de rentrer chez nous. J'ai pris les clé de la maison d'Hawaï, on partira dès que possible.

Une fois à l'appartement je vois ma femme assise sur le canapé, elle se lève en me voyant et j'appréhende tellement de choses... Je ne veux pas qu'elle doute de moi... Je ne veux pas qu'elle doute que je ne l'aime pas suffisamment pour affronter tout ça avec elle. Mes peurs s'envolent quand je la vois courir dans mes bras. Je la serre à mon tour et partage cette étreinte avec plaisir.

 _ **Félicity**_

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver..._

Je me détache doucement de lui, je dois lui parler même si ce ne sera pas facile. Il comprendra comme ça.

 _\- De quoi es-tu désolée mon amour ?_

 _\- Pour hier soir... Mes doutes... N'ont absolument rien à voir avec toi, je te le promets. C'est moi... Tout ce que Sara a dit a fait remonter de vieux démons..._

Il me prends la main et m'entraîne sur le canapé. On s'installe et je me blottie dans ses bras, je suis tellement bien ici.

 _\- Raconte-moi..._

 _\- Tu te souviens de Cooper ?_

 _\- Oui, ton ex... Il a rompu avec toi quand tu étais au MIT._

 _\- Exact, sauf que ça ne s'est pas bien terminé, du tout... Un jour il a rompu en me disant le même genre d'horreurs que Sara a dit hier, mais en pire... Alors pendant un moment je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas vrai dans le fond... Que je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, qu'il y a certainement quelqu'un qui te conviendrait mieux qu'une simple fille comme moi..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Quoi ? Comment peut-elle penser ça ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de ma vie que quand j'ai compris que je l'aimais, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne qui lui arriverait à la cheville. Félicity est celle que j'aime, ma femme, et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Je la détache doucement de moi et caresse sa joue.

 _\- Tu es ma femme... Et comme tu le sais, avant de te rencontrer je ne voulais pas me caser, je voulais juste passer du bon temps sans m'attacher... Mais je t'ai rencontré, et à la seconde où je t'ai vu... J'ai voulu te revoir et ça a continué encore et encore... Je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi. Et je ne le peux toujours pas. Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as manqué ce matin ? Tu es toute ma vie Félicity. Ne doute pas de ça, ne doute pas de toi... Et même si tu doutes... Alors dis-le moi... Et je te prouverais à quel point tu as tort de le faire... Parce que jamais personne d'autre ne me conviendra plus que toi..._

Elle pleure, mais je sais que ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, mais d'émotion. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

 _ **Félicity**_

Waouh... Avec ce qu'il vient de me dire... Mes doutes sont tous partis... Je l'aime tellement, et il m'aime aussi, le reste je m'en fiche.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi..._

Il m'éloigne doucement et essuie mes larmes. Je voudrais quand même qu'on parte un peu tout les deux, juste quelques jours, j'espère qu'il voudra bien, de toute façon je ne peux pas partir sans lui, c'est impossible... Il me manquerait de trop.

 _\- J'ai été voir Laurel... Sara m'a aussi fait douter de mon amitié avec elle... Mais elle ne savait pas qu'on était mariés, elle a travaillé tard hier soir. Mais elle le prend bien, elle est surprise mais elle est heureuse pour nous._

 _\- Je suis heureux alors._

 _\- Ensuite..._

Je sors un papier de mon sac et je lui montre, il l'ouvre, ne comprenant pas trop ce que c'est et quand il le voit, il me serre dans ses bras tellement fort qu'on tombe tout les deux à la renverse sur le canapé.

 _ **Oliver**_

Un papier ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je l'ouvre... Oh mon amour... Tu l'as fait ? C'est un document de changement de nom, officiellement, elle a été faire enregistrer notre mariage et elle s'appelle Félicity Queen... Merde je suis heureux. Je la prends dans mes bras si fort qu'on tombe tout les deux sur le canapé.

 _\- Tu es heureux ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis mon amour..._

 _\- Je veux que tout le monde sache que nous sommes mariés Oliver, je ne veux plus qu'on se cache... Jamais._

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait plus que plaisir, vraiment. Je veux crier sur tout les toits que j'ai épousé une femme exceptionnelle, belle, intelligente... Sexy... Parce que oui ma femme est sexy...

 _\- Je t'aime._

Elle me sourit et se redresse afin de m'embrasser, on reste ainsi quelques instants, j'essaye de passer ma main sous sa chemise mais elle me repousse doucement.

 _\- J'aimerais te dire une dernière chose avant... Et j'appréhende un peu ta réponse..._

On se redresse, et je vois bien qu'elle est sérieuse, et nerveuse, elle joue avec ses mains, ce qu'elle fait toujours quand elle est nerveuse, je lui prends doucement et la force à me regarder dans les yeux.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je..._

Elle hésite, je le vois bien. Je me rapproche un peu d'elle.

 _\- Dis-moi mon amour._

 _\- J'aimerais quitter la ville... Avec toi bien sur... Juste quelques jours... Je crois que j'en ai besoin._

Je me détache d'elle en souriant... Que quelqu'un vienne me dire qu'on a rien en commun ! On a pensé à la même chose. Je sors un trousseau de clé de ma poche et lui montre.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- La raison pour laquelle j'ai été voir ma mère... Ce sont les clés de notre maison à Hawaï... Je voudrais qu'on y aille... Dès que possible._

 _ **Félicity**_

Oh je t'aime Oliver tu le sais ça ? Je le prends de nouveau dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi, il a pensé à la même chose que moi, c'est génial. Moi qui doutais de sa réponse, je suis ravie... Non, plus que ça même !

 _\- Il y a juste une chose mon amour..._

Il a l'air tendu... Pourquoi ?

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Il sourit face à ce que je lui dit, ce sont les même mots qu'il utilise quand j'hésite à lui parler...

 _\- J'aimerais qu'on s'occupe du Vertigo avant... Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse plus de victimes._

Je souris, je m'en doute un peu.

 _\- Ça tombe bien... J'ai trouvé le gars qui est responsable de tout ça... Il ne te reste plus qu'à enfiler ton costume super sexy et à t'occuper de lui..._

Il me sourit et me prends dans ses bras avant de me faire basculer de nouveau sur le canapé... Mes doutes se sont totalement envolés, je sais qu'on aura encore des réflexions de certaines personnes... Mais Oliver est l'homme de ma vie, je le sais... Et moi Félicity Queen, je suis sa femme.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Oliver**_

Mon costume super sexy... Je ris, je savais qu'il lui plaisait mais elle ne m'avait encore jamais dit qu'elle me trouvait sexy dedans. J'y repenserai ce soir quand je l'enfilerai et j'ai même une idée pour la fin de soirée.

 _\- Avant d'enfiler celui là, je vais d'abord mettre celui ci de costume._

 _\- Tu es tout autant sexy dans celui là, enfin un peu moins, il te moule moins les fesses._

 _\- Dis donc madame Queen ! Vous regardez les fesses de votre patron lorsque vous êtes au travail ?_

 _\- Mmmmh... Oui... Et parfois je fais plus que ça... Mais chut... Ne lui dis pas, je risquerais de perdre ma place._

Nous rigolons tout les deux, c'est agréable de voir ma femme se détendre comme cela, surtout après notre soirée d'hier. Je la prends dans mes bras, l'embrasse puis file m'habiller pour le travail...

Nous arrivons à l'entreprise ensemble, beaucoup de personnes se tournent vers nous et nous sourient... Étrange ce comportement, d'autres nous lancent des félicitations... Encore plus étrange... Jason nous interpelle et court vers nous, il nous tend le journal de ce matin.

 _ **Félicity**_

C'est bien la première fois que le personnel de la société nous regarde comme cela, tout souriant. Pourtant avec Oliver nous sommes à distance respectable enfin respectable pour nous, peut-être moins pour eux. Mon bras frôle le sien lorsque nous marchons, mais rien à changé comparés aux autres jour de semaine mis à part les sourires, et les félicitations. Nous arrivons vers l'ascenseur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail ce matin et j'ai donc pris l'initiative de monter avec Oliver afin de réorganiser le planning de la semaine prochaine.

\- _Attendez !_

Jason ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de nous courir après ? Il me donne le journal qui date de ce matin, nous salut et retourne à son poste. Nous apparaissons Oliver et moi en première page, nous marchons tout les deux main dans la main et nous sourions à l'objectif... Je ne comprends pas d'où ils tiennent cette photo, surtout que c'est Tommy qui la prise l'a semaine dernière.

 **Oliver Queen n'est plus un cœur a prendre**

 _ **Mademoiselle, si vous vouliez avoir un jour une chance de faire partie du tableau de chasse du riche, beau et ténébreux Oliver Queen, nous voulions vous dire qu'il est a présent trop tard... Nous savons de source sure que le play-boy de Starling a passé la bague au doigt de cette ravissante jeune femme du nom de Félicity Smoak. Nous avons fait quelque recherche à son sujet, c'est une jeune fille qui a été élevé par sa mère, son père les a abandonné alors quelle était encore enfant. Elle a vécu toute son enfance et une partie de son adolescence à Vegas. Ensuite elle a intégré l'université du MIT. Elle a obtenu son diplôme haut la main, on peut dire que c'est une fille très intelligente. Monsieur Queen l'a rencontré dans les bureaux de l'entreprise il y a de cela deux mois. Oui deux mois, vous avez bien lu... Le couple se serait marié il y a une semaine à Vegas lorsqu'ils ont rendu visite à la mère de la jeune femme. Nous pouvons tout de même nous demander si ce mariage n'est pas un peu précipité surtout lorsqu'on connaît le passé de monsieur Queen. Notre source qui est une amie du couple, nous a dit que c'était une erreur et que le naturel d'Oliver reviendrai probablement au galop... Elle estime que la relation du couple ne dépassera pas six mois, qu'il se rendra rapidement compte qu'il a commis une erreur. Elle a dit je cite "ce n'est pas le genre d'Oliver de ne coucher qu'avec une seule fille durant des années". Nous ne savons pas si elle a raison, mais il est clair que monsieur Queen nous apparaît très heureux sur la photo qu'elle nous a transmis.**_

Je relâche le journal le sourire aux lèvres, bizarrement je suis contente de me retrouver à la une de ces potins... L'article n'est pas si mauvais, enfin si ont exclu le passage sur Oliver... Il emploie le "ELLE" pour décrire la source, je pense que c'est Sara... Oui, je n'ai pas de doute la dessus, surtout lorsque je lis les dernières phrases, ça sonne un peu de la même façon que ce qu'elle nous a dit hier.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai lu l'article en même temps que Félicity, je fulmine... Sara ne va donc jamais s'arrêter ? Elle aime nous faire du mal enfin surtout à ma femme. Je déteste ce qui est marqué sur moi, autant avant ça me faisait rire autant la maintenant j'ai envie de frapper le journaliste et Sara. Que va penser Félicity ? Nous finissons notre lecture en même temps. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vois qu'elle sourit...

 _\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?_

 _\- Étrangement non ! Je suis contente en fait, tout le monde sait maintenant que ton cœur est prit... Sara voulait me blesser et c'est tout l'inverse qui s'est produit. Bon je conçois qu'elle n'a pas été tendre avec toi..._

 _\- Donc tu penses également que c'est Sara ?_

 _\- Oui qui d'autre ? Laurel n'était pas au courant, puis ce matin elle m'a dit que Sara avait passé la soirée avec Tommy, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle ait piqué cette photo dans son téléphone._

La matinée passe très vite, nous sommes tout les deux très occupés, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre cinq minutes pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je sors de mon bureau et la tire de ses occupations.

 _\- On va déjeuner ?_

Félicity a choisi le Big Belly Burger, Dig s'est joint à nous. Nous parlons beaucoup de la mission de ce soir. Félicity nous donne le nom de la personne qu'elle suspecte, toute les preuves qu'elle a réuni nous prouve que c'est bien ce Stazner le responsable de la nouvelle version du vertigo.

 _\- (Dig) Tu as encore fait du beau boulot. Je peux savoir ou tu trouves le temps de t'occuper de la mission ? Je me pose la question parce qu'Oliver est toujours collé à toi et quand il ne l'est pas tu bosses pour la boite._

 _ **Félicity**_

Heu... Oui Dig... Il aime me mettre dans l'embarras... Certes il a remarqué que je travaillais beaucoup, d'ailleurs comment il peut le savoir puisqu'il ne passe pas tout son temps avec nous ?

 _\- Je travail le matin, lorsque je suis au département informatique. Je sais que c'est pas bien et que je devrais me concentrer sur l'entreprise ce que je fais bien sur, mais là je voulais absolument boucler le dossier donc j'ai pris sur mes heures de travail pour faire mes recherches_.

 _\- Ok je comprends mieux donc en clair tu es payée par l'entreprise pour ton travail du soir..._

 _\- (Oliver) Sachant cela je pense réévaluer son salaire._

Je rigole, heureusement que je sais qu'Oliver plaisante.

 _\- A la hausse j'espère ! Parce que je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je n'ai toujours pas de voiture..._

 _\- A la hausse ! Si tu veux._

 _ **Oliver**_

Changement de costume, j'enfile celui dans lequel je suis un mâle sexy. Je prends mon arc, embrasse ma femme avant de partir rejoindre Dig dans le fourgon.

 _\- Allons arrêter ce Stazner..._

Dig m'arrête devant ce qui ressemble à un garage, la porte est fermée et impossible d'y accéder par le toit. Je suis sur que Stazner est à l'intérieur, Félicity l'a vu entrer dedans mais pas ressortir.

 _\- Mec, je vais crocheter la serrure._

Dig fait ça rapidement, on dirait qu'il a fait cela toute sa vie. Nous pénétrons tout les deux dans la pièce, aucun trace de l'homme que nous recherchons. Étrange...

 _\- Félicity, il n'y a personne la dedans... Tu es sure qu'il n'est pas ressortit ?_

 _\- Certaine... Il est forcément quelque part._

 _\- Oliver regarde, de la poudre blanche..._

Dig a raison c'est bien de la poudre, je me demande ou est passé le gars, la pièce est vide, pourtant il est là... Nous avons raté quelque chose c'est pas possible... Dig tâte le mur de la pièce, qu'espère t-il trouver ? Un passage secret ?

 _\- Il n'y a rien... Rentrons._

Nous marchons vers la sortie quand Dig s'arrête subitement.

 _\- Oliver approche... Regarde, on dirait que le sol présente un accès au sous sol... Les joints de carrelage sont différents ici._

Il a raison, il a vraiment eut l'œil sur ce coup là. Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais il va falloir que nous ouvrons cette trappe, j'ai l'impression qu'il est impossible de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur ou alors il nous faut une télécommande.

\- ( _Dig) Je crois que l'on avoir besoin des compétences de ta femme !_

Je demande à Félicity de trouver tout ce qu'elle peut sur ce bâtiment et notamment qu'elle découvre comment ouvrir cette trappe.

 _\- Oliver, c'est bon j'ai trouvé... Enfin j'espère... Tenez vous prêt à agir... Et Oliver, faites attention on ne sait pas ce qui se trouve la dessous, ni qui._

Encore une réussite pour elle, je me demande vraiment comment nous avons fait pour nous passer d'elle durant la première année, depuis qu'elle est dans l'équipe tout est beaucoup plus simple. La trappe s'ouvre, je m'approche prudemment, Dig me couvre avec son pistolet, je commence à descendre l'escalier, il est composé d'une trentaine de marche... Un coup de feu retentit lorsque nous arrivons à mi chemin et la balle frôle mon épaule. Je crois que j'ai eu chaud. Je descends rapidement bandant mon arc, un groupe de dix personnes toutes armées nous accueille. Je fais signe à Dig de se cramponner à moi puis je tire une flèche au plafond et m'élance. J'ordonne à Félicity de condamner la trappe, il est hors de question qu'un de ces hommes s'enfuient.

Il est clair que nous sommes au bon endroit, il y a des microscopes, des blenders et bien d'autre appareil servant à la fabrication de la drogue, je m'abrite derrière un fut et Dig dans un autre coin. Je tire quelque flèche et neutralise des gars. Dig de son côté ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Nous venons rapidement à bout du groupe de trafiquant. Ils gisent tous sur le sol, je repère Stazner, le leader, il ne ressemble à rien au genre de trafiquant que j'ai déjà rencontré. D'ailleurs il m'implore de le laisser partir, que si il fait cela c'est pour avoir de l'argent parce qu'il est sur la paille, qu'il risque de perdre la garde de ses enfants. Bref il essaie de me faire flancher...

 _ **Félicity**_

 _\- (Dig) Félicity, tu peux ouvrir la trappe, et prévenir Lance ? Dis-lui qu'il prévoit beaucoup de voitures, nous avons dix trafiquants._

Je fais ce que me dit Dig, je suis vraiment contente que cette mission se soit bien passée et sans encombres. Je ferme les ordinateurs en attendant le retour de mes héros.

 _\- (Oliver) Et voilà nous sommes débarrassés du vertigo à nouveau... Par contre je ne sais pas pour combien de temps... Dig, nous voulons te dire, nous partons pour un petit moment. J'espère que tu ne seras trop embêté._

 _\- Encore ? Vous êtes sérieux ?_

 _\- (Félicity) Totalement... Oliver m'emmène à Hawaï._

 **Oliver**

Dig partit, je m'avance vers ma femme et la prend dans mes bras, je l'embrasse puis passe mes mains sous son T shirt, je joue avec ses seins, Félicity pousse des petits gémissement, je lui glisse tendrement à l'oreille.

 _\- Ça te dirai de faire l'amour avec un homme qui porte un costume sexy ?_

Pour toute réponse, elle ouvre ma veste, puis fait descendre mon pantalon, mon boxer suit le même trajet, c'est à dire au bas de mes jambes, elle prend possession de mon membre et lui prodigue de délicieuses caresses. Je la soulève et la dépose sur le bureau... Je continue de la caresser et de l'exciter, puis j'entre en elle. Je fais de petit va et vient... Je la rends folle de désir...

 _\- Oliver accélère je t'en prie._

Je ne me fais pas prier et accède à sa demande, j'accélère pour son plus grand plaisir et le mien et nous finissons tout les deux dans un orgasme qui nous propulse loin très loin du sous sol du Verdant.

 _ **Félicity**_

Comme me l'avait promis Oliver, une fois la mission terminée, nous préparons nos bagages, réservons notre billet d'avion et nous nous envolons pour Hawaï.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Félicity**_

Waouh, on arrive à Hawaï, je n'ai pas vu grand chose et pourtant je trouve ça magnifique, tout à l'air beau et on a même pas encore atterrit. Oliver me tient tendrement la main, on a passé une bonne partie de l'avion à discuter, surtout du récent changement à l'entreprise et même dans toute la ville. Tout le monde sait que désormais Oliver est mon mari, qu'il n'est plus le même qu'avant, Sara va devoir se faire une raison mais ni Oliver ni moi même ne voulons la revoir, en tout cas pour le moment. Peut-être que plus tard on essaiera, si elle comprends et nous fiche la paix. Avant de partir on a quand même prévenu nos amis de notre départ, Laurel et Tommy nous ont souhaité une bonne lune de miel... C'est le pied mine de rien, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps on va rester mais Oliver m'a promis qu'on allait prendre notre temps. Moira et Walter nous ont souhaité bon voyage même s'ils ont du mal à s'y faire, ils font des efforts et je leur en suis reconnaissante, vraiment. Théa voulait venir avec nous... Mais elle doit aller en cours, et franchement même si je l'adore, je veux passer du temps avec mon mari... Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse supporter de nous voir aussi collés l'un à l'autre. Jason et Ethan nous ont dit qu'ils ne seraient pas là quand on rentrerait, ils partent pour Londres dans quelques jours, pour voir les parents de Jason. Ils reviendront d'ici quelques semaines.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Je me retourne vers Oliver et lui sourit, on a atterrit, je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte.

 _\- Tu étais dans tes pensées ?_

Je hoche la tête, on se lève, on prend nos bagages à main et on file. J'espère vraiment n'avoir rien oublié... On est partis tellement vite. Mais bon je m'en fiche, Oliver a dit qu'on achèterait tout ce dont on aurait besoin.

Oliver a loué une voiture, waouh, une Porche, il ne fait pas semblant. Je me sens un peu fatiguée pendant le trajet, le vol a été long. Je commence à m'endormir quand on arrive devant une belle maison, non, une magnifique maison !

 _\- Waouh, c'est à ta famille ?_

 _\- Oui... Et je te signale mon amour, qu'en acceptant de m'épouser tu as tout pris avec moi... Y compris mon argent, et cette maison... Donc elle est aussi à toi._

Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à me faire à tout ça... Je me fiche de cet argent, je ne voulais qu'Oliver.

 _\- J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire..._

 _\- Je le sais... Et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime... Parce que cet argent ne t'a jamais intéressé._

On se sourit et Oliver me fait visiter la maison...

 _ **Oliver**_

J'aime Félicity, elle se fiche de cet argent et a du mal à se dire que cet argent n'est pas à moi, mais à nous. Je lui montre la maison, la cuisine, le salon, il y a plein de chambre mais je lui montre celle que j'utilisais d'habitude... Je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis mon retour, ça me fait un peu bizarre quand même. La chambre est grande et spacieuse, avec sa propre salle de bain. On pose nos bagages et je prends tendrement ma femme dans mes bras.

 _\- On va pouvoir faire un tas de choses dans ce lit... Et je ne parle pas de dormir._

 _\- Ouh... Monsieur Queen, vous avez déjà des idées en tête ?_

 _\- Oh que oui Madame Queen... Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point._

Je la relâche, je sais qu'elle est crevée par le voyage, elle s'avance vers la fenêtre et voit la piscine. Je m'approche d'elle.

 _\- Un petit bain de minuit avant de dormir ?_

Il ne fait pas tout à fait nuit, mais je sens qu'elle en a envie. Elle hoche la tête et file dans la salle de bain avec un sac. Je me change, j'enfile un T shirt et un short de bain. Quand elle ressort, elle porte un maillot deux pièces rouge et un paréo blanc... Purée elle est sexy ! Je m'approche et lui prends la main.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je vois la piscine et je plonge directement dedans, l'eau est excellente, vraiment ! Je fais quelques longueur afin de me détendre, l'avion c'est super, mais franchement... Mes pauvres muscles... Je vais avoir des courbatures demain, je le sens ! Ce soir Oliver risque d'être un peu déçu, pas de câlin... Je vois Oliver qui reste sur le bord de la piscine, je préférerais vraiment qu'il soit avec moi.

 _\- Tu ne viens pas ?_

Je le vois qui hésite, je ne comprends pas, je nage doucement vers lui, il à l'air ailleurs. Une fois devant lui il me dit ce qu'il y a.

 _\- Disons que je ne suis plus trop à l'aise depuis..._

Oh mon dieu ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser ? Le naufrage... Il ne doit plus vouloir trop s'approcher de l'eau depuis... Je sors de l'eau et m'approche de lui, je le serre dans mes bras. Je veux me reculer, je suis trempée mais il me serre encore plus contre lui.

 _\- A cause du naufrage... Tu as peur de l'eau ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment peur... Je ne suis pas à l'aise c'est tout..._

Je le regarde et me mets sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser tendrement, je comprends, j'espère qu'un jour il n'aura plus peur et qu'on pourra nager ensemble, mais ça peut attendre, je ne suis pas pressée. Il a besoin de temps, et je lui en donne autant qu'il le souhaite.

 _\- Tu ne risques rien si tu mets juste tes pieds dedans, mais je comprends... Ça te dis une petite balade au clair de lune ?_

Une petite balade l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main... C'est romantique... Oliver me serre dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes... Ses mains caressent tendrement mon dos et me rapprochent encore plus de lui, je sens l'effet que je lui fais... Merde Oliver pas ce soir... Il me prends dans ses bras et m'allonge sur le sol... Je n'ai aucune volonté, vraiment... Je suis faible face à lui...

 _\- J'ai une meilleure idée mon amour..._

Idiot... Je vois ça...

 _ **Oliver**_

On a tout notre temps pour faire une balade au clair de lune mon amour... Mais j'ai vraiment, très, très envie de toi... C'est la première fois que je te vois en maillot de bain, et tu es tellement belle. Je la couche sur le sol à côté de la piscine, je suis heureux de voir qu'elle ne me juge pas... Ce mal être face à l'eau m'ennuie, mais je n'y peux rien. Mais avec elle, j'arriverais à nager de nouveau, ce doit être agréable de nager avec sa femme près de soi...

Je l'embrasse sur toutes les parcelles de son corps que je peux atteindre, le cou, les épaules, ses seins, son ventre, je remonte à ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément. Je lâche ses lèvres et descend toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre ce que je désire embrasser... Elle se cambre aussitôt, je la maintien contre le sol tout en la caressant de plus en plus vite. Elle cri mon nom une première fois puis une seconde avant que je n'entre doucement en elle.

Elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille et je commence à bouger de plus en plus vite, il n'y a pas de voisin, personne pour nous voir, nous entendre, on peut se laisser aller comme on le souhaite. Je caresse son corps alors que je l'embrasse et que je bouge en elle, elle ne va pas tarder, et moi non plus. Je la sens se tendre et elle cri mon prénom plus fort que les fois précédente avant que je ne jouisse à mon tour...

Je me sépare d'elle et m'allonge à ses côtés. Elle a les yeux fermés, elle est vraiment belle, elle les ouvre doucement et me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

Je lui souris et la prends dans mes bras, elle a l'air épuisé. Je me redresse tout en la portant.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Elle s'endort dans mes bras, je la conduit dans la maison puis dans notre chambre, je l'allonge délicatement et la couvre du drap avant de m'allonger près d'elle et de m'endormir à mon tour.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, elle est toujours près de moi, mais elle est réveillée, elle me regarde en souriant. Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Bien dormi ?_

 _\- Après ce qu'on a fait hier... Plus que bien... Mais j'ai mal partout !_

Je me mets à rire, je n'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie, avec elle c'est tellement simple. Elle se redresse quand même et se dirige vers sa valise, on les a même pas défaites du coup hier. Elle prend une robe et l'enfile sous mes yeux.

 _\- On a le temps mon amour..._

 _\- Non non... Je voulais te le dire hier mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, non pas que je m'en plaigne, c'était... Génial._

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Disons mon cher mari... Que nous sommes partis tellement vite de Starling... Que j'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule... Du coup je dois passer à la pharmacie, surtout avec ce qu'on a fait hier._

Oh merde, je n'y ai pensé, je me lève et enfile un short et une chemise à manches courtes. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pensé aux conséquences... Ça ne m'étonne même pas de savoir qu'elle prend des précautions. On finit de se préparer et on quitte la maison.

Une fois en ville on marche main dans la main en regardant tout ce qu'il y autour de nous. On s'arrête d'abord à la pharmacie, elle sort une ordonnance et le pharmacien va lui chercher ce qu'il faut. Il revient avec une petite boîte et Félicity paye. On ressort avec sa pilule et on décide de profiter du marché local.

Ma femme s'arrête à un stand où ils vendent toutes sortes de vêtements, elle essaye un chapeau blanc, il lui va bien, elle le repose et reprends ma main.

 _\- Prends-le..._

 _\- Non, j'ai déjà une casquette dans ma valise._

 _\- Prends-le, il te va super bien._

 _ **Félicity.**_

Oliver me tâte à prendre ce chapeau, il est joli, je l'aime beaucoup... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'acheter sans faire attention, mais il arrive à me convaincre, je me tourne vers la vendeuse et prends ce chapeau. Oliver se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Tu es magnifique..._

Ce soir là, on est assis tout les deux sur la balancelle qui est sur la pelouse, la soirée est fraîche mais contre mon mari, je n'ai pas froid, absolument pas. On est tellement bien ici...

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Je me redresse un peu et le regarde fixement, il à l'air sérieux, très sérieux.

 _\- Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin..._

 _\- A propos de quoi ?_

 _\- De ta pilule..._

Je me tends un peu... Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle maintenant, on est tellement bien, je ne veux pas risquer de tout gâcher, je crois qu'Oliver le sent car il me pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Tu sais si ça devait arriver..._

Il a peur, je l'entends dans sa voix, il ne veut pas d'enfant ? Je suis déçue... Mais je peux comprendre... Je me retiens de détourner le regard... Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

 _\- Je ne te demanderais jamais de t'en débarrasser. Jamais._

Alors là je suis surprise, oh oui et même plus que ça... Oliver, mon mari me dit qu'il serait prêt à avoir un enfant.

 _\- Tu veux dire que..._

 _\- Je ne dis pas maintenant... Je pense que nos familles et nos amis... Seront un peu trop dépassés par les événements si ça nous arrivait maintenant... Mais je veux que tu saches, que si ça arrive, il ne faudra pas que tu ai peur de me le dire... Parce que je serais heureux. Tu me le promets ?_

 _\- Je te le promets._

Je suis heureuse, vraiment heureuse, bon rien est décidé, on a le temps... Je pense qu'on fait les choses assez vite tout les deux... On a le temps pour un enfant. On en reparlera plus tard.

Plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, je suis réveillée par Oliver, qui cri dans son sommeil, ses joues sont pleines de larmes, il a les yeux fermés... Oh mon dieu que lui arrive-t-il ? Je me redresse doucement et pose une main sur son épaule. Il se redresse vivement et me regarde pendant quelques seconde, il essaye de reprendre pied, d'oublier son cauchemar. Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras et par me serrer contre lui un moment. Avant qu'il ne commence à me raconter son rêve.

 _\- Tu étais avec moi... Sur le Gambit... Et tu..._

 _\- Chut... Je suis là, et je ne suis pas prête de te quitter, je te le promets._

 _\- Je ne veux pas te perdre..._

Je m'écarte de lui doucement, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et les caresses doucement, c'est rare qu'il fasse des cauchemars, il en fait de moins en moins depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je suis heureuse car le voir dans cet état me fait du mal, vraiment beaucoup de mal.

 _\- Tu ne me perdras jamais, je te le promets... Tu m'as épousé du coup tu vas devoir me supporter très très longtemps._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te supporter longtemps... Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

 _ **Oliver**_

On a déjà passé une semaine ici, dans cette maison sur cette île, et on est bien. Tellement bien. Félicity est dans la piscine en train de nager, elle est vraiment agile dans l'eau, je veux vraiment aller avec elle alors je me décide, je descends doucement dans l'eau, je suis contre le mur, je ne suis pas très à l'aise, je marche au fond et rejoins ma femme, je la prends dans mes bras, elle semble surprise puis elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Tu as réussis..._

 _\- Je voulais être avec toi... C'est grâce à toi mon amour... Si je suis comme ça... J'arrive à effacer mes peurs, j'arrive à oublier tout les malheurs qui me sont arrivés..._

 _\- Je suis heureuse de le faire... Je veux que tu sois heureux..._

 _\- Avec toi je le suis mon amour... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et la serre dans mes bras, nous avons décidé de rentrer dans deux jours, on ne veut pas rester loin de la ville trop longtemps, ni loin de l'entreprise. Alors on va rentrer, et cette fois on sait très bien que peu importe le regard des autres, tout ira bien.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Oliver**_

Notre avion se pose sur Starling... Ça y est nous voilà de retour, nous avons passé un moment inoubliable à Hawaï, Nous sommes tout les deux très bronzés et en forme. Nous avions vraiment besoin de cela pour nous sentir mieux, nous retrouver pour oublier tout ce qui s'est passé les semaines précédentes. J'espère que le retour à la réalité ne sera pas trop brutal. Ce qui l'est en revanche c'est l'écart de température. Lorsque la porte de l'avion s'ouvre une rafale de vent s'engouffre à l'intérieur, Waouh il fait froid. Félicity est parcouru de frissons, j'attrape sa veste et la lui tend, je passe également la mienne.

 _\- Oliver, je pense qu'il nous faudra plus qu'une veste... Je suis en short et en tong..._

Je souris, oui elle a raison... Hum je ne veux pas qu'elle se rhabille je la trouve trop sexy dans cette tenue... Ok, file passer quelque chose de plus chaud, je t'attends. Je m'assoie tranquillement sur le siège en l'attendant.

 _\- Bah alors, vous ne voulez pas sortir ?_

Théa se tient sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflée dans son manteau...

 _\- Si nous arrivons, Félicity est partie mettre quelque chose de plus chaud._

 _ **Félicity**_

Voila qui est mieux, un pantalon et des chaussures fermés... J'ai déjà moins froid. Bon sang quel écart de température, j'aurai aimé rester là bas au moins il faisait chaud et nous n'étions que tout les deux. J'ai à peine posé un pied à l'extérieur de la salle de bain qu'une petite brune me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle. Sympa l'accueil !

 _\- Holà, je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?_

 _\- Si tu savais, ça été la semaine la plus longue de ma vie... J'aurai tellement aimé venir avec vous... Puis regarde toi tu as bonne mine !_

 _\- Merci Théa, c'est vrai que le temps n'est pas très clément._

 _\- C'est comme cela depuis que vous êtes partis._

Nous descendons de l'avion et allons rejoindre notre chauffeur qui n'est autre que Dig. Nous le saluons puis nous lui demandons de nous déposer chez nous.

 _\- (Théa) Et avant que vous ne partiez, maman voudrait que vous dîniez avec nous ce soir._

 _\- (Oliver) Nous serons là._

Oliver ouvre la porte de notre appartement et se fige.

 _\- Félicity, appelle Lance..._

Appeler Lance ? Mais pourquoi veut-il que j'appelle Lance ? Quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois bien, Oliver a un air pincé sur le visage.

 _\- Laisse-moi voir d'abord... S'il te plaît._

Il se pousse en me prenant la main. Je fais un tout petit pas, passe ma tête dans l'embrasure de ma porte et découvre l'étendu des dégâts. Mon appartement à été saccagé, totalement. Je fais un pas de plus mais Oliver me retient.

 _\- Ne va pas plus loin, tu pourrais effacer des empreintes..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je ne sais pas qui est entré dans l'appartement mais celui ci est dans un piètre état, le canapé a été éventré et toute la mousse jonche le sol, la télévision est renversée sur le sol, l'écran brisé... L'armoire du salon a été vidé également, les meubles de cuisine ont tous été ouvert et des morceaux de vaisselle cassé recouvre une partie du sol... Je n'ose pas imaginer dans l'état que se trouve notre sol. Je referme la porte et prend ma femme dans mes bras. Je vois qu'elle est choquée, elle n'a toujours pas contacté Lance.

 _\- Capitaine Lance ? Est-ce que vous pourriez venir chez nous, ? Nous avons été victime d'un cambriolage._

Quinze minutes après mon appel, une équipe policière arrive, Lance entre dans l'appartement.

 _\- Oliver, je ne comprends pas ! Qui a pu faire cela_ _?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas mon amour, je te promets que nous allons trouver._

J'entends des bribes de conversation provenant de l'appartement.. " _Même mode opératoire que pour les trois autres"_. Le capitaine Lance nous rejoins.

 _\- Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à qui s'est arrivé, c'est le troisième appartement que nous trouvons dans cet état. La mauvaise c'est que nous avons affaire à une personne qui ne laisse aucune empreinte... Et sans empreinte il nous est impossible d'identifier le responsable. Je vais interroger le voisinage et je vous tiens au courant des suites de l'enquête._

 _ **Félicity**_

Je pénètre enfin chez moi, j'ai les nerfs en pelote et les larmes au yeux... Je suis écœurée de voir tout ça... Tout ces dégâts... Je me penche et ramasse la photo de moi et Oliver qui nous avons prise quelque temps plus tôt, elle est toute abîmés, de même que les photos de mes amis... Je file dans la chambre, le constat est sans appel, la pièce est dans le même état que la pièce principale, idem dans la salle de bain, mes flacons de parfums gisent sur le sol. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et craque... Oliver me prend dans ses bras et me console. J'ai du mal à m'arrêter, comment peut-on être aussi lâche ? Détruire ainsi l'intérieur de quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir de casser ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que quelque chose a disparu... Je me détache d'Oliver, je vais chercher de quoi ramasser les débris de verre et commence à nettoyer.

 _\- Félicity... Laisse, je vais demander à une société de venir le faire..._

Je laisse tomber mon balai et mon ramasse poussière, puis part dans le salon... Nous n'avons plus de chez nous...

 _\- Oliver, ou va t-on dormir ?_

 _\- Au manoir..._

Au manoir... Et bien oui quelle question... Pffff... Je ne suis pas très emballée par ce plan mais je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Oliver fourre quelques affaires propres dans un sac, me prend la main, ferme l'appartement et m'emmène à la voiture.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quel poisse franchement... Il y a des milliers de logements dans la ville et il faut que cette affaire nous tombe dessus, je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout cela mais j'ai bien l'intention de l'arrêter... Détruire les biens d'autrui pour quoi ? Pour rien du tout, juste pour le plaisir... Non mais il ne faut vraiment pas avoir toute sa tête. Je suis furieux...

Au manoir nous sommes accueillis par ma mère.

 _\- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt... Mais entrez..._

Elle m'embrasse chaleureusement, je sens que Félicity ne sait pas quel comportement adopter, je lui prends alors la main mais ma mère la prend dans ses bras et l'étreint, bon ce n'était pas aussi chaleureux qu'avec moi mais c'est déjà un bon début.

 _\- Vous comptez rester dormir ?_

 _\- Eh bien... Oui... Nous n'avons plus de logement... Il a été saccagé durant notre absence._

 _\- Oh, le votre aussi ! Je me demande qui peut bien faire cela... Il y a déjà eu trois cas cette semaine... C'est horrible. Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous voudrez... Je vous laisse vous installer. Le dîner sera servi à vingt heures._

Je n'ai pas pris énormément d'affaire, juste de quoi tenir deux jours. Je pense que ce sera suffisant. Dès demain j'appellerai la société de nettoyage et ensuite je commanderai du mobilier.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça me fait drôle de me retrouver à nouveau dans la chambre d'Oliver... Je m'assois sur le lit le temps qu'il range nos vêtements... Je vais retrouver celui qui a fait cela... Je ne veux pas que d'autre personne vive ce cauchemar. C'est horrible de rentrer chez soit et de vous apercevoir que vous n'avez plus rien... Oliver S'allonge dans le lit puis me prend dans ses bras, il dépose des bisous dans mes cheveux, ensuite il me caresse doucement la taille.

 _\- Je suis désolé mon amour..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ta faute... J'aurai peut être dû investir dans un système d'alarme. Ça aurait évité tout ces ennuis._

L'après-midi se passe assez rapidement, nous regardons une série à la télévision, puis un match de hockey et enfin un de base-ball. Enfin Oliver a regardé car je pense m'être endormie. Il me réveille avec des petits bisous sur mon visage, puis descend dans mon cou, sur ma poitrine, remonte dans mon cou, atteint mes lèvres, commence à me caresser... Hummm... Ce n'est vraiment pas désagréable d'être réveillée de cette façon, Oliver s'aventure un peu plus bas... Il n'a malheureusement pas le temps d'en faire plus... La porte se chambre s'ouvre à la volée et Théa fait son entrée... Oliver s'écarte, il a les joues légèrement rouge. Il est gêné et je suis sure que je suis dans la même situation que lui...

\- _Théa, on ne t'a jamais appris a frapper ?_

 _\- Oups, désolée les amoureux, je voulais juste vous dire que nous vous attendions..._

Quoi déjà ? Il n'est pas encore vingt heures... Je me lève puis emboîte le pas derrière Théa, Oliver ferme la marche. J'appréhende un peu ce dîner, j'espère que ça va bien se passer... Moira fait des efforts je le vois bien mais ce n'est pas encore le grand amour.

La table est déjà dressée... Waouh... C'est raffiné, les assiettes sont en porcelaine fine avec un fin liserais doré, les couverts étincellent et les verres sont en cristal... Espérons que je n'en fasse tomber un. Les serviettes de table sont pliés dans les verres et un magnifique bouquet de fleurs orne la table...

 _ **Oliver**_

Ah non ! Ma mère a sorti le grand jeu, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurai dû, elle va mettre ma femme mal à l'aise... Je m'avance près d'elle et entoure sa taille de mes bras... Je dépose un bisou sur sa tempe.

 _\- Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Je pense que oui..._

Ma mère suivi de Walter entre à leur tour, Walter me serre la main et embrasse Félicity sur la joue. On dirait que mon beau père a finit par accepter la situation, bien plus vite que ma mère d'ailleurs. Nous prenons place, Félicity s'installe près de moi, ma mère et Walter se place face à nous et Théa en bout de table. Nous prenons un apéritif, Raisa la cuisinière du manoir nous amène des mises en bouche... Ma mère nous interroge sur notre voyage dans un premier temps, nous discutons de notre semaine et je n'oublie pas au passage de remercier ma mère.

En entrée nous mangeons une assiette de saumon fumé et des huîtres. Pour le moment tout se passe bien, l'ambiance à table et agréable et convivial, ma mère pose quelques questions à Félicity, elle apprend à la connaître et ma femme répond naturellement et poliment. Le plat arrive enfin, un gratin de pomme de terre avec des cailles farci et une poêlée de légumes. C'est un régal, je me régal. Raisa est vraiment une cuisinière hors pair.

 _ **Félicity**_

Nous venons de terminer le dessert et je n'ai rien cassé, les verres sont toujours en entier et le repas était délicieux... J'ai vraiment passé une agréable soirée. J'ai beaucoup bavardé avec Moira et Théa... Bon Moira m'a posé quelques questions personnelle, voulant savoir pourquoi mon père nous avait quitté, le travail que ma mère faisait... Et ainsi de suite... Je ne me suis pas offusquée par ses questions, non loin de là, j'ai répondu en toute simplicité.

A la fin du repas, je pense avoir mis Moira dans ma poche, elle semble m'apprécier d'avantage, elle a bien vu qu'entre Oliver et moi c'était vraiment sérieux et surtout que je n'étais pas avec lui pour son argent.

Oliver se lève et file avec Walter faire une partie d'échec, avant de me quitter il m'embrasse et me demande si ça ne m'ennuie pas... Bien sur que non, il peut tout de même aller se détendre avec sa famille. Il sort de la pièce et je l'entends dire à Walter qu'il doit se tenir prêt à perdre et tout deux rigolent. Théa me propose une soirée fille... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'accepte. Je me lève à mon tour, je suis sur le point de suivre Théa.

 _\- Félicity attendez._

Moira ? Que me veut-elle ? Je commence à m'inquiéter, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui lui a déplu ? Je ne pense pas pourtant.

 _\- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement... Je n'ai pas été gentille avec vous et il est clair que vous êtes une fille bien... Vous rendez mon fils heureux, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanoui... Je vous remercie de lui apporter autant de bonheur dans sa vie._

Je souris, contente, j'ai l'impression que Moira m'accepte enfin, moi ainsi que tout le reste. Je file rejoindre Théa pour sa soirée fille.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Félicity**_

Je n'ai jamais eu de soirée entre filles... En même temps je n'ai pas de sœur, et je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis dans mon enfance... Du coup j'étais plutôt solitaire... Mais je suis curieuse de découvrir ce que Théa prévoit. On va dans sa chambre et on s'assoit sur le lit. Merde 21h30... Je vais vite fait dans notre chambre, Théa me suit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y a. Je prends ma pilule sous ses yeux et elle me regarde curieuse.

 _\- Tu prends la pilule ?_

Je ris doucement.

 _\- Théa, j'aime ton frère, plus que tout... Mais on est mariés depuis 16 jours exactement..._

 _\- Mais vous y avez déjà pensé ?_

Je souris et repense à notre conversation lors de notre voyage. Oliver m'a totalement surprise à ce moment là.

 _\- Oui on en a parlé. Oliver m'a dit... Que peu importe quand ça arriverait... Il ne me dirait jamais d'avorter..._

Théa à l'air surprise, vraiment, bon en même temps, je l'étais aussi quand mon mari m'a dit tout ça... Je suis encore surprise qu'Oliver pense à fonder une famille avec moi. On retourne dans sa chambre et elle me demande de choisir entre manucure ou pédicure... Hum quel dilemme... Je n'ai refait ni l'un ni l'autre avant de revenir du coup je ne sais pas trop...

 _\- Les deux c'est possible ?_

Elle rit et on s'installe sur le tapis devant son lit, Théa choisit une couleur bleue pour ses ongles de pieds et rose pour ses mains... J'opte pour le rouge... Oliver adore me voir porter du rouge. Je sais qu'il va aimer cette couleur. On se peint les ongles en parlant surtout de notre voyage. Je vois bien que Théa tente de me faire oublier notre découverte en rentrant... Je l'en remercie car je passe vraiment une excellente soirée. Elle me parle aussi d'un garçon qu'elle a rencontré, Roy Harper, elle a l'air amoureuse de lui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est un béguin ou si ça va plus loin, et je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas encore non plus. Mais il a l'air sympa. Théa craint un peu d'en parler à sa mère car il vient des Glades... Qui est un quartier loin d'être chic, voir même un peu dangereux... Oliver tient à protéger ce quartier... Hum... Je pense que je vais quand même faire une recherche sur ce Roy... Juste histoire de rassurer Oliver quand il découvrira pour Roy.

Quand je regarde l'heure de nouveau il est près de minuit, waouh, la journée a été longue. Je décide d'aller me coucher, j'embrasse Théa et file dans ma chambre, je suis surprise de voir que mon mari est déjà là. A m'attendre.

 _\- Tu es déjà là ?_

 _\- Oui. Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?_

 _\- C'était super ! On a bien papoté._

Je m'allonge à côté de mon mari et il me prend dans ses bras, je suis surprise de voir qu'il ne tente pas de reprendre où Théa nous a interrompu avant le dîner. Mais il doit voir que je suis crevée. Il m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou et me serre dans ses bras... C'est fou ce que je suis bien ici... Je m'endors en pensant à la journée de demain, je vais devoir trouver des pistes pour ces cambriolages...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me réveille tôt, je veux faire une surprise à mon amour, je me lève et la laisse dormir, j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras mais elle risque de se réveiller. Je sors de la chambre et me trouve face à Dig, je l'ai appelé hier en lui demandant de me rejoindre tôt, qu'on avait du travail.

 _\- Félicity ne vient pas ?_

 _\- Non, c'est une surprise pour elle._

 _\- Ok !_

Il a l'air surpris mais me suis sans hésiter. On passe d'abord à l'appartement, l'équipe que j'ai engagé pour tout nettoyer est déjà là, je leur ai dit que s'ils venaient tôt, ils auront de l'argent en plus. On rentre dans l'appartement et je me sens un peu mal... D'une parce que cet endroit ressemble plus à un chez moi que le manoir, c'est ici que j'ai vécu avec ma femme... C'est ici que j'ai été heureux dans ses bras... Mais c'est aussi ici que mon amour à pleurer à cause de ce désastre, je dois vraiment faire en sorte de tout arranger. Je ramasse tout les objet en bon état et les place dans des cartons que l'équipe de nettoyage à rapporté. Dig m'aide à y ranger tout ce qui est en bon état, les photos abîmées ne sont pas irrécupérables. Je les scannerais et les imprimerais, elles seront comme neuves. Je ferais ça une fois qu'on aura tout ramassé. Je vais dans notre chambre et prends tout les vêtements qu'on a. Je veux que tout ce qui est en bon état le reste.

 _\- Les meubles qui sont en bon état, tu les gardes ?_

 _\- Je vais voir avec elle, un camion va venir tout à l'heure, je l'ai loué pour la journée, elle me dira ce qu'elle veut faire._

 _\- Ok._

On passe près de deux heures à tout ramasser avant de laisser l'équipe faire son travail. J'espère que ma femme ne va pas m'en vouloir d'avoir fait tout ça sans elle... On passe au bureau afin de s'occuper des photos, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment mais Jason m'a parlé d'un gars, Kevin, la photographie est sa passion et il pourrait m'aider.

Je ressors de l'entreprise plus que ravi, Kevin a bien géré, je pense lui donner une petite prime de reconnaissance le mois prochain, bon ok, les primes ne sont pas pour les problèmes personnels, mais le bonheur de ma femme en dépend, alors il le mérite.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis réveillée depuis une heure, Oliver m'a laissé une note en me disant qu'il me réserve une surprise... C'est un amour, il veut me remonter le moral... J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est mine de rien... Bon en attendant je prends mon PC et commence à faire des recherches sur ces cambriolages... J'espère qu'on va vite le trouver, je pense que ça m'aidera à passer à autre chose. Je commence déjà à faire des recherches sur les précédents, 4 cambriolages en comptant le notre, du coup ça en fait un tout les deux jours environ... Les adresses... Oh c'est bizarre ça... Très bizarre même... Tous des immeubles, tous au même étages, tous le même numéro... Tous avec la même configuration... Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Je regarde combien d'appartement correspondent au mien en ville. Après quelques minutes de calculs du logiciel, il y a 23 appartements en ville qui colleraient exactement avec le mien et les autres. Bon il n'y en a pas des tonnes c'est déjà ça. Le voleur devait chercher quelque chose de précis, déjà ça me rassure de savoir que ce n'est pas à moi, ni à mon mari qu'il en veut. On finira par le trouver.

La porte s'ouvre, c'est mon mari, je me lève et court dans ses bras, il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui, parfaitement bien... Mais tu m'as manqué au réveil..._

 _\- Désolé mon amour, je voulais te faire une surprise._

 _\- Je sais... Donc je te pardonne._

Il sourit et me prends la main. Je ne sais pas où on va, j'espère qu'il m'emmène voir ma surprise, et ensuite je lui parlerais de ce que j'ai découvert.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'espère que ça va lui plaire. On arrive en bas et elle voit des cartons, elle ne comprends pas et les ouvre. Je vois son regard s'illuminer en voyant ses affaires, nos affaires. J'ai tout amené, sans rien oublier. Elle se tourne vers moi et viens m'enlacer.

 _\- Ce n'est pas fini mon amour._

Je lui montre un petit carton que j'ai posé sur une console à côté de moi. Elle l'ouvre et je la vois pleurer en voyant les photos de nos amis, la photo de nous...

 _\- Hey..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Je suis heureuse... Merci mon amour ! Merci !_

Elle me demande comment j'ai fais pour avoir les photos alors je lui explique, elle est vraiment heureuse. Je l'emmène ensuite dehors, il y a le camion avec les meubles en bon états. Je l'ouvre et lui demande si elle veut qu'on les garde.

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

Je la regarde, surpris, vraiment surpris, je pensais vraiment qu'elle voudrait tout garder, qu'elle voudrait que tout redevienne comme avant.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien... J'y pense depuis un moment... Mais... J'aimerais qu'on se trouve un endroit à nous... Un chez nous... Il n'y avait rien à toi, tu es juste venu avec tes affaires à notre retour de Vegas... J'aimerais qu'on se trouve un endroit qu'on aimera tout les deux... Où on pourra se projeter..._

Je souris, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, vraiment. Je le voulais aussi mais cet appartement était cosy et je m'y plaisais beaucoup alors si Félicity ne voulait pas partir, moi non plus.

 _\- Je pense, que c'est une très bonne idée mon amour..._

 _\- Tu penses que tu pourrais faire parvenir ces meubles à une œuvre de charité ?_

 _\- C'est faisable oui._

On se sourit et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _ **Félicity**_

On est rentrés dans le manoir, j'explique à Oliver ce que j'ai découvert, il à l'air heureux de mes découvertes, ça nous permettra de savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Je ne veux pas que ce cauchemar se reproduise, et je veux vite oublier.

 _\- On va rester ici en attendant ?_

 _\- Si ça ne te dérange pas... Ma mère commence à t'apprécier, et Théa n'en parlons pas, on dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis des années._

 _\- Ta sœur est géniale !_

 _\- Ne lui dis pas, elle va prendre la grosse tête._

On éclate de rire, décidément il suffit que je sois avec lui pour oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce soir là, on est au Verdant, j'essaye de découvrir plus de chose, j'ai éliminé trois appartements déjà, ils sont vide en ce moment, un est en travaux et les deux autres inhabités. Il en reste donc 20. Je pense qu'il va y en avoir bientôt un qui va être visité. Mais Oliver ne peut pas y aller comme ça... Ce serait ridicule, on ne sait pas lequel sera cambriolé et s'il ne l'est pas ce soir, il peut l'être demain... Raaa c'est compliqué... Bon allez, je dois essayer de trouver une preuve qui relis ces bâtiments et vite !

Je suis crevée, vraiment, le voyage m'a fatiguée bien plus que je le pensais et je crois que mon amour s'en rend compte, il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

 _\- On va rentrer, on finira demain._

 _\- Non ça va, encore un peu._

 _\- Mon amour, tu tombes de sommeil..._

 _\- Ça va aller, je te le promets... Je pense que c'est juste le voyage._

Il essaie de me convaincre mais je suis têtue quand je veux. Il laisse tomber et s'installe sur une chaise à côté de moi, il me regarde faire mes recherches et j'ai un peu honte de bailler et de me frotter les yeux aussi souvent. Je finis pas trouver un rapport entre plusieurs appartement dont le notre. Je le montre à Oliver.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si ça à un lien... Mais il y a cinq ans, tout ces appartements étaient en travaux. Tous. Ils devaient êtres remis aux normes, j'ai loué le notre juste après la fin des travaux._

 _\- Tu penses que quelque chose a été caché dans un de ces appartements à cette époque ?_

 _\- C'est la seule piste qu'on ai..._

 _\- Ok... Peux-tu regarder s'il y en a d'autres ? Et ensuite on rentre, et là pas de refus, tu es épuisée !_

 _\- Ok..._

Je l'aime, il prend tellement soin de moi. Je trouve trois autres appartements en travaux à cette époque, Oliver m'embrasse tendrement avant qu'on ne quitte le sous sol, je n'ai même pas remarqué que Dig est parti depuis longtemps. On monte en voiture et je m'endors avant même qu'Oliver n'ai quitté le parking du Verdant... Je suis vraiment crevée mine de rien... Je crois même n'avoir jamais été aussi crevée...


	37. Chapter 37

_**Oliver**_

Je me doutais que nous aurions dû rentrer plus tôt, Félicity dort si profondément qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte que nous étions devant le manoir. Je la soulève claque la portière de la voiture avec l'aide de mon pied et entre.

 _\- Oliver ? Est-ce que ta femme va bien ?_

 _\- Oh maman... Je pensais que tu serais couchée... Oui, elle est juste éreintée ce soir..._

Je souris à ma mère et monte ma femme à l'étage, c'est dingue, elle ne s'est même pas réveillée, pourtant je lui ai retiré ses vêtements. C'est qu'elle a le sommeil lourd. Après une bonne douche je m'allonge à mon tour, la prend dans mes bras et m'endors.

 _\- Oliver peux-tu consulter ce dossier s'il te plaît ? C'est un nouvel investisseur._

Je prends le dossier que me tend Walter il est de retour au bureau depuis ce matin mais il reprend doucement, ma mère l'a autorisé à venir travailler que trois matinées par semaine tout du moins pendant un mois. Je l'étudie à fond, j'essaie de ne pas passer à côté des détails important, je ne veux pas décevoir mon beau-père.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je m'endors littéralement devant mon ordinateur, je fais un bond lorsque quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

 _\- Je ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- Non... Entre Jason._

Nous bavardons un petit moment, j'ai honte parce que depuis qu'il est là je ne fais que bailler et mes paupières se ferment.

 _\- Hey... Tu devrais dire à Oliver qu'il te laisse dormir la nuit !_

Je rigole.

 _\- Et bien figure-toi que c'est le cas Jason._

 _\- Oh non ! Ne me dis rien, je veux rien savoir de votre vie sexuelle parce que j'ai l'impression que je risque de perdre mon pari._

 _\- Wow wow wow ! Quel pari Jason ?_

 _\- Euh avec Ethan nous avons parié qu'Oliver était probablement un amant hors pair... Ethan me dit que non, moi oui, alors fais moi plaisir ne lui donne pas raison..._

Je me masse les tempes, j'aime beaucoup mes amis, mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'ils fassent des paris stupides entre eux.

La matinée est quasiment terminée et j'en suis déjà à six cafés et bon sang je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, je suis toujours aussi crevée. Je ferme mon pc puis monte au bureau d'Oliver. Je le trouve très beau... Il est concentré au maximum sur un dossier, il est absorbé par la lecture du document. Je frappe légèrement à sa porte, il lève les yeux et son sourire illumine son visage.

 _\- Mon amour... Tout va bien ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity n'a pas l'air au top de sa forme, elle a les yeux cernés et depuis qu'elle est entrée dans mon bureau n'a pas cessé de bailler... Avec la nuit qu'elle a fait elle devrait être en forme.

 _\- Tu m'as l'air éreintée. Tu veux rentrer te reposer ?_

 _\- Non Oliver, on a un tas de travail._

 _\- Félicity... Tu es fatiguée et crois-moi, tu devrais prendre ton après-midi. Tu couves peut-être quelque chose._

Je la prends dans mes bras et vérifie qu'elle n'a pas de fièvre. La climat n'est pas du tout le même qu'à Hawaï et avec la différence de température je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle tombe malade.

 _\- J'appelle Dig pour qu'il vienne te chercher..._

 _\- Non Oliver je t'assure ça va aller, je ne veux pas rester seule au manoir..._

Walter se trouve sur le pas de notre porte. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là, toujours est-il qu'il se propose de ramener Félicity. Elle refuse lui disant la même chose qu'à moi, que ça va aller. Mais Walter n'est pas dupe il voit bien dans l'état qu'elle est.

 _\- Félicity, tu tombes de fatigue alors tu rentres avec moi. Ordre de ton patron..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Moi qui ne voulait pas rentrer finalement je suis contente d'avoir écouter les garçons, je me suis allongée dans le lit et je suis tombée endormie bien plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. J'ai dormi trois heures et je suis sure que si Théa n'avait pas fait autant de bruit lorsqu'elle est rentrée du lycée, je serais probablement encore endormie.

 _\- Théa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Toutes ces affaires gisent sur le sol...

 _\- La lanière de mon sac a lâché, et toutes mes affaires se sont retrouvées sur le sol. Félicity, tu n'es pas censée être au travail ?_

 _\- Je devrais y être en principe sauf que les hommes de la famille m'ont viré de l'entreprise... Enfin pas définitivement non parce que dit comme ça on dirait que ça sonne ainsi..._

 _\- C'est bon Félicity j'avais compris._

J'aide Théa a ramasser toutes ses affaires, puis je l'aide à faire un devoir de mathématique. Ça m'éclate, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au lycée. Théa n'est pas si mauvaise que ça mais il y a des exercices qu'elle ne comprend pas du tout, de ce fait je passe un temps fou à tout lui expliquer.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour sur les bancs de l'école !_

Je souris en voyant mon mari qui s'approche de nous, je me lève et il me serre dans ses bras, je me sens aussitôt mieux, il suffit qu'il soit là pour que je me sente bien.

 _\- Oliver, tu rentres tôt !_

 _\- Oui, ma femme me manquait et la réunion s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu. Théa, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seule maintenant._

Il m'a manqué aussi, tellement, moi qui pensais que ce serait mieux maintenant que nous sommes mariés, et bien non, je suis toujours aussi accro à sa présence. Je souris en entendant Oliver gentiment chasser sa sœur, mais Théa, même si je t'adore... Je veux profiter un peu de mon mari.

 _\- (Théa) Oh nous avions fini... Merci Félicity... Si avec tes explication je n'ai pas un A au prochain devoir je n'y comprendrai rien._

De retour dans la chambre d'Oliver nous discutons de la mission de ce soir, si nous avons compté correctement et si l'auteur de ce carnage ne change pas ses méthodes alors le carnage devrait avoir lieu se soir. Nous mettons notre plan au point, sachant qu'il y a trois appartements et que de notre côté les garçons ne sont que deux nous devons trouver une solution pour le troisième appartement.

 _\- Nous demanderons à Lance de mettre une équipe sur le dernier appartement. Je m'en occupe. Félicity... J'ai rendez-vous avec Dig pour un entraînement, est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ou tu préfères rester ici ?_

 _\- Je viens. Je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la journée..._

S'il croit pouvoir encore se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement il rêve... Il m'a trop manqué. Du coup je le suis et on arrive rapidement au Verdant.

Pendant qu'Oliver et Dig se tapent dessus... Oui ils se tapent dessus littéralement et je dois dire que Dig mange assez souvent le tapis... Le pauvre, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place... Lorsque je les regarde se battre ainsi et si je ne connaissais parfaitement mon mari, j'aurai du mal à croire qu'Oliver soit un amant si doux et attentionné au lit... Je ne fais que les regarder, j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire mais non je suis en admiration devant eux. J'ose encourager Dig, et Oliver me décoche un regard qui me dit "Oh toi tu ne payes rien pour attendre"... Ça m'amuse je lui souris et lance encore un message d'encouragement à mon ami... Oliver est perturbé par mon comportement et ne voit pas le coup venir, c'est à lui maintenant de se retrouver sur le sol...

 _\- Hey... j'ai été distrait..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Non mais elle est sérieuse ? Elle encourage Dig carrément... Et moi alors ? Je pensais qu'elle était ma première supportrice. Je lui lance un regard légèrement de travers, et elle continue son manège. Je suis déconcentré et ne vois pas arriver le coup que me porte Dig... Je m'étale sur le tapis, je me relève et sourit... Non mais j'ai été distrait, ça ne compte pas. Je m'avance vers ma femme.

 _\- Mon amour... Je t'aime... Mais là tu me déconcentres..._

 _\- Ok, je file vers mon poste de travail, je ne vous embête plus._

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et reprend mon entraînement.

 _\- (Dig) Tu as prévenu Lance ?_

 _\- Yep, c'est bon, donc tu couvres celui-là, moi celui-ci et Lance s'occupe de l'autre..._

 _\- Ok c'est parti alors..._

Je suis caché dans l'ombre près de la porte de l'appartement que Félicity nous a indiqué, Dig et également à son poste. Ma femme m'avertit que Lance est également là. Nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre et espérer que le gars se montre...

 _ **Félicity**_

 _\- Oliver, j'ai quelque chose sur la caméra, je pense que Dig aura besoin d'un coup de main, c'est là où il se trouve que va avoir lieu la destruction du logement._

 _\- Ok je file le rejoindre..._

 _\- Fais attention Oliver il n'est pas seul, ils sont un petit groupe de cinq personnes..._

Je pense que je devrai remercier celui qui a inventé les caméras, et surtout celui qui a eu l'idée de les implanter dans la rue... Ça m'est vraiment utile. Je préviens Lance pour qu'il se rende également la où se trouve Oliver et Dig et je l'avertis de la situation.

 _ **Oliver**_

Heureusement que l'appartement que Dig surveille n'est qu'a quelques rues de l'endroit où je me situe. Je le rejoins rapidement.

 _\- Ils sont entrés depuis deux minutes..._

Je défonce la porte, puis je tire quelque flèche sur les deux gars qui se trouvent dans le salon, ils sont neutralisés, Dig court en direction de la chambre, c'est étrange lorsque j'ai pénétré dans le logement j'ai eut l'impression de me trouver chez moi, l'implantation est quasiment identique au notre, même la cuisine est semblable, bon pas le mobilier et heureusement car je me serai posé encore plus de question. Dig trouve un troisième homme dans la chambre, moi j'en récupère un qui tentait de s'échapper par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Je me demande où il comptait aller parce qu'ici il n'y rien à quoi il aurait pu s'agripper. L'unique chose qu'il aurait réussi à faire c'est se tuer. Nous avons donc quatre gars, Félicity m'a dit qu'ils étaient cinq...

 _\- (Dig) Où es passé le cinquième ?_

Je pénètre dans la chambre et ouvre les porte du dressing, bingo, un homme se tient assis sur une étagère, il a tenté de se cacher sous du linge... Je le tire de là et l'emmène dans la pièce principale avec ses amis.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez dans ses appartements ?_

Aucun d'eux ne réponds, j'en prends un au hasard et l'intimide avec une flèche.

 _\- Alors ? Je ne vais pas y passer la soirée..._

Personne ne répond, je fulmine mais Dig pose une main sur mon bras, Lance vient d'arriver et nous sommes donc obligés de partir avant que ses hommes ne montent...

Trois semaines se sont passé depuis notre retour et l'arrestation du gang des appartements, en fait il cherchait de la cocaïne qui était cachée dans un mur, leur chef l'avait caché cinq ans auparavant et ils se décidaient seulement maintenant à venir la chercher afin de la revendre... Je n'en ai pas su plus et honnêtement je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, Lance nous a juste dit que ces types cassaient tout car ils ne supportaient pas de voir des gens riches avec autant de choses inutiles...

Avec Félicity nous avons passé notre temps à nous chercher un nouveau chez nous, puis je l'ai emmené chez le médecin parce que sa fatigue est toujours présente... Il n'a rien trouvé d'anormal, il lui a juste prescrit une prise de sang car il soupçonne une carence en fer. J'espère que c'est ça parce que je me fais du soucis pour ma femme, je l'ai rarement vu comme cela.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Oliver**_

Le médecin doit nous rappeler bientôt pour nous donner les résultats de la prise de sang... Je suis inquiet, vraiment très inquiet, je m'imagine déjà le pire... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas la perdre... Si c'est trop grave... Je ne m'en remettrais pas, je le sais. Je ne suis pas croyant... Mais s'il y a un Dieu... Pitié laissez ma femme tranquille, je veux qu'elle soit en bonne santé, qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle reste près de moi...

 _ **Félicity**_

Je sais que Oliver est inquiet de mon état, à notre retour je pensais vraiment que c'était juste le voyage qui me fatiguait, mais ça fait trois semaines déjà... Je suis toujours aussi fatiguée, à certains moments j'ai l'impression de dormir debout... J'espère vraiment que ce n'est qu'une carence en fer... Quelques compléments et ça passera. On doit recevoir l'appel du médecin aujourd'hui et Oliver m'évite, je ne supporte pas qu'il m'évite, je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je m'approche de lui et sans l'avertir je pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Je suis sure que ce n'est rien de grave... S'il te plaît... Ne panique pas._

 _\- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre... Et tu es toujours aussi fatiguée..._

Je n'aime pas qu'il soit comme ça, Oliver est courageux, surtout quand c'est pour protéger notre ville, mais dès qu'il s'agit de moi, il devient terrifié.

 _\- Tu ne me perdras jamais, je te l'ai promis, non ?_

 _\- Mais tu ne peux pas savoir..._

 _\- Je sais juste que jamais je ne quitterais... Jamais._

Il semble rassuré, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je suis bien ici, j'ai quand même peur de ce que va nous dire le médecin, mais je suis confiante, à part ma fatigue je vais très bien, alors ce ne doit pas être grand chose.

Le téléphone sonne, je sens mon mari qui se tend dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse rapidement et je vais décrocher. C'est mon médecin à l'autre bout du fil, je l'écoute déblatérer tout un tas de truc que je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Docteur Harris, vous pouvez être plus direct s'il vous plaît ?_

Il me donne sa réponse... Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! Pas maintenant ! Non non et non ! Que va penser Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ça ne se peut pas ! Je raccroche et je vois Oliver avancer près de moi, il voit mon visage, mon regard, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, il le sent, je le connais bien... Comment je vais lui dire ?

 _\- Mon amour ? Dis-moi que tout va bien... Je t'en supplies..._

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il serait heureux... Mais c'est tôt... Tellement tôt... Il pose ses mains sur mes joues, ses yeux brillants de larmes, les miens aussi, il a peur, je ne peux pas le laisser dans le doute comme ça, il à l'air paniqué... Je dois lui dire, il le faut...

 _\- Je vais bien... Le médecin dit que tout va bien, je n'ai pas de carence en fer..._

Je bafouille et tente de reculer le moment où je vais devoir lui annoncer...

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état là ?_

Je dois lui dire... Il le faut... Merde je me répète ces mots dans ma tête mais je n'arrive pas à les lui sortir, pourtant je le dois... Ça le concerne autant que moi.

 _\- Je... Je..._

Merde je dois le cracher ! C'est mon mari tout de même !

 _\- Je suis enceinte..._

Voilà je l'ai dit, je baisse les yeux ne voulant pas voir comment il va réagir, je ne prends pas cette foutue pilule une fois et nous voilà avec un enfant... Enfin il va peut-être trouver que c'est trop tôt... Je ne lui en voudrais pas... Mais si c'est le cas, je vais avoir besoin de lui à mes côtés, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

 _ **Oliver**_

Merde Félicity, dis-le moi... Dis-moi ce que tu as je ne supporte pas ce silence... Je veux me rassurer et savoir que tu vas bien. J'attends, de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne me dise ce qu'il y a... Elle est enceinte ? Comment c'est possible ? Bon ok je sais très bien comment c'est possible avec tout ce que l'ont fait tout les deux, je ne suis pas bête, pourtant je la vois prendre sa pilule tout les soirs, elle ne l'a jamais oublié sauf... Oh... Sauf à Hawaï... Ce soir là où je lui ai fait l'amour au bord de la piscine... Elle ne l'avait pas prise... Mine de rien... C'était chaud ce soir là, je souris en repensant à notre étreinte passionnée au bord de la piscine, je dois me calmer, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour repenser à ce soir là. On va avoir un bébé, on doit en parler.

Elle baisse les yeux... Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas heureuse ? Où alors... Oui, je sais ce qu'elle a... Elle craint que je ne le prenne mal, que ce soit trop tôt... Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la fait me regarder, elle lève les yeux vers moi et je n'attends pas avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je me retire assez vite, elle semble surprise, ses yeux sont larmoyants, elle a envie de pleurer, ne semble pas comprendre que je suis heureux de notre enfant. Je dois lui faire comprendre, je ne veux qu'elle croit que ce bébé n'est pas le bienvenu.

 _\- Mon amour, je te l'ai dit à Hawaï... Je ne te demanderais jamais de l'abandonner._

Je caresse tendrement son ventre, j'ai du mal à croire que notre enfant grandi en elle... Ma femme me regarde faire, je quitte son ventre afin de lui prendre la main, elle se décide enfin à parler.

 _\- Mais on est mariés depuis cinq semaines... Cinq... C'est tellement..._

Je lui souris et la fais taire par un autre baiser.

 _\- Rapide ? C'est trop tôt ? Mon amour... Je crois que toi et moi on est pas très doué pour faire les choses lentement... Ou pour prendre notre temps..._

Elle éclate de rire, moi aussi. Je suis heureux de la voir rire ainsi... Je pense qu'elle est heureuse aussi, même si elle est surprise.

 _\- Alors tu es heureux ? Tu veux vraiment ce bébé ?_

Je souris doucement et la prends dans mes bras, elle me rend mon étreinte et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Je suis heureux mon amour, vraiment très heureux, je ne vais pas te dire que je n'ai pas peur ni rien, je suis complètement flippé... Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir un enfant... Mais oui Félicity, je veux ce bébé... Je veux notre bébé... Et toi ?_

Je suis nerveux, à attendre sa réponse, j'espère qu'elle va me dire qu'elle le veut aussi, ce bébé, c'est notre bébé... Notre enfant à tout les deux, même s'il n'est pas vraiment prévu... En tout cas pas aussi tôt... C'est le fruit de notre amour...

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver veut notre enfant ! Il le veut vraiment ! Il a raison en disant qu'on ne fait rien lentement lui et moi, tout va vite mais on est tellement heureux. Il me demande si je le veux aussi... Avant de le rencontrer je n'y pensais pas, c'est le rêve de toutes les petites filles de devenir maman, mais pas le mien... Mais maintenant notre bébé est là, il grandi et moi et même si à cause de lui je suis plus crevée que je ne l'ai jamais été... Je l'aime déjà.

 _\- Je le veux aussi._

Oliver me prend dans ses bras, il est heureux, autant que moi. On va avoir un bébé... J'ai peur mais je le veux, et puis je ne serais pas seule, Oliver est avec moi, il sera toujours avec moi. Je le sais.

Bon la nouvelle de notre enfant va encore faire couler beaucoup d'encre, les journaux vont encore dire des choses sur nous qui ne vont pas nous plaire comme quoi Oliver m'a épousé parce que je suis enceinte entre autre... Ça je le vois bien venir... Mais on y fera face, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois...

La famille et les amis vont sans doute trouver ça trop rapide mais je m'en fiche, j'aime cet enfant, j'aime notre bébé... Et je sais que Oliver et moi serons à la hauteur.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait deux jours qu'on a appris pour notre bébé, et étrangement Félicity est rayonnante, de bonne humeur, je sais qu'elle est encore fatiguée mais ça se voit bien moins qu'avant, elle ne baille plus autant, réussis à se concentrer davantage sur son travail, j'en suis heureux, je détestais tellement la voir si fatiguée...

On est au sous sol du Verdant, je viens de finir de m'entraîner, Félicity me regarde en souriant, c'est fou ce que je l'aime... Je pose un baiser sur les lèvres de ma femme, je caresse rapidement son ventre encore plat et je file sous la douche.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je regarde mon mari filer sous la douche, je vois qu'il s'est retenu de ne pas me donner un vrai baiser, si Dig n'était pas là je filerais le rejoindre mais bon le pauvre en a déjà pour ses mirettes à tout bout de champ, alors je peux lui éviter ça.

 _\- Hey ma belle, je vois que ça va mieux, il va falloir reprendre ton entraînement._

Oula, ça ne va pas être possible Dig, je ne veux pas mettre mon bébé en danger, si je tombe ça pourrait lui faire du mal... Je ne veux pas.

 _\- Non Dig, désolée... Mais je ne veux pas m'entraîner._

 _\- Félicity, tu dois devenir plus forte, tu le sais, c'est même toi qui a voulu commencer cet entraînement..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais je ne peux vraiment pas..._

 _\- Félicity... Tu dois t'entraîner, allez on commence doucement._

Je le vois qui s'approche de moi afin d'esquisser une petite attaque, je recule et je pose machinalement mon bras contre mon ventre pour protéger mon bébé...

 _\- Non Dig, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça..._

Oliver sort de la douche, je le vois revenir torse nu, waouh qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy... Ouais bon je dois me calmer, vraiment. Il me voit me tenir doucement le ventre.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien mon amour ?_

Oliver semble paniqué, je lui fais un petit signe de tête pour le rassurer mais je ne sais pas s'il veut le dire à Dig... D'ailleurs ce dernier se rapproche encore un peu de moi, je remets mon bras sur mon ventre machinalement.

 _\- (Dig) Félicity va mieux, du coup je lui propose de s'entraîner, mais elle refuse._

 _\- Hors de question Dig !_

Oliver comprends très vite la situation, il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, je ferme les yeux à ce contact, je suis tellement bien quand il est là. Il a paniqué en croyant que notre bébé avait quelque chose, il est déjà tellement protecteur avec nous. Je vois que notre ami ne semble pas comprendre, alors je fais un petit signe de tête à Oliver, il doit savoir. Sinon il va se poser pleins de question. Oliver s'approche de moi en souriant, il me serre dans ses bras tendrement.

 _\- (Dig) Vous m'expliquez tout les deux ? Vous vouliez tout les deux cet entraînement à ce que je sache..._

 _\- Disons que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'entraîner pendant quelques mois... Environ huit si nos calculs sont bons..._

 _ **Diggle**_

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent encore ces deux là ? Franchement je vous adore, vraiment, et je vous soutiens à fond dans votre relation, mais si vous ne me dites rien, je ne comprends pas... Hola ! Huit mois ? Et là je vois Oliver qui pose doucement une main sur le ventre de sa femme... Ils se sourient, ils ont l'air heureux... J'ai compris...

 _\- J'y crois pas ! Tu es enceinte ?_

Oui c'est sûrement ça, bon sang vous pouvez pas aller plus lentement tout les deux ? Un mariage à peine deux mois après votre première rencontre, déjà deux voyages, et maintenant un bébé... Je les regarde, ils ont l'air heureux, ils sourient, Oliver caresse doucement son ventre, on ne voit encore rien du coup ce doit être récent.

 _ **Oliver**_

Dig a comprit, bon on voulait le garder pour nous encore un peu, mais je suis content qu'il le sache, Félicity se serre contre moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille, je suis tellement heureux.

 _\- Exact Dig, on va avoir un bébé..._

Il semble heureux pour nous, ne fait pas de remarque comme quoi c'est trop tôt... C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, vraiment, il ne nous juge pas, il nous écoute et nous soutiens. Il s'approche de nous, me serre la main et serre ma femme dans ses bras...

 _\- Et depuis quand exactement ?_

Si on compte bien... Trois semaines qu'on est rentrés plus la semaine d'avant bon on ne va pas compter les trois jours de plus...

 _\- Quatre semaines environ. Depuis Hawaï en fait._

 _\- Et bien vous ne perdez pas de temps..._

On rit tout les trois, Dig est vraiment celui qui nous soutient depuis le début, il est vraiment content pour nous. Je suis heureux.

Bon allez, Dig c'est le plus simple... Pour les autres, ce sera vraiment difficile à leur annoncer.

Le lendemain on se promène dans les rues de Starling, on est heureux, parfois on voit des gens nous lancer des regards surpris, mais il n'y a plus de commentaires négatifs c'est déjà ça. Je sens ma femme qui s'arrête à côté de moi. On est devant une boutique de bébé... Elle veut continuer d'avancer mais je la guide à l'intérieur.

 _\- On va nous voir..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche... Je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie de regarder tout ce qu'ils ont..._

 _\- Un peu..._

J'éclate de rire et on entre dans le magasin. En même temps moi aussi je veux voir ce qu'ils ont, je n'y connais rien en bébé, je vais devoir apprendre sur le tas comme on dit, alors regarder un peu tout ce qu'ils ont, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Dès notre entrée je peux voir qu'ils ont de belles choses... Je pense qu'on reviendra plus tard, quand on fera les gros achat. On regarde surtout les vêtements, il y a beaucoup de couleur, mais très peu de neutre. On s'arrête devant quelques vêtements blancs... Ils sont beaux, je vois mon amour qui touche un petit pyjama blanc avec un lapin dessus... Il est adorable, je dois l'avouer. Elle le laisse et essaye de m'entraîner ailleurs.

 _\- On le prends ?_

 _\- Hein ?_

J'adore quand elle réagit comme ça, comme si je venais de la prendre en faute, mais il faut vraiment qu'elle s'habitue à pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle a déjà refusé que je lui achète une voiture la semaine dernière, en me disant que ce n'était pas utile vu qu'on partait ensemble tout les matin et qu'on revenait ensemble également. Et si elle a vraiment besoin... Elle pouvait demander à Dig de l'emmener... Bon elle n'a pas tout à fait tort pour la voiture... Mais ce petit pyjama serait parfait pour notre bébé...

 _\- On peut le prendre... C'est tout blanc, c'est parfait vu qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est encore._

 _\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?_

 _\- Non pas du tout, on prend de l'avance pour la future venue de notre bébé._

Elle finit par accepter et on ressort du magasin avec deux pyjamas blancs, trois body blancs également, une paire de chaussons assortis et une peluche en forme de lapin pour laquelle on a craqué tout les deux... On ressort de la boutique et on se retrouve face à ma mère...

Et merde... Ma mère... On a prévu de lui dire bientôt, mais là elle nous voit sortir d'une boutique de bébé avec des achats dans les bras. Bon il va falloir lui dire... Félicity me serre la main, je sens qu'elle est nerveuse, je la lui serre doucement et la regarde afin de la rassurer, ça à l'air de fonctionner car elle se détend.

 _\- (Moira) Je rêve où je viens de vous voir sortir d'une boutique pour bébé ?_

 _\- Non maman tu ne rêves pas._

Elle semble surprise, pose son regard sur moi, puis sur ma femme et enfin sur les paquets, elle refait ça plusieurs fois avant de se décider à nous reparler.

 _\- Dis-moi que c'est pour une amie à vous..._

Désolé maman... Tout ça, c'est pour notre bébé, pour l'enfant que l'on va bientôt avoir.

 _\- Non maman... Tout ça c'est pour nous... Enfin pour notre bébé._

 _\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Félicity est déjà enceinte ? Vous êtes mariés depuis quelques semaines, vous ne trouvez pas que tout va trop vite ? Que c'est un peu prématuré ?_

Je dois arrêter ma mère avant qu'elle ne dise une chose qui nous blesse et qu'elle va regretter après. Elle apprécie vraiment de plus en plus ma femme, on habite toujours au manoir et elles parlent bien toutes les deux, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, cette bonne entente... Je n'osais espérer mieux.

 _\- Maman... Sache que ce bébé n'est pas un accident... On ne s'y attendait pas de si tôt, ça c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas un accident... On le veut tellement... Alors oui, on est pas du genre à faire les choses lentement... Oui, tu es peut-être déçue. Mais on va voir un bébé... Et même si je le pouvais, je ne ferais pas marche arrière._

Ma mère semble surprise, elle rebrousse chemin et remonte dans sa voiture, je pense qu'il lui faut un temps d'adaptation, avec ma femme on reprend notre chemin, en souriant, ma mère va s'y faire. Je le sais.

Ce soir là, on rentre au manoir, je vais poser nos achats dans notre chambre alors que Félicity va dans le salon.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis un peu nerveuse quand même, je vais voir Moira après notre rencontre de cet après midi, elle sait pour le bébé maintenant, j'espère qu'elle va être heureuse pour nous... Vraiment, je ne veux plus qu'elle nous juge comme avant, tout va bien entre nous. J'ouvre la porte du salon et je la vois se lever et venir vers moi.

Je suis surprise qu'elle vienne m'enlacer et me serrer contre elle doucement.

 _\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça cet après-midi... J'étais surprise... Et sache que même si je trouve que vous allez très vite tout les deux... Je suis heureuse pour vous._

Je souris, elle aussi. Oliver entre dans le salon et à l'air ravi de voir que sa mère est heureuse pour nous.

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **Dites on fait un marché ? Vous m'envoyez au moins 8 reviews par chapitre jusqu'à la fin et moi je vous mets l'épilogue XD**

 **Il reste 4 chapitre hi hi, je suis sadique hein XD**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Oliver**_

Ma mère enlace ma femme chaleureusement. Je me doutais qu'elle s'y serait fait même si je dois admettre que je pensais que ça prendrai bien plus de temps. Elle relâche ma femme et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serre, je suis content qu'elle prenne la chose comme cela parce que je ne me voyais pas devoir batailler une fois de plus avec elle. Je suis adulte et je suis acteur de ma vie. Certes par le passé j'ai fait énormément d'erreur et c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, ce sont mes parents qui ont essuyés les critiques et qui ont du réparer mes torts. Mais j'ai grandi, je suis beaucoup plus mûr et je suis sur de moi cette fois. Même si je dois l'admettre tout cela me fait un peu peur, avoir un bébé ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, je sais que je le veux et je sais que j'assumerai totalement. Ma mère me lâche puis m'emmène dans le salon, du regard elle nous demande de nous asseoir. Je prends Félicity dans mes bras.

 _\- Comme je viens de le dire à ta femme, je suis heureuse pour vous. Je sais que ce sont vos choix et je les respecte et je veux que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que se soit, je serai là._

 _\- Merci maman_.

 _ **Théa**_

J'entends la voix de ma mère, je me demande avec qui elle discute. Je m'avance vers la pièce, ce n'est autre que mon frère et ma belle sœur. Je souris, contente, ma mère a enfin accepté le couple. D'ailleurs elle leur dit ouvertement qu'elle sera la pour eux si ils ont besoins. C'est génial, je savais que ma mère pouvait passer au delà de ses principes et préjugés.

 _\- Et si vous me montriez ce que vous avez acheté cet après-midi, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que portera le futur bébé._

Quoi ? Comment ? J'ai bien entendu là ? Mon frère et sa femme vont avoir un bébé ? Je reste bouche bée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me demande comment ça se fait que ma mère soit au courant avant moi. Bah oui c'est vrai elle n'a pas accepté de suite leur mariage express et là, elle est la première à savoir. J'entre tout de même dans le salon.

 _ **Félicity**_

Alors Moira me prend de cours, je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'intéresserait aussi rapidement à nos achats, de même qu'elle nous apporterai son aide. Je suis heureuse, finalement la personne dont nous craignons le plus la réaction accepte tout cela sans trop de difficulté. Ça me fait plaisir... Vraiment plaisir. Je me lève pour aller chercher les vêtements lorsque Théa apparaît dans la pièce.

 _\- Vous faites une sorte de réunion de famille et je ne suis pas conviée ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Hola, je n'aime pas le ton qu'emploi ma sœur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment son comportement.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une réunion Théa, nous étions en train de discuter de quelque chose. Il faut qu'on te dise que Félicity et moi allons avoir un bébé._

 _\- Je sais... Je suis au courant._

C'est tout... Elle n'a que ça à nous dire, même pas de félicitation, pas d'embrassade, d'étreinte, rien de tout cela. Encore pire, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Je tente de la rattraper mais Félicity me retient.

 _\- Laisse, je vais lui parler._

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi Théa réagit ainsi, elle était la seule avec Dig à nous soutenir depuis le début et voilà qu'elle retourne sa veste.

 _\- Théa attend... Il faut qu'on parle !_

 _\- Je n'ai rien à te dire_.

Non mais je rêve, quelle tête de mule ! Je la suis malgré tout et entre dans sa chambre. Elle est allongé sur son lit, elle contemple le plafond. Elle est en colère et je ne sais pas pourquoi...

 _\- Théa s'il te plaît, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas, c'est à cause du bébé ? Tu te trouve trop jeune pour être tatie peut être !_

 _\- N'importe quoi, je suis juste blessée._

 _\- Explique-moi pourquoi..._

 _ **Théa**_

Je suis vraiment une idiote, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de réagir comme cela ? On dirait une gamine de huit ans qui est jalouse de quelque chose, ça ne me ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas moi ça. Félicity va se moquer de moi si je lui dit les raisons de ma colère, en même temps je ne peux pas la laisser sans savoir... Je vois qu'elle attend des réponses, elle est assise sur ma chaise de bureau et joue avec ses mains, elle me détaille avec un regard implorant... un, deux, trois...

 _\- Tu me promets de ne pas me juger ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Théa._

 _\- Ben j'ai entendu la conversation enfin la fin quand ma mère vous a demandé de lui montrer vos achats pour le bébé. J'ai compris que tu étais enceinte et j'ai été déçue. Pas parce que vous attendez un bébé mais parce que vous avez décidé de le dire à ma mère avant moi alors que j'ai été votre première supportrice. Ça m'a blessé._

Ma belle sœur me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Oh Théa, ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela, nous sommes tombés sur ta mère dès que nous avons franchi la porte de la boutique pour bébé. Elle marchait sur le trottoir et nous a vu avec notre sac... Elle pensait, non voulait que ce soit des achats pour des amis et Oliver lui a dit que c'était pour notre enfant. Crois-moi Théa, nous voulions que tu sois la première au courant, il y a juste des éléments et des événements qui font que tout ne se passe pas comme nous avons envie._

Je suis soulagée d'apprendre comment ça c'est passé, finalement ce n'est qu'une banale coïncidence.

 _\- Tu descends avec nous pour découvrir nos premiers achats ?_

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand on arrive en bas, Oliver à l'air ravi de voir que sa sœur ne nous en veut pas, Théa fonce vers lui et le serre dans ses bras en nous félicitant. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé en tenant le sac contenant nos achats de cet après midi. Oliver s'installe à côté de moi et presse doucement ma cuisse, je le regarde, je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse. J'ouvre le sac et sors d'abord les body, ils sont simples, juste blancs, de même que les petits chaussons. Quand je montre le pyjama avec un lapin dessiné dessus Moira le trouve adorable. Mais quand je sors le lapin en peluche, Théa pousse un petit cri en disant qu'il est trop mignon. On se met à rire alors que Walter entre dans la pièce, il nous regarde sans comprendre avant de sourire en voyant nos achats. Il s'approche et nous serre dans ses bras afin de nous féliciter. Je ne pensais pas que ma belle famille réagirait aussi bien à la future naissance de notre bébé, mais j'en suis heureuse. Maintenant on doit l'annoncer aux autres, et j'appréhende un peu, beaucoup même...

Je me retrouve seule au Big Belly avec Jason et Ethan, Oliver avait une réunion importante et n'a pas pu se libérer. Ça fait déjà trois jours que nous avons annoncé la nouvelle à la famille d'Oliver, ma mère est au courant aussi et semblait très heureuse de l'apprendre. Moira est vraiment au petit soin avec moi et je suis heureuse. Elle sait que je suis nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé, même si je l'aime déjà, elle m'a promis, enfin nous a promis de nous aider autant qu'on le voudrait.

Nous passons commande, je prends une salade composée et une bouteille d'eau minérale. Mes amis prennent deux énormes hamburgers et des frites. Je me suis toujours demandée comment ils faisaient pour manger autant en restant aussi mince. Sûrement le sport.

 _\- (Jason) Félicity on t'aime beaucoup, énormément même mais la dernière fois que tu nous as donné rendez-vous ici c'était pour nous annoncer ton mariage, donc je suppose que nous ne sommes pas ici pour rien_.

Je vois que Jason semble inquiet, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il me parle sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude et chargé d'émotion.

 _\- (Ethan) Est-ce que tout va bien entre toi et Oliver ? Parce qu'il n'est pas avec toi, ce qui est assez rare pour le souligner, tout va bien entre vous hein ? Tu n'es pas la pour nous annoncer que vous divorcez ?_

Je rigole, ils sont marrants, ils s'attendent toujours au pire ces deux la.

 _\- Non, nous sommes toujours ensemble, Oliver est juste retenu par une réunion. Tout va bien entre nous, même mieux que bien. Si je vous ai dit de venir ici ce n'est pas pour rien, vous avez raison. Je dois vous dire quelque chose._

 _\- (Jason) Vu ton air ça a l'air sérieux, tu n'es pas gravement malade au moins ? Parce que j'ai bien vu que c'est dernier temps tu étais irritable et extrêmement fatiguée._

 _\- Non, je vais bien rassurez-vous. Je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceinte..._

 _\- (Ethan) Sérieusement ? Mais c'est génial, notre meilleure amie et enceinte ! tu entends ça Jason ?_

Waouh je ne m'attendais pas à une telle explosion de joie notamment de la part d'Ethan, je pensais que cet engouement serait plus de Jason, mais celui ci reste coit, il ne bouge même pas d'un millimètre... Je vois qu'Ethan lui pousse un peu le bras et Jason semble reprendre ses esprits, il a les larmes au yeux... Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

 _\- (Jason) C'est super, je suis heureux pour vous deux._

 _\- (Ethan) Bah vu ta tête on pourrait être sceptique._

 _\- Non je suis heureux, désolé Félicity si ce n'est pas l'impression que je te donne, parce que c'est le cas, c'est juste que je réalise que nous, on ne pourra jamais avoir ce genre de bonheur..._

Oh merde... Je ne savais pas que Jason voulait des enfants, il ne m'en a jamais parlé... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Je suis légèrement dépassée par sa réaction. Je vois qu'Ethan lui chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille et Jason retrouve peu à peu le sourire.

 _ **Oliver**_

La réunion vient de se terminer et il est trop tard pour que je rejoigne ma femme au Big Belly, d'ailleurs elle doit déjà être sur le retour. Je vais donc l'attendre dans mon bureau. je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin et je commence à avoir faim. Je commanderai à manger plus tard, il faut absolument que j'envoie un mail à Tommy pour ce soir.

Félicity entre dans mon bureau un sachet à la main. Ça sent divinement bon.

 _\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim, je t'ai pris un hamburger, ton préféré et des frites._

Je l'embrasse tout en la remerciant. Elle est vraiment formidable, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle dans ma vie. Tout en mangeant je lui demande de m'expliquer comment s'est passé son rendez-vous avec les garçons.

Elle me raconte en détail les réactions de ses amis. Je ne savais pas non plus que Jason souhaitait un enfant, il ne nous l'avait jamais dit. Si vraiment c'est leur souhait, ils en adopteront peut-être un. J'espère qu'ils parviendront à trouver une solution parce qu'ils méritent d'être heureux et d'avoir la vie qu'ils souhaitent.

Ma famille c'est fait, Dig pareil, les deux amis de Félicity aussi, il nous reste Tommy et Laurel.

J'ai réservé dans un petit restaurant italien. Tommy et Laurel sont déjà installés, nous les saluons puis nous prenons place. Le serveur ne met pas longtemps avant de venir nous voir, nous passons commande. Félicity commande un cocktail sans alcool.

 _\- (Laurel) Sans alcool ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu es malade ?_

 _\- Non, je suis sous traitement, et alcool et médicament ça ne fait pas bon ménage._

 _ **Félicity**_

Bon je ne lui mens pas, après tout c'est vrai, je prends tout un tas de vitamines spéciales femmes enceintes, et je dois dire qu'elles me font le plus grand bien, je me sens tout de même moins fatiguée et arrive à tenir debout un peu plus longtemps le soir. Nous buvons notre verre, Tommy et Oliver parlent de leur société respective et Laurel me saoule avec les problèmes de sa sœur, elle voudrait que je l'appelle et que j'accepte enfin ses excuses... Je ne veux pas, enfin pas pour le moment et je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Elle s'en est prise à moi alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas, elle m'a simplement jugé sur mon physique sans vraiment chercher le genre de personne que j'étais. Alors non, Laurel est bien gentille mais je n'excuserai pas le comportement de sa sœur. Oliver a dû sentir que je m'énervais parce qu'il a posé une main sur ma cuisse et me caresse doucement. Je dois avouer son contact m'apaise. Heureusement qu'il est là.

Le dîner nous est apporté, j'ai pris des tagliatelles cuisinées à l'italienne, Oliver des lasagnes, Laurel une salade, et Tommy une pizza. Nous mangeons tout en bavardant, d'ailleurs le sujet principal est notre escapade à Hawaï.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'écoute pas du tout la conversation entre les filles, Tommy a quelque petits soucis avec sa société et me demande mon avis. Je ne crois pas être bien placé pour l'aider, après tout ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui gère Queen Consolidated mais Walter, je lui suggère donc d'en parler avec lui. Je sens que Félicity est sur les nerfs et je me demande ce qu'il la met dans cet état, je comprends rapidement car le prénom de Sara vient de franchir les lèvres de Laurel. Je pose une main rassurante sur la jambe de ma femme, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour elle. Nous en avons discuté tout les deux à plusieurs reprise et pour nous il est claire que nous ne pouvons pas pardonner aussi facilement son comportement, même si elle semble réellement désolée.

Le sujet sur notre petite escapade est lancé, Laurel aimerait que Tommy l'emmène et nous demande de plus ample renseignement sur la ville, notamment ce qu'i visiter, les choses intéressantes a faire etc... Malheureusement pour elle, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de réponse à donner, nous sommes restés dans la villa la plupart du temps. Nous n'avons pas vraiment visité, il faut dire que moi je connais la ville. Je lui parle alors de mes souvenirs d'enfance, enfin les lieux dont je me rappelle. Ça semble lui convenir.

 _\- (Tommy) Attendez ! Vous n'avez rien fait ? Vous avez passé votre temps au lit ou quoi ? Félicity j'espère que tu prends la pilule parce qu'une semaine au lit à faire des galipettes, il risque d'y avoir des petits pieds qui poussent dans ton ventre bien plus rapidement que ce que vous pensez._

Tommy nous sort cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sauf qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Il a donné en plein dans le mille.

 _\- Pour tout dire Tommy je dois dire que tu as raison, il y des petits pieds dans son ventre._

Je serre doucement la main de ma femme et la regarde, elle sourit et pose une main sur son ventre, je la regarde faire ce geste qui est devenu si fréquent maintenant. Elle me regarde et me sourit, on est vraiment heureux de ce bébé. Tommy ne semble pas savoir quoi dire, il nous regarde, passant de l'un à l'autre.

 _\- (Laurel) Tu es enceinte !?_

Je regarde Laurel et sourit, je pourrais le crier sur tout les toits, que ma femme est enceinte, qu'elle attend notre bébé.

 _\- Exact Laurel, on va avoir un bébé._

 _\- Je trouve que vous allez un peu vite tout les deux quand même..._

Je vois ma femme baisser le regard, elle s'inquiétait vraiment de ce que Laurel penserait de sa grossesse. Je voudrais intervenir mais je crois que Laurel à compris, que peu importe ce qu'elle dira, fera, rien ne changera le fait que nous sommes heureux, que cet enfant est le notre et qu'on l'aime déjà, il suffit de voir ma femme se tenir doucement le ventre, de se le regarder en souriant. De me voir le toucher dès que je peux, poser une main dessus pour avoir un contact avec lui alors que je sais que je ne peux rien sentir. Notre bébé est là, il grandit doucement et nous l'aimons. Laurel sourit et continue sur sa lancée.

 _\- … Mais ce sont vos choix et je suis heureuse pour vous._

Félicity redresse la tête, tout en continuant de se tenir le ventre, je vois bien à son regard qu'elle est heureuse que notre amie prenne bien la nouvelle. Mais il reste un dernier point à éclaircir.

 _\- Laurel, nous aimerions que tu ne dises rien à ta sœur, on ne veut pas qu'elle sache._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Félicity**_

 _\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas qu'elle sache ?_

Elle sérieuse ? Laurel, je t'adore vraiment, mais est-ce que tu en fais exprès ? Elle m'a blessé... Elle m'a fait douter de mon mari... Elle a dit des horreurs sur moi et sur lui aussi... Elle m'a fait douter de notre amitié, et toi tu oses me demander pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ? Je ne peux pas me retenir et j'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé malgré moi, juste une... Je pensais avoir été discrète mais Oliver l'a remarque et me prend la main avant de déposer un baiser dessus.

 _\- Tu es sérieuse ? Laurel depuis le début Sara est contre nous... Elle nous balance des horreurs sur Félicity, elle nous juge, nous dit que notre mariage ne marchera jamais... Là encore le fait de repenser à tout ça nous fait du mal..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je déteste voir ma femme pleurer, je n'aime pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, je ne veux pas qu'elle repense à tout ça... Je serre doucement sa main et elle la serre aussi, de son autre main je la vois poser une main sur son ventre, elle protège notre bébé...

 _\- Laurel, ta sœur a été trop loin... J'aurais pu comprendre qu'elle m'en veuille et qu'elle dise qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir qu'elle me traite de salaud si elle le voulait... Mais elle s'en est pris à ma femme, et ça, je ne peux pas lui pardonner, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Elle a été horrible en apprenant pour notre mariage... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore pire en apprenant pour notre bébé._

 _\- Elle finira par le savoir, les journaux ne vont pas rester sans rien dire._

 _\- On le sait très bien. Elle l'apprendra comme elle l'apprendra, mais on ne veut pas qu'elle le sache maintenant._

Laurel semble comprendre, mais ne pas trop nous soutenir sur ce coup là. Je lui en veux un peu quand même, Sara a été tellement odieuse avec ma femme et avec moi aussi du coup... Si on s'en prend à ma femme, on s'en prend à moi...

 _\- Je ne lui dirais rien... Mais si elle me demande, je ne mentirais pas. C'est ma sœur quand même._

 _\- On comprend._

On finit par partir, dans la voiture Félicity ne dit pas un mot, rien du tout, elle se contente de regarder la route, même quand je pose une main sur sa cuisse elle ne dit rien... Je sais que c'est à cause de Sara, elle repense à cette fameuse soirée... Une fois au manoir, elle monte directement dans notre chambre, je la suis en faisant signe à ma mère qui venait nous accueillir.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- On a reparlé de Sara... Je vais la consoler, ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Ok... Demain j'aurais quelque chose pour vous._

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je la remercie avant de rejoindre ma femme. Quand je rentre dans notre chambre, je la vois assise sur le lit, une main sur son ventre. Je m'approche et me met en face d'elle avant de lui prendre les mains.

 _\- Je ne laisserais pas Sara se mettre en nous, ni dire du mal de notre enfant, je te le promets._

 _\- Je le sais... Ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe..._

Alors là je suis étonné, j'étais certain que Félicity repensait à Sara et que c'était ça qui la mettait dans cet état.

 _\- Alors quoi mon amour ?_

 _\- C'est Laurel... Je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle était heureuse pour nous... Mais je n'en ai pas l'impression... C'est peut-être idiot mais... C'est mon amie et..._

Je souris et me redresse afin de l'embrasser tendrement, elle sourit contre mes lèvres et répond à mon baiser. Quand je m'éloigne d'elle, elle a une main sur ma joue et me sourit.

 _\- Laisse-lui du temps... Laurel... Sais tout de mon passé, de qui j'étais avant... Elle s'inquiète pour toi... Enfin, je suppose. Laisse-lui le temps de comprendre que pour moi, il n'y a rien qui compte plus que toi... Et notre bébé._

 _ **Félicity**_

Et bien Laurel va devoir se faire une raison, Oliver a changé, et pour moi il est le meilleur des mari et il sera le meilleur des pères, j'en suis certaine. Je passe mes bras autour du cou de mon mari et mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce baiser est beaucoup moins tendre que le précédent, Oliver passe ses bras autour de moi et me soulève avant de m'allonger doucement sur le lit. Il retire mon chemisier avant que je ne lui retire son haut également, on ne s'est pratiquement pas vu de la journée, il m'a tellement manqué. Oliver me retire le reste de mes vêtements avant de retirer les siens. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement... Je l'aime tellement... Personne ne changera ça. Il m'embrasse partout, mon corps brûle de désir pour lui je n'en peux plus, et il le sait, il en fait exprès de me faire attendre.

 _\- Oliver..._

Il se redresse et remonte au niveau de mon visage.

 _\- Oui mon amour ?_

Je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et il sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement, je n'ai rien besoin de lui dire, il entre en moi tendrement... Enfin... Il commence à bouger en moi, j'oublie tout quand on est comme ça, l'un dans l'autre comme ça... Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure notre étreinte, dure notre moment d'amour mais je sais que quand l'orgasme me surprend, quand je sens Oliver se libérer en moi... Il n'y a rien de plus intense...

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je sens mon mari qui fait de petits cercles sur mon ventre, là où se trouve notre bébé. Je souris, ça me chatouille, il s'en rend compte et me regarde tendrement avant de m'embrasser.

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je me redresse pour l'embrasser de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvre sur Théa...

 _\- Théa !_

Merde... Heureusement qu'on est sous la couverture quand même... On est tout les deux nus comme des vers...

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma sœur a vraiment le don de gâcher nos moments... Il va vraiment falloir lui apprendre à frapper.

 _\- Oh désolée vous deux, mais je viens vous chercher, maman a prévu quelque chose._

 _\- Dehors Speedy !_

 _\- Oui c'est bon je sors..._

Ma petite sœur sort enfin, j'embrasse une dernière fois ma femme avant qu'on ne se lève et qu'on ne s'habille. Félicity prend ses vitamines avant qu'on ne quitte la chambre. Je me demande quand même ce que ma mère a prévu pour nous.

 _ **Théa**_

J'adore mon frère et ma belle sœur quand ils sont gênés... Ils étaient tout les deux rouges comme des tomates, je sais très bien qu'ils étaient nus sous la couverture, en même temps hier, je les ai assez entendus... Je secoue ma tête, je les adore mais j'aimerais ne pas devoir subir leur élans d'amour...

J'ai hâte que ma mère leur dise ce qu'elle leur réserve quand même.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me demande ce que Moira nous réserve. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas déjà tout acheté pour le bébé... Je veux avoir mon mot à dire... C'est quand même notre enfant... Moira nous attend en bas des escaliers, Oliver me tient tendrement la main, sa mère nous sourit et nous demande de la suivre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. On traverse le salon avant de franchir un petit couloir. On arrive devant une porte et quand elle l'ouvre on se trouve en bas d'un escalier. Je ne sais pas où on va, Oliver ne m'a pas fait visiter cette partie du manoir, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il sache où nous allions. En haut des marches Moira nous ouvre une première porte.

Il s'agit d'une pièce vide, il n'y a rien du tout les murs sont blanc et le parquet est neuf, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Une grande fenêtre rend la pièce lumineuse sans être exposée au soleil.

 _\- (Moira) Je sais que vous voulez déménager, trouver un chez vous... Mais je me suis dit... Si vous le vouliez bien, que vous pourriez rester au manoir... Il y a largement la place pour vous... Et pour le bébé aussi. Cette chambre serait très bien pour lui._

Alors là je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais alors pas du tout, et je crois que Oliver non plus, Moira nous emmène dans une chambre un peu plus loin, elle l'ouvre et celle ci est encore plus grande que l'autre, il y a plusieurs fenêtre et il y aurait quelques travaux à faire mais elle est en bon état dans l'ensemble.

 _\- Maman... Tu n'es pas obligée... On peut se trouver un endroit où vivre..._

Elle s'approche de son fils et pose ses mains sur ses joues, je veux m'écarter mais mon mari n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de me laisser.

 _\- Je ne me sens pas obligée Oliver, je sais juste que depuis votre retour de vacances, toi et moi on a jamais été aussi proche, je ne vous oblige à rien... Mais j'aimerais vous avoir au manoir, tout les trois._

Je crois que ni lui ni moi ne savons quoi répondre, Moira nous laisse, le temps de réfléchir, Oliver et moi regardons la chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, elle est vraiment grande et avec quelques travaux, nous serions très bien ici... Et la chambre d'à côté serait parfaite pour notre bébé.

 _\- Oliver ? Tu en penses quoi ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de lui demander ça, moi j'aimerais bien rester ici... Je me sens plus proche de ma mère que jamais, ça me fait du bien. Et puis j'apprends à mieux connaître Walter aussi, et Théa... Ma petite sœur... J'aime la savoir près de moi...

 _\- C'est juste..._

Elle se met devant moi et me sourit, je pense qu'elle a comprit ce que je ressens et qu'elle veut la même chose que moi. Je lui souris et pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

 _\- On est rentrés depuis un mois... Et on a rien trouvé, tout ce qu'on a visité... Rien ne nous a tapé dans l'œil... Ici... On se sent chez nous... Je dis nous, car moi aussi je me sens chez moi ici... Et puis même si on va vivre avec ta famille... On aura cette partie juste pour nous..._

Je la prends dans mes bras, je pense qu'on est d'accord, on va rester ici, dans cette partie du manoir qui sera juste pour nous. Je suis sur qu'on sera bien. On redescend et quand on dit à ma mère qu'on est d'accord, elle nous serre dans ses bras chacun notre tour. Elle prévoit déjà d'engager rapidement des professionnels afin de débuter les travaux d'aménagement et que dès que ce sera finit on pourra choisir tout notre mobilier.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait trois jours qu'on a accepté la proposition de Moira et il y a déjà des ouvriers au travail, je n'ai pas reparlé à Laurel depuis le soir de notre annonce, mais Oliver a raison, je dois lui laisser le temps. On est dans la salle d'attente, à attendre le médecin pour ma première échographie, on est nerveux, on va voir notre bébé pour la première fois. Je pense envoyer une photo a tout le monde, la première photo de notre enfant !

Le médecin nous appelle, on se tient la main et on entre. Je me mets à l'aise et m'allonge sur la table d'examen. Oliver est près de moi et semble aussi nerveux que moi. Le médecin nous pose des questions, sur comment ça se passe, si je vais bien, si les vitamines me font du bien. J'y réponds sincèrement alors qu'il me met du gel sur le ventre.

La sonde s'approche et se pose sur mon ventre... On va bientôt le voir, notre bébé... Au bout de quelques secondes on peut voir une petite masse sombre sur l'écran, le médecin nous explique que c'est notre enfant mais on écoute pas, on regarde tout les deux l'écran et on admire notre petit trésor... C'est notre enfant qui est juste là...

 _ **Oliver**_

J'appréhende beaucoup... De voir notre enfant pour la première fois... Mais quand je le vois apparaître sur l'écran, je suis heureux, pour le moment il ne ressemble pas à grand chose c'est vrai... Mais c'est un pas grand chose tellement parfait... C'est notre enfant, notre bébé qui grandit dans le ventre de ma femme... J'essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré moi. Je suis heureux, très heureux, notre bébé est là, je le vois, même si je le savais avant, cette fois c'est réel, c'est notre enfant qui est là... Et je me jure de tout faire pour les protéger lui et sa mère... Je les aime tellement.

On ressort du cabinet le sourire aux lèvres, Félicity a pris une photo avec son téléphone de l'échographie qu'on a imprimé pour nous. Elle l'envoie à nos amis et à ma famille. On reçoit tout de suite des messages de remerciement, tout le monde est heureux, même Laurel y répond, je pense que Félicity est rassurée.

Les travaux sont terminés au manoir, je suis content, il a fallut à peine deux mois pour que tout soit parfait. Ma mère a même demandé à ce qu'on ai notre propre salle de bain pour nous, et en a même fait une pour notre bébé pour quand il sera plus grand, elle a vraiment tout fait faire à la perfection. La semaine dernière les peintres nous ont demandé les couleurs de notre chambre, on a demandé du beige et du gris, quelque chose de neutre et de calme. Par contre pour le bébé, j'ai dit que je le ferais, c'est mon enfant, c'est à moi de faire sa chambre, et en plus on ne sait pas encore si ce sera un garçon ou une fille.

On est de sortie, on vient d'aller commander notre mobilier de chambre, on a passé plus d'une heure à le choisir, on veut vraiment que ce soit parfait. Notre chambre sera très agréable. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y dormir. Les journaux n'ont pas été trop bavards sur nous, il y a eu un article sur nous seulement, disant que notre mariage était plus sérieux qu'ils le pensaient et qu'ils nous avaient vu sortir du cabinet de médecin. Ils savent pour le bébé mais n'en parlent pas tant que ça, je suis étonné, mais je suis heureux.

Ma femme sourit, elle me parle de la prochaine échographie du mois prochain, j'ai hâte moi aussi...

 _\- A ton avis Oliver... Un garçon ou une fille ?_

Je ris, comment je peux le savoir ?

 _\- J'en sais rien mon amour, mais peu importe, je serais heureux._

On se sourit et on continue de parler, on a pas pu s'en empêcher, on est ressorti du magasin de déco avec des cadres de couleurs diverses pour la chambre de notre bébé... On arrive vraiment pas à se retenir...

On s'arrête net quand on se retrouve face à Sara... Merde, il fallait qu'on tombe sur elle ? Ça m'énerve ! Cette journée était parfaite... Je serre la main de ma femme et essaye d'esquiver mon ex mais elle se met entre nous.

 _\- Sara laisse-nous s'il te plaît... Tu as fais suffisamment de dégât._

 _\- Je veux m'excuser... Vous ne me laissez pas m'excuser._

 _\- Sara... Tu as été odieuse, et on ne peut pas te pardonner, pas pour le moment. Tu as blessé ma femme. Tu l'as fait douter d'elle, de moi, et de nous... J'aurais pu la perdre... Et notre bébé ne serait pas là._

Je vois ma femme qui touche son ventre tendrement, ça se voit un peu quand même, une jolie bosse qui se dessine lentement mais sûrement. Elle sourit et me regarde ensuite, elle est fière de notre bébé, j'en suis sur, autant que moi. Je me retourne de nouveau vers Sara et continu de lui dire ce que j'ai à dire.

 _\- Alors je suis désolé Sara, mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter tes excuses, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Au revoir._

On continue notre chemin, ma mère nous attends pour le dîner de ce soir, elle a même inviter nos amis, Dig y compris. Décidément, Hawaï a tout changé pour nous...

 **Voilà demain c'est l'avant dernier chapitre... Mais je suis déçue franchement on a pas beaucoup de reviews alors que pas mal de gens lisent, mais bon, je comprends y'a tellement de fictions ^^**

 **Allez à très vite !**


	41. Chapter 41

_Un mois plus tard..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Nous sommes tout les deux blottis sur notre lit, heureux, Oliver a une main posé sur mon ventre et il le caresse tendrement, on revient de l'échographie, notre bébé va très bien, il grandi bien et le médecin n'a décelé aucun soucis. C'étaient les points les plus importants que l'ont voulait évoquer. Le reste même si on devait attendre nous importait peu... Mais le médecin nous l'a dit... Il nous a dit ce qu'on allait avoir... Une petite fille... On va avoir une petite fille... Nous sommes heureux, vraiment. On se fichait d'avoir un garçon ou une fille, il ne reste plus qu'à lui trouver le prénom parfait. Oliver a encore pleuré devant l'écran, il ne montre ses larmes qu'à moi, mais je sais qu'il est heureux avec moi... Avec nous. Oliver se baisse et pose un baiser sur mon ventre, notre fille n'était pas prévu, c'est vrai, mais je sais que ni lui ni moi... N'imaginons continuer sans elle...

 _\- Je pensais à un prénom pour notre petite puce..._

Je suis étonnée, on vient juste d'apprendre qu'on va avoir une petite fille et il a déjà une idée ? Il doit y réfléchir depuis un long moment... Je me redresse, il caresse toujours tendrement mon ventre, notre fille bouge un petit peu ce soir mais on la sent bien quand même. Je le regarde et attend qu'il me donne son idée, je veux savoir...

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui... Amy..._

Amy ? C'est joli, j'aime bien, mais pourquoi ce prénom ? Oliver doit certainement avoir une raison pour avoir choisi ce prénom.

 _\- C'est joli, mais pourquoi Amy ?_

 _\- Ça signifie Aimée... On aimera jamais personne comme notre fille... Elle représente tellement d'amour, toi, moi, elle... Nous..._

Je souris, c'est parfait en effet, Amy... Notre petite puce qui sera aimée tellement fort. Je pense qu'on a pas besoin de trouver d'autre prénom... Amy Queen sonne tellement bien... J'adore !

 _\- Ça me plaît beaucoup... Vraiment._

On se sourit, heureux, on a déjà trouvé le prénom de notre fille, et il est parfait. J'ai tellement hâte de tenir ma fille dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi... Je l'aime tellement et elle n'est même pas là, ce sera quoi quand je pourrais la tenir ? Je l'aimerais encore plus, j'en suis sure.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'aime vraiment pas être au travail, surtout en ce moment, certes je commence à apprécier de venir ici et d'aider Walter à gérer l'entreprise, je me sens fière de moi, je sens que mon père l'aurait été aussi, mais ma femme va bientôt accoucher, j'aimerais tellement être près d'elle toute la journée, je ne veux surtout pas rater la naissance d'Amy... Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... La dernière échographie nous a montré que tout allait bien, Amy va naître d'un jour à l'autre qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte ! Sa chambre est prête, le mois dernier on a acheté tout le mobilier, ma mère et ma sœur se sont fait un plaisir de nous aider à tout mettre en place. Je souris à la remarque de ma sœur ce jour là... Les cartons envahissaient la chambre de notre fille et elle a demandé à ma femme si on était bien sur qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite fille dans son ventre... Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'on avait pour elle il y aurait de quoi élever au moins deux enfants. On a bien ri, je suis de plus en plus proche de ma famille et c'est grâce à Félicity, je le sais... Sans elle je serais comme avant... A coucher avec une fille différente toutes les semaines, à poursuivre des criminels sans me soucier du lendemain... Mais maintenant... J'ai hâte de rentrer le soir pour voir ma famille, et surtout de rentrer pour prendre ma femme dans mes bras...

Ça ne fait même pas un an que je l'ai rencontré, mais je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle, elle est tout pour moi, elle et notre petite fille... C'est fou ce que je les aime.

 _\- Dans vos pensées monsieur Queen ?_

Je lève les yeux et souris en voyant ma femme, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle est en congé maternité, elle devrait être à la maison... Même si ça me manque de ne plus la voir tout les jours, je veux qu'elle se repose. Je me lève et va vers elle en posant mes mains sur son ventre.

 _\- Tu devrais te reposer..._

 _\- Tu me manques... Je ne te vois que le matin et le soir... C'est trop dur de tenir toute la journée sans toi..._

Je souris, si elle savait que elle aussi me manque, à un point pas possible... Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle soit ma secrétaire à mi temps parce que toute une journée sans elle... C'est intenable... Elle m'a promit que quand elle reprendrait le travail elle resterait toute la journée avec moi... J'ai hâte même si je sais que son travail en bas lui manquera. Mais elle a raison sur un point... Tenir toute la journée sans elle c'est trop dur, je l'appelle toutes les deux heures, lui envoie des messages dès que j'ai une seconde, je suis accro à elle, à sa présence, à son amour... Et quand elle n'est pas là, elle me manque.

 _\- Tu vas bien tu es sure ?_

 _\- Parfaitement bien... Notre petite fille aussi, Amy bouge beaucoup ce matin et me donne des coups de plus en plus fort... Une vrai championne._

Je souris de nouveau... Mine de rien je souris toujours quand Félicity est là, les gens qui me connaissaient avant ne me reconnaîtraient plus, d'ailleurs Tommy me l'a dit. Il ne me reconnaît pas quand je suis avec ma femme.

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer..._

Ça me brise le cœur de dire ça, j'aimerais la garder à mes côtés, mais je veux tellement qu'elle se repose...

 _\- Tu en as marre de moi ?_

Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Comment peut-elle croire que je puisse en avoir d'elle ? Elle est tout pour moi. Je vois qu'elle me fait un petit sourire boudeur, j'adore quand elle fait ça, même si je peut céder à tout ce qu'elle me demande dans ces cas là.

 _\- N'importe quoi... Je veux juste m'assurer que tu te reposes bien... Que tu sois en forme pour quand Amy va vouloir sortir._

Elle soupire mais hoche la tête, je préviens ma secrétaire temporaire que je raccompagne ma femme, celle ci me dit que je peux prendre mon temps car je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant cet après midi, je lui souris et la remercie. Grace est très qualifiée et a travaillé dans beaucoup d'entreprise... Mais elle n'est pas ma femme et j'ai hâte de la retrouver à ce bureau.

On monte dans l'ascenseur, les portes se referment quand je sens ma femme se figer.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour ?_

 _\- Je... Je viens de perdre les eaux..._

Quoi ? Déjà ? Bon en même temps la date est pour dans trois jours, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'avance. Je serre ma femme dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

 _\- Ça va aller, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital._

Même si je suis heureux, je suis nerveux, je panique un peu... Ma femme va accoucher, je vais enfin pouvoir tenir ma petite fille dans mes bras, je vais être papa !

C'est sur ces mots que l'ascenseur se fige.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quoi ? Non non non ! On ne peut pas rester coincer, je vais accoucher, Amy veut sortir et je veux être dans un hôpital ! Je veux être entourée de médecins qui pourront prendre soin d'elle si besoin ! Je ne peux pas rester ici... Oh une contraction merde ça fait mal ! Oliver me tient contre lui et me fait asseoir contre le mur.

 _\- Ça va aller mon amour, je suis sur qu'on va vite nous faire sortir d'ici._

 _\- Je veux être dans un hôpital..._

 _\- Je le sais, ça va aller._

 _\- Tu restes avec moi ?_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je souris, je pense que c'est la panique qui l'a fait délirer... Nous sommes coincés dans un ascenseur... Où veut-elle que j'aille. Mais je hoche la tête, elle a besoin d'être rassurée, je la serre contre moi et on reste ici en attendant qu'on nous libère.

L'attente est insupportable, Félicity souffre de plus en plus. Mais que font-ils bon sang ? Ça fait deux heures que nous sommes coincés et personne n'est encore venu. Je sors mon téléphone, il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un... Merde, je n'ai pas de réseau, fait chier...

Quelle journée... Je souris, je me suis dit exactement la même chose le jour où j'ai rencontré Félicity.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? La situation est grave Oliver..._

 _\- Je me disais juste quelle journée. Et j'ai repensé à ce fameux lundi lorsque tu m'es littéralement tombée dans les bras._

Elle sourit à son tour, je suis content j'arrive à faire en sorte qu'elle se détende un peu.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oh mon dieu celle ci est douloureuse bien trop douloureuse... Je serre fort la main de mon mari dans la mienne, il me prend dans les bras et me retient de hurler mais je n'y arrive pas. J'essaie la méthode de respiration que nous avons appris lors des cours de préparation mais non, ça ne fonctionne pas... C'est horrible. Les contractions se sont rapprochées et sont à un intervalle de cinq minutes. Je sais ce qui va se passer, et je n'aime pas l'idée d'y penser... Je vais accoucher ici, avec pour seule aide mon mari... Et j'ai beau aimer Oliver bien plus que ma propre vie, je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui m'accouche, il ne s'y connaît absolument pas en accouchement. Je ravale les sanglots qui montent dans ma gorge, des larmes coulent le long de mon visage, ce ne sont pas que des larmes dues à la douleur précédente mais surtout dues à l'angoisse. Contre toute attente, l'ascenseur se remet à fonctionner, sur le moment je suis soulagée, nous allons enfin sortir de cet endroit, mais d'un autre je me demande si nous aurons le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'y connais rien, mais cinq minutes entre chaque contractions c'est pas bon, c'est un signe que le travail est bien engagé et que notre puce risque de sortir rapidement. Je soulage Félicity du mieux que je peux mais j'avoue, pour une fois le grand Arrow ne sait absolument pas quoi faire, décidément je suis bien plus doué lorsqu'il s'agit de tirer des flèches sur des criminels. Oh l'ascenseur se remet en mouvement, les portes s'ouvrent au rez de chaussé, je sors avec ma femme en la soutenant et l'emmène vers l'accueil où je l'aide à s'installer sur un siège. Je ne veux pas l'emmener moi-même, c'est trop risqué, je préfère appeler une ambulance. Je leur demande de faire vite, il me pose tout un tas de questions auxquelles je réponds mais franchement, ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher.

Les ambulanciers entrent dans le bâtiment et se précipitent vers ma femme, ils la prennent de suite en charge, je les suis, il est hors de question que je la laisse seule. Nous montons dans la voiture, un pompier regarde où en est le col et il se fige... Au regard qu'il lance à son collègue je crains fort que nous devions rester devant l'établissement.

 _\- Dilatation complète, je pense que la petite dame va accoucher d'un moment à l'autre._

 _ **Félicity**_

Quoi ? Comment ? Non, non je ne veux pas, je veux qu'on m'emmène à l'hôpital c'est là bas que je veux donner naissance à ma fille, pas à l'arrière d'une ambulance ! Oliver pose ses mains sur mon visage, et tente de me rassurer.

- _Nous n'avons pas le choix mon amour... Ça va aller, tu peux le faire, tu as déjà fait tout le travail._

Je hoche la tête et me mets à pleurer silencieusement. Oliver efface les traces de mon inquiétude avec ses pouces et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, puis serre ma main dans la sienne.

 _\- Madame, à la prochaine contraction vous allez devoir pousser._

Pousser ? Il est marrant lui, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver et oh bon sang, je sens cette contraction arriver, elle me vrille le corps, la douleur est intenable, l'ambulancier m'encourage et me dis de pousser, il se fout de moi ? Comment veut-il que je pousse alors que la douleur prend le dessus sur tout ? La contraction se stoppe progressivement et j'ai honte parce que je n'ai pas poussé du tout.

 _\- Madame il va vraiment falloir pousser, pensez à votre bébé... Il faut vraiment qu'elle sorte, c'est important._

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity est éreintée, la douleur semble à son maximum, je comprends qu'elle n'est pas su faire ce qu'on lui a demandé. Je la sens se tendre à nouveau et ce coup-ci, je l'aide, je soulève sa tête et l'encourage... Je vois qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut, elle reprend sa respiration et pousse à nouveau. Les ambulanciers lui disent que c'était parfait et qu'il faut qu'elle recommence à la prochaine.

Après cinq poussées, notre fille pousse son premier cri, des larmes de joies coulent sur mon visage, je suis heureux, comblé, ma femme m'a offert le plus magnifique des cadeaux. Félicity prend notre puce dans ses bras et lui dépose plein de bisous, j'en fait de même. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer notre fille, elle est vraiment belle, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour dire à qui elle ressemble mais elle est parfaite, je n'arrête pas de dire à ma femme que je l'aime et que je la remercie pour m'avoir donné Amy. Elle me sourit et pose sa tête contre mon épaule, je sais qu'elle est fatiguée, mais elle a vraiment bien travaillé. C'est la meilleure.

Nous sommes rapidement pris en charge à notre arrivée, ma puce est conduite dans une pièce adjacente à celle où se trouve Félicity, je reste entre les deux pièces, jetant tantôt un œil sur ma femme, tantôt un œil sur ma fille. Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien, on nous monte dans une chambre.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai réussi, notre fille est parmi nous. Oliver est comblé, il n'arrête pas de contempler notre petite merveille qui est dans mes bras. Nous sommes heureux, notre fille que nous avons tant attendu ces dernier mois est enfin parmi nous. Des coups sont portés à notre porte et notre famille entre dans la pièce. Oliver prend la petite dans ses bras et les yeux remplis de fierté la présente à sa mère, sa sœur et Walter.

 _\- Je vous présente notre princesse Amy April Queen._

Moira prend Amy dans ses bras, je vois que Oliver a du mal à la laisser... Il semble vouloir la garder pour lui. Je peux le comprendre, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la reprendre et de la serrer contre moi. Ils semblent apprécier le prénom... Amy... Et April parce qu'elle est née en Avril, oui ce n'est pas très original, mais en dehors du jour de notre rencontre, sa naissance est le plus beau jour de notre vie... Alors c'est tellement parfait.

Je suis vraiment épuisée, quand Oliver leur dit comment l'accouchement s'est passé ils sont tous surpris, me félicite d'avoir été si courageuse et d'avoir réussi à donner naissance à Amy. Moira voit bien que mon mari veut reprendre notre fille alors elle lui redonne puis il revient se mettre près de moi. Je les adore... Sa famille, mais j'aimerais être avec mon mari et ma fille... Je pense qu'ils comprennent et nous quittent après nous avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Oliver me redonne notre fille, Amy dort paisiblement dans mes bras, je ne veux pas la lâcher. Je souris en repensant à ce que mon mari m'a dit tout à l'heure... Quand il faisait allusion à notre rencontre.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire mon amour ?_

 _\- Ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure... A propos de notre rencontre..._

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Au fait que tu es tombée dans mes bras ?_

 _\- Oui... Même si c'était une journée vraiment horrible... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie Oliver... Je t'aime tellement._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je lui souris et l'embrasse de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois, je me redresse et m'allonge à ses côtés.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et pour moi aussi c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie... Tu as chamboulé toute mon existence... Je ne veux rien changer du tout... Toi... Nous... Notre mariage et maintenant notre fille._

Elle me sourit et pose sa tête contre mon épaule, elle est vraiment fatiguée, je la vois fermer ses yeux, je ne bouge pas, de toute façon je n'en ai pas l'intention, je ne la quitte pas, jamais... J'ai hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez nous, avec Amy, de la voir grandir, être heureuse... Je me suis fait la promesse quand j'ai su que mon amour attendait notre fille, que notre enfant serait heureux, je suis prêt à tout pour ça, quitte à abandonner Arrow, Dig s'en sortira très bien j'en suis sur. Même si je sais que Félicity ne me laissera pas arrêter.

Je regarde notre fille qui ouvre doucement les yeux, elle me regarde, je caresse tendrement sa petite joue, elle est tellement belle... Notre petite princesse... Je la prends et la couche dans son petit berceau, je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle tombe puis je me rallonge auprès de ma femme qui se colle naturellement à moi, je souris et la serre dans mes bras.

C'est dans cette position que nous nous endormons, même si ce n'est pas pour très longtemps vu que Amy avait faim, je me suis levé et je lui ai donné le biberon, son premier biberon... Ma femme nous a regardé, attendrie...

Une nouvelle vie nous attend... Même si moi ma vie a vraiment commencé le jour de notre rencontre... Celui où elle a renversé son latte sur moi... Celui où elle a voulu payé le pressing... D'ailleurs elle ne l'a pas fait... Je ne lui ai jamais envoyé la note... Celui où j'ai su de suite que je voulais passer le maximum de temps avec elle... Celui où quelque chose à changé en moi... Il s'est passé tellement de choses ce jour là... Mine de rien... Quelle journée !

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre ^^**

 **On a écrit un épilogue mais je ne le posterais que demain, si on atteints les 150 reviews ! allez il y en a juste 9 vous pouvez le faire ? J'en suis sure ^^**

 **Dire qu'on finit cette fic en même temps que la reprise de Arrow, on a géré ( et oui c'est du pur hasard XD )**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Oliver**_

Quatre semaines, quatre semaines que notre petite fille est entrée dans notre vie, Amy, notre petite princesse. Je suis tellement heureux, certes la vie a été dur avec moi, ce que j'ai vécu durant cinq ans... Tout cela m'a changé, à mon retour j'étais tellement brisé que je ne laissais personne s'approcher de moi, il y a d'abord eu Dig, mon meilleur ami, certes Tommy sera toujours mon plus vieil ami, mais je ne me sens plus aussi proche de lui qu'avant, il a changé, moi aussi... Et je n'arrive plus à être aussi proche de lui qu'avant. Je n'ai aucun regret, au moins Tommy est loin de ma vie de maintenant. Et puis il y a eu ma femme, l'amour de ma vie... Celle pour qui je ferais absolument tout sans aucune hésitation, dans un mois environ ça fera un an qu'on s'est rencontrés, et même si beaucoup de monde pense qu'on a été trop vite... Je ne regrette rien, absolument rien... Ni notre mariage, ni notre petite fille...

Je contemple une photo de Amy, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en poser sur mon bureau, sur celle que je regarde elle est dans son transat en train de regarder je ne sais pas trop quoi, elle a l'air tellement concentrée, elle est si belle... Sur l'autre, Amy est dans les bras de ma femme, Félicity l'a regarde avec tellement d'amour...

Je suis heureux, tellement heureux, je préviens Walter que je rentre chez moi, il me laisse plus de temps libre depuis la naissance d'Amy, je rentre chez moi dès que je le veux, j'ai hâte de pouvoir prendre ma petite fille dans mes bras et d'embrasser ma femme... Elles me manquent toutes les deux... Ma mère s'est proposée de garder Amy quand Félicity reprendra le travail, j'en suis heureux car je ne me vois pas confier ma fille à une inconnue pour la garder, je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité en permanence, et je sais qu'au manoir, avec ma mère et nos gardes du corps, Amy ira bien.

Je quitte l'immeuble, monte dans ma voiture et prends la direction du manoir, je veux voir ma famille.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quatre semaines, quatre semaines que notre petite fille est née, je suis dans le jardin avec elle, il fait si beau. Je suis à l'ombre, assise sur un transat avec ma petite fille dans mes bras, Amy dort profondément dans mes bras, je ne sais pas encore à qui elle ressemble le plus, elle est trop petite. J'espère qu'elle nous ressemblera à tout les deux, comme ça pas de jaloux. Oliver est complètement fou de notre fille... En même temps moi aussi... Ni lui, ni moi ne savions nous occuper d'un bébé, mais maintenant on est devenus de vrais pro. Moira nous a bien aidé, surtout au début.

Je me souviens du jour où mon mari m'a dit qu'il aimerait qu'on aille doucement... Qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des relations et qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur pour la notre... Et bien mon amour... On a vraiment pas été doucement mais sache qu'il n'y eu aucune erreur, je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse.

Amy se réveille doucement, elle me regarde de ses beaux yeux bleus. Je l'aime tellement c'est fou, je ne pensais pas aimer quelqu'un autant que j'aime Oliver, mais pour Amy, c'est tellement fort ce que je ressens pour ma fille.

J'entends Moira qui m'appelle.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je me retourne doucement et vois ma belle mère avec Sara... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je ne veux pas la voir, je lui en veux encore beaucoup, Moira le sait du coup ce doit vraiment être une bonne raison.

 _\- Je pense que tu devrais écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Tu veux que je prenne Amy ?_

Je regarde ma fille en souriant, elle tient mon doigt, elle a tellement de force.

 _\- Non c'est bon, merci._

Elle me sourit et rentre de nouveau dans le manoir, me laissant seule avec ma fille et Sara.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sara ?_

 _\- Je veux vraiment m'excuser... Félicity, s'il te plaît écoute-moi..._

 _\- Tu m'as blessé, tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre quoi que ce soit, tu m'as jugé sans rien savoir du tout de moi. Tu m'as fait douter de ma relation avec mon mari..._

 _\- Je le sais... Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Je n'étais pas rationnelle, pas du tout, j'aimais tellement Oliver que je pensais qu'il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi._

 _\- Et maintenant ? Tu vas me dire que tout est fini ?_

 _\- Non... J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui... Mais il faut que tu me comprennes... Il m'a promit des choses et..._

 _\- Il ne t'a rien promit Sara, il t'a dit ce qu'il en était dès le début. Il ne t'aimait pas._

 _\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi toi ?_

Je n'en peux plus, pourquoi elle est ici au juste ? On est mariés, on a une petite fille, elle ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille ? Elle veut savoir pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est moi que Oliver aime, pourquoi c'est moi qu'il a choisi ?

 _\- Tout simplement parce que je l'aime Sara... Je l'aime tellement que je ferais tout pour lui... Quand j'ai compris que je l'aimais, je l'ai repoussé car je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas de moi... Sauf en tant qu'amie... Mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait autant que moi... Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi il m'aime moi ? J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, vraiment... Mais je pense que c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme toi... Pas comme toutes les filles avec qui il était avant, je sais qui il est vraiment, j'ai réussi à voir qui il était sous ce masque qu'il portait avant..._

Je regarde Amy qui vient de pousser un petit cri, je pense qu'elle va bientôt avoir faim.

 _\- Sara, je suis désolée que tu aies souffert, mais tu dois passer à autre chose..._

 _\- J'essaye de le faire, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je tenais juste à te dire que je ne tenterais plus rien contre vous. Ni toi, ni Oliver, ni votre fille. Alors même si on se croise dans la rue, ou au Verdant... Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise... Je ferais de mon mieux pour être polie et gentille avec vous deux._

Je hoche la tête doucement, Amy commence vraiment à s'agiter, elle a vraiment faim.

 _\- Je suis désolée Sara, c'est l'heure du biberon d'Amy._

 _\- Oh bien sur, pas de soucis._

Elle me suit jusqu'au manoir, je m'installe dans le canapé en demandant à Raisa si elle veut bien m'amener le biberon de ma fille, elle me sourit et va le préparer sans hésiter. Elle revient avec quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me le donne et je peux nourrir ma princesse. Sara me regarde, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre, mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis chez moi, en me garant j'ai vu la voiture de Sara, merde, j'espère qu'elle ne pas ennuyer ma femme ! Je rentre et Raisa me signale que Félicity est avec Amy dans le salon, qu'elle lui donne à manger et qu'une amie à nous est avec elles. Je l'a remercie et vais dans le salon, j'ouvre la porte et la première chose que je vois c'est ma femme qui donne à manger à notre fille. Je vais vers elles et m'installe à leur côtés, Félicity lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit, je l'embrasse tendrement, elle répond à mon baiser doucement, il faut qu'on garde un peu de tenu, notre fille est là quand même. Je remarque Sara qui nous regarde mais je suis concentré sur ma fille qui boit doucement. Félicity lui retire le biberon de la bouche et me donne notre fille pour que je finisse de lui donner. J'aime tellement ces moments de partage avec Amy. Je lui donne donc son biberon et lui pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Papa est rentré ma puce._

Amy est concentrée sur son biberon, elle me regarde fixement. Sara s'approche et donne quelque chose à Félicity. C'est un petit hochet.

 _\- Pour la petite, j'espère qu'elle n'en a pas déjà..._

Alors là je suis étonné, vraiment. Bon Amy a déjà tout un tas de hochet, mais on ne dit rien, c'est l'intention qui compte, et puis celui là, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ai. Sara nous salue et se dirige vers la porte, elle a fait des efforts, ça je peux le remarquer, je vois ma femme qui se lève. Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire.

 _\- Au revoir Sara, et merci... Pour Amy._

Sara fait un petit sourire et quitte le salon, Félicity vient me rejoindre que le canapé, Amy vient de finir de boire. Je la pose contre mon épaule pour lui faire son rot.

 _\- Ça été avec Sara ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'avec le temps ça ira de mieux en mieux._

On se sourit et on se concentre de nouveau sur notre petite fille, la vie nous réserve bien des surprises parfois, mais nous sommes tellement heureux.

 _4 ans plus tard_

 _ **Vous devez vous souvenirs de ces images qui nous montraient un Oliver Queen sortant de boîte de nuit, ivre, avec une fille différente à chaque fois ou presque. Ces photos datent d'une autre époque. Aujourd'hui nous pouvons voir un homme heureux, amoureux, marié et père de famille. Sur cette photo qu'un de nos journaliste a réussi à prendre il y a quelques jours, nous pouvons y voir Oliver Queen en compagnie de son épouse et de leur petite Amy âgée de 4 ans maintenant. Lors du mariage de monsieur Queen nous doutions beaucoup que ce mariage ne perdure en raison de sa réputation, mais on peut voir en voyant cette famille heureuse et unie que le passé déluré d'Oliver Queen appartient bien au passé.**_

 _ **Félicity**_

Je repose le journal, cette photo est génial, on y voit Oliver qui porte notre petite fille dans ses bras alors que j'essaye de faire voler un cerf volant, Amy essaye de l'attraper. Il est vrai qu'au moment de notre mariage très peu de personne était de notre côté mais je m'en fiche, nous sommes mariés depuis cinq ans... Cinq longues années où je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse avec mon mari et notre fille.

Je sens les bras de mon mari qui viennent me serrer doucement contre lui.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, je lis juste l'article sur nous._

 _\- Rien de méchant ?_

 _\- Non, ils sont sympas et nous présentent limite des excuses pour avoir douter de nous._

En quatre ans la vie a beaucoup changé, ce qui a le plus changé c'est Amy... Elle grandi trop vite... J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que je la tenais dans mes bras et que lui donnais le biberon... On la regarde par la fenêtre, elle s'amuse avec Théa dans la piscine, Amy adore nager, même si elle flotte plus qu'autre chose avec ses deux bouchons et sa bouée. Tommy et Laurel sont toujours ensemble, mais contrairement à nous qui avons été incapable de prendre notre temps, ils le prennent un peu trop... Déjà six ans qu'ils sont ensemble et ils en sont toujours au même point... Ils ont juste emménagé ensemble l'an dernier... Comment ils font ? Je n'arrive même pas à passer une heure loin de mon mari... Alors toute une nuit... Je ne peux pas. Jamais.

Jason et Ethan ont adopté l'an dernier, une petite Victoria, elle a deux ans maintenant, Oliver, Walter et même Moira ont fait des lettre de recommandation pour appuyer leur dossier d'adoption, et même si ça été long, aujourd'hui ils ont leur petite fille.

Dig et Lyla se sont remariés un an après la naissance d'Amy et ils ont un petit garçon, Andrew, comme le frère de Dig, il ressemble beaucoup à son père d'ailleurs. Ils sont heureux, comme quoi parfois une seconde chance est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Ma mère va bien aussi, elle vit toujours à Vegas mais on va la voir dès que possible et elle est complètement folle de sa petite fille... En même temps, tout le monde est fou d'Amy.

Sara... Et bien ça n'a pas été évident... Au début quand on la voyait on sentait bien qu'elle voulait être près d'Oliver malgré qu'elle nous ai promis de ne rien tenter, en soirée elle s'asseyait à côté de lui même si j'étais là, alors on a cessé de sortir pendant un temps... Elle a quitté la ville juste après ça... Prétextant qu'elle ne supportait plus de nous voir si heureux. Elle est revenue deux ans plus tard environ... Elle a changé aussi, on dirait une autre personne, mais elle a changé en bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait durant ces deux ans mais ça a eu un effet bénéfique sur elle.

Pour Oliver et moi il n'y a rien qui a changé, on est toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre. J'ai fini par devenir l'assistante d'Oliver à temps plein... Je continue d'aider lorsqu'il y a des soucis informatique qui dépassent un peu les capacités des autres employés, mais tenir toute une matinée loin de lui... Je ne pouvais pas... C'est trop dur. Alors quand je lui ai dit que je comptais rester près de lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre il a été heureux... Je crois que lui non plus n'aime pas que je sois loin de lui... On est vraiment sans espoir lui et moi. Mais on fait vraiment du bon travail tout les deux, l'entreprise va de mieux en mieux, du coup je me dis que c'est une bonne chose.

Je le sens m'embrasser doucement dans le cou, je souris et me retourne dans ses bras, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse tendrement, on reste ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'on ne se sépare.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Moi aussi mon amour._

 _\- Maman ! Papa !_

On sourit, on regarde par la fenêtre et on voit Théa qui tient Amy, notre fille nous fait des grands signes pour venir la rejoindre. On se prend la main et on rejoint notre fille, elle veut qu'on la rejoigne dans l'eau, Oliver n'a plus peur dans la piscine, il prend même plaisir à nager près de moi ou à jouer avec Amy. On arrive dans le jardin et Oliver descend rapidement dans la piscine après avoir enlevé son jean. Je le vois prendre Amy et la faire nager autour de lui. Notre petite fille rit aux éclats, j'aime tellement ma famille, mon mari et ma fille sont tout pour moi, ce sont ces petites choses qui font que notre vie est vraiment parfaite. Oliver me fait signe des les rejoindre, je ne me fais pas prier et j'entre dans l'eau avant de m'approcher de ma famille, Amy nage vers moi... Enfin, Oliver la soutient et elle fait semblant de nager vers moi, je la prends et elle passe ses bras autour de moi. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour que je passe depuis notre mariage est le plus beau de ma vie.

Mais le plus beau jour de ma vie reste quand même celui où j'ai renversé ce foutu latté sur le pantalon de mon mari, notre histoire est partie d'un simple café renversé, d'une simple seconde d'inattention, d'une journée qui avait très mal commencé, d'un retard que j'aurais pu éviter... De plusieurs petites choses qui se sont succédées... Et puis il y a eu ce moment... Où j'ai croisé son regard, où il a croisé le mien, et même si on ne le savait pas à ce moment là... Lui et moi savons très bien que c'est à cette seconde et grâce à toutes ces petites choses inattendues... Qu'on a compris qu'on s'appartenait l'un à l'autre.

 **Voilà la fin de cette fic, elle est belle et bien finie... Elle va me manquer cette fic, vraiment !**

 **Avec Dcasimir on en a écrit une autre, qui sortira très bientôt, ça s'appelle Seconde vie, sachez d'avance que ce ne sera pas Olicity ( ni lauriver je rassure ceux qui sont à deux doigts de l'attaque ^^ ) mais une Nyssara, c'est une fic qui parle de Sara quand elle était à la ligue. ^^**


End file.
